


Arranged To Love (Larry Stylinson)

by Rayne_Dreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Arranged To Love, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 155,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayne_Dreams/pseuds/Rayne_Dreams
Summary: even though they both had the same 1 question in their minds but none of them dared to ask.." So...... are you a virgin ? ".and answer to that question was." Yes. ".they both were cause they never found the right person or the time for that.So yeah two perfect strangers both 25 & virgin and they were getting married to each other. Because it was Arranged; arranged by their families and they were "Arranged To Love" each other.(where Harry Styles lives in London, England and is a really successful businessman. And Louis Tomlinson lives in San Antonio, Texas and works in a Travel company. But he never thought that his little trip to Chicago will change both of their fate.)





	1. When It All Begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was first posted on Wattpad, you can check my other work there too.... @Rayne_Dreams on Wattpad  
> *****
> 
> It's definitely a Larry Stylinson story along with Ziam Mayne.  
> .  
> This is my first story and my first time writing too, so I hope you guys like it and help me with any of my mistakes. And if there will be any warnings, I'll let you all know before hand.  
> .  
> So thank you so much... I love you ALL.  
> N let this journey begin.
> 
> \- Rayne Dreams

(April 2016, Chicago)  
.

It was just another day of Louis' a week long trip to Chicago before he went back home to San Antonio for a couple of weeks. 

A beautiful morning of spring that brought him out to walk around in a park near by his hotel. He was just walking around and listening to his favorite songs when he bumped into someone n apologised instantly,

" Oh! I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking. I hope I didn't bumped into you too hard, are you ok ? " 

Anne just smiled and waved him off,

" Yes love, I'm completely ok but thanks for asking anyway ." 

but she kept looking at him as she felt some kinda connection with the boy until his husband, Robin tapped on her shoulder and bring her back from her thoughts,

" Hey are you alright love, you seem little dazed out there for a while." 

She chuckled a little n said pointing towards Louis, 

" oh I just got bumped into this nice lad here..... " 

she trailed off and Louis introduced himself to them with a little smile ,

"oh um I'm Louis - Louis Tomlinson mam. " 

The three of them introduced each other n handshaked but as per Anne's interest in Louis she asked him if he wanted to tag along and explore the park with them. So being as nice as Louis was he accepted her offer. They roam around in the park and talked a little about each other and some random things until it hit the time for lunch. They soon find out that they were living in the same hotel. So they all went back and had lunch together at their hotel . But as the time to go back to their rooms has arrived Anne hasn't got enough information about the boy, so her curiosity took over her and she asked him, 

" Hey Louis, would you like to join us tomorrow as well for sight seeing ? "

Robin at this point got the hint that Anne was planning something in her mind but he couldn't put the pieces together, so he just kept quite and insisted the offer too by nodding his head to Louis. After thinking for a moment Louis accepted the offer,

" Yeah, sure. "

And they went back to their rooms. 

The next day they went out together and did the little exploring, even though Anne and Robin had came to Chicago many times before but the way Louis was explaining every little things about the places was really amazing, because he works for a travel company so it was his thing to do that. And it bought a little bit of more time for Anne to know about the guy. They hung around whole day and promised to meet for the other 3 days which were left for all of their little vacation in Chicago as well. 

In those 3 days Anne got to know about Louis very much that the lad was born in Doncaster but moved to Texas due to his father's job there when he was 9. Has 4 younger sister named Charlotte , Felicite and the twins Phoebe and Daisy. And his parents were Johanna and Mark Tomlinson. She already knew about that he works for Travel company in Austin. And told him about their family and all the little here and there. 

She also tried to know about his interests and other things which will matter her in the future. Like she knew about that Louis was single and was into boys. At this point she already knew that she was going to follow the thoughts she was having. 

They spend their time having fun together while having selfies, snapchat, instagram and making videos as their souvenirs. 

Louis was having a great time. He never thought that he will find the couple so much fun and friendly. But he trusted them and made the best decision of his life. 

It was the day when they were leaving off to their homes. When Louis found himself standing outside the airport with the Twist couple. Their flights were 1 hour apart as Louis was suppose to leave an hour before the couple but they decided to go together so they can spend some more time together. 

Louis couldn't understand why he was feeling all down suddenly because he was going home after 7 months, he was suppose to be happy but something inside his heart was telling him that he was going to miss those two. So he tried to gain some courage and finally asked Anne for their contact number and to keep in contact,

" hey Anne, if you um... if you don't mind, can I have you guy's contact number. I mean if it's ok with you two. I don't want to be some creep stalker or something like that to ask for you guy's contact info but seriously I like you guys and would like to keep in touch in the future. But it's ok if you don't..." 

Anne just laughed at his rambling and grabbed his phone from his hand and added her and Robin's number in it. Cause if Louis wasn't the first one to ask for it, she was about to and by Louis' this action she got the idea that boy was not feeling awkward and in fact was really happy with their meeting. So she just smiled n gave his phone back to him and said, 

" We would love to be in contact with a nice boy like you Louis. And please don't think twice before calling us, cause I'm definitely going to bug you all the time until you got tired of me. "

They all laughed and she hugged him with all the love and warmth. And at that moment they both knew that they were going to be in each other's life for a long run. 

After that they said their goodbyes and promised to keep in contact in the future. Louis picked up his bag n moved towards the domestic side of the airport for his flight to San Antonio and the Twist couple moved towards to the international side to catch their flight to London but not before giving the last glances to each other. 

It was the time when the couple was waiting at their gate for the boarding to start, Robin finally asked the question which was bugging his mind from last 5 days, 

" What are you planning, Mrs. Twist ? "

But Anne just chuckled and patted his husbands thigh and said while closing her eyes and resting her head on her husband's shoulder,

" Soon you'll get to know about it, Mr. Twist. Really soon. "

n that was it, that's When It All Begin. 

******************

[A/N : (P. S. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings by adding Jay and Robin in this story. And if I some how did then I'm really very sorry. I don't mean to disrespect them.) 

So..... did you liked the chapter. I hope you did and if you find any mistakes please let me know to correct them. Any suggestions or advice on my writing or on something else, don't forget to comment them.  
.  
I love you guys ALL.  
.  
THANK YOU SO MUCH. - Rayne ]


	2. Plan "LARRY STYLINSON".

( April 2016, London )  
.

As soon as the couple arrived in London Anne started planning to have a little get together with Twist and Styles family including Desmond Styles, her ex-husband and father of their two children Harry and Gemma Styles, about the whole plan .

After the whole flight bugging by Robin, Anne finally gave in and told her intentions regarding the boy to Robin and he was nothing but happy and excited for his son. Robin never treated Harry and Gemma as step-kids and so did the both kids too. Harry always loved the old fluffy man and he even became the Best-Man for their wedding and Gemma as the Maid of Honor. So the feelings were mutual and they all were really pretty happy family. Where Des their father who lives in New York was also a great man and was always loving and supportive towards them. 

Only after 4 days of their arrival in London Anne decided to go back to States with his husband and have a chat with Des. She didn't mentioned anything to Harry about it before taking to Des, Louis and his family and neither she said anything to Gemma cause of her blab mouth and risking to have a slip of tongue. No way.

When the little get together happened and they talked about Anne's plan, it was already 1 week since they last met Louis and during that whole week Anne and Robin chatted with the boy a few times but Facebook, Instagram and Snapchat were their daily routine; specially between Anne and Louis. Anne was right from the very first moment when she first met the boy, their was some connection between them and Louis felt the same. 

After 2 more days later Anne decided to go and meet with Louis' family. So she called Louis but before dropping her phone three times on the floor due to the excitement and nervousness,

"Hello."  
" H-hey! L-louis, how are you. Oh, I'm not interrupting something or am I. You're not busy are you. I'm so sorry I should've messaged you first. I mean obviously you are with your family and OH MY GOD I'm rambling now. I'm so sorr- "

Louis just laughed at the other line at Anne's rambling like it happened the last time when they first met off course the other way around but cut her rambling anyways and asked , 

"Anne are you ok? Why are you rambling and of course I'm free. I'm on my holidays remember and I'm always free for you, just like you said, 'never to think twice before you call'. So yeah, what's got you all jumpy today, Huh ?

at this Anne took a deep breath and looked at Robin and Des for reassurance which they gave instantly bye giveing her thumb ups.

" oh, love I'm Ok . Yeah I'm fine thank you for asking though but I was just wondering that how long you would be in San Antonio more, I mean me and Robin have a few things to attend in Texas , so we will be in the States for almost 2 weeks.

And I was missing your happy face really bad, then I thought why don't have a little meet up with you while we are there, cause we will be going to SA too. So what do you say? "

just like that Louis' face lit up like a Christmas tree and he exclaimed excitedly,

L - " REALLY !!! I mean wow. I was just talking to Mum about you guys again like thousand time this last few days but that doesn't matter cause WOW, YOU GUYS ARE COMING HERE ! Ok I'm sorry about all the screaming but I'm really happy. You guys please come as fast as you can because I'm missing you both too."

and there was nothing in the entire world that can make the people on the other side of the line happy as much as they were now, well if Louis would accepts their proposal but that was already on the way. So they all agreed to meet 3 days later in San Antonio because they had "things to attend in New York first" as Anne's fake excuse. They decided to spend a week in sa after Louis' many requests. 

So it was finally happening, Anne's Plan. Plan " LARRY STYLINSON " .

......

When the couple arrived at the San Antonio Airport at 5 in the evening , Louis was already excited and pacing in front of the arrivals to get the glimpse of them. And as soon as he saw them he literally ran up to them and hugged Anne with all his heart cause she always makes his heart warm just like his own mum and he hugged Robin as well. And lead them to his car, 

"How was your flight ? Oh I'm so excited that you guys are finally here. I hope you like it here."

Anne replied with as excitement as Louis,

" Yes, it was good and oh love, you can't even imagine how happy I am. And I already know that we're going to have a great time here with you and your family."

with that they all got into the car left for the Tomlinson's house. When they arrived there all the Tomlinson family was their well except for Mark as he has some kind of office emergency but Jay, Louis' mother and his four sisters welcome them with open heart. Now that they knew where from Louis got his sweet and warm nature. 

They all had their evening snacks and talked about each other. Jay explained how since he came back from Chicago, they were the only thing he talked about and that made him go all shy & pink with blush. Later than that Mark arrived and they introduced to each other. Jay excused herself after a while to go and start preparing for dinner and at that Anne piped up and insisted on helping, which Jay accepted after a little thinking. All the while women were preparing dinner, the three men chatted in the living area with Louis tossing between there to the kitchen to check on her mum n Anne and girls in their rooms. Dinner was really amazing and it all happened along with making jokes, telling stories and other little things about both families. 

4 days went by like a blink of an eye and mostly fun filled for all of them. Couple arrived in SA on thursday afternoon so it was weekend anyways. They all went out and around and Louis showed Anne every single favorite spot of his, which were not so many on their secret little rendezvous. And all those 4 days the couple went on their Sherlock mode like Sherlock for Larry (A/N "Sherlockforlarry" one of my most favorite Larry account on instagram ;) so shout out for them.) and tried to gather all the information about Louis and his family. They knew it was creepy but who cares, because according to Anne, 'when it comes to bring Larry together, everything is fare.'

So they got to know almost everything about Louis and his family. Specially Louis, like how he was always the shy kind of a guy but still sometimes has Doncaster sass and Texas daring in his nature. How he was always proactive over his family, loved ones and warms towards the kids. How he was crazy about the dogs which was gonna be a conflict in the future because her son, Harry was a cat person and never had a dog but Louis was crazy over them. Like the last night when it was almost midnight and Anne got thirsty and went to get some water from the kitchen and she saw Louis almost sneaking out of the house. Everyone else in the house was asleep so she went on her Sherlock mode to know the reason and sneak - peaked a little. But when she saw Louis struggling with a packet of bread and bowl while opening the front door she decided to help him and she tapped on her shoulder and made him almost scream and hold on to his fast beating heart after he dropped the packet of bread in horror because he didn't expected anyone to be awake, 

"oh my god! Anne you almost gave me a heart attack. ......... Why are you still awake and please don't make any noise, if mom woke up she will definitely kill me."

"me, what are you doing at this late Mr. and what's with the bread and the water, Huh ?"

"shhhh, don't speak too loud mom will know about it. And for the answer of your question you have to come with me. Do you wanna? "

Louis asked her with excitement in his eyes. So Anne decided to go with him as sense of security and also the Sherlock mode. When they turn to a dark alley after passing by a few houses Anne got alarmed and asked him to go back but Louis said it was safe and went into the alley a little more where the cold air of midnight was not so harsh. She saw Louis sitting in front of a cardboard box but when she got a bit more closer then she saw them, there were 4 puppies inside the box and their mummy who was feeding them. Louis was breaking each bread into 4 small pieces so the dog can eat them without even getting up and he even feed her some and left rest inside the box and put the water bowl on the outside of the box.

It was then Anne notice that the little fluffy blanket the dog and puppies were on in the box was actually Louis' which he literally begged her mum to give it to him 2 days ago because he was in need of it but wouldn't tell the reason. But she didn't asked anything and just kept admiring the innocence and happiness on the boy's face when the dog let him play with her puppies. Anne knew she made the right decision on choosing him as his future Son-in-law. After petting the dog and the puppies they both went back home said their goodnights once again and last time for the night. 

When Anne went to the bed that night she thought about everything and she found nothing that can even slightly changed her mind about taking a step forward. Even after knowing the lad only for almost three weeks, Anne was more than satisfied to make him a part of their family. So she decided to drop the bomb and talk to Jay tomorrow and then Mark. And if they agree to the Proposal, she will talk to Louis and Harry as well.

All she got to do was wait, wait for the night to end and a new dawn to begin. Perhaps this dawn will bring a ray of hope within itself. 

*****

 

I'll see you soon and don't forget,

I Love You ALL - Rayne]


	3. Proposal, Insecurities and Conditions. (Part 1)

(April 2016, San Antonio)  
.

When the morning arrived Anne had a storm going inside her head about all scenarios that could happen. All the bad things that she didn't want to but could possibly go wrong. But Robin was there to help her to calm down and she was more than happy that she found a man like him in her life. When they both woke up that morning, Anne told him about her decision and he too agreed with her.

So here they were, both couple having a lazy day in the living room, while the twins were of to school, elder sisters were out with their friends and Louis just walked out of the door to do some grocery shopping. Anne gave a look to Robin as asking 'if it was the time? ' which he answered by nodding his head. 

'Here we go....', Anne thought in her mind.

"Jay, Mark." , they both turn their attention to the voice. And Anne had never been this nervous ever before, damn she never were this nervous when she was walking down the aisle for the first time, but here she was proposing his son's marriage to his might be future in-laws, being nervous as heck. 

"I seriously don't even know how to put this or say this but Shit I'm so nervous... " , she immediately slapped her hand over her mouth. "I'm really sorry I didn't mean to swear, not now that it's a important moment but I'm sorry I'm really nervous right now. "

Mark and Jay just laughed a little but after seeing Anne's nervousness Jay said, "hey don't get all worked up. Is it something important ?" Anne nodded .

"OK, we'll do one thing. We'll go to the kitchen and make some tea and snacks for everyone and while doing it maybe you can tell me about it ?" Anne sighs in relief but then she says, " well it includes Mark too. So..... " 

"well you can tell me first and after you feel better you can tell him too, maybe along with the tea, Huh? " Jay offers with a warm smile which Anne accepts after getting a nod from her husband. "okay. "

When the two women enter in the kitchen Jay gives Anne a nod to go on while she start preparing for snacks . "First of all.... before I ask you the question, can you promise, you won't throw me and my husband out of your house if you didn't like it? Please because that would be really embarrassing. Just promise me. "

Jay laughs at this and says, "what are you talking about. I'll never do that to you, even if I wanted to. Because my first born will kill me if I even dared to touch you anything other than the intentions of love and care....... Sometimes it seems likes he loves you more than me. " 

Anne smiles and nods, she knows how much Louis likes her and she loves him too. That was the reason she was having this conversation. "well... I want to ask you something, I mean not ask but I have a proposal for you and Mark both. If you guys get agree with it."

Jay gives Anne a confused look but nods to letting her know to continue.

"Ok, so here goes nothing....... Since the day we first met Louis in Chicago, it's like he wrapped us around his fingers. Your son is really an amazing boy, no doubts, hands down. And now after meeting you all, I get it where did he got all of that. So all I'm saying is that we like your son alot, I mean it was not only Louis who missed us after Chicago but me and Robin as well. And trust me I don't even know that if I can ever let him go away from me now. So here I'm proposing is...... that I want Louis to be a part of my family."

After her rambling ends, Anne tries to look up from where she was staring at the ground to Jay for the first time. Jay stopped what she was doing a while ago when Anne started talking but she was still confused because she couldn't figure out the line 'I want Louis to be a part of my family ' . Was she wanted to adopt him or something like that.

So Anne huffs annoyingly and said directly what she meant, 

" Jay, I want to propose my son Harry's marriage with Louis. "

At that moment it felt like someone just sucked all the oxygen out of Jay's lungs. Because she never expected this to hear from Anne. But it wasn't a bad shock, it was just that weird kinda feeling when you don't understand that if you are happy, sad or emotional. But as soon as Jay composes herself she wanted to say something but all she could do was to gap her mouth like a fish out of water. 

Anne was nothing but a more nervous and sweaty mess. And her anxiety of getting rejected was slowly getting over her until Jay finally speaks, "I- I don't know. M-maybe I think we should talk to Mark first. " 

Anne nods and they both finish all the work in the kitchen in complete silence. And while doing that Anne kept sneaking glancing from Jay to know how she was handling it but all she got was emotionless face. So she had to wait for a while. 

When they both walk into the living room with tea and snacks, Jay excuses herself and Mark to go to the their room to talk. At first Mark gives her a weird look but when Anne and Robin smile and nods, he goes with Jay. 

While Jay was telling Mark about the proposal, Anne was telling Robin about what happened in the kitchen. When Mark and Jay came back from their room, both of their faces were difficult to read for the Twist couple. And Anne was getting closer and closer to having a panic attack. At any condition she never wanted to lose Louis, he was just like another son to her. So as soon as Tomlinson couple settled down on the sofa(couch) , she couldn't control herself anymore but to ask, 

" And. What do you guys think? "

Jay and Mark looked at each other and then to the couple, who were gawking at them nervously and nodded with a smile appearing onto their flat faces.

" I haven't thought about Louis' marriage yet and was waiting for him to find someone on his own. And I also know that he would never go and do anything that will go against our will. So when Jay told me about your PROPOSAL and after getting to know you guys for these past 4 days or so, and all the ramblings Louis gave us about you guys , I think I can trust you with my son but I still have some things to look out to . " Mark says very calmly to the other couple. 

For the first time in these past few weeks and specifically since the morning, Anne felt relieved. She was smiling like crazy with tears shining in her eyes after hearing Mark and to make her control over her emotions Robin gave her a tight hug while ensuring her that it was ok to feel like that. After all it WAS Anne who brought the idea into the light. 

So when she composes herself finally she says to mark, "Anything. I would do anything to make Louis part of my family. Just ask and consider it done." She was really excited at this point. 

"Well first of all I need to talk to Louis and get to know about how he feels about this. And I'm warning you now that I'm not going to pressure my son. If he doesn't agrees with this, it will all be stopped at right that moment. He has always been a great son to us and as in return we will give him the full power to choose his life partner unless he tries to make a mistake and that I highly doubt. " Mark explains.

"I completely agree with you. We would never pressure Louis or our son too. If they both agree to this, then and only then we'll continue. And if any of them rejects, we'll drop the idea. Other than that if you have, any questions ? " Robin answers and asks this time and Anne agrees with him. 

"I'm happy that our thoughts are same for our kids. And yes, as you know almost everything about us like our family and home. But we don't know anything about your family or home. So if both of them agrees to the marriage, we would like to meet Harry to know about him and your family a little too. So Me and Jay would like to visit to your house where my son would be living after he get married to Harry. If that's okay with you, please take them as requests not as CONDITIONS ." Robin asks.

Robin nods in understanding and offers Anne to talk , " We can understand your INSECURITIES and we are happy that you are not taking any kind of risks to give your son into wrong hands. Trust me I can understand the feeling because that was the reason I came here to know more about Louis and his family, you guys. And we were going to invite you guys over anyways even if you didn't ask for it though. So yeah we would love to have you guys visit our home in London, where Harry lives with Gemma and Louis will be living there in the future after getting married. But we would like you to meet Harry's father, Desmond in New York first because he is as important into my kids' lives as me and Robin are. If that's not too much to ask for ? "

Mark and Jay looks at each other for confirmation and Jay replies to Anne, "Well that's fine by us. But we need to talk to Louis and Harry first. And if they agree to this, we'll let them talk to each other and know each other. And after that anything else. I think we should talk to them ASAP because I don't like hiding anything from Louis." 

Anne smiles and says, " I definitely agree with you on this. I think we should talk to them maybe today because we need to head back home within few days and if everything goes well, then before going back to London you guys can make a little trip to New York with us too . I know I'm sounding like a hyper child to make it all happen as fast as it can but really I can not wait anymore to make Louis my son-in-law." at this moment Anne's face was shining with a really big and beautiful smile and her eyes were filled with happiness and excitement. All 3 of them started laughing at Anne's eagerness. 

And right then front door of the house opens and Louis comes inside with scowl on his face while mumbling about something and brings all the grocery bags to the kitchen. So Jay and Anne goes after him to help. After watching scoul on his face and his mumbling, Jay asks him about the reason behind it. So Louis huffs after sitting on the bar stool while crossing his hands over his chest and answers, " I don't know why people give birth to their children if one day they were going to beat them over some little things like chocolates and toys. I mean how could you ever lay a hand on your own baby. I know that I'll never do that to my kids, never in a million years. Stupid heartless people. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. " 

The scowl on his face was still their and somehow Jay and Anne was able to detect the unshead tears in his eyes. So Anne and Jay tries to lighten up his mood and kisses him on each cheek together. Which instantly wipes of the scowl from his face and brings a little smile.

And after that Jay says while stroking on his back to calm him down , "we know love that some people are that cruel to beat their little ones. But we can't make them all to stop. But when it comes to you I'm 1000 % sure that you'll be a great parent to your babies" and Louis started blushing at her mum's words. Then Anne adds, "Don't get all worked up love, it happens but to make a difference you should treat your children better, on that I'm totally gonna agree with Jay that yes you would be a really amazing parent to your little ones. " 

And the blush on his cheeks gets even more darker after thinking about his future kids. He knows he would be a really great dad to his babies and never let anything or anyone to harm them. 

When Louis went to his room to get change, Anne asked Jay the question after debating in her mind for a while. And yes Louis was indeed a carrier. Which made Anne's happiness even more bigger. Because now she can imagine the perfect little Larry babies running into the house while she was chasing after them. 

Now all Anne got to do was to ask Harry and Jay to Louis. Both of the women were wishing that somehow it all work out well. Because somewhere they have found a friend within each other and they wanted to continue this friendship for a long time. 

As the evening came around, 4 of the elders were still struggling with how to talk to their eldest children . They thought about it for a while and decided to talk to Louis about it after dinner and Harry in the morning because now he would be probably asleep since it would be really early in the morning because of the 6 hours or so time difference. 

So after dinner when everyone left for their room, Jay told Louis to stay up for a while because she wanted to talk about something important. Which Louis nodded in understanding and went to his room to get change into his pajamas for the night. 

Now it was Jay's time to get nervous, even though she knew that Louis was really close to her but this was a life changing topic. So after giving herself a little paptalk in the bathroom , getting a thumbs up from his husband and a reassuring smile on the way to Louis's room from Anne , she was standing in front of his bedroom door. 

*****

.  
I love you ALL. - Rayne ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...


	4. Proposal, Insecurities and Conditions. (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again ! I'm sorry that I didn't update this story here. But I'm going to try and update. I'm still trying to figure out how Ao3 works, so if I make any mistakes, just let me know. I'll be really grateful. And If you want to, you can read it on my Wattpad. @ Rayne_Dreams 
> 
> \- Rayne

(April 2016 , San Antonio )  
.

Louis was going through his Instagram when Jay knocked on the door. He replied with 'come in' and Jay poked her head through the slightly open door, 

" Hey Boo..." 

" oh hey mum , come on in why are you standing there."

"I thought you fell asleep or something, 'cause you looked a bit tired earlier. Are you feeling any better now ? "

"Naaaa.... I'm fine. Was just bit upset from what I saw at the shopping center but now I'm good. You said you wanted to talk about something, go ahead. "

By now Louis was sitting by the headboard on his bed and Jay at other end of the bed. She was still not sure, how to ask the question but she had to. So without getting worked up anymore she asked the most random question to Louis,

" well it's been a while since we talked with each other or share our secrets with each other. And now that you're here I just wanted to talk I guess." 

she laughs a little fake laugh. Tried to make it all seem normal and not awkward but she was failing miserably. Louis knows Jay more than anyone else and sometimes more than her own self. So he got the gist that she was trying to hide something, "Mum...... You do know that I know you better than your own self, right ? Now common spill the beans and tell me what is the matter ? "

Jay huffs annoyingly because he was right, and she really was a bad actor. So she finally gives up and asked him," Boo, do you have anyone special in your life ? I mean do you like someone? "

At first Louis looked at Jay confused but when he sees concern in her eyes. He sits up straight and replies carefully,  
" No Mum. I don't have any one, haven't found the right person yet. But why are you suddenly asking me this, is everything okay. "

Jay already knew about the fact that Louis didn't had anyone.But she was still being really careful with his only son's feelings and try not to hurt him, 

"Yes, everything is good don't worry. I was just curious if you have anyone that I didn't know. Because the next thing I'm going to ask you is depends on it. I never want to hurt you, you know that right . "

"Mum, seriously is everything okay and what are you talking about ? I know you never talk like this until something is going on in your mind. And I also know that you'll never hurt me. So please stop making me confuse and ask what you wanted to ask. " 

"Lou, what do you think about marriage ? "

"well..... I - I... ha-haven't thought about it yet because you know there is no one..... So yeah but definitely in the future if someone came into the picture." , Louis replies with stutter due to the awkwardness of the moment. 

"okay..."

"okay. "

"Lou, do you - I mean would you like to choose someone as your life partner whom you've never met before or known for a long time ?" Jay asks suddenly. 

" Well first of all, I think everyone is a stranger but it takes time to know them. And even spending a lifetime with someone, sometimes you would never get a clue of what the other person's thinking. But at the same time with someone else it takes only a few moments to know that yes I can be really happy with this person. 

So choosing a stranger is not a matter for getting worried about , it's about taking a chance or some people might say taking a risk. A risk to giving your life in someone else's hands, either they can cherish it with their love or they will crush it. Which can happen with the person we know for years too. " Louis says truthfully with the calm in his tone this time. Because that's what he really thinks about it , he meant every single word of it.

Jay was speechless, she always knew that Louis was way mature than his age when it comes to serious topics. But she never talked about these things with him and the reply she got from Louis, left her amazed and somewhere proud of his son. She smiles at his son and finally asks the question, 

" Oh Boobear, you don't know how much relieved I am right now. I was having a worst time to putting this together and was worried about that how would you react but you made it much easier for me. So the main reason about all of our this almost midnight chat is, I wanted to ask you that........... " 

Jay tooks another deep breath and says, "Would you like to get married to someone that WE choose for you ? Because today we got a marriage PROPOSAL for you. And please don't feel that we are pressuring you into this or something like that. 'Cause we are definitely not so it's totally up to you. If you'll agree than we'll think about it and if you don't than we'll never talk about this again . "

Jay tried to look at his son's face for the first time after her rambling . He was shocked would be an understatement because he never expected this. Yes he was 25 and was at the perfect time to get married but he was still not ready to get married. He had a great job, an identity of his own but more importantly a life of his own. He never liked it to live with someone else other than his family, well he was a shy and introvert kinda guy. Maybe that was one of the many reasons he never had a boyfriend. And because he never been into a relationship it was all making him even more nervous, his INSECURITIES were taking over his mind. 

When he finally came out from the battle of his own thoughts, he was confused to what to say or ask his mother. But if he really wanted to consider his mum's proposal and his own thoughts to take a chance with this "Marriage"; It only left him wondering with one and the most important question and that he asked to her, 

"Who proposed the marriage, Mum?"

" Anne and Robin. "

\------------------------------------------------

When the morning arrived everyone was up and about to continue with their daily routines. Well they all were trying to but except for the four sisters, everyone else in the house was feeling a sense of pressure. The two couple were crossing their finger in their minds and were hoping that their eldest kids make up their minds in a positive response. 

After the last night talk with Jay, Louis couldn't sleep at all and it was expected from anyone. So earlier that morning when he couldn't take anymore pressure, he came out of his room but to be bumped into his mum. It was really early so that means she couldn't sleep either, " oh sorry, uhmmm good morning mum. What are you doing up so early? "

"good morning love. And I could ask the same too. But I think we both know the answer. Couldn't sleep, could you? " Jay asked while smiling. 

Louis scratches at the back of his neck and replies nervously, " Yeaaaah. You couldn't either ?"

" How can I get a peaceful sleep when I know that my only son is not. Was just going to make some tea for myself, wanna have some? " 

"umm thanks but I think I'm gonna take a walk to the park. To get some some fresh air and think about it. You can accompany me if you want to ? I mean off course after the tea. "

" That's a really good idea but please try not to get under any kind of pressure okay. And for your offer I would've loved to but the girls have schools and we have guest as well so....... but you don't worry about it. Just go to the park or maybe take some bread to those puppies of yours and feed them and then take them with you as well. You know puppies always calm your mind. So want me to get some...... " she winked at his son's shocked face while laughing and went to grab the bread packet and a water bottle. 

" How - how did you know about them. I mean I was so secretive about it, but how ? " he asked baffled. 

She chuckled and pushed the packet and bottle in his hands , " oh my little Boobear I know about all of your little secret sneak outs in the midnights. I always followed you, not as some creep but for the sake of your safety. Even when you took Anne to them, but I didn't go after you guys that night because she was there. And I'm happy that she didn't let you go out alone in the midnight like that. She really do cares for you. "

" Muummmmm, reallyyyyyyy. But anyways thanks for letting me handle my life on my own, while taking care of me secretly. You are the best mum anyone can ever ask for. And I love you so so much." They both laughed and hugged each other. After that he leaves to feed the puppies. 

And that's how he found himself now sitting in the park by the lake but without the puppies. He was nervous about the whole thing but somehow he was a bit relieved that it was Anne & Robin. They were always great to him at least up until now and if he to go with his instincts which were always right was a good idea to have faith in them. So now after thinking the whole night and from the past 3 hours. He decided to give it a chance. Even though he didn't know much about Anne and Robin's son, Harry. But after reminding all the talks in which Anne included about Harry, he seems like a nice guy. But still he have some things to talk about, a little bit more to know about and if everything goes well, he still would has some CONDITIONS for this marriage to put before it happens. 

\--------------------------------------------

At same time when Louis was thinking about everything in the park, Anne and Robin was in their room. Anne was again feeling really nervous about the whole thing that how to tell his son about it. But after seeing his wife's state Robin took it upon himself to talk to Harry. Because Harry would never refuse any kinda advice or request from the man, so it was the best to let Robin talk to him, Anne thought.

When the couple walk out of their room Anne went straight to Jay to ask about Louis' reaction, 

" Hello. Good morning Jay. "

"Oh hi Anne, good morning and good morning Robin. How did you guys sleep ? "

"Good morning and yes we sleep good , thanks for asking though . " Robin replied with a little smile. 

"oh please cut to the chase and just tell me how did Louis took it and did you even talked to him or just chickened out ? Seriously I never felt this much pressure in my entire life. " Anne asked stubbornly cause she knew that Jay would never mind her. 

Jay just laughed at her and served her and Robin their breakfast, " well..... I think he took it in some what positive way but still not sure. "

"what do you mean by you think he took it in some what positive way but not sure. I'm confused, explain. Now. " and that's when Mark joined their conversation too because Jay haven't talked to him yet about what happened. So Jay explained everything and seriously she literally repeated every single word till the moment when Louis left to go out to the park, due to Anne's kept complaining about ' explain in details'. 

After listening to everything Anne was feeling a little better that at least he didn't freaked out or something. But the thing was she was still nervous about facing him. But that was not the thing to worry about now. It was time to talk to Harry about everything because if Louis accepts the proposal and Harry didn't than it would be really awkward and it could affect the friendship between Anne and Louis. And Anne doesn't want it to be happen. 

After breakfast Twist couple went back to their room so that's why right now both Anne and Robin were in their room. It was almost 9 in the morning there that means it will be around 3 in the afternoon in London. As they talked to Harry last night and he told them that he was taking a day off, they were less worried about him being at the office as they talk to him about the marriage. 

When Robin actually calms himself but specially Anne down, he calls him. And after three rings Harry picks up the phone, 

"Hi Dad ! "


	5. Proposal, Insecurities and Conditions. (Part 3)

( April 2016 , London )

.

Harry was entering in the driveway of his home after spending some peaceful time in the park, when his phone started ringing. It was flashing Robin's name on it but he was driving so he couldn't answered it right away. As soon as he stopped the car when he reached their he answered it, 

"Hi Dad! " he says after locking the car and started walking towards the front door of the house.

" Hello, Son. How are you? "

"I'm good, just came back from the park. It's a sunny day today so I thought why don't use it wisely. You say, how are you guys doing there? " he answers.

"Oh that's great. I hope you're having a good day? And we are good too. " Robin asked while looking at Anne. They were talking to him while the phone was on speaker so Anne can listen too what Harry was saying . 

" Yeah. It was a great day, I needed a day off, something like today. I was just so exhausted and Gem was not here so I kinda took the liberty of spending some peaceful moments of my own." He chuckles, " But still missed her. It kinda feels boring being alone and without work. At least she keeps nagging me from her banters. " Harry sighs because even though he was not fond of the time when Gemma disturbs his peace, he still doesn't likes it to be left alone. 

Robin knows Harry's nature really well and somewhere that was one of the reasons too for him to go along with Anne's idea of the marriage. Robin took this as a opportunity to ask the question and he did it, "Son if you don't like it to be alone then why don't you find someone. Someone that can be with you to cheer you up, when you're feeling down and someone who understands you."

Harry was in the kitchen and was about to swallow the water that he just drank but spluttered it all out in the shock and started coughing, "What do you mean by find myself someone that can be with me, Dad? What are you talking about? " he said after he settled from his coughing and choking .

"Son are you ok? "

"Yes, I'm ok Dad. Wasn't expecting what you just said. But seriously what was that all about ? " 

"Son are you comfortable now, 'cause I'm going to ask you a few questions and you need to answer them from your heart, not your mind but your heart. Can you do that for me now, or it is not the correct time? It's really important for all of us and specially for you. "

"Ummm OK dad. Yeah, please go on. "

"Son, have you reached the goals in your life that you've made to do by this time of age in your life? Like your job, business And any other desires. "

"I think yeah, Definitely."

"Have you ever felt that any of us, your parents didn't bring you something which you were worthy of and let you down?"

"No. Never. All three of you were always really great to me and Gem. And I'm hundred percent sure that she will agree with me too on this. You guys are the best parent that any one can ever ask for. "

" Thanks love and you two are as amazing to us too. Now the second last question, do you think that if any of us will make a decision for your future , would that be a wrong one? Do you have faith in us and would you consider it? because we have a Proposal for you son." Robin said with the calm in his tone but he was really nervous inside, of which Harry has no idea. 

"Dad, first of all I don't think that you guys can ever make wrong decision for us, that's impossible. Second not now or in the upcoming future any of you will ever ask me about not having a faith on you guys. You don't know how much I love you all. My family is my strength, my hope, my everything to me. And I could die and kill for you guys without even thinking about a second if I had to. So yeah I'm sure that whatever you all have thought about is good for me. Just say it dad. "

Robin was a pool of emotions right now and he just couldn't speak another word after what Harry said, so after wiping her own tears Anne took a place next to Robin while comforting him as well said, 

"Love as Robin said before why don't you find someone for yourself and get settled down. Or if you already have found someone that introduce them to us, you know we will love to meet 'em" Anne asked curiously. 

" No mom, I don't have anyone or Something like that. And you already know that I don't have time for all that. But yes if someday I'll find someone I'll bring them home. But why are you guys all suddenly talking about me getting settle down. What are you two going on about. Are you guys alright, like seriously alright? Or do I need to come to New York, to check on you all. Huh? " he asked jokingly to lighten up the mood. 

" Oh no love we're all fine. And we are in San Antonio not in New York." Anne said while chuckling. 

" That's a relief but what are you guys doing there, weren't you two supposed to be in New York? " he asked confused. 

" Well the reason behind all the this interrogation and us being here is the same. "

"And that is? "

"Son, I think..... wehavefoundsomeonethatwe thinkwouldbeagreatlifepartnerforyou. " she rambled in one breath. 

"What? Mom, I couldn't understand a single word from what you just said. Please let me talk to dad, he's the only sane one between all three of you. "

"What ? Harryyyyyyyy... " Anne whined. 

"OK that's enough, I'm talking to him. Hello love, yeah you know how your mother starts acting when she's nervous so I'm gonna repeat what your mother tried to said. " Robin said eyeing Anne at which she rolled her eyes. 

"OK. "

"okay. So now that we know that you don't have anyone in your life and willing to consider our offer. Here it is............ We think we have found someone that would be a great and a perfect life partner for you. And that's why we are here to meet his family. So what do you think about that?"

The reaction was same as Louis', he couldn't utter a single word. 

"son have you listened what I just said ?" Robin asked worried. 

" Y-yeah, yes dad. I did. "

"Well what do you think about it? "

"I don't know dad. It's not that I'm not considering it, it's just a really big decision......... Can you tell me his name? Do I know him? But specially does he knows about our business because you know I would never choose someone who is after the money. " he sat down on his bed and said while rubbing his face with one hand.

" I know son it's a big decision, well it's a life changing decision for you. And that's why we are asking you but if you are not comfortable with it then please tell us, we won't mind for a bit. All we want is to see you happy, Harry . His name's Louis Tomlinson and I think you know about him a little bit if you ever paid attention to your mother's rambling about meeting him in Chicago. And I am hundred percent sure that he doesn't know about our business. I've made it sure. " he said. 

"Oh, yeah. I heard her sometimes talking about him. Seems like a nice person as Mom described him. And that's a good thing that he doesn't know about the money and is not a gold digger. "

"Well he's a really nice boy, son. We came here to meet him again but specially to know about him, his family and his background more. And up until now we haven't found a single negative fact about them. "

"OK. Dad does he - does he and his family knows about all of this? The marriage." He asked curiously. 

"Well only yesterday that we talked to his parents, Mark and Jay about it. They said they are ok if Louis is okay with it and that's why last night his mother talked to him about it. But he hasn't answered her yet and he was up all night thinking about it too. Early in the morning he went to a park outside to clear his mind and think about it a bit more. We wanted to talk to you yesterday but you seem tired but when you said that you're taking a day, than we thought bout to talking to you today. " Robin clarified. 

" oh okay. Dad...... I know you guys always think good of me and I'm not saying that I'm rejecting it but....  I need some time too you know, to think about it. " 

" That's not an issue son take all of the time son. We knew that you'll need time to think too, that's why we told you as they talked to Louis abou........ "

"hello, dad you still there? "

"yeah hold on a second love, I think someone just knocked on the door . " Robin said and Anne went to open the door while the phone was still on the speaker. Harry was silent on the other line until he heard his mum saying, "Robin it's Louis." 

So Robin took the phone and went to the door, " Good morning, Louis ." Harry heard his father saying but the next voice he heard made his heart beat faster within a second, because even though it was on the phone he still felt that the voice was the most beautiful voice he ever heard. "Good morning, Robin. I hope I'm not disturbing you two. I just wanted to talk about something, about what mum told me last night. Is it a good time or should I come back later ?"  
Harry was already a goner for the voice that he wanted Louis to just kept talking but that was not possible, well not at least now. So he did what was best and said to his father unaware of that he was on speaker , "It's ok dad you guys can talk and I need to think about it too. So just call me when you guys are done and let me know what he thinks about it later okay." 

"ummm ok son, talk to you later yeah." Robin said while looking at Louis red shocked face. 

Louis was a bit taken by the voice on the phone. The voice was so deep that he already felt shiver down his spine and he started blushing without even knowing. But somehow he controlled himself because he didn't came here to blush over his " Maybe Future Husband's " voice but to talk about some important things. So he just went inside after the couple beckoned him in. 

\------------------------------

Harry was in his room laying on the bed while the soft music was playing in the background. He was thinking about all the things that he didn't in the past few years. Like having a life of his own and out of buisness, spending time with friends and family, his hobbies but specially finding that 'someone special'. 

It was not that he was always like that, but from his past experience he was too afraid to try it again. He always knew that if he ever got involved in a relationship then he will take it as a long time run but maybe the other person would not gonna be like that. And he will be left heart broken again. So that's why he turned his focus from finding someone to finding himself. But meanwhile he was doing that he almost lost interest in everything and became this boring person. But somewhere deep down inside his heart he was still a little crazy and happy go lucky Harry that was dying to be found by someone. 

He was not sure about the whole idea of this marriage but somehow he was intrigued by it too. He knew that if he went outside to find someone he would definitely get dumped, well unless they know about who he really was because "Styles Developments" was one of the top residential property development companies in the UK and Harry being the CEO and the original face of the company was easily to be recognized, And that he didn't wanted. 

He wanted someone who would choose him not his money and that was nearly impossible. So when his parents told him about Louis he made them sure that they checked the fact that he didn't knew about who Harry was. Harry had his own Insecurities, like getting heartbroken, dumped, cheated on but the worst of them all was to spend his all life with someone who he will never gonna love ever. That's why he was single and never had a relationship in past 8 years since he got his heart broken. He was just too afraid. 

After thinking about it for that long he needed some time off so he went to the kitchen to distract his mind from everything and started to take out all the things to make chocolate chip cookies . Because cooking & baking always helps him to make up his mind to make tough decisions and this was the toughest one he's ever gonna make. 

While he was making the cookies he started playing some music on his phone. 'Little Things' by the band 'One Direction' was playing at that time, he was not all the big fan of the Band but was sucker for that song and some other songs by the band too. While the song was playing and the line came up " I know you never loved the sound of your voice on tape... " he somehow fond himself remembering Louis' voice in his mind and that made him smile without even noticing. 

He never felt this way in a very long time, exactly to be in 8 years and that was different for him. It was not like he never got offers, he got tons of them on the daily basis but he never found any of them intriguing. But that voice was something different and it made him feel all weird inside his heart, not bad weird but all good and happy weird. 

And that's when he made the decision to give it a chance. He knew that his parents will never choose someone bad for him,  specially Robin. Robin was a smart man with a good sense of knowing that how the the person standing next to him is, even though if he just met them. So again baking helped him to make his decision, now all he has to do is to wait for his father to call him back and tell him what Louis' decision is. But he still has some of his own conditions for this marriage to be accepted by Louis. 

\------------------------------

While Harry was thinking and making the biggest decision of his life,  Louis was talking to the Twist couple about everything. He explained them everything what his insecurities and expectations were from the marriage. And the couple was really happy that Louis was being honest with them and letting them know what he really thinks about the whole idea but they were over the moon when he told them that he was considering the proposal. 

"O love, you don't know how happy I am today. I just can't explain my emotions right now. I was nervous about who my son will choose for himself but when I met you, I already knew that you would be perfect for him and he would be perfect for you too. Trust me on this but you two are made for each other. I know it sounds cheesy but it's the truth. And I can't wait to bring you into my family. Can we do this as soon as possible maybe in the start of this summer " Anne said with her voice so high and excitement that Robin had to hold her from jumping on Louis to hug him. 

" You know you two are the main reason I am agreeing to this because I know if somehow something goes wrong you would be their for me always. And I'm really not sure about how soon I can do this. " he said while laughing and hugging Anne. 

"oh you don't worry about that love I'm all for it. If he ever and I mean it if he ever tries to hurt you, just let me know I will knock the senses in his mind. But still I'll leave a personal bodyguard for you there to help you to do that when I'm not there. But please try to do this as fast as you can. Cause I don't wanna loose you. " Anne said.

" Alright  I'll think about it but what bodyguard ?" he asked confused. 

"Gemma my younger one and your 'soon to be sister in law' she's the mini me when it comes to these kinda things. She always nags Harry and I'm sure that she's definitely gonna like you. She lives with him in London and works with him as well. "

"oh OK. Uh ummmm Anne I have a few requests too but you can take them as conditions because I'm not going ahead if they are not being accepted. But please don't mind, some of them are really important to me."  
He said with hesitation. 

"Alright should I need to be worried about them?" Anne asked alerted. 

" No, I don't think so 'cause they are really not that big but they are important and related to my future."

" Then it's ok love, do tell us. I hope we can get on with them. " Anne said while looking at Robin, at which he nodded his head in confirmation. 

So he told them about his conditions. 

\------------------------------

Harry was working on his desk in the office which was in the house when he heard his phone ringing. And he literally knocked everything out of the desk to find his phone and picked it up with in a second. 

"Hello! "

"hello son, how are you doing and is it a good time to talk."

"yeah dad I'm fine and yes we can talk now. " he said while trying to compose himyself at which he was failing terribly. 

"Well we talked to him? "

"And ?"

" And he said yes."

Harry didn't know why but he was smiling so hard that his dimples were on the full-on show and his face was about to split into two. " That's good,  isn't it? "

"yeah it is but. "

"but what dad? " he asked with worry. 

So Robin explained him everything in short and said, "he said he would agree to this relation if you would accept his conditions which I think are not that big in reality. "

"OK I have some of my own too but let me know what are his first. "

" I know you would have some too." and he told Harry, Louis' conditions.

" OK some of them are a bit weird and interesting but the others are really valid. I think I can work with them all cause mine are somewhere related to them. And because you guys are getting so impatient with this marriage I don't think he would have any objections to them either. " So he explains his conditions to them. And told them to let Louis know about his conditions and what his final decision is after that. 

When the couple told Louis and his parents about Harry's conditions. They all agreed to it. Because they were not that big but as important as Louis', and was worth considering.  So after talking to Harry once again, on 27 April 2016 they all made the decision to turn the plan "Larry Stylinson " into reality. 

\------------------------------

Their were total 7 Conditions from the both sides. 3 from Louis, 3 from Harry and one condition that was same from both .

Louis' Conditions :

1\. Never to abandon his family.  
2\. Continuation of his job after the marriage.  
3\. Not to meet or talk with each other before marriage. 

Harry's Conditions :

1\. Always respect his family.  
2\. No prior day for Engagement.  
3\. No honeymoon.

The common but the most important condition :

"Not to get forced into the sexual relationship from each side ."


	6. Oops! - Hi and The Engagement

( June 2016 , New York )  
.

It's been exactly 40 days since they all agreed to the marriage and made promises to make the wedding happened as soon as possible. But none of them ever thought that it will happen this soon, because here they were all now in New York to fulfill those promises. 

The date was 6 June 2016.

\------------------------------

The day after both Harry and Louis said yes to the marriage, It all started. When Anne said she didn't want to wait anymore longer, she wasn't joking. The very next day 4 of the elders started to plan what to do next. Because Tomlinsons didn't knew anything about the other family, they decided to start with that and within 2 days as soon as Mark got the 10 days leave from his work all 4 of them flew to New York to meet Des Styles, while Louis stayed back with girls. They stayed there for 3 days and talked about all the important things and Des showed the Tomlinson couple around. 

After New York, Tomlinson and Twist couple went to London, where Harry attended them at the airport by himself. The first impression of Harry towards the other couple was really very formal. He was nervous and somewhere clueless because this was all new to him. But it wasn't his fault that he never met his future In-laws before. Even with his previous relationship he never met the parents. 

After spending few hours with the couple, he found himself opening up to them specially to Jay. Jay was a lovely lady, she was with him like his own mother treats him and that he liked most about her. She wasn't exaggerating about everything, she was just holding small conversations with Harry about his likes and dislikes. And he was feeling really comfortable around her. It wasn't that he didn't talked to Mark at all, they did talk but for most of the times Harry talked to Jay. 

Anne was feeling really relaxed. After almost a month of stress and anxiety she needed a few days off too but her job was still not done yet. She isn't going to take any breath of relief until the wedding happenes. So while Harry and the Tomlinsons were getting along with each other, she started planning the wedding because she knew that there was nothing that could stop the wedding now. So Anne, Robin and Des started to plan everything because when they all were in New York, they decided to choose New York as the place where the wedding will take the place . 

They were in London for 5 days and then Anne and Robin requested well more like dragged them to Holmes Chapel, Cheshire which was their hometown and where their old house was. Everything went great in London, Jay and Mark were really impressed with the boy they were going to marry their first born and Harry was happy with the family too. 

After marriage Louis was suppose to be living in London with Harry and Gemma but Holmes Chapel was their main Home where Anne and Robin were living. Even though Harry was used to live in London but whenever he gets enough time to spare, he takes a flight to his home in Cheshire. 

When it was the second last day of their visit in England, Jay and Mark wanted to talk about wedding arrangement and everything but went speechless when Anne told them that everything was already settled down. But still Jay and Mark decided to contribute into the wedding so after few friendly arguments between the two couple the matter settled down to share the expenses. 

After talking about the wedding dates that which were auspicious and which were not they decided to choose the 6 June which was the first monday of the month. And they were all very happy that it was a very auspicious one and it would be really good for their children's future. So that's how it all got settled. And after that the couple went back to San Antonio. Both of the family started working on the wedding. But during all those 40 days from the day they said yes to the wedding to the wedding day, Harry and Louis didn't talk to each other even for once. 

Because it was one of the Louis' 3 conditions. 

\------------------------------

 

Everything was beautiful the venue, the weather, the guest and all the arrangements were perfect at the moment, the venue was set up at the Styles Mansion in New York. Engagement was arranged inside the house while wedding was out in the garden. All the guest including Tomlinson family and friends were staying at a really fancy hotel nearby, which was built and arranged by Styles. 

It wasn't that big of an event but all the close family and friends from both sides of the families were there. But almost everyone from New York who were close to Styles, Twist or Tomlinson family was there for sure. They decided to have separate wedding receptions in San Antonio and London too later on , so their other relatives and friends there can meet the newly married couple too who couldn't make it to the wedding day. 

And because Harry asked for no prior engagement day, the engagement was planned to happen in the noon and wedding was suppose to happen at the sunset. 

When all of the guest who were supposed to be arrived by the time of the engagement reached the venue , Lottie and Gemma who became friends at the moment they met went to get their brothers for the ceremony.

 

\---------------

" Hey Lou." Lottie asked Louis when she entered the room which was reserved for the groom and his family in the mansion.

"Hi Lotts." he looks up at her sister from where he was sitting on the foot of the bed in the room. 

"Nervous ? "

" How is that even a question, off course I am. " he says with between a nervous chuckle and a sigh. 

"It's ok, I can understand but mum's calling you. It's the time Boo. " she encourages him. 

"Yeah, OK. Let's go." and with a last look at himself in the mirror of the dressing table, he walks out of the room. 

\---------------

When Gemma enters in the room Harry was about to put on his suit jacket so she goes behind him and helps him with it, "Ready ?"

"Y-yeah." he answers with a shaky voice. 

"Big Brother, are you nervous ?" she teases him while smothering out the collar of the jacket. He stays silent but in return gives her a threatening stern eye. But Gemma was having none of that and kept grinning. So finally when she was done with helping him get dressed she says, 

"oh don't worry about any thing you grumpy little face, even though you look like a frog, at least Louis is beautiful. So my niece and nephews will be beautiful, 'If' they went on after him." she laughs at Harry's annoyed face. 

" Not now Gemma...... And...... Is he.. I mean.. Is he.... Is he really that beautiful." he stutters out. 

"OK OK I'm sorry. But yeah, he really is. You hit a jackpot with him for yourself Big Bro and he's really sweet too. I've met and talked to him before. But for now stop talking and let's go because it's time. " she orders. 

" OK. " he does the same as Louis and looks at himself in the mirror before walking through the door. 

\---------------

Harry was already standing there talking to Gemma and Des, when Louis reached there and stood at his place for the ceremony . Still neither Harry nor Louis got the glimpse of each other but when Gemma gives him a nod towards Louis, Harry turns and for the first time looks at Louis, while Louis was talking to her mother.

'Wow' was the first word he said in his mind because he couldn't utter a single word out of his mouth. Gemma couldn't be anymore right, he really was beautiful. His cute little button nose, mesmerizing smile on beautiful pink lips , pearly white teeth, slightly pink face with the blush, brown feathery hair and an impossibly perfect body and hight that could fit in Harry's arms like a puzzle. Everything was so perfect and beautiful about Louis but still he was missing something. When Louis turns to look at Harry in the eyes, everything in the world stops for a moment when green and blue met for the very first time and finally Harry feels it complete.

Louis on the other hand was a mess inside his head, his hands were shaking with being that nervous. And Harry's looks were not helping him at all. Harry was taller than him and much broader. His green eyes were boring into his own and that was making him to go all weak on to his knees. His full plum lips, some what dark curly hair and those cheeks with sharp jawline everything was beyond perfect in Louis' eyes. 

When Gemma whispers in his ears to move forward that's when he comes back to reality and out of the nervousness he starts walking faster and almost tripped over his own feet. He was about to fall on his face when two strong yet somewhere delicate arms hold him and helped him to stand straight up. When Harry looks up at the person's face and recognise who it was he went silent again but when he speaks he says it with shy and a lopsided smile "oops! " . 

Louis found this action of his future husband and about to become fiance very cute, so he replies with a little smile, "Hi!" . And those were the first words they said to each other ever. ( A/N : I know I know but hey don't blame on me....


	7. Explanation And Understanding

(June 2016, New York)  
.

"Well, can I talk to Louis before the wedding?" Harry said .

"What happened love, is everything alright?" Anne asked worried.

"Yeah everything's okay mom, I just wanted to talk to him about something, so can I? "

"Sure, I'll go get him." Anne turned and walked towards the room in which Louis was. She softly knocked on the door and when she heard a muffled 'come in' she went inside. Louis was laying on the bed and Jay was talking to him about something sitting next to him , but turned her attention to Anne when she walked in.

"Hello, is everything okay in here?" Anne asked. "yeah everything is good. How's everything out there, need help with anything?" Jay said smiling .

"No it's okay, and everything is going well. But..... "

" But what Anne. You know you can tell me anything, right." at this Louis sat up beside Jay.

" Well, Harry wants to talk to Louis, before the wedding. And I don't know about what but he asked me to. So....." Anne trailed of while looking from Jay to Louis . " Is something wrong Anne?" Jay says out of worry.

" No, nothing is wrong everything is fine, don't worry and I think it's ok to talk before the wedding. I mean if any of them have any kind of questions in their mind then they can ask each other now. " Anne said reassuring her.

"OK, y-yeah. It's alright." He stuttered out while looking at his mother and stood up. Anne patted him on the shoulder to ease his nervousness while giving him an insuring smile. "Everything's okay love, don't worry." but in return she only get a nervous smile from the boy.

Harry was waiting for him in the study room where no one can disturb them. He was thinking about that how and what would he ask Louis, when there was a soft knock on the door. He went to open the door and saw Louis standing there. " Hey." he said and beckoned him in.

"Hi, um Anne said you wanted to talk about something." Louis said while looking around in the room and then Harry. " Yeah, please have a seat." they both took seats on the sofa. While Jay and Anne were eavesdropping on them from outside of the door.

"Is it ok here or we should go outside to talk. I mean if you feel uncomfortable here." Harry asks.

"No, it's ok . We can talk in here without getting disturbed ."

He nods to himself, "okay. Well first of all thanks for understanding my conditions and not to have a prior engagement and uhhh .... the honeymoon later on." he says.

"It's alright, thanks for accepting my conditions too." he says with a timid smile.

"How are you feeling up until now, about this relationship I mean?"

"Positive."

" Can I ask you something it's really important? And please don't lie about anything , because I don't like to be lied on. "

" Sure and I promise I won't."

"Do you like the idea of this marriage?" he ask while looking at him with curiosity.

His head snappes up at the question , " uh... Yes. "

"Please tell me the truth, are you being forced to marry me, into this marriage?"

"No, absolutely not. Why are you asking me this?" he asks with his eyebrows frowned in confusion.

"Well out there at ceremony, you were fidgeting and your hands were shaking. And the conditions you put, could be the sign too. I mean I know I have my conditions too but I can explain them as to have a lack of the time for engagement; and for the others we don't know each other very well, we practically are strangers . But some of yours made me to think about it, like no talking or meeting with each other in person.... " he trailed of.

Louis looks at him for while and bows his head to hide his smile. Harry looks at him confused and gives a look that says 'well explain.' so he says,

" Well for the fidgeting and shaky hands, I was nervous. I was getting engaged to someone who's a total stranger to me and later on this evening we were supposed to be getting married too. So that was a normal thing for a normal person to do . And because you don't get married for the first time everyday, yeah I was nervous and I'm still nervous to be honest but it's okay. " he says in calm. Harry nods his head in understanding and to carry on.

" For the conditions, I always wanted to be with someone whom I know really well but that didn't happen. I hope Anne told you about that I've never been in a relationship with anyone before." he asks Harry and he nods in reply.

" Well I decided to wait for someone, someone that can make me believe that yes I can be with them for the rest of my life but that never happened until now. When my mom told me about the proposal and this marriage, I was shocked and somewhere scared too. I was scared because I never thought about having an arranged marriage to a complete stranger, not because of Anne or Robin's proposal. In fact having them in this relationship helped me alot to make this decision to yes and eased my fear a lot.

Still I was afraid because I didn't knew anything about you, but as much as I knew about you and heard about you through your parents, you seemed nice. That lessened my worries a bit too. " he looks at Harry for the first time after saying all this. Harry was already looking at him with a little assuring smile on his face. So he Continues.

" When I made up my mind for the marriage. I thought that if I'm going to marry someone whom I don't know in any ways, only because our parents saw good in us and thought that we would be a good fit for each other. Why don't trust them fully and start our lives together with a total blank page. Because I don't think you can know and understand someone in a few days. Sometimes it takes ages and sometimes it just takes a minute to get to know someone . And that is why I had those two points in my conditions. It was a less stressful to get to know each other before, then again after marriage. I mean we still would be strangers, so why not just bumped into each other on the same day and save the rest of the awkwardness. And see we really actually did bumped into each other. " he said sarcastically for the earlier when they first met and both laughed a bit.

" Well I always knew that there were some strong reasons behind those conditions and now I can understand them perfectly. I am happy that you asked for them. It was a really good idea to start our lives together with a new start. " he says.

"Thanks for understanding. Now about the family and the job, I am a person who lives for his family. I mean when it comes to family I can kill for them and die for them too without giving it a second thought. I can never see my family in pain, my family is everything for me. If anyone brings any kind of problem upon my family I'll be the one who will take them before it hurts my family.

And my job is a really important part of my life too. It's my identity and makes me feel alive. My job helped me alot to make me who I am right now, a stronger person. For the last condition I have the same reason as you, to not to hop on the ride at the first chance in your sight . " he says and they both muffled a little laugh.

" So yeah and again for your doubt, I'm pretty much happy with the way we are getting married, at least up until now. " he reassures him once again.

" okay and thanks for explaining everything to me. I was just a little bit confused and worried as if you were pressured or something like that. But can I ask just one last question though, if you don't mind ? "

He smiles and nods his head, " Go ahead, ask."

" Are all the people blind around where you live? "

" What kind of question is that? Louis asks dumbfounded.

"I mean how can a guy look like you never had a boyfriend ever? Seriously, are they all blind?" Harry says with straight face.

Louis laughs with throwing his head back and says, "I don't know maybe....... But thanks for the compliment though."

" No seriously, how can that be and you never liked anyone either?"

"well there was this guy I liked when I moved to Austin for studies. We both were 17 and in the same classes & all." he confesses shyly.

"So.... Do you still have feelings for him?" He asks out of curiosity.

"I don't think so, I haven't seen him in like 7-8 years or something like that. So maybe not. Have you ever been in a relationship before?" he asked him this time.

Harry hesitates a bit but then replies, "Well I only had one boyfriend ever when I was 16. It was pretty much serious...... at least it was from my side. Until I saw him kissing a girl on the prom night where I went with him as his date.....

So yeah, I cried all night long & ate 3 tubs of ice-cream. And after morning I woke up with red eyes, stuffy nose and with the shower of cough and sneezes. " he sighs " yeah that was a really very bad prom for me. You know I never went to any prom from that day on. " he laughs and Louis giggles. Harry notices that and smiles at his giggling sound.

" So do you have any more questions for me to ask? " Louis says.

" Not that I can think of but thanks again for explaining everything to me. Now that I know after the EXPLANATION that I'm not forcing someone to marrying me, I can say I do peacefully." they both laughs. "And do you have any questions to ask before you say I do peacefully?" he jokes and Louis giggles again.

"No I don't but I would like to thank you for this little meeting and for UNDERSTANDING . I feel much more better and relaxed now." he states truthfully.

" So shall we tell the others that everything is ok. Our mums would be pretty much worried to death now." he chuckles.

"Yeah, you're right." they start walking towards the door but Harry stops and Louis stops after him giving him a questioning look. Harry puts one finger on his lips and signs Louis to keep quiet while walking towards the door again.

He yanks the door open suddenly and both Anne and Jay stumbles in with the door handles they were holding on to.

" Seriously Mom and Jay you too. I know she is like this but I expected better from you. " Harry says with a serious face while folding his arms in front him and shaking his head. All this time Louis was standing behind him and trying to hold his laugh.

" Well what were we supposed to do. You said you wanted to talk to Boo and we can not take any risks, at least not now. After all it's your wedding day and I've fought enough for this day. Jay told me to give you guys some privacy but I drag her here so don't go all meanie on her, you grumpy face." Anne said before sticking her tongue out on her own son.

Louis couldn't take it anymore and started laughing with Anne and Jay after him. Harry couldn't stop himself too after watching all of them.

" So is everything okay or do you guys have anything else to ask each other before the wedding." Jay ask them after coming down from her laughter. They looked at each other for once but shook their heads in no.

" All right so lets do this thing. Well later in the evening but for now you two take some rest. " Anne said excitedly. They both nodded their heads and went separate ways and for now to their separate rooms, but not before giving each other a look once more and a nod with smile on their faces.

Even though they both had the same 1 question in their minds but none of them dared to ask.  
.  
' So...... are you a virgin ? '  
.  
and answer to that question was  
.  
' Yes. '  
.  
they both were, because they never found the right person or the time for that.  
So yeah two perfect strangers both 25 and virgin, they were getting married to each other. Because it was arranged ; arranged by their families and they were "Arranged To Love" each other.

******************************

"I'm never gonna treat you badly,  
I'm never gonna make you cry.  
I'm just gonna hold you closer,  
even though if you're feeling shy.  
Cause I'm gonna be the one,  
yeah I'm gonna be the one,  
who will make you smile...."

 


	8. ALWAYS & FOREVER

( 6 June 2016, New York)   
. 

Calling it was a perfect evening would be an understatement, It was a beyond beautiful one. The weather, the venue, all the arrangements everything was amazing. Each and every single guest from the guest list was there to witness the beautiful ceremony. 

Everyone knew that it was an arranged marriage and that is why it was the main gossip between all of the guest there. None of the each family has seen the other groom before the day and after witnessing the engagement ceremony they all were even more hyped for the wedding. 

Jay was with Louis all the time after the little chat between the two of the boys. Louis was feeling much relieved after talking to Harry, now he wasn't that much fidgety or shaky either. He was nervous though but who wouldn't be on their wedding day, but either his sister or one of his parents were always with him until it was the time to walk the aisle with her mother. Yes he chose Jay to let him walk down the aisle. 

Both Harry and Louis decided to choose Anne as their ring bearer because none of them would have been able to see this day happening if it wasn't for her. 

Harry was in his room in the mansion, alone. He was just thinking about all the things that had happened to him in his life. How did he became from a softball to a rebellion and then how he turned his life to a new Direction and became one of the most successful business man in the UK. All of his life was replaying itself in his mind and while he was just standing there by the window of his room closing his eyes, a soft knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts. He turned to look and in came Robin along with Anne and Des. 

"How are you feeling son, you ready?" Des asked. 

He nods his head and says with a little smile , " Good and yeah, I am." 

With a knock on the door again Gemma enters in the room but sensing the seriousness in the room she just stays quiet by Robin's side. 

" You know we all are so proud of you and we all wish you a beautiful wedding and a prosperous and even more wonderful  married life ahead my son." Des says before embracing him in a warm and tight hug. After that Anne, Robin and Gemma wishes him a happy married life one by one and leaves the room but except for Gemma. 

" So Haz do you think everything is perfect with the wedding arrangements. I mean we didn't miss anything, did we?" Gemma asks after hugging him. 

"Well there is one thing actually. I mean, I really miss those three idiots. It would have been good if they were here but......" he trails off. 

" I know but you were the one who decided not to tell them. Because as you say, they will literally leave everything what they would be doing to come for the wedding. " she replied. 

" I know and I can't be the selfish person here, it was their dream to spread their  business world wide. They are really good at it, and I can't ruin it for them." he reasons himself. 

" Don't worry about them, well it's a fact that they will literally beat you to pulp when they'll know about the marriage and will come to see you next time. But for now clear your smart little mind because it's you two's day today, alright." she tries to cheer him up, yeah 'TRIES'. 

" Jeez, thanks Gem for your marvelous pep talk now I feel ten times better. ", he scoffs and jokingly remarks at her "pep talk".

Gemma's phone rings and she answers,  
" yeah mum..... mhmm... Ok... Yes he is ready.... Ok... Yeah.... Ok.... Well we'll meet you there in five ok. Yeah bye. Mum says if you're ready then we should head outside for the altar ." she says to him. 

" Okay. Yeah I'm ready just help me with the corsage, will ya. " he asks to her and she helps him happily. After one last look and Goodluck kiss from her sister on the cheek a nervous groom aka Harry Edward Styles steps out of his room to take the first step towards his future husband and upcoming married life. 

When Jay entered in the room, louis was all ready and was just fixing his hair with the help of Lottie. Jay halted her steps by the door and stood there just looking at her son with so much love in her eyes. When without her knowledge a tear slipped down her cheek and a very low sniffle left her lips Louis turned around to look at her. 

" Mum please. If you will do this, I promise there will be nothing that can control my tears." he says with a watery laugh cause watching his mother in tears made him wet his eyes instantly. 

" Oh love, I'm so happy for you today. And walking you through the aisle will be a proud moment for me. I love you so much and I am so glad that the family you are going into is so amazing and great. I wish that Harry takes care of you as you always wanted it be. " with that she kisses him on his forehead as her blessings. 

" Thanks Ma." he chuckles while wiping her tears off and Jay does the same to him. 

" Mum, dad's saying it's time. Harry is already at the altar. So we should probably.... " Lottie says after reading the message from her phone and starts walking towards the door. 

" Yeah alright. Love, you ready?" she asks him and he just nods in approval with a shy smile on face. 

\------------------------------

 

When Louis reaches the venue outside and wedding music starts to play, everyone stands up and turns to look at him and that punches his nervousness even more. He holds on to her mother's hand tightly and she notices his anxiety. She keeps whispering sweet things to him quietly so that only he can listen, while walking down the aisle. 

They were almost at the altar when Jay told him that Harry is looking at him. Louis looks up at him for the first time after their little meeting and almost all of his anxiety and nervousness left behind when Harry gives him an assuring smile. Louis walks rest of the aisle with a shy smile, blushing cheeks and a better confidence in himself. 

When they reached the altar, Jay places Louis' hand in Harry's offering one and kisses both of their cheeks. 

"You better take care of him like a prince as he is, Harry or you'll have to face the mean Johanna Tomlinson which is very scary." Jay tries to threaten his future son in law with a smile on her face. 

"of course. And I promise, I will always . Trust me." he makes her sure. With that Jay nods her head and hugs both of them once more and goes to sit between Robin and Gemma with Des next to Gemma. 

Harry looks at Louis and asks, 

"You ok?" 

" Yeah, much better. Thanks and you?" 

"I'm good too....." Harry was about to ask him the same question what the Officiant asks both of them. 

" Gentlemen, are we good to start the ceremony?" in answer he gets two nods from both grooms and starts addressing everyone. After the addressing he asks both of them if they had vows prepared and surprisingly they both did. So both of the grooms turns to each other while still holding hands. Harry lightly squeezes Louis' hands and nods him to go first, and he does. 

 

Louis :

"Harry, I hope we both understand that we don't know each other very well and that was mostly because of me. But I believe in us, the pair we will grow to be and the couple we will be together.

I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. 

I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring upon us from dusk till dawn. 

With my whole heart, I take you as my husband, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine.  
You will be my person, my friend and my life, from today and ALWAYS ."

Harry :

" Louis, I understand your reasoning, I respect them even more. And yes I believe in us with my utter faith too. 

I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love.  
I will always be honest, kind, patient and forgiving with you. 

I promise to try to be on time, I promise to be a true and loyal friend, a perfect life partner but most importantly a better person for you. 

On this day, with my whole heart and soul, I accept you as my husband and I promise you that I will walk with You, hand in hand wherever our journey leads us,  
Living, learning, loving,  
Together and FOREVER ."

\---------------

After there vows everything fell into a peaceful silence. Both of the future life partners were looking into each other's eyes without anyone's care until the Officiant clears his throat and asks for the rings. Anne steps up while wiping her tears that slipped down her cheeks because of the beautiful scene she has been witnessing and opens the ring box for both of them. 

Harry takes the ring from his mother while giving her a shy smile. He puts the ring onto Louis' ring finger after looking into his eyes for a speck moment. And Louis does the same. And Officiant address them once again while making it official , 

" I now pronounce you two a happy blessed married couple and as you both said you may live happily ALWAYS & FOREVER. You may kiss your spouse now." 

Harry looks at him as in asking his permission, so with a whole lot of pink cheeks and shiny eyes Louis blinks his lashes as in silently giving the permission to his request. 

The moment everyone was waiting for was there, the newly wed couple was about to have their first kiss and it really was there first kiss with each other ever. But for Louis it was his entire life's first kiss. 

He was thinking about everything and nothing when suddenly something soft touches his lips and his eyes shots open to look straight into Harry's eyes but with in a second both of them closes their eyes when they feels the soft and warm touch of their lips on to one another's. And the roar of applause and some whistles went around in the crowd . 

As soon as they both heard the noises they broke off from their first kiss. The kiss lasted barely for a few seconds, all thanks to the crowd aka their families and friends. It was a soft, pure and innocent kiss that left both of them blushing like cherry.

After fulfilling rest of the formalities by the Officiant. Everyone starts coming towards them to wish and hug. Both of their families wished them and after that Des announced to walk ahead to the buffet area for the cake cutting ceremony and the wedding dinner. 

When everyone left to take places in their seats in the buffet area, only Anne and Jay stays behind with the new couple,

" You two are okay, Louis, guys do you need something before we go there too?" Anne asks to them. 

" Thanks Anne but I'm fine." Louis answers her while timidly looking at Harry and he shakes his head as well while saying he doesn't need anything. 

" Now listen to me here, my newly become official son. I want you to call me mum, mom or whatever suits you but I will no longer be Anne to you, got it." Anne threatens him playfully and Jay joins as well, 

" Yes Harry, I ask the same for you too and I'm sure Des, Robin and Mark would agree with us too. So no more calling us by our names alright....." Harry and Louis apologies to them and complies for their wishes instantly while chuckling. 

"Alright doves let's go to the buffet area for the cake ceremony , I'm pretty sure that plenty of guests will be hungry...." Anne says and they moves towards the buffet area. 

After the cake ceremony which happened very peacefully and very delicately without any cake fights, the wedding dinner started. Both of the groom's family members introduced to each other's and to the couple too. Des specially took it upon himself the responsibility to introduce his son in law to all of their family and friends while Mark did it for Harry. 

When almost everyone was done with dinner  Des announced the newly wed couple's first dance. Surprisingly Harry asked being cheeky as heck for Louis' hand for the dance, "May I have this Dance with you on this beautiful day of our wedding Mr. Tomlinson - Styles?" Louis covers his little laugh with one hand while he accepts Harry's hand with his other and they both moved towards the dance floor. 

The song 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri started playing and suddenly everything become quite and everyone was looking at the couple. The song was close to both of their hearts because that related to them at some point. They just closed their eyes after holding each other in their arms and started swaying each other slowly with beat of the song. It was the most relaxed they felt in a while. 

After a few minutes when they open their eyes and looks at each other, both of them felt blood rushing through their cheeks and they went pink with the blink of an eye. When Harry looks at Louis again he could see the blush that was coating his cheeks, even though if it was the night time only, he can see it . So without even thinking what he was doing, he kisses him on the cheek softly and Louis went still in his arms because he wasn't expecting to be kissed. Harry just smirks at his now beet red cheeks. 

Everyone Coos at them and applause for them for a while until Harry signs with hands to all to join the dance floor. Everyone starts walking towards the dance floor and after few more minutes with dancing and switching between their sisters and mums both of the grooms takes seat on their table. 

They were extremely exhausted and just wanted to take some rest but both of them were too hesitate to ask. But when Robin looks at their tired yet smiling faces he goes to Des and ask him to let the couple say goodnight to all and have some rest. 

So after thanking everyone for attending the wedding and wishing goodnight, both Harry and Louis went inside the mansion to their room. But this time Louis went with Harry to his room. 

When Louis entered in Harry's room he looks around and admires the elegance and simplicity of the room. He asks him out of curiosity after sitting on the sofa in a corner of the room, " Is this your room here whenever you come to New York or just for the wedding?" 

Harry was going through his wardrobe to get some pajamas for him and Louis when he heard the question and started answering without turning back, " umm it's actually my room. I mean whenever I come to stay here in NY, I come here and I stay in this room. Dad strictly told me that I should never stay in a hotel when I'm in NY. So yeah this is my room. And here, I got you some... Pa... ja.... mas...." when Harry turn to give pajamas to Louis, he looked at him fast asleep on the couch in the same position as he sat there. 

" Alright when I was explaining to you that this is indeed my room, you decided to fell asleep. Great. " he walks towards him while talking really low and lowers himself to Louis' eye level for a moment and when he looks at Louis' beautiful sleeping self he sits down on the floor slightly to look at him closely. 

Louis was sitting on the sofa and his face was lulled to the left a little so his fringes were over his face a little bit. Harry moves those fringes to side and he looks at the calm self of Louis. His lashes were slightly fanning on to his cheeks. His little button nose crinkles every once in a while. His prominent cheekbones and soft, thin and pink lips, everything was so beautiful about his husband. 

'Husband'. yes now the guy who was sleeping on his sofa was his Husband. He still can't believe that he was married now and was married to someone like Louis. His train of thoughts comes to an halt when Louis scrunches his eyebrows in the discomfort of the sofa . 

Harry tries to wake him up gently but Louis turns himself into a ball on the sofa and tugges his face in his arms. So he finally picks him in his arms and he literally weight like nothing, and took him to the bed. He just removes his coat and shoes and tucks him in the bed. 

Then he gets changed in the connected washroom in the room, into his Pj's. He walks around the bed and goes to the other side of the bed and without even thinking about the consequences that could happen in the morning he closes his eyes to sleep. 

There was a little smile on his face while thinking that he really did got married to a stranger 'a really beautiful stranger'. And with that he fell asleep for the first time as a married man. 

******************************  
[My life, my soul belongs to you,  
No matter what or where I stay without you,  
I will always come back home to you,  
Maybe one day my brain will stop working  
but my heart will still keep beating for you.]


	9. Woke Up With You In New York

(7 June 2016, New York)

.

Relaxed, calm, peaceful and nonchalant, those would be the perfect words for Harry to describe his mood when he woke up the next morning. His eyes were still close but there was something that was making him smile. He haven't had a sleep like this in many years; he was loveing every single second of it. 

He was about to get up when something pushed him back down on to the mattress again. He did not realised it until then that something was sprawled over him or maybe someone. When he looked down to his chest he saw a bunch of fluffy caramel hair, he tilled his head to the right a bit and saw Louis sleeping peacefully with his hand and legs spread all over Harry's torso. 

He was trapped between the mattress and Louis. He was clueless that how to get out of the bed without waking Louis up. At the end he thought why not sleep for a while more maybe Louis would change his position meanwhile. So after looking at Louis' beautiful and relaxed sleeping features he again fell asleep thinking maybe next time when he'll be up he wouldn't be trapped like this. But in his heart he was loving the feeling of cuddling with someone; again. 

After a while when Harry woke up again , he was still in the same position as before and that made him face-palm. He could not control his chuckle when he tried to remove Louis' hand but Louis just snuggled into him further more while rubbing his nose on Harry's shoulder.

He was dying to go to the bathroom or his bladder would explode any second now. Harry tried his best to slide down from beneath Louis but he flinched when Harry made a sudden movement. So very slowly and without making any noise or big movements he slipped down from Louis' grip and instead he put his pillow in at his place, which was snuggled by Louis instantly. 

Harry just sat there on the floor for a few moments admiring the morning beauty Louis was. He smiled at him then got up while shaking his head in fond and went into the connected bathroom to do his morning routines. 

After coming out of the bathroom he looked at Louis once more ; he was still sleeping. Harry looked at himself in the mirror to check if his outfit was good or not, he walked out of the room on his way to the living room downstairs. 

When Harry reached there almost everyone was there except for him and Louis. Harry already knew that Anne would have invited the Tomlinsons for breakfast. So he walked into the room and wishes everyone good morning then he looks around for Jay, who was in the kitchen with Anne. So he walks towards the kitchen to talk to her, 

" Good morning Mums..." he says smiling and kisses both of the woman's cheeks. They both replies with smiles and kisses him back. After that he says to Jay, 

" Mum would you please put some clothes for Louis in our room. He is still asleep but once he woke up he's gonna need 'em."

" Sure love, and thanks for reminding me about that. I'm just gonna do it and I'm sorry that I forgot about it last night."

"It's okay. He fell asleep in his suit last night so...." he trailed of while having a sip from the glass of water he was holding. 

Anne and Jay looked at each other and Jay walked out of the kitchen to get the clothes from the guest room for Louis, that's when Anne asked to Harry, 

" Haz, how are you doing love, was everything okay last night?" 

"Yes mom I'm good and last night was great." he replied with a little smile. 

" So, did you two talk at all last night?" Anne asked wiggling her eyebrows to his son as some teenage girl asking her bestie after their first date. Harry just shaked his head, smiling at his mom's eagerness and said, 

" Mom.... Yes we talked but not that much because he was so tired that he fell asleep on the couch before I could offer him some clothes to change." 

" Aww...... But wait a minute, did you said he fell asleep on the couch. Did you let the boy sleep on the couch on the very first night of your marriage. That's not how we raised you Edward. " she started scolding her son even before he can elaborate the story more. 

" Mom no.... I didn't let him sleep on the couch. I did tucked him in the bed after removing his jacket and shoes for him." he defended himself. 

" Well that's good then. Now tell me how was yesterday, I mean wedding and all. Was everything good?" and that's how the mother- son duo chatted for a while. 

Meanwhile Jay grabbed Louis' bag from the guest room and took it to his and Harry's room. She was putting his clothes for the day to wear on the bed when Louis woke up and instantly set up on the bed looking around his surroundings. When he looked at his position on the bed, he saw that he was almost at Harry's side of the bed and face-palmed. 

" Good morning, Lou. How are you feeling?" Jay said when she noticed him awake. Louis peeked between his fingers and when he saw it was his mother he greeted her morning back. But he was still groaning and fell forward at the comforter. At that Jay walks up to the bed and sat beside him while stroking his hair, 

" What happened, love ?"

He just shakes his head and huffs but when she asks again, he explains her, 

" Mum I was so tired last night that I fell asleep on the couch while talking to Harry and it seems like he put me in the bed....." he whines. 

" So?" 

" SO...... , you're seriously asking me this. Do you know how embarrassing it would be to face him again after that. And look where I am sitting; at his side of the bed. And look when I woke up, I was cuddling to his pillow and I don't know how it got into my arms but I WAS CUDDLING HIS PILLOW. What if he saw me like this... Mom....... I've made a fool out of myself in front of him. What does he gonna think abou....." before he could continue to whine more, Jay stopped him, 

" OK that's enough of the whining and so what if he put you in the bed, he is your husband now.. "

" But mom... "

" No Louis, he's a really good guy. You know when he came downstairs today he told me to bring your clothes here for you to change, which I forgot to put yesterday. He didn't said anything about last night or this morning. 

And I have no idea how that pillow got into your arms but I do know that whenever you are tired or worn out, you sleep like a sprawled out starfish who also likes to cuddle whatever comes in its range of approach. " she jokes and both of them laughs a little. After that Jay orders him to get ready and come downstairs to have some breakfast and leaves the room. 

Louis steps out of the bed and after making the bed again he walked into the bathroom to do his morning chores and changes into different clothes. He checked himself in the mirror and fixes his hair and clothes once before stepping out of the room. 

Everyone was already on the breakfast table when he reaches their. He sits on the only seat left for him between Harry and Jay. He wishes everyone good morning and gets a few chorus of good Mornings in return. He looks at Harry by the corner of his eyes but he ducks his head down instantly and starts blushing when Harry catches him looking. Harry just smiles and continues eating. 

After few minutes Mark clears his throat to get everyone's attention and says, 

" Umm, we were thinking to head back to San Antonio this evening. Because we have to plan for the reception there when Harry and Louis will be back from Austin in a few days." 

Louis' smile was instantly wiped out from his face. It was not the first time he was moving away from his family but this was different. He already knew the plan that after the marriage, he and Harry will be going to Austin for his job transfer formalities to London and then they will head to San Antonio for the reception before going to London in couple of days. But he was nervous and a bit sad you could say but who wouldn't. He was about to move to a new country with new people, it was natural to be nervous and sad about it. 

Harry looks at Louis' face and could emphasize how he was feeling so he says to Mark, 

" If you guys don't mind can I ask you for something?" 

" uuu, Yeah sure son." Mark replies confused. 

" I know that arranging a function would need a few days preparation but I would be really happy if you guys could stay with us for one more day. I mean you guys can fly out tomorrow in the morning after the breakfast. Actually I was thinking that while we all are here why don't we go out today as a family to a little picnic and girls can look around in the city too. " Harry says looking at his husband's parents with hope in his. 

All the girls started squealing as they heard Harry saying that. So after sharing a few words with each other Mark and Jay smiled at Harry as they agreed to his request. When Harry looked back at Louis he found him already looking at himself, Louis mouths a 'Thank you' to him and he just nods his head with a smile. And everyone decides that after breakfast they will get ready to head out for the picnic. 

Louis was getting out of the bathroom after changing his clothes when Harry walked into the room. He stopped at the very moment by the door as he looked at Louis. He was looking so beautiful and so soft that he did not realise he was staring at him until Louis cleared his throat to get his attention. 

" um sorry I was just about to go get changed. Yeah and everything is ready, I mean the cars and all the other stuff." he said with pink cheeks and rushed to the bathroom after picking up his already choosen clothes from bed. Louis was about to say something but seeing him rushed he hold it for a bit more. 

When Harry came out of the bathroom he was all ready to head out but Louis stopped him by calling his name and He turned around with a questioning look on his face, Louis was first starstruck by his looks but then he started talking, 

"I - I just wanted to say thanks for putting me in the - the bed last night. I was really tired and I just fell asleep there on the couch while you were still talking to me, so I'm sorry for that too. I hope you didn't mind that I promise it won't happen again. And for this little picnic you've planned for today , thank you so much. I really appreciate it. " he smiles at him. 

" You don't have to thanks me to spend a few more memorable moments with my family you know. I hope you remember what our mums scolded us for yesterday ; we are a family now. And about last night, we both were tired so I can understand how you were feeling, so don't say sorry for that.

I tucked you in bed because that was my responsibility to make you feel better and comfortable and I did what I thought was best. I hope that YOU didn't mind when I touched you in your sleep, when I picked you up and put you in bed after removing your jacket and shoes. If you did than I'm extremely sorry, I was just trying to look after you. 

But I just want to let you know that when I Woke Up With You In New York this morning , I thought it was the most relaxing sleep I had in a while." he expressed his feeling to him. 

Louis was left there standing without words after Harry's explanation. So he just nods to him and beckons him on their way to downstairs. 

They all walk in to the cars and to their way to enjoy rest of the day. They roam around the city all day long. They went to the Times square, Broadway, Statue of Liberty, Fifth Avenue and Empire State building , they made a halt at the Central park for some snacks in between also. At the end of the day they chose Astoria Park for their not so healthy but tasty dinner spot.

(A/N: I don't know much about how many spots you can cover in a day in New York's traffic and other hustle but as I searched about it, these spots were included along with a few more so I choose only these. If I'm wrong let me know in the comments. ) 

The day went by with everyone getting to know each other and exploring the city all day. They all had fun and laughter. Harry and Louis also had many short and long conversations in the day, along with explaining their past experiences in the city. Now they were a bit more relaxed to each other while talking. Harry was relieved that his decision to take all of them out was working on so many levels. 

When they all finished with their dinner and desserts at the park, they walk around the park for a bit more to admire the beauty of the view in front of them. 

Louis was looking peacefully at the river in front of him when Harry walks towards him and stood a feet away from him doing the same. Louis felt the presence of him and without turning his head he said, 

" I know you said before that I should not thank you for this but I am still going to do it. So... " he turns his head to face him and Harry did too. 

" Thank you so much for this beautiful day. I enjoyed it very much and I hope you did as well. We all needed a day like this to get to know each other better. 

I know it's all new to both of us but I promise you that I will never let you down in this marriage and will do my best to be a better person for you. And again thanks for everything. " he says with a smile on his face and glassy eyes. 

And now it was Harry's turn to left without words. So after a few moments looking into Louis' glassy eyes. To reduce the seriousness in the moment he extended his hand in front of him to Louis. Louis looks at him confused while tilting his head to side a little. So Harry says with a cheeky smile , 

" Hi, I'm Harry Edward Styles. I'm 25 and married to a really beautiful man named Louis Tomlinson. I live in London with my sister and after yesterday, with my husband too. I'm a bore and a clueless person when it comes to have fun. Will you be friends with me?" 

Louis really tried to control his laughter, he really did but couldn't so he laughs hard. After coming down from his laughter and wiping his tears away he shakes Harry's hand and says, 

" Hello, I'm Louis William Tomlinson. I'm 25 as well and married to a handsome man named Harry Styles. I'll be living with him and his lovely sister in London in couple of days. I'm not sure if I'm a bore or clueless when it comes to have fun but I can be a good partner while having fun. And for your question, yes I would love to be your friend. "

 

They both laugh and talk a bit more about not getting pressured by the situation and to just give it a time, before going back to the group and head back to the mansion. That night they all stayed there under one roof. Louis did went back to his room with Harry but they both slept on their each side after saying good night. 

When the morning came, everyone again found themselves at the dining table for breakfast, before the Tomlinson's departure to airport. Harry booked the flight tickets for the whole family at which Mark and Jay scolded him a bit but after as Harry said "No return policy in family" they accepted the favor. 

When everyone was done with breakfast and the family was checked out from their hotel, both families were saying goodbyes to each other. Anne and Jay were in tears because it was their last time to see each other before both the families head out to their homes but Harry and Louis would be visiting them in San Antonio in a few days. After saying goodbyes Larry drived the Tomlinson family to airport. Harry, Louis, Jay and Lottie were in one car while Mark, Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe in another with driver. 

When they reached airport everyone got out of the cars and Larry helped them to put their luggage on the trolley. When everything was settled and they were ready to go in the airport Harry told the driver to take the extra car back home. When he turned he saw that Louis was kneeling in front of the twins who were sniffling into his neck. He was trying to cheer them up while saying that he will see them again in few days. So after earning a few kisses and giggles from the twins he stood up and engulfed his other two sisters who were matured enough to understand the situation. 

He then hugged his father and went to hug his mother who trapped him in her arms instantly and started saying sweet nothing into his ear. Jay knew that he was trying his best to not break into tears and stay strong for others, that is why she was comforting him. So after a few moments they broke apart from the hug and Jay kissed him on the forehead . 

Meanwhile Harry was wishing goodbyes as well to all, so when in the last he hugged Jay she hold him closer and then took him to one side to talk to him , 

" Thanks for being so sweet to him, Love. I was a bit afraid in the start to let him marry someone we didn't knew before but after meeting you and watching you, how you handled all situations so maturely I'm happy that you are the one for my son. 

Louis told me everything about how you asked for his opinions and permissions at the wedding and before that the chat you two had. I was really surprised and happy that you would notice his nervousness and ask about it and the way you took care of him after the wedding. 

Anne raised you well. I would always be in debt of her to bring you in Louis' life. I hope and wish that you two get along really well for the rest of your lives." she wipes a stray tear from her cheek and says, 

" Now give me another hug before I head off. I love you so much son take care of yourself and Louis too. And I'll see you in few days." she hugs him and kisses him on the cheeks after the hug. All the while Harry just nods his head in understanding and gives the mother a chance to explain what she was really feeling. But in the end he did reassures her that his son was in good hands. 

When the family enters in the airport and the glass doors closes behind them Louis could not take it anymore and tears started rushing down from his eyes to his rosy cheeks. His lips started wobbling and a quiet sob escaped from his lips.

Harry turns to look at him and couldn't understand what to do to make him feel better so he walks up to him and holds him tight in his arms. Louis clutches his jacket collar tight while sobbing into the warm embrace of his husband. Harry starts stroking up and down on his spine to make him feel relaxed and that works for him. 

After few moments Louis peeks up from the embrace to look at Harry and thanks him for the hug. His face was flushed, eyes red and nose was stuffy but Harry could still see the innocent beauty he really was. After the hug they both went back to the Styles Mansion. 

When they arrived at home Anne hugged Louis with all her motherly love and warmth and made his favourite tea for him. And after a while Louis went to his room because he needed to pack too. That evening Harry and him were leaving for Austin as well for his job transfer to London. That would be gonna take maximum 2 days because of Harry's approach and Louis' earlier notice to the company. 

So in the evening the newly weds were again at the airport but this time to catch a flight to Austin. 

******************************

"Oh my love, just keep this in your heart that...   
I will always be here for you to come back...   
I will always be the best place for you to hide..."


	10. Sweet Austin

(June 2016, Austin) 

The flight from New York to Austin + taxi ride from airport to Louis' apartment took almost 4 and a half hour. So they reached at Louis' apartment around at 10 pm. The couple was exhausted from the whole long day and just wanted to hit the sack but their empty stomachs were not really agreeing with them. So as soon as they reached there, Louis ordered some takeouts from one of his favorite restaurants. 

When Louis hang up the phone and turn around to look at Harry he found him looking at his photograph display on the wall. So he slowly went towards him and stood beside him. Harry felt his presence and turned around to him, 

 

"You've decorated your apartment really beautifully. And I really like these photos and the way you displayed them on the wall ." he said to him while looking at the photos again. 

"Thanks. But when you're living away from your family, these things really do cheer you up, don't they." he says to him while looking at the photos and Harry nods his head in yes. 

After that Louis gives him a tour of his apartment and askes him if he wanted to change before the food comes. So Harry changed in the bedroom while Louis changed his clothes in the bathroom. 

Louis was taking out the dishes when there was a knock on the front door. He was about to go get it but Harry beats him to it. He gets the food from the delivery boy and handed it to Louis. 

Louis went back to the door after putting the food in kitchen, with his wallet to pay for the food but Harry was already closing the door. So he asked, 

" Hey did the guy left already, I haven't paid him yet?"

" oh I paid him. Don't worry about that." Harry said and went into the kitchen without noticing the frowned look on Louis' face. When Harry turned around to look at him and saw the frown on his face, he asked, 

" Are you ok?"

 

" Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." he said avoiding his eyes. 

" No seriously what happened, did I do something wrong?" he asked again with calm and concern in his voice. 

Louis just went to the kitchen and grabbed the food and was about to open the boxes when Harry stopped him, 

" Louis you know, without talking we won't be able to make things work for us right. So please tell me." he says while looking at his face. 

" It's just that I don't want to be the guy who always gets to be treated like the woman in the relationship. I don't want to be pampered all the time . That is why I said that I will keep my job after the marriage. I don't need anyone's help or pity ." He says with a huff while crossing his hand in front of him. 

Harry looked at him for a few seconds and then he was smiling at him. When Louis looked at him he raised his eyebrows in confusion. So Harry just shook his head in fond and said, 

" Now I'm hundred percent sure that you never had a boyfriend before."

" What's that suppose to mean ?" 

"Well for the first, I think you are talking about me paying for the food, right ...." he says in a questioning tone. Louis nods his head slightly while looking at his hands.

" Now let me tell you something, if you are in a relationship with someone, then there should be no comparison between them or at least I will never have in ours. You are a person on your own and so am I. Paying for things and caring for each other doesn't describes that who is the man and the woman in a relationship. I will never stop pampering you with care and love. And I expect the same in return from you as well. 

I paid for the food because I didn't wanted to hold the guy any longer, it was already really late and he look like a teenager. Trust me It was never meant to offend you or show you that who is superior to whom. So if I did hurt you by that I'm really sorry and from now on you are going to pay for the food all the time. But I must warn you beforehand that I eat like a gourmand. " he finishes with a joke. 

Louis was left without words and only guilt in him after listening to Harry. Louis was a really optimistic person than how could he think that a person like Harry would ever try to do something like that to him. He was feeling extremely guilty about it so he apologized to him, 

 

" I'm - I'm really sorry that I thought you'd do something like that. And maybe you are right that I don't know anything about being in a relationship. 

I've never lived with anyone except for my parents and even though my parents never forced me to work or we were ever in a bad conditions, I started working really early. 

I started working when I was 16 and since then I never asked to my parents for any pocket money or other personal expenses. After my real job, I stopped taking any kind of money from them and It's been more than 5 years so I guess I'm not supposed to be someone who likes to be pampered but to do it for another person." he finishes off with his head down and flushed face. 

" I can totally understand where you are coming from and that's why I cleared it all out right away. I don't want any kind of confusions or misunderstandings between us. So please promise me that if you will ever feel that something I did was wrong or in anyway I hurt you, you will tell me without any hesitation." he says while poking out his pinky to him. 

Louis smiles at that and tangles his pinky with Harry's while saying, 

" I promise - cross my heart and hope to die." and does the cross his heart action too. 

 

They both laugh at their childish behavior and started to eat the food and talk about their plan for the next day. After the dinner they headed to the bedroom and left dishes in the sink to wash in the morning while putting leftover food in the fridge. 

When they enter in the room Harry said that he would take the sofa to sleep because the bed was not that big and he didn't wanted to make him feel uncomfortable but Louis said it was ok to sleep on the bed together ; he won't mind. So after brushing their teeth both of the boys went to the bed and fell asleep in a few moments due to the tiredness. 

 

In the morning it was Louis who woke up first and realized that he was snuggled into Harry's side and was hugging his left arm and cuddling it. He really slowly and very smoothly coaxed his hands out from around his muscular arm. Harry moved a bit when he didn't felt the body warmth but eventually fell asleep again. Louis looked at his soft features and smiled to himself before he left the room and went into the bathroom ; a lot was going into his mind. 

After his morning routine he went to the kitchen to make breakfast for himself and Harry but when he looked inside the fridge, he was out of almost everything in there. So he decided to take a walk to the bakery nearby to get something for himself and Harry, they were staying there only for two days so it would be better not to buy any groceries. 

Louis left a note on the kitchen counter to let Harry know that he was out to get some breakfast, if he wakes up meanwhile. 

After 15 minutes when Louis was about to unlock the door he heard someone shouting from the inside of the door ; someone odly familiar. When he finally unlocked the door and went inside he was shocked to see the scene In front of him. 

 

The whole living area was covered in the cushions and blankets that were placed on the sofa before he left. Harry was standing behind the kitchen counter panting terribly while holding two cushions in each hand and the person who was shouting all that time was standing in front of the kitchen counter ; with a baseball bat in their hand. 

Danielle Campbell

Before Louis could say or do anything Danielle lunged forward and hit the frightened guy behind the counter in head but he covered his head with the cushions rapidly. 

" DANIIIII..... WHAT THE FU¢K ARE YOU DOING .....YOU'LL KILL HIM..... STOP IT.. "

Louis ran towards her and hold her back and snatched away the baseball bat from her hands. He turned her to face him and said while shaking her by holding her arms tightly,

" What heck is wrong with you? "

" Me....? What the heck is wrong with you, since when you start forgetting to lock your door?" she said while glaring at him. 

" what are you talking about, I did locked the door when I left." 

" Well then tell me how did this ten foot tall bloody intruder got into your apartment. I saw the lights on from under your door so I knocked but no one answered but when I opened the door with my spare keys, I found this a$$hole going through your stuff in the kitchen. 

So I grabbed the bat behind the front door and was about to hit him on the head but the smart-a$$ ducked away and since then I'm trying to get to him, but why did you stopped me. He could be dangerous you know.... " and with that she again darted over Harry but Louis held her back. 

" No..... he's not an intruder, he's my husband you Idiot. " he said while struggling to hold her into his arms. The moment those words left from Louis' lips Danielle went still in his grip. 

" What?" 

She asked in barley audible voice. She turned around to look at him when Louis dropped his arms from around her. 

" Y-yeah. He - he is my husband. Now please just listen to me first and then you can say whatever you want or do whatever you want to do but please just listen to me first." he begged to her. 

 

All that time Harry was looking at them confused but when Louis said those lines he was beyond confused and furious because ' was Louis lying about his sexuality, was he straight or bi and was he also lying about him not being in a relationship (with her)', all these thoughts were going through his head when Danielle responded . 

" You fu¢king piece of shit, you got married and didn't tell me. You moron. You ba$tard. How could you do this to me, you promised me that you will never...... But how could you. Oh I'm gonna kill you now...." and this time she started hitting LOUIS, with the cushion she found by her feet. Louis was trying to make her stop but she kept hitting him until Harry held him back and stood in front of him and got hit by the cushion two or three times until she realized that it was him not Louis and stopped her actions. 

"You get away from him, that guy behind you is a cheater and I'm seriously going to kill him today." she tried to get to him again but Harry hold her two dainty hands in his one big hand and held her away from both of them. He turned his head to Louis and gave him a deadly glare and asked , 

 

" You've got some things to declare, Mr. Louis Tomlinson-Styles? "

And that's when Louis realized, what Harry was thinking about the situation and came out from behind his back and said, 

"No no no no no no. It's not what you think it is." he said with his wide open cerulean eyes. 

" Then enlighten me what is going on in here because the way she is talking to you is indicating something el...." before he could say something more Danielle interrupted him, "oh no, you're taking it all....." she shut down her mouth as soon as Harry held up his hand and looked at Louis into the eyes while saying,

 

" I want my husband to explain, what's the truth. I believed him before and I hope that he didn't broke my trust in him." 

Louis gave him a little thankful smile and continued 

"She is my friend and my next door neighbor, her name is Danielle Campbell. We know each other since I moved into this building 5 years ago. We are good friends, the best of them. 

We promised each other a while ago that we'll never get married without being there for each other. And when our marriage got fixed I tried to get in contact with her a lot but I couldn't find any thread. 

I tried to contact your family too Dani but none of their numbers were answered. I tried to call your company but they said that you were in China for some kind of seminar or something like that. 

So now you both understand what is the situation here. I'm not cheating on any of you. I swear on my life. "

Harry looked from Louis to Danielle and back to Louis, he chuckled a while later rubbing his hands over his face,

 

" It seems like I just saw a preview of a 2 hour long movie. "

" What? " Louis and Danielle said in sync while tilting their head in confusion. 

" I've these three bestfriends that are in Australia right now and who also don't know about our marriage. And after watching her reaction I can not even imagine how badly they will react to this." he said huffing and sitting on the sofa. 

 

Both Louis and Danielle started laughing hysterically at him. And Danielle said to Harry while plopping down on the sofa beside him still laughing, 

" You're screwed man. I wish I could see that happen in front of my own eyes." and she started laughing again.

" Dani.... watch your tongue." Louis scolded her a bit but she just sassed back, "Oh, I cannot LouBear but you sure can..." she poked out her tongue at him. And then the two sitting on the sofa doubled over with the laughter at the shocked and gapping face of Louis. 

" Well someone is quite sassy here." Harry said to Louis indicating Danielle once their laughter died down. 

" Well she learned from the best." Louis replied while putting his hands on his hips. 

 

Harry got up from the sofa and stood in front of him with a smirk prominent on his face, folding one hand and putting other on it and its point finger on his chin, and said , "Oh yeah, well I don't see anyone else with the level of her sass here." 

" Well if you would come down from your horses and try to look, oh but wait you just can not cause you are '10 foot something with the skinny jeans' ; by the way how tall are you? " He sang the 'few words' smirking at him and moves towards the kitchen swaying his hips from side to side, after flipping his hair. 

 

He is the Real Sass-master from Doncaster after all.

Harry's jaw literally hit the ground after that. He was staring at his back and was stunned at the newly found mischievous side of his Husband. He turned around and said to Danielle who was clapping her knees while laughing cause of the scene she just witnessed, with wide eyes and open mouth, 

 

" Did he just - how - I seriously didn't saw that coming." 

" Well what can I say, he is the legendary Sass-master from Doncaster." she replied in a 'it is what it is' way. 

He shook his head head while chuckling and went into the kitchen to help Louis with the breakfast. Louis was almost done with setting up three breakfast plates when Harry reached there. He asked if he wanted some help and Louis shook his head in no. Then Harry just stood there while looking at him making the tea, after a few seconds he said, 

" You're something else, you know that right." 

" Well thanks for acknowledging the fact." he said and winked at him. 

 

"Let's just eat, I'm really hungry." Harry said while chuckling and they both went into the living room and started having their breakfast with Danielle. 

Harry was sure that the man he knew up until now in last 4 four days, was more than just a shy kind of person. And he was liking the fact that Louis is not so much shy around him anymore as he was on the first day ; he was adoring this fun side of his husband. 

Maybe coming here together can give them more chances to know each other better. Because now Harry knew that even though Louis' home was in San Antonio but his heart was in here ;

in SWEET AUSTIN.   
. 

******************************

. 

"You left my room just a few minutes ago,  
But I'm still staring at the place where you were sat before.  
You kept talking about some stupid-funny things all that time,   
But I just sat there admiring your beauty meanwhile.   
All the crinkles by your eyes and the twinkle in your eyes,  
The way your lips twitch upwards whenever you smile,  
Oh! Baby how do I explain that it was all worthwhile."   
\- Coffee Mugs


	11. San Antonio Gift

( June 2016, Austin)  
. 

After two days of going back and forth to his office, Louis finally got his job transferred to London. It was now the morning of the day when they were flying to San Antonio. 

During those two days the couple spent a lot of time together whether it was for the job purpose or the packing. Danielle also helped them into packing up the apartment ; after punching Louis in the guts for suddenly leaving her like that.

Most of the stuff that Louis was taking with him to London already sent to New York and rest was sent to San Antonio the day before. There were only two bags left that they both had with them when they arrived in Austin.

Harry was talking on the phone in the bedroom to his parents to check if all the baggage reached there or not, while Louis was in the kitchen looking around the empty apartment ; they were supposed to be leaving in two hours for the airport.

When Harry got of the phone and looked for Louis he found him sitting on the kitchen counter, with a coffee mug in his hand. His face was controlled, it seemed like he was thinking about something ; something serious. 

"You okay?" Harry asked standing in front of him. 

" Hmm, yeah. It's just...." he trailed of while putting the mug on the counter and tucked his legs under his chin and wrapped his arms around them. 

" Come on, tell me. You know I'm here for you, right." he encouraged him. 

Louis nodded his head in understanding and said, " I know and thank you for that. It's just that I have lived here for a long time and now that I'm leaving, it's just really hard you know. " he looked up at Harry and gave him a watery smile and tried not to cry. 

Harry just nodded his head and gave him a look to go ahead and talk more, " I always knew that one day I had to leave this place and shift somewhere else, but now that I'm actually doing it. It all feels like I'm leaving my home once again. But this time it's hurting even more. Because I know that I'm never coming back here, in this apartment ; my apartment, my home." and with that his eyes couldn't control the flow anymore and one drop of tear ran down, staining the pink cheek. 

Harry looked at his husband's vulnerable state and brought his hands up to wipe away the wetness that was now on the both cheeks of his spouse. 

The soft touch of Harry's thumb pad made him flinch for a second but when Louis looked up at him, he found Harry looking at him with something in his eyes that he always looked for in his special one ; care, sincerity but most importantly Love. 

He leaned into his touch and gave him a small smile. Harry removed his hands from his face and gestured him to move over but Louis couldn't understand so Harry told him,

" Scoot over Mr. Tomlinson - Styles. I want to sit here." 

Louis felt blood rushed into his already pink cheeks due to the embarrassment and scoot over giving Harry some space to sit on. 

"Sorry." Louis said. 

Harry just waved him off, " Don't worry about it. Now tell me everything, we've still got 1 and a half hour to go." he said with shiny and existed eyes. 

" Tell you what?", Louis asked tilting his head to the side in confusion like a soft kitten. 

" All of your favorite memories that you've experienced here in your home. Now let's start. " he said with a big smile. 

And after that both sat there talking to each other, well Louis was the only one who was talking and Harry was just admiring all the different facial expressions Louis was making while telling those stories ; happy, shy, funny, crazy, exited but his favorite one was when he rolls his eyes at any point. Harry just wanted to kiss him when ever Louis rolls his eyes, he just looks that cute while doing it. 

That 1 and a half hour went by like a blink of an eye for Louis and time to say goodbye to his apartment and Austin finally arrived. When the cab came to take them to the airport, Louis looked around in his apartment. He was securing every single memory of the apartment in his mind and once again his eyes welled up but this time Harry was there to hug him and sooth him. 

When Danielle came into the apartment to say goodbye, Harry left them alone to talk with each other for a while ; and also Harry had something important to do which should be kept as a secret from his husband. 

After saying goodbye to Danielle and couple of other friends he made while he was there, they headed to the airport. From leaving the apartment till arriving at the airport Harry kept stealing glances from him if he was doing fine. 

He was worried for the boy. 

\--------------------------------

It was an almost 3 hour long flight from Austin to San Antonio. When the couple arrived there it was already lunch time and Mark pickeded them from the airport. 

When the couple reached the Tomlinson house. Jay and Louis' all siblings were there to welcome them. Louis asked his mom to not invite anyone when they arrived there, the day before ; they needed to rest. 

Louis gave Harry a mini tour of the house and took him into his room after Jay told them to fresh up , because the food was almost ready. 

As soon as Harry entered in the room, first thing that caught his attention was a giant teddy bear laying beside the bed. 

Harry turned to Louis with amused expressions and raised his eyebrows in question. 

"Uhhh tha - that's Lott - Lottie's teddy bear. I don't know what is that doing...." before he could try to defend anymore, he got interrupted by a shout.

" NO, HE IS NOT. That giant is all your's. You wouldn't even let any of us touch him ; not even the twins. He is his Harry not mine. That is YOUR Teddy Bear, BOO-BEAR." Lottie finishes her rant after putting the tray with two cups of tea on the side table and said the last line while putting her hands on her hips in a mocking way and left the room. 

Harry turned to Louis and looked at his gapping face and started laughing so hard that he had to hold his stomach to control over his breathing.

 

While Louis was left standing there all embarrassed because of his little sister. And the only thing that was going on in his mind for both Harry and his sister was, "killing you in my mind." 

 

When Harry finally came down from his laughter and wiped his tears, he asked. 

" Seriously?" and again started laughing. 

Louis pushed him on the bed but he still kept laughing. Louis picked up his teddy bear and hugged him tightly. Harry looked up at him from the bed where he fell and said, 

" Sorry, sorry, sorry. OK that's it I'm not going to say anything from now on. " after that he gets up from the bed and walks to his bag to retrieve some of his clothes. But he couldn't control over his laughter and when a slight giggle escaped from his lips Louis turned to him and said in a stern voice , 

" I'm watching you Mr. Styles." 

And that was the cue for Harry to run into the connected bathroom in the room, because after hearing Louis say that, he started laughing again. 

*

They spent the whole day talking to each other. Even though Jay asked Harry if he wanted to take a nap and if he was tired but he said he was fine because he usually travels a lot. When they were all talking in the leaving room, Louis was sitting between Lottie and Harry, they all were so busy talking that none of them noticed that Louis and Lottie fell asleep. 

Harry turned to look at Louis when he didn't heard him for a while, he saw that Lottie's head was on Louis' shoulder and Louis' head was slightly lulled to her side as they were sleeping. 

Harry smiled and asked Jay that if he should wake them up to sleep in their rooms. Jay said it was ok, they always do this when they are tired and they'll be fine. Harry once again looked at them and then continued talking to Jay. 

It was 5 in the evening when Louis felt someone shaking him. He groggily said something and swatted the hand away. But when again he felt it, he grumbled in his sleepy voice , 

" what mum..... Lemme sleep for a while more... 'm sleepy...." 

"umm ok ." Harry said. 

When Louis heard Harry's voice he shot up on the sofa and ended up pushing Harry on the floor, 

" Holyshhhii-shoot are you okay? What are you doing on the floor?" 

" well I was okay like 5 seconds ago until you pushed me and I fell on the floor." he said while getting up to the sitting position and dusting off himself. 

" Sorry I didn't mean to. It's just I thought it was mum but when I heard you. I just..... " he trailed off

" And you just pushed me. Tell me one thing, am I that scary because I don't think that I am. "

" No no it's not like that it's just....... Ahhh can we please drop the topic. And I'm really sorry for pushing you. "

" okay if you say so. But I think you shouldn't be afraid of me, I mean I'm not as frightening as you handle before. " Harry said with an innocent face. 

" What's that suppose to mean? " Louis said with straight face. 

" Well have you looked at the size of that thing in your bedroom. I'm sure that I'm not that frightening as him. "

" What thing? " he was still confused. 

Harry stood up from where he was sitting on the floor and took a step back while saying, 

" Your cuddling buddy BooBear. " and with that he ran away while laughing, out in the garden where Mark was talking with Jay. 

Louis was left there with his mouth hung open in shock, because did his husband just mocked him, the person who he didn't knew a few days ago but now was his life partner, just mocked him. After a few moments he just hid his face in his hands and shook his head while chuckling and said, 

" It's going to be a fun ride with this arranged marriage." and he sure was enjoying these little moments even if his husband was such a tease. 

\------------------------------

The reception was today and almost every one from Tomlinson family and friends was there. 

The night before spent with alot of chats and a few banters between the tomlinson siblings, in which Harry mostly took his husband's sister's side. In the night the couple slept into Louis' room but this time Harry kept quiet because if he says anything Louis would probably kick him out of the room. So the night went without any bickering between the two. 

In morning everyone was busy with the party planning. And even after scolded by his in-laws to not work and take some rest, Harry helped them with the party planning and looked after the arrangements with Mark, and Louis was helping as well with them. 

As soon as the first guest arrived in the evening, Mark shooed them both to go and get ready. Both boys agreed to Mark this time to get ready. 

When the two arrived after the party started, everyone's eyes were on the beautiful couple. And they were looking as amazing as ever. 

The party was going great and everyone was very friendly and welcoming towards Harry. All of Louis' close friend including Stan and few more like Calvin, Olli, Steve and Bebe were there to congratulate them. 

The reception finally came to an end around 9pm and the couple was really tired but Louis was a bit more tired than Harry. So as soon as his parents gave them a gesture to go inside and relax, Louis was the first to ran inside. 

But the couple did said thank you to the guests and went inside together but Harry went into the kitchen where Jay was, and asked if he could get a cup of tea. Jay told him to go ahead and sit on the sofa, she'll get him the tea in a minute. 

When Harry reached Louis' room after having the tea, he was amused to see the scene in front of his eyes. 

Louis was sleeping but not just sleeping, he was sleeping on his teddy bear that was laying flat on the bed. His one arm and one leg was sprawled over the bear, while his head was on the teddy's fluffy chest and he was in his pajamas. 

Harry was standing by the door frame looking at his husband's cute fragile state. The scene reminded him of the morning after their marriage, when he was in the same position as the teddy bear. 

Harry snapped out of his thoughts when someone cleared their throat beside him ; It was Fizzy. 

" Mum said to ask if you two want or need anything but seems like it only left you. So... Do you need anything?" Felicite asked shyly. 

" Thanks Fizzy. But I don't think I need anything." he replied to the girl with a smile. 

" Okay, then goodnight, I guess. " she was about to leave but Harry stopped her. 

" Hey Fizzy, can I ask you something? "

" ummmm okay. "

"don't worry it's nothing big." 

"oh, okay go ahead." 

" Why does Louis sleep likes that. I saw that you two are the closest, so do you know." 

" Oh. Well whenever Boo is tired or sick or scared but most importantly whenever he is sad, he likes to cuddle someone to sleep. It helps him to heal. He is the eldest one between us you know and that's why he always shows that he doesn't need anyone to care for him. But deep down he really craves for someone who also took care of him and look after him. He is a baby at heart but never shows it." she explains truthfully. 

Harry looks at her and then to Louis and smiles. 

" Thanks for sharing that with me Fizz. "

" You're welcome. " she was about to leave the room but then turned back to Harry and said, 

" Promise me that you would be his someone, Harry. And promise that you will always look after him and take care of him and you will never hurt him. Promise me. " after that she offered her pinky to Harry. 

Harry looked into her eyes and said while locking his pinky with her's, 

" I promise you Felicite Grace Tomlinson on my life that I will try to fulfill all of your requests. And if God forbid somehow I was unable to fulfill them and hurt your brother, you will be the first one to take my head." 

Fizzy smiled at this and asked him for a hug which he gave her right away and after that she said, 

" Thank you so much and to be honest I really appreciate you. By the way would you be okay tonight I mean sleeping with those two." she giggled. 

Harry huffed and said while chuckling " well what can I say it is what it is." 

" You do know that, that giant is also coming with Louis to your home tomorrow , right. " she said amused. 

" WHAT? " Harry whisper shouted. 

" Good Night, Harry. " she said while walking out of the room. 

"oh God." harry said and fell on to the sofa in the room. 

He decided to sleep on the sofa for the night and not to disturb Louis. When he got changed, he took a pillow and a blanket from the bed and get settled on the sofa. He put mobile headphones in and put the song "Little Things" on repeat and fell asleep looking at his husband and his cuddling buddy. 

Thinking that he is indeed going to take his husband tomorrow to his home, along with a little too big San Antonio Gift. 

. 

******************************

. 

"I'm never gonna leave you lonely,  
No matter how much you push me away.  
I'm always gonna be the shoulder to cry on,   
whenever you're having a bad day .  
I'll be there to save you from demons,   
and be the place you feel it safe."   
-Make You Smile


	12. Welcome To London

(June 2016, San Antonio)  
.

The first thing Louis felt when he woke up was his face pressed into something furry. When he slowly opened his eyes, he found himself laying on his teddy bear ; he smiled at the homey feeling. 

Louis stretched his limbs and brought himself into the sitting position. He was rubbing out the sleep from his eyes when he heard someone sighing. His head snapped up to look around and his eyes stopped and landed on something that was moving on the sofa. 

Harry

Harry was sleeping on the sofa and was partially covered in his (Louis') blanket. His face was titled to the side and one of his hand was resting on his stomach. His face was controlled in discomfort, because of the position he was sleeping and he still has his headphones on. 

Louis got up from the bed and went to sit in front of Harry's sleeping figure. He saw him sleeping in the morning only once or twice before, because Harry always wakes up earlier than him. But this morning it was different. It's been 7 days, a week since they got married and now Louis can feel a bit more comfortable around him. He was thankful for the man that was sleeping in front of him to be this gentle and caring towards him. 

He was definitely afraid before but now he can somehow see himself living a beautiful and happy life in future with his family. A family that will be formed by him and his wonderful husband. 

Louis was observing Harry's features peacefully , when suddenly a voice broke the comfortable silence and made him fall back on his bum in surprise. 

" You know that's so creepy, right." Phoebe said scrunching her face and Daisy nodded her head supporting her sister's statement, standing beside her. 

" Girls, what are you doing here and how did you get inside?" Louis whisper yelled at them still sitting in the same spot. 

" Well, mum told us to wake you guys up so that is why we are here. And we are inside your castle "Prince Louis" because His Majesty's door was unlocked." Phoebe said while bowing down to emphasise her words 'Prince Louis' and 'His Majesty', mocking her brother. 

" Uggghhh. Go way you two, I just woke up and I don't want to start bickering this early. And by the way I was not being creepy, I was just going to wake him up." Louis said while looking at everywhere else but the twins. 

"yeah right. Cause you were just using your magic stare to wake him up from the past 10 minutes, right." they started chuckling at his brother's shocked face. Louis' mouth was gapping like a fish out of the water and face was tinted with pink. He just glared at his sisters and said, 

" I'm going to count to five and if you two didn't ran away 'till then, I'm going to tickel you two till you cry." with that he starts counting giving them pointed look but before he could reach even 3, the twins screeched and ran outside. He just chuckled at them looking at the door. 

" Wow. That was quite a threat." Harry said in his deep morning voice, still laying on the sofa, eyes closed but lips twitched upwards into a smirk. 

" Holy $hit... Would you quit doing that to me?" Louis said putting a hand on his rapidly beating heart in shock. 

" What did I do? " he asked innocently. 

" You scared the crap out of me. And why are you sleeping on the sofa?" 

"mmm sorry for scaring you and for the other question...." he trailed of pointing to the bed. 

" What?" 

Harry got up from the sofa and walked to the bathroom. Once he reached the door, he turned around to look at Louis' confused figure and said smiling mischievously , 

" I wouldn't dare to disturb the peaceful sleep of His Majesty with their cuddling buddy." and he rushed into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it after just to be safe ; Louis could still hear him laughing.

Louis just slapped his both hands on his face and stuffed it in the sofa ; he was still sitting on the floor. And screamed in embarrassment, 

" I'm going to kill all of you." 

\---------- 

When Harry came out of the bedroom into the living room, he saw Jay was cleaning the kitchen. He walked to her and wished her good morning and sat down on the bar stools there. 

" Where is everyone, mum? "

" Mark went early to work because of some emergency but will be back in 2 or 3 hours most, twins and Lottie went to their school and college."   
She said and finished cleaning and after, gave him a cup of tea. 

" And where is the Louis and Fizzy? " 

" I thought Louis was with you in the room and I don't know where Fizzy is? Maybe in her room. " she said confused. 

" No he's not and I haven't seen him since Phoebe and Daisy woke us up." 

"hold on for a second, let me just check something first." Jay said and walked towards the room that Harry know of Fizzy's. 

When she came back she was grumbling under her breath and her eyebrows were frowned. 

" What happened, is she there?" he asked. 

" I knew it, they always do this whenever they are alone and today they had to ; Because he's leaving today." Jay huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance. 

"OK I'm confused. Would you tell me what's going on?" he said to her raising his eyebrows in question. 

" All I can do is to show you and you'll understand. I hope Anne told you about this before." and with that she beckons her even more confused son in law to the front door of the house. 

Harry was walking with Jay until she stopped out side of an alley. When Jay turned to go into the alley Harry hold her hand and said, 

" Mum, why are we here and I don't think it's safe to go in there." he pointed to the alley. 

"Don't worry, it might look rough but all of the area around here is really safe. And you will soon get to know the reason why we are here." she nodded him to follow her and he did. 

Harry barely took 5 steps when he heard someone giggling along with another one. And he can never mistake that sound. 

It was Louis. 

When they moved further a bit more Harry saw the most adorable sight in front of him. Louis was laying on the floor giggling and there were two puppies on him wagging their tails as he was playing with them, only a news paper was the barrier between him and the dirty floor. Fizzy was sitting beside him holding another puppy in her hand while another one was on her lap. 

Jay clears her throat to get their attention while folding her hands in front of her and everyone including Harry got out of their own worlds. As soon as Louis looks at them he gets up quickly from the floor to stand. 

He gently puts the puppies down into the cardboard box aka their home, Fizzy does the same thing. They both hung their heads low in embarrassment. 

" Seriously Louis, even now. You are married Lou and your husband came first time to your house and here you are playing with the puppies in the alley while he was looking for you at home. What were you thinking?" Jay said disappointed. 

Before Louis could say anything Harry started talking,

" Mum it's ok. I can relate to him on this but with cats though. So If he wants to spend some more time with them, I have no problem with it. And they do look really cute." Harry looks from the puppies to Louis. 

" May I?" Harry asks for his permission to go to the puppies from Louis. 

" Huh? " Louis asks wide eyes. 

" Can I pet them, I mean if that's okay with you? "

" Oh, ye-yeah (clears throat) yeah, yeah sure." Louis' face was warming up. 

" But Harry...." Jay hesitates. 

" Can I please mum?" he asks her with pleading eyes. And she huffs in agreement. Harry smiles at her and gives her a thank you kiss. 

" But you, Miss are coming with me, no ifs or buts. " Jay says to Fizzy and takes her hand and steps out of the alley. Fizzy just turns back to the two and waves off. 

"umm here let me get him for you." Louis says and picks up a puppy and gives him to Harry. Harry first hesitates and then he holds him. 

"There you go. Isn't he cute." Louis says smiling at the puppy. But he doesn't gets a response back so he looks at his face and tries to control his laugh. Because Harry was really nervous, like someone just put a tiger in his hand instead of a cute puppy. 

" Are you okay? " he finally asks chuckling. 

"Huh, Yeah. I am. It's just that I'm a cat person and I don't know much about how to pet dogs." he says blushing. 

"oh. Then why did you ask to pet them?" 

" It's just that mum was scolding you to play with them, just like mom used to scold me whenever I sneak out to play with cats or bring any stray cats home. I can understand the feeling." he said the last line looking into his eyes.

Louis just nodded in understanding and tried to hold his smile back by plucking his lips between his teeth. His husband was growing more and more on him as the days were passing by. 

They both stayed there for couple of more minutes playing with the puppies and sharing their pet adventure stories with each other. 

It was now evening and time to say goodbye to Louis' family and San Antonio. Everything was packed and ready to go. Harry was waiting for him in the living room while Louis was in his room. He was looking around to see if he didn't forgot anything, until he found an old album of his in which he had a lot of old photos. 

He was going through the album when Jay came inside and looked at him. Louis' eyes were wet and he was trying to wipe away the tears from his cheeks, when Jay put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and a silent sob escaped from his lips and he wrapped his arms around her waist while stuffing his face in her warm embrace to get some comfort. 

" Hey, it's ok please don't cry love. You are so strong, than how come you are crying, hmm? Is something wrong, are you still afraid?" 

He just shook his head and looked at her after a moment, 

" I'm going to miss all of you so much. And I know that I've been living away from you guys for a long time now, but this is different. It's just a feeling that I can't explain. "

Jay wipes his tears and kisses them after and says while sitting next to him. 

" You don't have to explain Boo, I know how it feels. But just remember that now you are not only a son or a brother but also a son in law and most importantly a husband. Maybe you will take some time to understand all of this and adjust in your new life but always remember that you are a strong person and can always win anyone over. And if somehow you felt like left behind, I'm 100% sure that Harry will always be there to help you. "

" Yeah, he is a great guy. I was afraid of how he would be before I knew him but now, maybe it's just been only 8 days of knowing him, I can trust him with my life. "

The duo sat there for a few minutes more chatting. Than they both came out of the room. Harry and Mark were talking and 4 of the girls were watching TV when Harry noticed them coming and stood up. When he saw their red eyes he asked if everything was okay, Jay nodded her head smiling and said that everything was okay. Harry looked at Louis and he nodded his head in confirmation as well with a smile. 

It was time to say goodbye to his sisters. 5 of them chatted for a while and there were some bickering, some laughing and some teasing but at the end they did cried while hugging each other goodbye. 

Jay was supposed to stay at home with girls when Mark was going to drop them off at the airport. So once again the couple said goodbye to Jay and Harry assured her once again that he will look after him. 

When they reached airport, Mark helped them to get their luggage for them. There wasn't much of baggage to be taken care of, just 3 bags and a box in which Louis' "Cuddling Buddy" was packed. 

When everything was on the trollies, Louis turned to look at his father and found him looking back at him already. He walked to him and hugged him with all his mighty. 

" I'm going to miss you dad, please take care of yourself and please don't let those 5 girls annoy you okay. Just remember if you feel defeated by those squirrels, let me know and I'll be by your side with in a second... Well.... Not really but in next 11 to 13 hours ; I promise." that makes both of them laugh and Harry was smiling too from the distance at their conversation. 

When they both finished with saying goodbyes, Mark turned to look at Harry and spread his arms to gesture him to come over ; Harry went to his side right away. 

"You are a really good guy Harry and I'm so glad that you are my son's husband. I hope that you two always have a good life and every day in your life spend with happiness. I know that Jay already told you and asked you to take care of Louis so I'm just gonna say that you two take care of each other. 

You two are at the same place right now , a new life, a new journey and some wonderful upcoming adventures are waiting for you. I'm just gonna advise you that live your life fully and don't exaggerate over things. And trust me your life will be beautiful. "

With that he hugs both of them tightly one last time and gestures them to go ahead after putting Louis' hand in Harry's. Harry looks at him and just nods in understanding the silent message the father was giving him. And they walk inside the airport. 

Their flight to Dallas, took off at 8 pm and during the whole flight from San Antonio to Dallas and then Dallas to London, Harry was keeping a close eye on Louis , not in a creepy way though but to look after him and if he needs anything ; Louis was really quiet throughout the flights. 

Harry was not pestering him about it, he was giving him time to get relaxed and then talk. On the other hand Louis knew that his behavior was not really nice with his husband right now but he did needed some time and he was thankful for Harry to giving him that time. 

It was almost 11:30 am by the BST when Louis woke up. His head was on Harry's lap , while Harry was looking at him sleep. When Louis opened his eyes, they were met with the forest green ones.

He was still in sleepy faze and that's why he thought maybe he was dreaming so he turned to his side but when he felt the warmth of the lap on his cheeks he sat up instantly.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sleep on you like this. I hope I didn't kept you up all the way. Did you get your sleep?" he was speaking really slowly looking anywhere but at Harry. 

" It's alright. And no you didn't disturbed my sleep. I woke up like 10 minutes ago. " Harry comforted him. But it was a lie, he barely slept and when after few hours Louis started falling asleep and made himself comfortable on Harry's lap, Harry just sat there through out the journey admiring him sleep. 

" How long will it take more to get there?" Louis asked covering his mouth while yawning with his hands that were covered by the jacket he was wearing and making them look like paws. 

" Not more than 2 hours. Our arrival time at the Heathrow is 01:15 in the afternoon and right now it's 11:28 in the morning."

"ok. And Harry, thanks for giving me the time to collect myself ; I needed that." Louis said with a thankful smile. Harry smiles at him with a nod and asks, 

" How are you feeling now?" Harry asks him while resisting his craving to hug him because he was looking so cuddly and soft. 

 

"Better. Yeah much better than last night." After that they both started talking about some random things while having a little snack. 

After 1 hour when the seat belt sign in the cabin turned on and the captain made the announcement of arriving at Heathrow, Harry turned to look at him and said smiling , 

" Welcome To London." 

 

*****************************

 

"It's just another day,   
But it's a brand new start.   
We've got lots of things ,   
In our rolling cart.   
A few fallen leaves ,  
A few snowflakes.   
A few blooming buds,  
and lots of summer stars."   
\- Blooming Buds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N : Hello Lovely People. Just wanted to say hi and ask for your opinion on this story. And also do you guys like the little lines I write at the end of the chapter? Yes, all of those lines are my own thoughts... I hope you all like them. 
> 
> Love you- R)


	13. Sneaky Snuggling

( June 2016, London)

When the couple came out of the airport, it was 2 in the afternoon. As soon as they touched down, Harry called his chauffeur to bring his car to the arrivals. They were really tiered and just wanted to reach home as quickly as they can.

When Harry said that the car was here and motions to the way where the car was, Louis stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened. There parked one of the most amazing cars of 2016. 

Cadillac CT6. 

Even though he didn't knew much about the cars but he sure did know that the car shining in front of his eyes was one of the most expensive and recent introduced in the market. 

Louis came out of his stare when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked from car to Harry and saw him offering his hand to get the luggage that was held in his hands. He turned pink and ducked his head down to hide his blushed face and nervous smile while handing out the bag. 

"You okay?" Harry asked after putting the bag inside the trunk and closing the hood. 

"Y-yeah. It's j-just your car, it's really beautiful." Louis says fixing his hair. 

"Thanks. Now lets just hop in. I'm sure you are tired, I can tell by the looks of you." Harry says smiling at him, resisting the urge to fix Louis' hair with his own hands. 

Louis just smiles and they both got into the car. The car was as beautiful from the inside as it was from outside. 

The ride was smooth & comfortable and resulted in making Louis fell asleep on Harry's shoulder. When the car approached to the driveway of his house, Harry decided to wake Louis up. 

He was looking so comfortable and relaxed that Harry felt bad disturbing his sleep, but he had to. He really carefully shook Louis and when he stirred in his sleep and grumbled something, Harry chuckled , 

" I'm sure you are tired but I think a bed would be more comfortable than my shoulder now, wouldn't it ." and suddenly he felt Louis scrambling off of his shoulder to the other side of seat in the car.

" umm I'm sorry, it's just that long flights always makes me tired and sleepy. "

" It's alright, but we are here now. " Harry says and motions to the house... 

"Wow.... Your house is s-so beautiful." 

" Correction , it's ours. Now c'mon. " Harry hops out of the car and Louis follows his action, but he was still admiring the beauty that was now called his home. 

" Why neither did you or my parents said anything about this beautiful house you have. I mean seriously look at it, it's so beautiful. Simple but modern, aaaaand neither of you have said anything about it. " Louis said putting his hands on his hips while looking at Harry when he was helping the chauffeur with luggage. 

Harry turned to look at him and when he saw the way Louis was standing there looking all cute, he couldn't control his smile and said to him standing like the same way Louis was standing, to mock him. 

"Let me think about it...... who was the one to put all the conditions to not meet each other before marriage now hmm.....Oh wait it was you... hahh..." he mocked Louis pointing out his finger at him. 

"Don't you dare point that finger at me. I had my reasons for that but you guys could have told me a bit about the place." he says and try to push away the finger that was still pointing at his face, with his own. 

" oh yeah, then make me to move it." and with that they both started fighting with each other but the most cute and still a bit embarrassing thing was that they were both fighting with their fingers that were pointing at each other, like small kids. 

They were still "fighting mercilessly" when someone cleared their throat and brought both of the kids back to adult life. 

It was their chauffeur standing there looking at them awkwardly and trying really bad to control his laughter. 

They both instantly fixed themselves and pretend like they were never behaving like some 5 year old kids instead of two 25 years old Adults. Harry thanks him for the help and turns to Louis and whispers "oops", they both looked at each other for a second and turned away smiling . 

When Harry rang the bell it didn't take more than 5 seconds to open it by two extremely happy looking ladies known as Anne Cox and Gemma Styles aka Harry's mother and sister. But that was just another story...... because neither of them gave any attention to their own blood, instead they engulfed the man standing beside him into a warm yet bone breaking hug, Louis aka Harry Now Shocked Styles' husband. 

Harry's shocked face turned into baffled one when the two beautiful ladies took his husband inside with all the love and praises while leaving their own son and brother behind to take care of the luggage after saying , " He can handle it all by himself, right sweetie." 

Yupp, Harry Styles has been replaced. 

And with that thought he huffs and about to pick up the bag when someone grabs it before. 

"Welcome home Son." Robin says and hugs him tightly. 

Harry smiles at the warm feeling and says,   
"Thanks Dad...... By the way why are you not after him like those traitors." he says picking up the box that holds 'Mr Cuddles' inside. 

"Well I don't think it is a wise decision to get between those two and Louis right now. Those two had a lot of suger since morning and I want myself safe ... I hope he still has some brain and life left inside when they leave him." Robin jokes and the duo starts chuckling. But as soon as they heard Anne saying "I heard it." they both calm their laughter down with wide eyes and start putting the luggage in Harry's room. 

\-----

After few minutes when Gemma showed him Harry's which was now also his room, he found himself standing outside the room nervously. 

few seconds later he knocked on the door and hearing a muffled come in he walked inside the room. 

Louis was again went speechless because if the house was beautiful then this room was a definition of elegance . 

He was still observing the room when Harry walked in the room ; he was in the en-suite bathroom. 

"You good? Didn't thought they would leave you this soon." Harry jokes. 

" Yeah, they were sweet and Mom asked me to go get change and rest you know." Louis says smiling. 

" If it kept going like this for some more days , I think she's going to forget that she has me too. " Harry says while sitting on the bed and motions him to sit too. Louis starts laughing and after a moment he sits on the other side of the bed. 

" Well I've checked the closet and it seems like Mom already threw out most of my stuff from it to make place for yours. So I'm just gonna bring rest of your luggage here, yeah..." he was about to get up when Louis stopped him. 

"No, wait. Actually Mom told me that some of my luggage haven't reached here yet. Somehow they misplaced 2 of my bags and when she enquired about it they apologized and said that my luggage was uploaded on another flight by mistake. So.... it'll be back maybe in 2 days." 

" But what are you going to change into now?" Harry asked confused. 

" oh, I have some clothes in this bag too. I asked Mum to pack some of my stuff, I'm sure she would have put some of them in here. " Louis says and gets up to check on his bag. 

" Allright, you do that and I'm going to get us something to eat. Okay."  

"Okay, but please don't bring anything heavy or I won't be able to stay up till the evening ☺️☺️. " he smiles. 

"sure." 

\-----

After few minutes when Harry returns with a tray full of snacks and tea, he found Louis sitting on the floor, next to his bag staring at it with frown ; in the same clothes as before. 

"Is this some kind of new technique to get your clothes out of the bag." Harry chuckles and advanced to the table to put down the tray. 

"Shut up, and I'm not in the mood now." he grumbles while pushing his bag away and folds his hands like a grumpy baby. 

"Okay, what happened now and why haven't you changed your clothes yet ?" Harry asks kneeling down beside him. 

"That's the thing, I couldn't." 

"And why is that?" 

"Because I don't have any clothes that I can use at the moment. All the clothes that Mum packed in this bag are either suits or jeans. I don't have a single track suit or pj's to wear at home." he flays his hands everywhere to emphasize his disappointment. 

" Oh. "

" Yeah, Oh. Now what am I supposed to do...."

" Well you can borrow some of my clothes if you want to. "

" What ? "

" Look, I'm sure that you are too tired to go out and shop right now, so you can wear some of my clothes for the night and then tomorrow you can go out and shop for yourself. If it's not too much. "

" But... "

" Hey I'm a clean person you know. I take showers daily Allright. " Harry jokes about his hesitation. 

" Again, shut up. "

" No you shut up. Now get up and go get changed, I've brought tea and some snacks for us. " 

Harry gets up to go to the walk in closet in the room and brings out a hoody and track pants . When he hands him the clothes and nods towards the bathroom, Louis looks at him after taking the clothes and says thanks with a smile before going inside the bathroom. 

When Louis came out of the bathroom he heard Harry talking on the phone with someone, so he didn't made any noise. But when he heard his name mentioned, he looks at him confused and clears his throat to get Harry's attention. 

Harry turned to him after disconnecting the call and start smiling when he takes a full look at Louis' attire. 

Louis was literally drowning in his clothes and was looking so adorable. 

" I know I'm looking ridiculous but that doesn't mean you can laugh at me." Louis tries to speak in stern voice but ends up smiling. 

" I beg to differ......  you are looking cute." Harry was still smiling 

"No, I'm not." 

"Yes, you are. (" looking adorable like a soft kitten" he says in his mind) ." 

"Shut uuuuuup, I'm drowning in your clothes. I mean, look at my sleeves." he shows him his sleeves than fold his hands infront of him looking away. 

Harry huffs at Louis' stubbornness. Still smiling, he advances towards him looking at his clothes. 

The way Harry started walking towards him while checking him out , made Louis' breath hitched and he unfolds his hand slowly looking at Harry ; his heart was beating really fast. 

Harry was now standing only a feet away from him and for a few seconds they both were looking into each others eyes. Harry blinks his lashes first to break the connection and takes Louis' fragile hand in his strong one. 

And if that moment Louis' heart jumped out of his rib cage and was hopping around the streets of London, it was not his fault. 

Harry was folding the sleeves of Louis' hoody really slowly and steadily, but between folding the sleeves he often looks up at Louis smiling, who was still looking at him with pink and hot cheeks. 

When Harry was done with both of the sleeves and was about to kneel down in front of him, Louis stopped him holding his arms, 

"What are you doing ?" he asked confused. 

"The trouser is long too, you know ." Harry motion to the part of trousers pooling around his ankles. 

"No." 

"What ?" 

"No, I mean I will do it myself. You don't have to. And thanks for this and the clothes." he fixes his sleeves while saying thanks for the help and fold up his cuffs. "

" No problem. Umm should we start munching, I'm kind of hungry now and tea is also getting cold." he says scratching back of his head. 

"oh.. Yeah, yeah sure." 

They both sat down on the sofa around the table and start having the snack. Louis was looking around the room curiously when Harry said, 

"Do you like the room? I mean, I know it's quite simple but I never had any time to...." 

"No, no..... It's really beautiful. I love it. Everything is so perfect." 

"Yeah but Gem says that it is quite boring and she quotes " Boring Like me", when she explains the room. " he laughs looking at the floor. 

" Well I think it's quite "Elegant Like You". " Louis says and looks at him laughing but they both stops their laugh as their eyes connect again. 

" Thanks." Harry says again smiling at him. 

" My pleasure."

" Hey who were you talking to before by the way, I mean at first you were really formal so I didn't wanted to interrupt you but then you mentioned my full name so......." he trailed of.

"oh that, yeah I was talking to an official from the Airport to get information about your luggage and how long it would take more to get it back. They said maybe within 48 hours." 

"oh that's great then, thanks ." and Harry smiles at him. 

After a few moments of silence Louis brakes it with an question, 

"umm if you don't mind can I ask you something?" 

"Sure." 

"I wanted to ask you about this since we had that chat on our wedding day but couldn't. So, umm.... Why do you have so many tattoos. And trust me I don't want to offend you, it's just that you don't seem like a guy who would have not one but these many tattoos on them. I'm just curious. It's ok if you don't want to tell me I mean...."

Harry starts laughing at his rambling and that shuts Louis up, because yeah he did had a quite Loud and cute laugh, and Louis was definitely down for it.

" You don't have to ramble all the time you ask me something...." Harry says still chuckling. 

" Sorry, I just didn't wanted to talk about something you didn't wanted to." he says shyly. 

"Well thanks for that then. And for your question, do you remember when I told how heart broken I was when I saw HIM cheating on me." Louis nods, "Yeah, it's because of that." 

"What...., I don't get it?" he asked confused. 

"Well after that day I stopped talking to everyone and locked myself in my bedroom for like a week. I was only out of the room to use the toilet and sometimes to eat and drink something but that's it. Mum, Robin and dad tried to talk to me about it a lot but I kept myself shut. " he was now talking in a really quiet and serious way. 

" One day I was browsing the Internet and saw an article about showing our emotions through the tattoos. I made up my mind to have some of them but was really scared cause I knew that it was going to hurt really bad, but I was too emotional at that time to change my mind. I called one of my best friend, Zayn who was experienced in that cause he already had some tattoos, and sneaked out with him to get my first tattoo. "

" It was only an outline at first when I got it but after some time I filled it out. It hurt so bad at first and I was holding Zayn's hand all the time but I was too angry at myself to get fooled by someone, to feel the pain. So yeah after that I start getting tattoos and all of them represent some important parts of my life. 

In starting, Mum and Dad tried to stop me but every single time I got another tattoo just to annoy them but when Robin had a talk with me that if I wanted to have them, then atleast have some that have meanings behind them, I listen to him and after that I never had any meaningless tattoo. After that incidence Robin and I became even more close." Harry explained everything to him looking at his clasped hands in his lap. 

Louis was looking at him all the time with silence and was observing each and every single emotion that Harry was displaying when he was talking about his past. 

When Harry looked up at him, Louis gave him a little smile to show that it was ok and Harry replied with a smile too. They started talking about more random things and finished their snacks and tea. 

Rest of the day they were busy either taking rest or Harry showing Louis around in the house. They thought it would be better if they don't sleep before the night. 

The dinner went really well and fun along with Anne, Robin and Gemma, they all made him feel really comfortable and at home. 

Louis stayed behind with Gemma when they all finished with dinner and Harry head to the bedroom. They were now in the living room watching some movie and talking about funny things, when Gemma's phone started ringing. 

"Umm I need to take this if you don't mind...." she asks Louis. 

"No. Go ahead." he smiles. 

Gemma smiles at him and gets up to walk away a bit to talk in private. 

Louis was watching the movie until he heard Gemma saying something out loud and turned to look at her, 

"Hey please don't say that I know I shouldn't have hide about it from you but what was I supposed to do when he asked me to not to tell you....... No, please try to understa......." she looks at her phone almost in tears. 

Louis gets up instantly and walks towards her, " Hey, Gem you okay. What happened? "

She looks at him with sad smile and tries to control his tears, " yeah...... I'm fine. Thanks."

" No you're not. And it's okay if you don't want to tell me but please don't cry, yeah." he tries to make her feel better. 

Gemma looks at him and gives him a watery smile. When Louis spreads his arms wide to ask her for a hug, she walks into his arms right away. After few moments of the hug they part away and both say good night to each other and walks towards their rooms. 

When Louis enters his bedroom, he found Harry asleep in the bed already. He looks at him with fond for a while until his yawn reminds him that he needs to sleep too. But the problem was that he needed a cuddling buddy tonight because he was so tired and wouldn't be able to sleep without it.

So he looks from Harry to his teddy bear which was still packed and placed in the corner of the room. And after looking between the two back and forth few more times, he huffs giving up and decides to go to the bed. 

Harry's right hand was under his head and left hand was laid on his chest. Really slowly and without making any sudden movement, Louis climbs onto the bed. 

He looks at Harry's face for a few seconds to check if he was still sleeping. After that he slowly took his left hand that was on his chest and spread it wide on his side of the bed. He quickly looks up at him when Harry suddenly sighs. 

After a few seconds when Harry doesn't makes any movements, Louis lays down beside him with his head on Harry's arm and with every passing second he starts to get closer to him until they were cuddling. He looks up at Harry's face last time to make sure he was still asleep before he finally nuzzles into him completely and lets out a satisfactory sigh when he finds the comfort in his Sneaky Snuggling . 

But the little did he knew that Harry was awake all the time and when Louis' breathing even out he looks down at him and smiles. 

And if Harry kissed Louis' head before he fell asleep that night then no one has to know. 

 

*****************************

"Stop saying that you're sorry,   
I don't want another story.   
Cause I don't want your fucking lies,   
All I need is you to apologize."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P. S. You can follow me on Instagram   
> @ 5angels.1direction.1family and @ Rayne_Dreams on Twitter, if you want to ask about updates or just want to follow my account. :)


	14. Junior Harry

(June 2016, London)  
. 

It wasn't a good thing to wake up that early in the morning or wasn't his intentions to wake up too. Because he was feeling that comfortable where he really was. 

But when he tried to turn on the other side, he felt himself pinned down and wrapped into his duvet . There was something or someone to be exact that was the cause of it and Louis knew exactly who that person was ; His Husband. 

Louis didn't realize how close Harry's face was to him until he felt a warm breath on his exposed neck. He felt a shudder run down his spine and gave him goosebumps all over his body. 

He never felt the way before because he never let anyone to get this close to him ever. And he couldn't blame Harry for this even, because he was the one who sneakily snuggled into him last night. 

After a few seconds he tried to get relax and fall asleep again but that was not possible now. Because as soon as Louis made himself a bit more comfortable in the position , Harry snuggled into him more and hold him close and tight than before. 

Louis wanted to screech out of nervousness so badly because not only Harry was holding him close but he also stuffed his nose in Louis' neck. Harry was nuzzling into his exposed skin while inhaling his scent. Louis was literally feeling the sparks and butterflies together in his body and tummy.

His face was red like a cherry and his breathing was really fast, the goosebumps were still intact. He never thought that anything in the world would be able to make him feel like this. This feeling was so foreign to him and he would never admit it but he was loving this feeling. 

A few moments later when Harry stopped nuzzling and finally settled down into his side cuddling him close, Louis fell asleep with a smile on his face and tinted cheeks. 

Two hours later when Harry woke up, his face was still nuzzled in Louis' neck. When his eyes fluttered opened he started smiling at view and remembering what he saw last night. 

He stayed still in the position but his eyes were working for him, he was exploring each and every single part that was in his sight with adoration , he might not get this close to him soon. 

His eyes were roaming from Louis' cheekbones to the slightly visible collarbone. He wanted to caress each part of his face and neck that was exposed to him with soft touches and kisses.. But he shook his head to clear all those thoughts out of his mind ; he would never do anything like this until Louis himself gives him permission for that.

But if he stole a feather like kiss from Louis' cheeks before getting up and slowly removing his arm beneath his head, then that is no one's business, after all he is his husband. 

He smiled at himself and once more looked at the sleeping figure. Covering him properly with the duvet, he left the bed to do his morning routine. 

At the breakfast table when everyone gathered together, they all started to talk about the random things. Harry and Louis were behaving like they didn't do anything what they weren't supposed to do but they sure didn't made eye contacts with each other rather frequently too. 

After a while  when Anne asked if Louis was okay to go out for shopping to get some clothes, Gemma said with excitement that she would take him to do the shopping and there was no one who can debate with her on this, right. 

Harry requested them to come back sooner than the evening because Anne and Robin were supposed to be leaving in the evening, and they said yes to it. 

Later in the afternoon Gemma took Louis to shopping. They walked around in shopping centre for like two hours because according to Gemma, Louis has to see everything first and then start shopping.... So that's what happpend. They bought a bunch of clothes and other things that they both were lacking of. 

Right now they were sitting in the food court with their pizza and cokes. Louis was explaining her the scene when Harry met Danielle in Austin. They were laughing like idiots... Louis sometimes has to stop talking just to let Gemma and himself breathe. 

He can never thank Anne enough for bringing so many beautiful and amazing people into his life, and Gemma was definitely one of them because she was more like a combination of Fizzy and Danielle for him. He could have serious talk as well as share funny moments with her.

Gemma was laughing and when she turned to look around for muffling her laugh with the back of her hand. Her laughter vanished instantly from her face and a shocked expression took it's place instead, when she saw who was standing a bit far behind her. 

Louis looked at her to see why she suddenly stopped laughing and when he saw her pale face he asked, 

"Gem, what's wrong, you okay?" 

Instead of replying to Louis she rushes to the man that was now walking towards the exit of the premises, 

"No wait.... Please listen to me... Babe please stop...." 

Louis still had no idea who the guy was but after hearing the world "Babe" he got the hang of it and kept quiet. 

Gemma couldn't reach to him before he walked away. She was standing there looking at the exit door when Louis reached to her, 

"Hey...." 

" He is really angry with me, Lou." and she turned to him with tears streaming down her face. He didn't said anything but to hug her close. 

He asked if he was the person who called last night and she nodded her head in yes. He hesitantly asked if he was the boyfriend and she again nods her head. He asked her if anyone from the family knows, she shook her head in no. when lastly he asked if she wanted to talk about it, she shook her head in no again. After that both of them stood there hugging in silence for a couple of seconds before Gemma broke the hug. 

"Thanks." 

"You don't have to thank me, Gem. But I think you should talk to him about whatever the problem is. I'm sure he will understand it." 

" And how are you so sure that he will understand me, you don't even know him." 

" Well he likes you. But the reason I'm sure is because you love him enough to shed your tears for him. And I don't think a smart and beautiful girl like you would ever choose to be with some idiot, now do you. Hmm" they both chuckled at that and Louis wiped the last tears that slipped down from her flushed rosey cheeks with the pad of his thumbs. 

" You know how much I love you, right." she told her with so much love. 

" Well you never told me before but from now on I'm going to take that in my mind." he started laughing at her gapping face and she started hitting his arms and he ran back to their table. 

After spending some more time there, they both came back home at around 5 in the evening. Later that evening Robin and Anne left for Holmes Chapel. 

The three of them had dinner together and after a few minutes when Harry got a call from his office, he excuses himself and walked away. Louis took the opportunity to talk to Gemma about earlier. 

" Have you talked to him yet? He whispered it to her. 

" He isn't picking up his phone. I don't know if he is angry or just trying to annoy me because I hate it when someone doesn't picks up my call. " she said huffing with pouty face. 

" Thanks for revealing the way to annoy you later by the way but what now.... What are you going to do? "

" Don't piss me off Lou I don't know want to show you my evil side this soon. And what am I supposed to do. " she said first line with stern voice but at the second line she started whining like a child suddenly. 

" first of all shut up and second of all if he isn't picking up your phone then just let him take his time for tonight more and go to his place tomorrow morning with chocolates and flowers and whatever the heck he likes.... Alright." 

" You think it would be okay if I go there now? " she said making a thinking face. 

" No, it's quite late and he probably be asleep now. So just sleep in for now and tomorrow morning go there, okay. " he said wishing she would change her mind and will not leave him all alone with Harry. 

" No." she said standing up. 

" What? "

" I said, No. I mean no, I'm not going there tomorrow but tonight. " she said smiling. 

" but gem.... "

" thank you, thank you, thank you Louis for the idea. I love you so much. But I'll see you tomorrow, okay. Bye" she said hugging him and started walking towards the door. 

" Gemmmmmmm" he whined. 

" Where are you going?" Harry said coming back. 

'Oh thank God' Louis said in his mind. 

" I'm going to Doniya's for tonight, she needs help with something." she lied. 

"Oh, all right. Just let me know when you get there, okay." 

"okay" Gemma said. 

" WHAT ? " and Louis screeched. 

" What?" Harry looked at him confused. 

" um... Nothing... Yeah nothing. I'm just going to close the door after her okay, yeah I'm just......" he turned to Gemma and walked to her. 

"what was that....?" she whispered to him. 

"umm nothing..." he replied looking down. 

"okay, just wanted to tell you something though .." 

"yeah go on..." 

" All the best..." and she ran out of the door laughing hysterically at his shocked face. 

He whisper shouted " I'm going to kill you tomorrow...." and after that he shut down the door and put his head on it saying. 

"All the fu¢king best. " 

And yes Louis was left alone with Harry that evening and it was the first time that they were all alone under one roof. Now either it will end in a good way or an embarrassing way....... 

When he returned to the living room he couldn't find his husband anywhere so he started looking for him. He called his name once and twice but couldn't get an answer. So after looking in all the possible places to find his husband he decided to look into his office. 

He was a bit hesitant to go into the room but he has to if he wants to find his husband. He knocked once, twice, three times on the door but the reaction was same, nothing. So he huff in irritation and turned the nob open on the door and walked inside. 

He found him sitting on the farthest chair in the room with his headphones in. At first he just took a quick look at the room and yeah he was definitely impressed by it. 

After a bit he walked to him and stood behind him. He called his name yet again but the way Harry was bopping his head with the beat of music , Louis got the gist that he wasn't able to hear him. His curiosity got the best of him and he tried to peek at the laptop screen above Harry's shoulders. But suddenly he bumped into the chair and Harry turned around with it. 

"Ahhhhh." Louis screamed when the chair hit him in his leg and he fell but.... 

"oh my god....."  on Harry, actually in his lap. 

Louis' right hand hit him on his chest but the left hand did the worst, it hit him on his croch. 

And yeah this evening was definitely going to be an embarrassing one...... 

" Oh $hit.. I'm I'm I'm really s-sorry... I d-didn't mean to hurt you. I t- tried to call your name but you didn't reply so I came here to find you. But I swear I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry, I'm really......." Louis' apology rant was rudely shut down by a hand on his mouth and that was his husband's left hand. 

Louis was kneeling in front of him while Harry was hunched forward, still sitting on the chair and still holding his terribly throbbing manhood with his right hand, eyes clutched shut in pain. His right hand was busy saving his barely alive Junior Harry while the other was still on the mouth of the cause for that accident aka his husband Louis Tomlinson-Styles. 

" mm mmmm mmm mmmm mmm." 

" God Louis, please keep quiet for a minute would you....." Harry said to him in a low voice filled with pain. 

"hmphfffff." he huffed rolling his eyes and fold his hands in frustration. 

When finally Harry felt a bit better and got a grip on his breathing he turned to him said, 

" what on earth were you thinking?" 

Louis pointed to his mouth which was still covered by Harry's hand, which resulted in Harry removing his hand with a small sorry. 

" I was looking all over for you and called your name so many times but you never answered so I came here to look for you and see I found you." he said smiling. 

" well done sherlock." he replied sarcastically. 

"Hey...." Now Louis was offended. 

"what, hey.... You almost killed me." 

" I already said sorry for that, but you were the one who hit me first with this damn chair and I got stumbled onto you. I also got hurt by the way. " he said with embarrassment looking at his hands . 

" What... Did it hit you that bad? Are you okay? Is it bleeding? Are you hurting? " and he was on the floor with in a second inspecting Louis for any traces of pain or something. 

" Hey, hey, hey... I'm okay now. Yes it did hurt bad before but now I'm okay. " he said looking at his face and hold his hand to calm him down. 

" You sure." Harry asked looking into his eyes. 

"mhmm." he nodded his head in yes with little smile. 

"okay, let's just go to the bed alright." he said standing up and giving his hand to him to take. 

"yeah sure." Louis tried to get up and because of his feet, he stumbled a bit but Harry held him together. 

"You sure, you okay." he asked concerned. 

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just got numb for a bit, but now I'm okay." 

"Even though, would you let me hold your hand when you climb those stairs. Just to make sure you do not fall or stumble again." 

"Well.... I was hoping for a better offer, like you would carry me up those stairs but okay..... " he said and started cackling at Harry's baffled face. 

" shut up, now come on." he tugs him to the door after switching off all the electronics. 

They climb up a few stairs when Harry notices the pain in Louis' face whenever he lifts up his left feet. He huff and stalls his motions along with Louis. 

"What ?" Louis asks. 

Harry doesn't reply to him but instead he lifts him up and starts climbing again. 

"wow, hey. What are you doing?" Louis said in shock and hold on to his shoulders firmly. 

"Shut up." 

"what the...." 

"I said, Shut. UP. and I'm going to wrap a bandage around your injured leg for tonight okay. It'll help you with the pain." he said entering their bedroom. 

'well I can't help you with your injured.....' his very interesting thoughts got disturbed when Harry put him on the bed.

He helped him with the ointment and the bandage and gave him a tablet for the pain before literally putting him in the bed. And he did took a pain relief tablet himself for his little, big and still hurting problem. 

He walked back in the room and they both said goodnight to each other before they both fell asleep with embarrassing smiles on their faces which were thankfully not visible in the dark room. 

The next morning Harry and Louis woke up with someone banging on their bedroom door loudly. When Harry get off of the bed and started moving towards the door, Louis stopped him holding his hand. He shook his head to tell him not to open the door because he was feeling really afraid to the person who was banging on the door.   
"  
Harry put his finger on his own lips to tell him not to speak and he walked ahead a bit more and opened the door. 

" You're dead, Styles. " 

That was the only thing Louis could hear before the person who was standing outside the room reached forward and grabbed Harry by collar and pulled him out of the room. And after that he could clearly hear them beating his husband but he couldn't do anything because the door was locked. 

 

*****************************

 

"I saw something in your eyes,   
That you don't even realize.   
I might try to tell you but,   
I'm keeping it as a surprise.  
You still don't know  
what you're looking for.   
Because the answer is   
In front of your eyes. "


	15. "I'M SORRY!"

(June 2016, London)  
.

For a second Louis couldn't react but when he realized what was happening, he started twisting the door knob and banging on the door to open it but nothing worked. After a few seconds he couldn't even hear Harry's protests any more and that's what made him scared the most. 

He rushed back to the bed and opened the drawer of bedside table. After searching for a couple of seconds, he finally found the keys to the door. He dashed towards the door with them. 

He was in tears but he kept trying to wipe them to clear his sight. His hands were terribly shaking and he was unable to fit the key in the keyhole. Now he can hear someone's muffled voice; Harry. 

As soon as the key fits into the lock and door opens, he advanced towards them. Harry was pinned down by three guys, his face pressed on the floor. 

One guy with black hair, was holding his legs. Seconds was quite buff , holding Harry's hands crossed behind his back while keeping him down and the third one was a blondie, who was covering Harry's mouth to prevent him from screaming. 

Louis' blood boiled after watching the scene, he couldn't control his anger and lunged on to them with all his strength. 

He kicked the guy who was holding Harry's legs, on his shoulder and he fell on the side with shocked scream clutching his shoulder. 

When the guy who was holding Harry's hands turned to him, he launched a strong punch on his cheek and he fell back. 

Blondie was looking at him with scared wide eyes but was unable to move or form a word ; Louis was looking so intimidating . 

Louis was furious and the adrenaline was pumping through his veins rapidly . Before he could control his anger and notice that the guy was afraid of him, he punched him in the eye and the guy fell back crying in pain, holding his face. 

The moment Blondie released his mouth, Harry started coughing and tried to turn on his back, that brought Louis' attention to him. 

All the anger flushed out of his mind with worry and concern replacing it. 

"Harry Harry.... Oh my god... Are you okay...? Did they hurt you.....? Harry please look at me......" he cradled him into his lap and hold him close stuffing his face into his chest. The tears were falling down from his face like the showers that are British. 

" YOU ASSHOLES .... WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO HIM .........? " he screamed at them but he was now full on crying. 

" Hey Hey Hey....... It's alright I'm okay..... See I'm totally fine." Harry looks at him and says while cupping his cheeks and wiping his tears after getting up from his lap. 

" No you're not....... THESE BASTARDS WERE TRYING TO HURT YOU......." he screams at the three burglars again who were now scrambled away from the two on the other side of the room. 

"No Louis, listen to me they......." 

"YES HARRY, THEY WERE....... AND I'M GOING TO KILL THEM.... COME HERE YOU... mm mmm mmmm". Louis tried to launch at them again and they all screamed in fear but before he could reach them. 

Harry hold him back by lifting him from his hips and covered his mouth with his hands. He threw him on his shoulder and took him back into their bedroom and locked the door . 

Louis was that easy to get manhandled. 

"Shhhhhh shhhhhh shuushhh...... Now listen to me okay...." When Louis started squirming into his grip, he whispered into his ear after gently putting him on the bed. He was still holding him close from back into his chest. 

Louis' heartbeat was really fast and he was not sure because of why, was it the adrenaline pumping through his veins or was it the fear seeing his husband getting hurt or was it the way he was this close to Harry or was it because Harry's raspy voice was boring into his soul through his ear. 

"they hurt you Harry...." he said in a voice that can only heard by himself but somehow Harry did heard him and shook his head in no. Louis looked up at him in confusion. 

"No they didn't Louis...." 

"But...." 

"shhhhh let me explain..." 

They don't even know why but they were soft talking to each other. 

"You remember when I told you that I had these three friends who did not know that we got married, when we were in Austin." Louis nods looking into his eyes, unable to form a word. 

"well......" he trailed off looking at him with raised eyebrows and smile prominent on his face. 

At first Louis' face was still controlled in confusion but when something clicked in his mind, his eyes widened and mouth too into shock. 

Now he was replaying everything in his mind and couldn't control himself from laughing but he covered his mouth with his hands to muffling the laugh. 

"Shit....." he said after a while.

"Yeah.... Shit.... They came to get to me but now they are the one on the floor..... And I'm not even feeling sorry for them..." and he started laughing out loud and Louis embarrassingly hit him on the hand that was wrapped around his waist. 

Yeah..... They were still sitting like that. 

Louis looked up at him with tinted cheeks when Harry's laughter died down. 

" Umm..... "

Harry looked down at his face and when Louis motioned to the hands, he removed his hands from around him and stood up from the bed nervously scratching at the back of his head. He said,

"uh sorry 'bout that." 

"it's okay, but are you okay. I mean they didn't hurt you even in playful manner, did they? . Because the way they were pinning you down was so intense." 

"oh no, we always do these kinds of things to each other. I'm perfectly fine. But I think they need some medical attention after those punches and kicks." he said smirking at him. 

"oh God, please Shut up. I don't know what they are going to say about me now after this. It's so embarrassing." Louis said hiding his face in his palms and lowering his head on to his knees. 

"Hey, don't feel embarrassed. You did what you should have and I'm sure that they are going to like you even more now. Okay. Just relax." he said kneeling in front of him. 

Louis peeks between his fingers at him, 

"You promise....?" 

"I promise, now c'mon we have to go outside." he said smiling to him and coax his hands away from his face. He took one of his hand and start dragging him out of the room. 

They came out of the door but no one was there. They heard some shuffling downstairs so they went down to the living area. 

When they reached there Harry couldn't control his laugh again and start howling in laughter like some crazy but Louis was still standing there all embarrassed. 

All the three victims of Louis' lash out, were holding a packet of frozen peas each onto their injuries while sitting on the sofa. And they all were whimpering in pain. It was all so painfully funny ; specially for Harry. 

When they all felt there presence, they looked up to them with their 5 eyes. Because Blondie was left with only one working eye, all thanks to Louis . 

They scramble away from the sofa tumbling over each other in fear, "Please don't come near us, we promise we won't ever touch that howling swine over there. It was just a joke, just a joke. We didn't want to harm him in real. We are tellin........." Buff guy's nervous rant was shut down by a loud 

"I'M SORRY!" from an even more embarrassed Louis. 

"w-what...." the guy said. 

"I said, I'm sorry. I didn't know about you guys and when I saw you all pinning Harry down like that, I saw red. If I would have known you all, I wouldn't have done that ever . I promise, I'm not like that, to start fighting with anyone. But I can't take it when someone hurts my family. " Louis says looking down in shame. 

The three of them shared a look with each other and then looked at Harry, who was now finally standing there all silent and looking at his husband with so much fond in his eyes. 

They all shared a smile with each other and slowly advanced towards Louis. 

" Hi, I'm Niall." Blondie said first, offering Louis a hand to shake with while another holding the peas packet onto his eye . Louis looked up at him and shook his hand smiling big. 

" I'm Louis. Louis Tomlinson and now Styles too." 

" And I'm Liam and this Zayn. " buff guy said and pointed to the guy with black hair. Louis smiled at them while replying to their hellos and shook their hands as well. 

"I'm again really sorry for all of this. I..... I'm sorry, please forgive me." Louis said pointing to their swollen, purple injured body parts. 

"Hey it's okay, at least we are relieved that our friend found someone who will look after him if he ever needed to." Zayn said and the other nodded in approval . Louis gave them a shy smile. 

"Allright, that was an interesting start of the day but now who's hungry...? " Harry jumps in between them putting his hands on Zayn and Louis' shoulders. 

" Fuck off, we still hate you. But Louis, we brought breakfast for you. Shall we...?" Zayn pushed Harry away and took Louis to the kitchen, Liam and Niall following their steps laughing at Harry's gaping face. 

Aaaaaaaaand Harry lost his friends to Louis too. First mother then sister and now all of his friends. He only has Robin by his side now in England. Heavy sigh..... *

All of the day went by with getting to know each other and few playful banters and nagging between the four old friends. Louis fell in love with their friendship instantly and all three of them were treating him with so much love and respect as well . 

Gemma called after breakfast that she went to office from her friend's house and will be back at home around the same time as ever. 

The 3 friends stay in all day long with the couple and spend time with sharing funny stories about each other and how they all became friend. Louis insisted them to stay in for the dinner but they all denied. But before Louis could feel hurt from the rejection, they all invented him, Harry and Gemma at their house for dinner. 

When Gemma reached home, she hugged everyone and left for her bedroom after a while to get change for the dinner when they informed her . 

They all had a really good time at the Malik-Payne-Horan house ; yes they were living together. After dinner, they all played few video games and watched movies while talking about some more unusual and stupid fun things, until it was almost midnight. 

Harry said it was late and he has to go and check into the office tomorrow. So the Styles family said their goodbyes to their friends and left there house with promises to meet soon. 

*****************************

" When you said,'Hey,   
Baby I'm never gonna leave you with a broken heart...  
Cause I will,   
Always be the one to mend the broken parts...'  
Then how could,   
You become the one who tore my soul apart..."   
\- Broken State

*****


	16. "NIALL HORAN."

(June 2016, London)  
.

It was 2 days later, Gemma and Louis were at the grocery store looking around for kitchen supplies. 

Gemma was taking a day off to help Louis with arranging his clothes and other stuff in his room ; a day before he got his luggage back from airport. 

They finished early and thought about having a lunch break. But they were almost out of everything in the kitchen, and that's why they decided to go out for lunch and grocery shopping. 

Gemma was now in front of the cereal aisle and was trying to get Coco puffs from the higher shelf, but she couldn't even reach to the shelf to touch it. She looked around but there was no one to help, so again she tried and bounced on her tip toes to get to the shelf and again failed. 

She was about to give up when someone snaked their arms around her and lift her up. She shrieked in shock and was about to punch the pervert but when she heard him saying, "Don't kick me. It's me, your handsome boyfriend." she huffed and smiled at him and said, "So stop doing that or else one day you will get a black eye." and they both started laughing looking at each other with fond. 

The guy gestured her to get the cereal. When the task was done, he gently put her down. But before Gemma could thank her, she noticed something different about him and she screached in happiness, 

" oh my god, when did you do this...?" and she started inspecting the transformation she always asked him to do. 

"Well..... last night. You always wanted them to be like this, right." he said smiling at her happiness. Gemma nodded her head and hugged him close. 

"I Love You, I Love You, I Love You soooooooo much...... Thank you for doing this.... You're looking so amazing." her eyes were twinkling in appreciation and she was unable to hide her smile when she pulled back from the hug. 

The guy slowly brushed some hair away from her eyes and cupped her face with his hands. He was gently stroking her face with the pad of his thumb, while looking at her in the eyes with so much love. 

" I'm sorry Gem, I'm really sorry for my behaviour that day." he said before kissing her temple and pressing his cheek on her hair while hugging her close. She sighed happily at the warmth of his embrace and nuzzled into him. 

"You had your reasons for that and it was my mistake to not tell you about it. So I should be the one saying sorry, not you." 

"No, I can understand why you did that. And that's why I'm sorry, I lashed out on you for not telling me." he pulled her back and again cupped her face between his palms. 

" I know but we shou......mmmmfffhhhmmm" before Gemma could protect any more the guy rolled his eyes at her stubbornness and pulled her close to shut her mouth with his own pair of lips. 

The kiss was sweet and simple, there was no tongue involved. It was a bit shocking for her at the start but when Gemma felt the warm lips, she melt down in his embrace and get close to him wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss was a mixture of apologies and forgiveness . 

"Gemma I got almost everything in the lis........." Louis was standing there with his mouth gaping like a fish, after witnessing the scene. 

As soon as Gemma heard his voice, she scramble away from the guy with shocked eyes. She was looking between her boyfriend's pale and Louis shocked face back and forth . The guy's back was facing Louis. 

"Lou...... oh you got everything. Good now let's go." she started walking towards the door but Louis stopped her, 

"Wait...." he was still looking at the guy's back. 

"Hmm..." she turned to him nervously. 

"You seriously think that I'm going to let you get away from this situation that easy." he turned to her crossing his hands with amused expressions. 

Gemma huffed in defeat and walked up to him dragging her feet. 

"What do you want, Tomlinson ?" she said annoyed. She didn't want him to meet her boyfriend, and the reason behind it, you all will understand soon. 

Louis pointed his finger to the guy who was still facing away from him, and said. 

"Introduction." 

And Gemma knew that she was screwed. So she just nodded her head and said

"Louis this is my boyfriend....." and turned the guy around to face them. But before she could voice his name, Louis did that for her but in loud and shocking voice. 

"NIALL HORAN." 

Louis' eyes were about to pop out of their sockets anytime now. He was again gaping like a fish out of water looking between both of them. 

The couple was looking down in shame clutching their eyes shut and biting their tongues. 

"H-He..... Wha-what..... He-he... He is your..... He is your... Boy.. Friend...., Gemma?" he was stuttering in shock. 

Niall looked up at him offended, 

"Excuse me....?" 

"What..... Oh... I didn't mean that you are not good or something like that but wow.... I never expected this." he said smiling at them and finally they took a breath of relief. 

"Wait a minute, is this why you are not telling your brother about you two?" Louis asked Gemma confused. 

"uuh can we do this somewhere else, maybe over a coffee...?" she requested looking around them at the strangers. 

"Oh yeah, sure... Let's just pay for all of this first and then...... Niall, join us? And hey you colored your hair........ And I must say this looks good on you. " he gave Niall a generous smile. 

Niall smiled while looking at Gemma. He said to him scratching the back of his head , "Thanks. Someone was nagging me to do this for a long time now. And I AM actually brunette." 

Louis laughed at that, "And that someone, I think is the person standing next to you." 

"Yes, it is. And tell me if I was wrong about it." she hooked her arm around Niall's and said to him in stern voice. 

"oops, I wasn't intending to accuse you but Niall, you do look good like this." he held up his hand in surrender. 

"See I told you." she said to Niall poking her tongue out at him and he just rolled his eyes at her, chuckling. 

"Alright my Queen, but I think we should pay for all of this now if we want to have that talk about us after this." Gemma and Louis laughed at the reminder and they all proceeded to the counters. 

They paid for their groceries and walked out of the store to the nearest coffee shop. They get settled in a booth after ordering their drinks. Louis sat on one side and the couple on the other side.

Louis offered them a reassuring smile after asking, "So... Do you guys wanna share....? But please.... I'm not forcing you to tell me okay. Tell me only if you two want to, no pressure." 

"No, it's okay. We trust you and after Gemma told me how you encouraged her to talk to me even without knowing who I was.... That explains that you are not going to misjudge us." Niall said smiling at him and gave Gemma a nod to explain. 

"Actually.... we are together for past 5 years now and no one knows except for the girls." she said giving him a sheepish smile. 

"Wow 5 years and still no one knows in your family......... Wait who are the girls?" Louis' amazement turned into confusion. 

" oh..umm Zayn's sisters Doniya, Waliyah and Safaa." 

"okay.... So......" he trailed off to encourage her to go ahead. 

"We never wanted to hide it from everyone once we made our relationship official but whenever we tried to tell them, something always stops us and most of the time, our fear. We don't want to ruin the friendship between Harry and him. I don't know how he will react to it but I just don't want to take the risk. " she says looking down at her hand that were now holding Niall's. 

" I can understand, but don't you think hiding it from him will also give him more reason to get hurt by you two. I mean he's your brother and your best friend, you should tell him about this. Maybe at first he will get angry at you two but he'll never hate on you guys. " he advised looking from Gemma to Niall. 

" I know and that is why we are planning to tell him soon. " they got interrupted when their drinks arrived at their table. They thanked the girl and Niall continued, 

" I'm just waiting for something and after that we'll tell him." he looks at Gemma and she gives him a nod with smile. 

Louis looks at them smiling and asks, 

"If you don't mind, can you tell me the reason?" 

"Actually we were thinking that before we tell Harry about our relationship, we should just make ourselves able to stand in front of him...... ; specifically I." Niall said looking down at his hands tangled with Gemma's. 

Louis looked at him frowning and turned to look at Gemma's face, she was looking at Niall with fond in her eyes. 

" Why do guys think that Harry wouldn't accept you because of your financial status ?" 

Niall's head snapped up, "Oh No.... I didn't mean it like that. He would never. But I would feel good about myself if I would be able to treat Gemma with all the happiness she deserves." he turned to look into her eyes, smiling. 

Louis just looked at both of them for a while and smiled shaking his head, 

" You guys are adorable. I promise you that I will always stand by your side, No matter what. " They turned to him giving a thankful smile and after that they kept talking about their relationship and other things. 

It was now 4 in the afternoon and they were still at the coffee shop, talking and laughing about things, when Louis' phone started to ring ; It was Harry.

Louis looked at the name for a while. His lips twitched up in a soft smile. 

"Hello." 

"Hi, how are you?" 

"I'm good." 

"Are you out somewhere?" Harry asked after hearing some noises from the other end of the line. 

"Oh, yeah. Gemma and I had lunch earlier and then we did some grocery shopping. And now we are in a coffee shop with Niall." he said looking at their confused faces. He then mouth them that it was Harry on the line and they nodded in understanding. 

"That's great.... Do you guys plan to do something else afterwards ?" he asked going through his files. 

"umm no I guess not, why?" he asked curious. 

Harry closed the file he was working on and rest his hand upon it while playing with the pen in his hand. 

"Actually I was thinking about announcing our wedding reception in the office today . So..... would you guys maybe come over for a while, I want to introduce you to them as well." he said a bit hesitant. 

Louis was quite for a while thinking about it and then he released his breath that he didn't knew he was holding. 

" I.... uhh.... Okay. " he said in a small voice. 

" Louis, what's wrong.... Don't you want to? " Harry said creasing his eyebrows. 

"No it's not that.... It's just.... I don't think, I'm quite dressed for the occasion." he said holding his tongue between his teeth and closing his eyes. 

After a few seconds of silence he heard a loud sound of Harry's laughter on the phone . His mouth opens wide and he asked offended, 

" Are you seriously laughing at me ? "

" NO ... NO.... I'm not. " Harry said between his fits of laughter. 

"And now you are lying to me." his eyebrows frowning in annoyance but their was little smile peeking on his lips. 

"Well.... You ARE funny, So........" and he starts chuckling again. 

"Shut up." 

"No, you shut up and get here." he said still smiling. 

"But I'm not dress enough." he said in a voice like whining. 

"Just give the phone to Gemma." 

"What, why?" 

"Give. It. To. Her." 

Louis huffs and shoves his phone in front of her. She gives him a confused look while taking the phone, he mouths her to talk. 

"What's up, Grumpy?" Gemma says and winks at Louis when he and Niall chuckles at the name. 

"I hate you." 

"Tell me Something I don't already know." 

" o Shut up... Now tell me, is Louis dressed enough for you guys to come to the office. Because according to him he's not, which I highly doubt." 

"He's looking good so yeah definitely....." she said giving Louis a smile when he shakes his head in no. 

"Alright, would guys be able to come here and bring Niall too ?" 

"Alright we'll be there in a few, bye...." and she hung up the call. 

When she offers him his phone, Louis puts his head on the table and started grumbling some incoherent words. 

"See Babe, this is what happens when you get married to a grumpy. You become grumpy too." she said amused and the couple started cackling at Louis' stare at them. 

"I hate you." 

"And now you're quoting him, GREAT. You two are made for each other." and Niall burst into laughter. 

"Why did you do that.... , look at me..... I'm just wearing a t-shirt and this old jeans. Do you really think I look good?" he whines hiding his face in his hand. 

"Stop whining drama queen, now lets go." she tugs at his hand before dragging him out of the booth and all three of them leave the coffee shop. They all hopped into Gemma's car and drove away. 

They arrived at the office building in 15 minutes and stepped out of the car after parking it. Louis was admiring the modern structure stood tall in front of him know as "Styles Developments" aka his husband's workplace, when his eyes catches the sight of someone coming out of the building.

Harry was looking really handsome in his formal attire. 

When he made contact with him, Louis could feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach and he started smiling at his husband. 

"Hello...." Harry said smirking . 

"Hi." out of no where he was feeling a little shy and blush started coating his cheeks. 

"So that's what you call, underdressed for the occasion." he said after giving him look from head to toe. Louis squirmed a bit when Harry smiled at him. 

"I'm wearing a Jeans & T-shirt, Harry." he said crossing his hands . 

"I can see that and you're looking good." he crossed his hands as well giving him another grin. 

"But you can not introduce me to the people you work with, in these clothes...." he reasons. 

" What's wrong with these clothes, they are perfect." he retorts. 

"I. Am. Not. Going." 

"But...." 

"I said, No." 

"OK guys that's enough of you two. God...... you guys act like such kids sometimes." Gemma interrupts their bickering. 

"Okay, Fine..... I'm not going to introduce you to all of them but there is one person you should meet. So would you please..... Or she will kill me." he requested. 

"Fine.... But I'm not going in there looking like this." He said covering his middle out of the habit of insecurity. 

Harry noticed the little action and his eyebrows frown in confusion but he didn't said anything. 

"All right, will you guys wait for a while until the she gets here, I'm just gonna call her?" and they all nod their head. Harry makes the call and after that they all start chatting about how their day was going.

They were all still talking when Harry turned his head to look at the exit of the building and he started smiling. Louis noticed the way Harry was smiling big suddenly and followed his gaze to the way. 

His own little smile wiped out of his face and a scowl took its place. 

Why on earth would his husband be smiling at the painfully gorgeous girl coming to their way. And Louis was definitely not jealous at all ; Nope not even a tinzy tiny bit. 

"Hi.....! " the girl suddenly comes to them and engulfs Gemma in a hug and after Niall. She was now looking at Louis with big beautiful eyes and Louis was looking at her lost. 

Harry clears his throat to get his attention and when Louis looks at him confused , he smiles at him. 

" Louis, THIS is my closest girl - friend and my colleague, Ms. Perrie Edwards. And Pez this is Louis Tomlinson and now Styles too, my husband." he introduced them. 

Perrie looks at him with a warm smile and offers him hand "Hello!" . Louis looks from Harry and to her, he gives her a smile back and shook her hand "Hi!". They both share a quiet moment looking at each other and then take their hands back. 

Louis was confused about what to think of the person who he just met. He was not the best judge of someone's character but he tried to look through the girl's eyes and to make his opinion about her. 

She was being really nice to him and others were also comfortable with her. And as far as he could see, she was a sweet girl. So he didn't think about it much and put his not so existing jealousy aside. 

"Okay. Now what are you guys doing for dinner ?" Harry asks breaking the silence. 

"We haven't decided yet." Niall says. 

"Allright, let's just go to our house and we'll make the dinner at home, yeah." Harry looks at them hoping to have all the answers in yes and they all gave him their okays. 

Harry and Perrie went back inside to retrieve their belongings and after that Gemma says to Louis, 

" Don't worry about her, she's a really nice girl. "

Louis looks at her confused. 

"I noticed how your face loose it's color when Harry was looking at her all smiling." 

Louis looked down and a pink shade of embarrassment covered his cheeks. 

"Hey..... Don't be like that. It's okay to be a little jealous for your husband. It shows that you care for him and your relationship. But trust me, Perrie is the girl who will always try to bring you two closer. She'll never do anything that will jeopardize your's or anyone else's relationship. She's the best "Girl-Friend" a guy or a girl could ever ask for." Gemma explains. 

" Thanks Gem. And yeah, she does seems like a good person. " Louis looks at her smiling. 

They were still talking when Harry and Perrie came back with their stuff and ready to go. 

They all divided in three vehicles. Harry and Louis in Harry's. Gemma and Niall in Gemma's. Perrie hopped into her own car and they all head towards the Styles residence. 

Harry invited Liam and Zayn as well, when they all reached home. It was an amazing experience for all of them to get together after such a long time. 

Harry and Gemma were away for the wedding and Liam, Zayn and Niall were out of the country for their business. They were all making most of the evening ranting about the things they all did as teenagers, to Louis. 

They all shared little and big secrets about Harry with Louis when Harry and Liam were cooking for all of them. 

Louis never thought that getting married to a stranger would turn out to be this fun. He did not only find a new family but also a lot of new friends . 

Louis and Zayn were totally opposite but somehow they found a good friend in each other. Louis was observing the shy guy all the time when they all were there. 

He could see something in his eyes but he wouldn't dare to ask. He thought about it and made up his mind to have a little chat about the topic with Zayn after a while, when they will get to know each other better and Louis would also be sure about the thing. But for now they were having a good time together. 

Harry made an announcement, the time they all finished their dinner and were watching some movie. 

"Hey Guys, I was thinking that we should have the reception on 26. What do you all think about it ?" 

That grabs everyone's attention to him and they thought for a minute before Liam says, 

" I think it's good, we still got a week left for the arrangements and all. And everyone is fussing about your wedding and wants to meet your better half. It's better if you do it sooner than later. So yeah it's a yes for me." 

"I agree with Liam." Perrie says. She turns to Louis and bumps his shoulder , " You okay with it, Louis ?" 

Louis gives her a smile " Yes." 

Since the time they all reached home, Louis thought about what Gemma said and tried to talk to Perrie. It was awkward at first for Louis but Perrie got the hint of his hesitation and started coaxing his hesitation and nervousness out of him by making jokes and talk about random funny things. 

Louis was happy that Perrie liked him because as Harry said, she was one of his best friends. But most of all, he was happy that she was a bubbly person and would like to have fun around, not gossip or hate on others ; he hates that kind of people. 

" You sure, cause if you are not ready, we can wait until you feel comfortable here." Harry said giving his full attention to him. 

Louis looked at him and smiled, "I'm sure." 

"Allright, then it's settled. Tomorrow I'm going to announce at the office and will start all the arrangements as well ." Harry declared. 

"Just to make it quick and still perfect, we all will help you out with the arrangements by dividing the responsibilities between us. " Perrie said happily. 

"okay so, let's plan everything right now. What do you say ?" Gemma asked and they all approved. 

They all planned everything till late night and had their first sleepover in a while. It was a fun evening for everyone and specially for Louis. They all were getting along really well. 

*********************

"So if you feel like you have been hurting,   
And you can't find anything comforting.   
Just call me one time and I'll be running,   
I'll Hold you up tight and till your heart's been sulking."


	17. Louis and Harry

(26 June 2016, London)  
.

It's been 20 days since he got married to a person who was a total stranger to him. But in all those days he never regret it for a split second.

Harry was standing in front of the full length mirror in his closet, fixing his shirt like the way he was doing on their wedding day. He couldn't resist but to smile when his mind start replying that day all over again in front of his eyes. 

The moment he first time saw him standing their in all his beauty starting from his head to toe. His feather like caramel hair. His sparkling blue eyes that were embracing the shine of the deepest cerulean ocean and could make his own heart dive into them whenever he looks into them. 

His cute botton nose that Harry always itches to bop whenever HE scrunch it in disapproval or laughing his heart out. Those soft cheeks that usually stays tinted with a natural blush, complimenting his high cheekbones. And those thin luscious lips that can easily repel the beauty of any rose petals with their natural pink glow and soft touch. 

Soft Touch

Yes, he may have felt those lips upon his only once for a few seconds but he still can feel the softness lingering on his lips, whenever he closes his eyes and recalls the moment. 

His hand reaches up to his lips and a finger brushes over his own pouty ones voluntary. A smile appears on his face spontaneously when he feels the little tingle there. 

He was still in his own little world when someone cleared their throat and brings him out of his dream world. He looked at the entrance of walk in closet and saw someone standing there. 

The person he was thinking about all this time was standing there looking at him with a mischievous smile. His Husband. 

And wow Harry should stop believing that the person standing in front of him, can not look any more beautiful than he already is. 

Harry was blushing, was not even a condition anymore, he was red as beetroot and heat was radiating through his neck to his face as hot as the sun. He couldn't understand the reason behind all the sensations he was feeling. Was it because Louis caught him smiling like a fool while he was thinking about him or was it because the way Louis was looking at him with such intense gaze. 

When after a few seconds his heart calms down from it's running speed, he clears his throat and gives him a shy smile, 

"What ?"  he avert his eyes and looks back at himself in the mirror to finally finish fixing his shirt. 

"Oh... nothing. I was just wondering, what were you thinking about that made you smile and blush like that." he points his finger at Harry's face, still standing at the entrance of the closet , 5 feet away from him. He was trying really hard to stop his cackle, when Harry's face flushes even more, if it was even possible. 

" Mmmm nothing, it was nothing. I was just fixing my clothes." he mumbles out looking everywhere but at him. 

"mhmm Alright." he smiles at the floor and starts walking towards Harry with his hands clasped behind, until he is standing beside him in front of the mirror. 

He starts fixing his own clothes looking in the mirror but sometimes his eyes travels to Harry's reflection that was next to him. And every time they caught looking at each other through the mirror, they look away smiling . 

Harry was fixing his hair, when he noticed that Louis was using only one hand to fix his clothes and his other hand was hid behind. 

"What's in your other hand?" he asked out of curiosity when he tries to look at it but Louis turns around to hide it more. 

"ummm." he looks down a little coy. 

"Louis.... What is it ?" Harry asks again crossing his arms and an eyebrow arched up in interest. He was smiling at his otherhalf's shy demeanor. 

" It's a gift........... For you." he looks up as he brings out his other hand in front of him and offers a little box to Harry. 

"For me ?" 

he looks at the little box surprised and takes it in his hand. He inspects the box in hesitant and asks again. The box was still close and secure in his hand. 

" Ummm can I ask, for what occasion ?" his fingers were brushing over the velvety layer of the box. 

" It's our wedding gift to you ; From me. I was a bit confused at first to what should I get you but a little birdie helped me and told me that you were looking for this, so I thought why not........ " he looks in his emerald eyes. 

'Wow, those eyes.' he thinks. 

Harry looks at him in suspicion for a few seconds after hearing that but his lips were twitched up. He looks down at the little box in his hand and slowly opens up the lid with a quiet sound of tick. 

His eyes widened in surprise and his mouth opens up even more as he gasp looking at his gift. 

There was shining in the box, a gorgeous sterling silver cross pendant set on a 24" necklace chain. 

"Oh. My. God........." When he looked up at Louis, his beaming face was telling the story of how happy and content he was to get the gift.

Without giving it a thought he lunged forward and tackled him in a hug, the necklace was still safe in grasp of his fist.  

"Thanks, Lou. Thank you so much, it's so beautiful. Thank you so.... much. " 

Louis was still trying to maintain his balance on his feet, when he heard it and also felt Harry going still in the hug. 

Did he just called him 'Lou' ? 

Harry pulls back from the hug and awkwardly clears his throat, 

"Ummm, sorry. Didn't mean to do that. Was just excited." he looks down slight embarrassed at his 'might be' stupidity. 

Louis looked at his face in awe, because 1. he just hugged the life out of him and 2. who says sorry for giving someone a nickname, specially when the person is your husband. He tries to get to him more and says smirking. 

"What you didn't mean to , the hug or the name ?" 

"Mmm, both." he was still looking down. 

Louis just looks at him smiling in fond and says after, "It's okay. I didn't mind." 

Hearing that, Harry takes a breath of relief but tries to mock him, "What you didn't mind, the hug or the name ?"  he chuckles. 

Louis laughs at his grinning face, " Both." 

"That's good, but seriously Thank You sooooo much for this. I was looking for this one for a while now and I told Gem to look.......... Wait a minute." he looks at him suspiciously "is that little birdie, Gemma?" 

"Maybe." he gives him a cheeky grin and walks out of the closet in the room. 

"I knew it......." and he follows his suit and walks out as well. 

"Hey would you please help me with putting this on ?" he gives him a puppy face. Louis just laughs at him while nodding and struck out his hand, asking for the necklace. Harry happily hands it over. 

" Sit down on the bed, would you." Louis asks because Harry was taller than him and it was making the task difficult. 

Harry looks at him mischievously, 

"Why....?" and he was trying really hard to control his laugh at Louis' gaping face. 

"Do you want my help or not, Styles ?" he puts his hands on his hips and gives him a challenging look, but he was still smiling. "

Harry just puts his hands up in surrender and sits on the bed facing away from him. Louis shakes his head and mumbles a quit "Idiot." and walks up to him. 

He gently wraps the chain around his neck and clasps the hook together. But when he was about to withdraw his fingers from there, they lightly brushed over Harry's skin. Harry felt a shiver run down his body but kept still for sake of the moment ; Louis felt it too. Louis comes out from his behind and gives him a tiny smile. 

Harry looks at him and his fingers already reaching up to feel the chain on his neck and a smile appeared on his face as he stands up , 

"Thanks. It's really beautiful....... Now it's your turn but let me tell you before,  I'm extremely sorry I forgot to buy a gift for you. So..... now you can ask for anything you want, I promise I will have it by the time this night ends." he rambles. 

"It's okay, Harry. I don't want any gifts." he denies politely . 

"Hey.... Now that's not fair. You bought me a gift, a beautiful one if I may add and that's why you should be treated with a gift as well." Harry urged. 

"But.." 

"Shusshhhhh.... I'm not up for an argument on this one. So just tell me." Harry holds up a finger to decline the objection. 

"Alright, fine." Louis huffs in giving up. 

"So......" he looks at him in curiosity. 

After thinking for a while about it, he starts smiling when he finally decides what he wants, "I want you to gift me a wish." 

"What ?" Harry was confused. Well it wasn't his fault that he couldn't understand, he wasn't a Genie who can grant him a wish. 

"I want you to gift me a wish." he explains. 

"okay.... What kind of wish." he was still confused, Yupp. 

"It's a blank wish for now but whenever I will need something, I will ask you for it to be fulfilled ." he gives him a look that could only be compared with an excited kid who plans to do something mischievous. 

"Okay, you got it." 

"Promise?" he struck outs his pinky.

"Promise." Harry locks his pinky with Louis'. 

And right at the moment someone barge into  their room. 

"Eeeelllllowwww there Lovebirds, what's going on?" 

"Shut up, Gem." Harry says in annoyance and their precious moment ends as their pinkies unlocks. Cockblock. 

Gemma silently breaths out 'Grumpy', at which Louis starts laughing out loud. 

"What did you said ?" he looks at him in challenging way. 

" Oh, nothing. Was just going to ask Louis here, what for you two were making promises. So Louis, care to explain." she gives him a creepy smile and turns to Louis. 

Harry just shakes his head at his 'annoying sister' and sits on the bed while Louis explains her everything. 

" Oh wow.... So you liked it ? " she looks at him eagerly. 

" Of course. " Harry says with confidence and his fingers finds their own way to the jewelry. Harry looks at Louis and gives him a thankful smile again. 

" Then why are you hiding it ? Here, let me just open these two buttons for you to show the world, the first gift you ever got from your husband." she advances towards him and without hesitating for a second, starts unbuttoning his shirt. 

Louis' eyes widened in surprise and he looks away, all the while Harry tries to stop her by holding her hands but she was already done with the shirt . 

"Gemma wait.... what are you doing?" 

"What..... Don't you want to show off the necklace?" she looks at him pouting. 

"Yes... But my tattoos......" he trails off. 

And that grabs Louis' attention back to the scene and he looks at him confused . 

"So...?" Gemma eyebrows frowning in confusion as well. 

"I don't like it when people stare at them.... According to them it's unthinkable ; to have tattoos. " he says feeling inhibited. 

" Who cares, what other people think about you." Louis speaks from where he was standing. His face controlled. 

" But.... " Harry tries to reason but Louis interjects him and comes forward to stand in front of him . 

" Listen Harry, I know how it feels when other people judges you and it's okay if they don't approve of what they see. But the important thing is, what YOU think of yourself. Do YOU regret having them on your body?" Louis looks in his eyes searching for any uncertainties, he couldn't find any. 

"No." and he looks down to avert his eyes from Louis' gaze. 

When Louis looks at his dubious state, he couldn't hold himself back from holding Harry's chin to lift it up . When their eyes meet once again, he gives him an encouraging smile, 

"Then you should never hide them........... It's your body and your life. You should be the only one to judge yourself and should be the only master of your fate ; no one else........ So I'm just telling you this once and for all, EMBRACE yourself." 

Harry was left standing there looking in those gorgeous eyes, without any words after hearing that. His eyes glistening slightly and a smile takes it's place on his plum lips. 

"Yeah.....you're right. Thanks Lou."  he nods to himself and takes a step forward before he grabs him in his arms. Harry nuzzles his face in Louis' fluffy hair and breaths out in satisfaction . Louis was taken back for a second because of the sudden affection but starts smiling at the comfort. 

It was a spontaneous hug that lasted for a few seconds but left its impact heavily on both of them in the form of feeling content. 

"All right you two, now c'mon.... Finish up with your clothes and come to the party. Everyone's waiting for you guys ...." Gemma decided to leave the 'Lovebirds' alone due to the adoration of the moment and walks out of the room. 

Harry pulls away from the hug and says looking at him, " Let me just grab my jacket yeah...."  

" wait....." Louis holds him back by his hand and helps him with his suit jacket. He holds up the jacket for him to put his hands in, Harry smiles and turns around before he put his hand through the jacket . Louis slides up the jacket over his shoulders and smoothes out after it. 

"Thanks, now shall we...." Harry turns back to him and says. 

"NO." Louis exclaims suddenly and rushes to the closet. 

"What?" he says confused at the sudden change of mind. 

"I mean yes, but something is missing." he starts going through Harry's clothes. 

"What...." he walks up to him. 

"Hold on a second." 

"Hey, what are you doing in there ?" he says when Louis moves further into the closet. 

No answer. 

"Here, put this on." he rushes back to him holding a black scarf. 

"umm... it's a scarf Lou." he says a bit hesitant but takes it from his offering hand. 

"So...? Put it on, I'm sure it will look good." he smiles at him confidentially. 

"o-okay if you say so." he stands in front of the mirror and puts the scarf around his neck with a loose knot at the end. He looks at himself in the mirror and okay.... He does looks good now. 

"See, I told you." Louis says proudly, showing his pearly whites as he smiles big. 

Harry nods his head in agreement and offers him his arm. He was smiling like a fool. "NOW, shall we ?"

" Yupp." Louis says happily and puts his arm through the offering one and drags both of them out of the room. Harry just walks along with him chuckling at his child like behaviour. 

\----------

The reception was held in the lawn as it had enough wide space to hold any kind of parties . All the arrangements were looking as glamorous as they should be for a high profile party like Styles' always plans .

With the help of Liam, Zayn and Niall, it was all possible at the short time, as they were owner of one of the best event management companies in the market. 

"J3 Meetings and Events" , was one of the top event management companies in UK and was spreading rapidly worldwide as well, as they were trying their best to make it happen. That was the reason they all were always out in different countries, to widen their business in the world. 

\----------

As soon as they walked into the party, each pair of eyes turns to them in curiosity. Curiosity to look at the couple, curiosity to get glimpse of the person who got the most eligible bachelor in entire London to all by himself and curiosity to finally find out who was the better half of Harry Edward Styles. 

When Robin heard the chattering and looked around at the cause. He smiled as he saw the couple standing at the entrance. He walked up to them and backoned them in. Robin announces their arrival and introduce them to all of the guests. 

A wave of whispers and chatters spread around the guests as some of them were gushing over how cute the couple was looking or other appreciations. And so there were some people who were not as happy as others with the couple. Because they or one of their relatives didn't get the chance to marry the handsome businessman, so they could inherite the glory that Styles family had. 

Ignoring all the gush, Robin announced cake cutting ceremony and called the couple on stage. 

Harry looks at Louis and he gives him a subtle nod before they walk up to the stage, holding hands. Harry thanked everyone for coming to the party and specially his 3 best friend who helped him to make this day possible by calling them upon the stage giving them the appreciation they deserved. 

When they finish addressing and thanking everyone, their cake arrives in the party. 

The cake was gorgeous in itself. It was a 6 teir golden, cream and white cake, the structure was beautifully crafted with fondant, lace, sugar flowers and rosettes. The beauty of cake was so lavish that for a second everyone's eyes were hooked on it. 

Harry picks up the cake knife and holds it out for Louis and he wraps his fingers around his husband's soft hand when he takes it in his grasp. His other hand spontaneously wraps around Louis' middle back, holding him close. Louis gives him a shy smile and both of them smoothly slide down the knife through the bottom teir of cake twice . Louis retracts his hand back as Harry tries to pull out a piece of cake. 

Harry hold a piece of dessert in front of Louis face. His eyes were twinkling as his face was , maybe it was because of the fairy lights or maybe because a fairy itself was standing in front of him. Louis was feeling butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he looks at the glory of his husband. 

Louis puts his hand on Harry's cake holding one and brings it to his lips before he takes a small bite. He takes the piece from his hand and offers him as well, Harry's motions were same as Louis' as he takes the piece of sweetness in his mouth and savours the melting cake on his tongue. 

Louis was about to step away from his personal space but Harry kept him still. Louis gave him a questioning look and Harry  chuckled as he rubbed a small amount of  cake on his nose. 

Louis' mouth widen in shock and he crossed his eyes to look at his nose, which only resulted Harry in laughing out loud. Everyone turned to them as they heard Harry and started chuckling as well. 

"Harry...... Why did you do that ?" he whined and hit his chest lightly as he was still in his hold. He tried to rub of the cream but Harry held his hand back. 

"Sorry. Let me clean it up for you." he gave him a coy smile and picked up a napkin from  table before cleaning the "mess" he made. 

"You have a really cute nose, do you know that." he says after cleaning it. 

Louis just rolls his eyes but smiles even though. 

"Thanks, but that doesn't mean you can put cake on it." he says raising his eyebrows. 

They were still standing next to the cake and were bickering in front of the full audience. 

" Okay. But can I do this." Harry says and bops his nose as he voice out a" Boop". 

"Hey..........." Louis swats his finger away and rubs his nose out of the habit. Harry chuckles but before they could say something more Anne calls them over as she announces the dinner. 

Harry turns around as his name called and Louis looks at him in fond. 

They all were at their table ; Anne, Robin, Harry, Louis, Gemma, Niall, Zayn and Liam. Perrie couldn't make it to the party as there was a emergency at her home, so she has to fly back to South Shields and Des had to go to New Zealand for some business. 

Everyone was chatting up about the party and guests when Anne's eyes caught something shiny. She focused her sight on the particular thing and as soon as she works out what it was, her face lights up and she looks at his son smiling big. 

"Harry..... Oh my God, You finally found it.... " 

"ummmm..... What mom ?" he was quite confused at the sudden outburst. 

"The necklace you're wearing." she points to the jewelry hanging around his neck. 

"Oh.... Actually it's a gift." Harry looks at Louis and he looks down in smiling . 

"From who ?" Anne asked curious as his son finally found the piece of jewelry he was looking for a while now. 

Harry clears his throat and explains everything to everyone on the table. His eyes were shining and fingers were continously brushing over the pendant as he was telling the story. 

"awwww that's so sweet of you Louis." Anne coos at him and thanks him for the gift by squeezing his hand as a gesture. 

Louis gives her a smile in return and looks at his husband who was......... Well..... It wasn't his fault that he was already staring at the beautiful face . 

"So what is your gift for him ?" Robin asks this time and Harry explains that he promised him a wish. 

  "Ooooo, that's a good idea Louis. But Harry you should better watch out, because now he can ask for anything, and I mean literally anything. " she looks at Louis and winks at him playfully and Louis just chuckles along with everyone. 

"Nah...... I trust him." Harry says and looks at him with a little smile. Louis' heart flutters at those simple words and he gives him a thankful smile.  After that they start talking about other things till it was the time for couple dance. 

The performing artists was also a really good friend of Harry, Ed sheeran. He calls the couple on the dance floor for their couple dance. 

Harry stands up from his seat and buttons  his jacket. He offers a hand to his stunning husband and helps him to stand up as well. They walk up to the floor greeting everyone on the way and Ed on the floor. 

As the couple takes their place on the dance floor, Ed starts singing the song that was chosen by Gemma. 

'Thinking Out Loud.'

Yes, she insisted that song, even though every single person groaned at the same old song. But she was determined. 

The atmosphere in the party suddenly became quiet and only the melodious voice of the amazing singer that Ed Sheeran was, could be heard. Each and every pair of eyes were now on the two people standing in middle of the dance floor, beneath the twinkling fairy lights. 

Maybe the song was quite usual but for their situation it was fitting perfectly. 

Harry takes Louis right hand in his left and snakes his own right hand around his middle as Louis places his left hand over his right shoulder.

Slowly and very smoothly they get inches closer to each other, until there was only a few inches gap between them. Harry takes the lead in dance and start moving his feet with the rhythm of the song, Louis starts moving along like they were mirrioring . 

Their faces were shining bright and beautiful, the glimmer in their eyes were screaming the words that they couldn't speak to each other as they were looking in the eyes. Words were taking a rest as their eyes were speaking for them and the smile on their face was a proof of their delight. 

It's been only a few minutes until the silence that was prominent in the crowd, slowly started breaking up, as some of the guests in crowd start clinking their glasses. 

They were waiting for the Kiss

The couple noticed the commotion that was going on in the audience. Louis felt his cheeks getting warm and to hide his blush, he looked down smiling at the floor. The action made Harry smile in fond as he cleared his throat to get Louis' attention. When he looked up at him, Harry's own face start showing the tint as he thought about what he was going to ask now. 

"Would you - would you mind if we kiss now?" he asked in voice that was just a bit above than whisper. "Because they won't stop clinking..... until we kiss or they break their damn glasses." he tried to hide his nervousness with joke. 

Louis leans in his embrace and puts his head on his chest laughing quietly. 

"So..... Can I ?" Harry asks again, feeling relieved at the action . 

Louis pulls his head back and looks up blushing, he gives him a little nod. He couldn't trust his voice at the moment. 

Harry gives him a reassuring smile before they stop moving, the clinking that were now all over the place, stops in a second as they understood what was about to happen. 

Harry slowly takes both of Louis' hands and wraps them around his middle, he moves his head closer to Louis as he stays still, from both nervous and excitement. Louis leans in as well, so his forehead rests against his. They close their eyes and both of their breaths were shaking.

Harry's hand rested below Louis' ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled. He ran his fingers down Louis' spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and both of them could feel the beating of their heart against their chest.

Louis shut his eyes in anticipation, he stifled a gasp as Harry's soft lips captured his, causing his body to flush with heat. The heat seemed to travel through his veins, warming him. Just as he felt a rush of euphoric bliss envelop him, making his heart sing with pure joy, Harry drew away. 

Louis instantly missed the lovely heat curling within him, all the people in crowd start clapping and praising the couple. 

The kiss was so pure and intimate that made the world fell away for them. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. For that single moment, time stopped around them. They didn't care about the people around , in fact they didn't even notice them. It was just both of them, 

Louis and Harry 

"You're looking really gorgeous tonight. " Harry whispers in his ear as he was still holding him close. He nuzzled his nose in Louis' cheek before he slightly pulled back to give his husband a cute eskimo kiss. 

A little giggle escaped from Louis' lips as his nose tickled from the nose rub, Harry chuckled at the sweet sound. Louis looks up wearing the most beautiful color of natural blush on his cheeks and a cheeky smile, 

"Thanks and so are you, looking as handsome as ever. " He start giggling even more and Harry was just left there, standing close to him exploring every inch of his face closely. The smile was plastered over his face. 

Harry shakes his head in adoration and fond as they continued to dance. Harry gestures everyone to join them on the dance floor as well. And as soon as everyone joins the floor, chatter starts all over again but the two blooming hearts were lost in their own little world.

Rest of the dance was quite fun as the change of partners starts. The pairing was something like, 

Louis - Anne & Harry - Gemma 

Louis - Gemma & Anne - Harry

But when the original couple dancing together, Gemma starts whining as she was left out without a partner. Harry starts laughing at her and making fun of her but Louis hits him on the chest lightly as he hushed him and start looking around for someone specific. When he finally gets a glimpse of the person, he turns to Gemma smiling. 

" Gem could you please get Niall here for a second ?" Gemma looks at him frowning her eyebrows in confusion but complies anyway. Harry gave him a curious look but Louis just gave him cute smile, 

aaaaaaaaaand Harry was at ease. 

When Gemma returns with a confused Niall and chatty Ziam trailing behind her , Louis turns to them, but was still holding on to Harry as they were dancing. 

"  Lou, Gem said you asked for me ? " Niall asked looking from him to Harry in confusion, Harry gave him a quick shrug. 

"Yes Niall, would do me a favour ?" they stopped dancing for a while. 

"Sure."  

"Would you mind accompanying my lovely sister in law and your best friend, Gemma for the next dance ?" he gave him a look to not deny. 

Niall and Gemma's eyes widened in shock and their sight shifts from Louis to Harry in fear, but when both of them noticed his smiling face, they breathed out in relief. 

" Y-Yeah sure, why not. If.... Gemma won't mind. " he looks at her smirking. But before Gemma could reply to him, Harry chimed in sarcastically, 

" Oh please Ni, take the whiny creature away from us and save our souls." and starts cackling at Gemma's gaping face. 

Niall was holding his breath too tight to control his laughter, because if he laughs now, he would loose the only chance to dance with his love. And that would be horrendous. 

So he just takes her hand in his, tangling their fingers together and pulls her away before she could break all teeth of his atrocious brother. Harry strucks out his tongue at her before Louis ordered him to cut it off. 

"Hey, what are you two doing standing there not dancing......?" Louis looks at the two awkwardly looking around in crowd boys. 

"Ummmm we don't have any dance partners Louis." Zayn says squirming in himself. 

"So...... Dance with each other." Louis says in matter of fact way. 

"WHAT ?"  Zarriam exclaims at once looking at him like he grew another head and Louis flinched at their loud voice. 

"What, what ?" he says looking from Harry to Liam and then to Zayn. 

" We are not together, Louis ?" Zayn reasons a bit more uncomfortable than he should be. Odd. 

"So what, people who are friends don't dance together ?" 

"Ummmm" Zayn timidly looks at Liam. 

" No more ummmms, just go and dance. Or do you guys have something against man dancing together hmmmmm?" he looks at them mischievously. And both of their eyes grew wide at hearing those words. 

"NO no no no off course not." both of them said together shaking their heads. 

"So go and enjoy the party that even possible to take the place because of you three." Louis smiles at them and turns back to his husband, not giving then any chance to protest. 

Liam looked at Zayn smirking, 

"What ?" Zayn said frowning at his creepy smirk. 

"Shall we, My Prince ?" Liam said smiling sweetly and offered him his arm. 

Zayn chuckles at his stupidity and put his arm through Liam's and both of them walked away putting aside the feelings that were going through their minds. 

After dancing for a while Louis and Harry went back to the guests to greet them more. Harry introduced him to all of his close family and friends with enthusiasm and confidence. Louis was impressing each and every single one of them with his sweet nature and Harry couldn't be happier. 

They were talking to one of the guest from Harry's office along with Gemma, when Louis' phone started ringing, it was his Mum. Louis excuses himself and walks away from the noises to talk as the others kept talking. 

It's been more than 20 minutes since Louis left to answer the call. Harry and Gemma were still talking to the guests when his phone starts ringing as well. When he retrieved his phone from his pocket and looked at the screen, it was flashing Niall name on it. Harry's eyebrows creases in confusion, because why would Niall call him when he was still in the party. He swiped the screen to answer, 

"Hello, Niall. Why are you calling me mate, where are you ?" 

The other end of the line was silent for a few seconds but then Niall spoke, his voice was tensed and shaky. 

"H-Harry, it's L-Louis. He-he..........." 

Before he could complete his sentence, Harry frantically interrupted him. 

"What about Louis, Niall ? Where is he ? Is he okay?" All the colors flushed off of his face and his heart starts beating rapidly in fear, Gemma looked at him confused. 

"No Harry, he's not. He's crying, please come inside right now. " 

*********************

"And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Oh me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am

So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are"

-Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran


	18. My Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : Mentions of body shaming, slut shaming, angst, starving one’s self, bullying.

(June 2016, London)

Previously...

"No Harry, he's not. He's crying, please come inside right now. " 

\------

With that Niall disconnected the call and with in a second Harry was running towards the house entrance.

Gemma was confused and worried about the whole situation because she never saw his brother looked this much distressed. So she does what she thought was best and ran after him, after excusing herself and her brother to the guests. 

When Harry stepped inside the house it was all quiet but faintly he could hear Niall. So he followed the sound of the voice and walked upstairs towards his bedroom. 

" Lou please open the door. Listen to me mate, don't think about it. Those people doesn't matter. Louis please open the......."  

Niall was standing outside of the bathroom in their bedroom and was trying to talk to Louis through the door, he locked himself inside. Harry saw as Niall was trying to open the door by twisting the knob left and right but it was locked and that's when he spoke. 

"What's going on?"

"Harry. Oh thank God you're here, please make him come out, he locked himself inside. He's crying Harry." Niall was miserable, he was worried sick for his newly become friend. His own eyes were soaked with tears. 

Harry looks from Niall to the door and rushed towards it, he starts knocking on it, 

" Louis, open the door it's me, Harry. "

No answer. 

" Lou please open the door, I'm really worried now.....  
Okay if you don't want to open it, just let us know that you're okay in their." he puts his palms and head on the door, his heart was pounding in his ribcage and he was heavy breathing. 

No answer but now he can hear him whimpering. 

"Louis, I'm asking you this last time and if you won't open it, I'm breaking the damn door down.........   
Louis." he pulls away from the door. 

Nothing 

"Niall, help me with the door." Harry was furious. 

"NO."  finally he spoke. 

"Lou - Louis, please tell me you're okay. Please open the door baby, please." in his bile of emotions, he said the word he didn't intend to ; but didn't regret it. He was again in his previous position close to the door. 

On the other side of the door, as soon as Louis heard Harry's voice, his heart starts beating faster. He didn't realise that he would ever crave for him this much. All he wanted now was to open the door, run into his arms and cry over every pain he has ever faced. 

When Harry was talking to him, he was trying really hard to stop himself from giving up and rush to him. He was completely shattered but still he wouldn't want him to know about everything. 

His mind was telling him that if Harry knew about everything, maybe he will realize how he made a mistake by marrying him ; or maybe not, his heart said. 

Louis could see Harry's silhouette from inside, under the door. He gets up from where he was sitting on the cold floor and walked towards the door. He places his hand on the door and tilts his head on it after. 

Harry was frightened and it was a total foreign feeling for him, even when he was heartbroken, he wasn't this restless. He just wanted to hug Louis right now and make him feel better, but it wasn't happening. 

" Please, Lou." he whispers lightly to himself but because Louis was right next to the door, he heard it and closed his eyes and covered his mouth to muffle the sob. 

"Niall, Harry what happened?" Gemma reached there as well, looking appalled. 

"Gem..... it's Louis. He isn't - He isn't opening the door."  As soon as he heard her, Niall rushed to her. He grabbed her by hand and pulled her inside to the door as well. 

He was desperate to somehow get Louis out of their ; he was scared. 

Gemma was looking at her brother's fallen demeanor with big shocked eyes. She was definitely witnessing a different Harry, a Harry that was scared and helpless. 

Niall shakes her out of her shocked phase. She looks at him and asks, 

"What happened to him, do you know anything?" she holds his cheeks and wipes the tear just rolled down after seeing Gemma. 

"Y - yeah." he nods his head looking down. 

And that catches Harry's attention, his head turns to Niall in a flash. His hands drops from where they were on the door and his feet automatically start moving towards the boy. Harry grabs him by one arm and turns Niall to face him. 

" What happened to him ? Tell me Niall." his eyes were red and burning deep into Niall's, asking for some kind of explanation, why his Louis was this miserable. His grip was firm on both of his arms. 

" W-we were b-both coming back into the party and that's when Lo..... "

" NIALL NO. PLEASE DON'T ." Louis screams from the other side of the door. His eyes were wide open in fear and nervousness. He doesn't want him to know the reason , he just does not. 

Harry's head turns at the voice and his eyes soften for a split second but as soon as he heard Louis say that, his eyes becomes more angry and desperate. He grabs Niall's hand and starts walking out of the room but he stops and says to Gemma. 

"Stay here and try to talk him out from there. We're just outside of the door. Call us if you need to." his voice was rough and full of authority at which Gemma just nods to let him know that she understood ; she wouldn't dare to argue with him when he was this furious. 

Harry turns away and with still tight grip on Niall's arm, he walks both of them out of the door and closes it behind them. 

As soon as the door closed, he let go of Niall's arm and crosses his own. He looks at him with so much dominance that Niall wouldn't dare to hide it from him. 

"Explain." 

Niall gives a little nod and rubs his hands over his face while wiping some stray tears. 

"When we were coming back into the party, Louis heard someone mentioning his name. So he just got curious and walked towards them and stopped a few feet away, I followed him. I tried to make him walk away from there but it was already late. 

When I walked up to him, his face was already fallen and he was in tears. When I asked him what happened, he hadn't said anything. And that's when I heard it myself. 

There were standing three people, a husband, wife and their son. I didn't recognize them so I don't know their names. 

*Flashback * 

"Honestly , this Louis boy isn’t even that pretty, I have no idea why Harry married him. There are so many other talented boys he could’ve have. There’s nothing special about him." the man said after taking a sip from the wine glass he was holding in his hand, scrunching his face in disgust. 

" Ah… tell me about it, he’s so chubby and meaty, he should diet, maybe if he fixed his body and face then he’d be good enough for Harry. He looks so fat in those trousers. He should eat less." the woman standing next to him loathed. 

"He looks like a pig. Harry deserves so much better. God, how could someone that ugly marry someone like Harry ?" the boy apparently 23 or 24 years old spits in hate. 

"Louis darling, please have some control at the dinner table. and please get some money  from Harry to get your face fixed” the woman said between the three and starts laughing. 

" He is just trying to seek as much leverage as possible in order to get the best and highest financial settlement.” the man spoke. 

" He is just a bitch trying to wearsel Harry out of his cheddar. " the boy huffed. 

" Louis married to him just to screw and get money. He is a gold digger, probably did the same thing with other people too before, for their money." the woman said without a hint of guilt in her voice. 

"Yeah... he only married Harry Styles for his money. And I've gotta agree with you, Love on that, he seems like a slut. Look at his body, I mean. He looks like one of those. " the man gestures something disgusting and and winks at her wife. 

"Probably Harry's going to leave him once he realizes how ugly and disgusting he is. You know that's gonna happen dad, one day or another and after than he will try to whore around with some another rich guy." the boy says and all of them started laughing. 

* End Of Flashback *

Niall was trying to make his voice as steady as possible,  
"After listening to that, Louis couldn't bare it any more and ran into the house and I followed him. As soon as I entered in the house, I heard your bedroom door being shut, so I rushed upstairs. When I walked inside, I couldn't find him in there but when I saw the bathroom lights on and heard him crying, that's when I called you. " 

Niall explained everything to him and rubbed his face again to wipe his tears. 

Harry stood frozen in his spot , he was angry at those people, no he was murderous but he knew that this anger wouldn’t get him anywhere ; 

for NOW . 

He hated seeing Louis cry, it broke his heart and that's why he pushed aside his anger for those filthy people and made his priorities for Louis. 

\-----

On the other hand, as soon as Harry left with Niall, Louis could here Gemma knocking on the door and asking him to come out but he didn't say anything because he couldn't utter a word. 

Louis was now standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, looking at himself and questioning his own self while thinking about all the things he have heard today and before . 

He wasn't that hurt when they called him a gold digger or questioned his character, but majority of the words, body shamed him and that just reopened his old wounds. His heart shattered all over again.  

Maybe he wasn’t the standard fit and tall man, but he wasn’t terribly over weight either. According to him, yes , he had his imperfections such as a tummy , thighs , short hight and tiny nose but he celebrated these things rather than letting it get to himself down- usually.

He should have learned many positive things from past experiences, but when he look back on it, all he gained was one single, undeniable fact. That ultimately he was an ugly person.

All the mean things people were saying about him, were starting to get into his head. He now took a good look at himself in the mirror and watched his self esteem deflate. 

'Maybe they’re right… I could lose a few pounds…

I need to eat less… will skipping meals work again ? 

Should I get a nose job?

It all hurt.' he thought.

Everything was just so overwhelming by now. He had shut himself in the bathroom for the past hour, sobbing harshly. Again all the things start to come back to him but this time instead sitting on the cold floor and crying his eyes out, he chose to walk out side. 

" Louis, oh my God........ How are you feeling, Love ? You need anything? Are you okay ? " Gemma rushed to him and embraced him tightly in a hug. She started inspecting him for any injuries after pulling away from the hug ; you wouldn't know when people get depressed they tend to....... 

She looks at his red, puffy and lifeless eyes, her own eyes starts to tear up. She cups his face between her palms and wipes at the corner of his eyes. 

" What happened Lou ?" 

He just shakes his head and a tear squeeze out of his eyes when he clutches them. 

"I - I need t-to change, Gem." he stutters out and steps away from her to the walk in closet. He slide the door close of the closet, after taking out his clothes to change into. 

Gemma was feeling helpless, she couldn't do anything to help him and because she was still unaware of what happened to him, she was feeling more bad. 

Harry opens the door and walks inside ; without Niall. When he find her standing away from the bathroom door, he looks at her face and frowns in confusion. 

" He is changing his clothes." she explains and points to the closet. Harry's eyes widened in hope, 

" Did he say anything, how is he ?" he was standing in front of her in split second. 

" No, he hadn't said anything about it, he just said, he was going to change and he walked away. " she answered him with a sad smile. The hope seems to bit disappeared from his eyes but still he maintained his positive attitude. 

" It's okay, I'll talk to him. Could you go out in the party again and help Niall to recognize some people. He will explain you everything. 

And do not let anyone know anything about what happened here , not even Mom-Dad. If they ask where are we then just tell them some excuse but don't tell them about any of this. 

When you recognize those people, do not do anything, I'm repeating myself again, Do. Not. Do. Anything. until I tell you so. " he gave him a stern look to not disobey and Gemma just walks out of the room after giving him a curt nod. 

Harry asked Niall to find those people with the help of Gemma. 

After waiting for a few minutes, Harry walks up to the closet and knocked on the door. 

"Lou can I come inside." he speaks up. 

Silence 

"Louis please....... If you won't reply to me, I'm coming in within next 15 seconds." Harry announced in loud voice. 

Exactly after counting 15 seconds, he slides the door open. Louis was standing at the end of the closet with his back facing Harry. His head and shoulders sagged low. 

He was folding his suit jacket when Harry opened the door, and now he was standing there frozen, holding the jacket tight in his grip to control his emotions. His eyes were burning with tears and bottom lip was wobbling. 

He knew he wouldn't be able to control his emotions if Harry asks about it and he just doesn't wants it to be like that, not after now that Harry knows everything. He was thinking maybe Harry hates him now. 

"Lou...." Harry whispered after stopping a few steps away from him. 

"I'm sorry, Harry." his voice raspy from crying. 

Harry's eyebrows frown in confusion, why was HE saying sorry? He closes the gap between them and stops right behind him ; he still wasn't touching the poor guy. 

"Louis, why are YOU saying sorry ? It wasn't your fault. THEY are the one who should be saying sorry, not you." 

Louis' gasped when he felt Harry's hot breath on his exposed skin behind neck and a tear streamed down ; the jacket dropped down from his hands. He was longing for his touch but couldn't voice his thoughts ; he was still afraid. 

" Lou... can I touch you ? " he asks hesitant. Harry doesn't want to hurt him even more than he already was, by intruding into his personal space without his constance. 

Louis wasn't moving a bit for a while but when he couldn't hold back anymore, he shakily breathed out, "Please....." 

Harry slowly turned him around, holding him by his arm and immediately enveloped him into a hug , sending warm waves all over his body. Louis missed him. He really did.

Harry's attention was now fully on to make him feel better. Louis didn't realize he started crying till a tear fell onto his hand. Louis sobbed and sobbed, not caring what Harry would thought. The words spilled out of his mouth. 

“ They were really bad, Harry, really bad. I couldn't take it , I really couldn't. Don’t people know that words hurt? 'Louis , lose weight', 'Louis , you need to get your face redone.’, 'Louis is ugly’ they even said about us Harry.... ’ Louis doesn’t deserve to be with Harry ’, 'Louis married Harry only because of his money' a - and they - they c-called me really bad thing Harry........ , it all just hurts........."

he was wailing like someone just crushed his soul ; maybe they did. Hot tears were constantly falling down his face.  . 

Pulling him even more close into his chest, he hugged Louis, stroking his hair and placed as many kisses on his head as possible. “ Louis … please stop crying… those terrible people don’t deserve your tears.” Louis hugged him back but shook his head. There wasn’t anything that anyone could do to keep the waterfall from his eyes from running. 

"You know I would never do that to you . I never knew that you were this rich. I promise Harry, I'm not a gold digger. And-and you know that I've never been with anyone in my entire life then how could I be a - how could I be a ........"  that word was like a poison on his tongue. 

" No no no no. No Lou please don't say that, I would never think of you like that, EVER. I know what you are, I know the real you. And I know, you wouldn't think like that ever. So please stop questioning yourself, Lou. Please Love." he was doing everything to calm him down.

He is going to kill those bastards. 

“I’m so exhausted Harry, I’m tired of listening to them. " he sobbed in his chest. 

" What do you mean Lou, did someone else said that to you before? " Harry was confused, did this happen before ? 

" When I-I was in Austin, in the starting of 2 years    .......    But w-when Dani came to live in my building and saw what was happening to me, she threatened them to call cops on them and that's when they stopped." he croaked out still crying. 

"But why didn't YOU said or do something to stop them ?" he was furious. 

"I couldn't, I was a ashamed of myself ." he couldn't stop his outburst and bawled his heart out after recalling the times Danielle has to console him from all the hatred he used to get. 

Harry closed his eyes tightly and tears rolled down to his own cheeks. He picked him up,  Louis wrapped his arms and legs around him like koala bear and stuffed his face in his neck, and took him into the room. 

He slowly put him down on the bed and sit down beside him. Louis immediately cuddled up to him, his arms wrapping around his waist and head lying on his shoulder. He was clutching on to Harry's shirt so tightly that his knuckles were turning white ; he was hurt and scared that maybe Harry will leave him alone. But he will never. 

The fabric was covered with warm tears that were constantly running down from Louis' eyes, where he laid his face on Harry's shoulder. 

Harry was holding him close to his chest and his arms were keeping him steady there. One of his hand was making small circles on Louis' back and other was in his hair, running through the silky locks. All the times he was whispering sweet things into his ears to let him know how beautiful, lovely and amazing person he was. 

All of the pacifying was slowly started to work when Louis' whimpers died down and his body stopped trembling. But the silent tears were still flowing on their own pace. His eyes were wide open but they weren't looking at anything, his gaze was clouded with all of the torturous memories that he had been through in the past. 

When he started speaking, his voice was just a point above whispering, 

"In Austin, they used to call me the exact same things and even worse. When I was in uni, they bullied me for my body and my voice. They used to mock me for my eating. Whenever I get inside the cafeteria, they start booing and calling me names. 

I got so depressed that I stopped eating properly and start starving myself. I skipped each and every single lunch for 4 months straight and would barely eat anything in all day. 

Whenever I try to eat something, their voices start ringing in my ears and I would loose my appetite. Even when I get back to my room, their voices followed me. 

When one day mum gave me a surprise visit in Austin, she found out about my situation. She got really scared after seeing my weak body and took me to the doctor. 

I was diagnosed with anorexia. 

Mum cried alot when the doctor explained her my condition. She took me back home with her for the semester and helped me to cope from it.

When I went back to uni they weren't that bad as before but now they started to pass vulgar comments on me.

They started to taunt me for the way my body structure was. They used to say........"  

he closed his eyes for few seconds to compose himself. 

Harry was listening to him without saying a word, he knew that Louis was holding about all of this for a long time now and it would be better if all the bitterness squeezed out through his tears. His hands were still doing their work to make him feel better and keep him composed. 

When Louis decided to continue, he sniffles a bit and start speaking again, 

"T-they used to say that I had a body like a b-bitch, how some kind of a s-slut I was and h-how t-they w-would like to - like to...."

"Shhhhhhhhh that's enough. Don't, just...... Don't"   
before Louis could say the word, Harry stopped him and hold him close. Louis started sobbing again and his body was trembling along. Harry rocked both of them back and forth slowly for a while to calm his body. 

When he finally got him calm down, Harry kissed his hair for a couple of times and said, " I'm so sorry for what you've been through,  ..........   I wish I could have been there for you  .........   I'm really sorry Lou. 

But from now on, I promise you that no one will ever hurt you like that ever again and no one will ever dare to talk to you like that. If you ever feel like someone is mistreating you, either you will teach them a lesson or you will tell ME about it. 

In any condition you will not hide anything like this or anything else, from me. I'm here for you and will always be.

I can not change what happened in the past but I can assure you that from now and in the future, nothing like this will happen to you and if anything does happens then it will not let pass by without getting any kind of reaction from me. 

And most importantly, I will make sure to make each and every upcoming day of your  life, filled with happy and only the best memories of your life. " 

After saying those words, he kisses him on his temple to lock his promise. He was lacking of words at the moment , no words can repel the pain Louis been through, only soft and loving gestures could and that's what he did. 

Louis sighed in content when he felt Harry's lips on his forehead, he stopped crying few moments ago. He couldn't say anything to express how thankful and relieved he was when Harry accepted his past. So he just nuzzled his face in his chest and gave it a secret little thank you kiss thinking Harry wouldn't see him ; but he did it. 

"Lou, can I ask you something ?"  Harry hesitantly try to ask the thing that was bugging him for a while now. 

Louis stiffen at the request but nodded anyways, he trusts his husband. 

"Is this why you were trying to avoid coming to my office and meet everyone that day, because you were afraid that they were going to judge you and not like you ?" 

Louis didn't move for a few seconds but nodded after. Harry understood that he didn't want to talk about it anymore, so he dropped the topic. 

" Don't worry about anything, everything is fine now. "

After few minutes of silence, Harry asked if he had dinner, to change the topic and Louis replied he did, after thanking him silently for not making him talk about it anymore. After that two of them started to make small talks , avoiding talking more about the particular thing. 

The way Harry was holding him close and was taking care of him, finally made Louis realize that Harry was not going to leave him. Louis loved the way Harry was talking about random interesting yet stupid funny things and wouldn't even made his voice to show that he was pity talking him. 

He was really lucky to have him as his husband, he thought when he looked up at him when Harry was laughing and rambling about how once he and Niall were doing a dare to pee together in a toilet bowl and someone just opened the washroom door on them. 

As time went by, Louis felt his fingers intertwine with Harry's ; he was still cuddling to him. He smiled and stared at the size difference in their hands, admiring the warmth they gave him. 

After talking for few minutes, when Louis started to feel drowsy, Harry asked him if he wanted to sleep and he said yes. But instead of sleeping on his own side of the bed, he slid down to the laying position in middle and pulled Harry after, to cuddle with him. 

Harry was taken aback at the sudden action but a smile appeared on his face when he realized what Louis was asking and looking for. A cuddle buddy. 

He still remember when Fizzy told him, how Louis gets when he feels sad, and today was probably the worst. 

He lie down beside him and pulled Louis close to himself again. Louis instantly draped his arms and legs over him and nuzzled into his neck, in his sleepy conscience. And after few seconds Louis' breathing evens out. Harry holds his arms to bring him more close if it was possible and smiles in content. 

He would love to sleep like this close to him every time. 

"Good Night, My Angel. 

Just to let you know that you are the most beautiful person I have ever met." he whispered and kissed his fluffy hair after. 

And that night he decided that he will call him 'Angel' . 

Not only because he looks like one but also because he came into his life as an angel. An Angel that made his life a paradise of happiness. 

 

*********************

"I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
But I don't care,  
I'm not scared of love.  
'Cause when I'm not with you   
I'm weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong  
That you make me strong?"

\- Strong by ONE DIRECTION 

*****  
#MyBodyMyLife  
#NoMoreBodyShaming   
.


	19. "I love you, Hazzabear."

(June 2016, London)  
. 

"I'm going to kill those scoundrels." Gemma turns around and started walking towards the door with fast steps. 

Earlier Gemma helped Niall to recognise those people as Martin Family, and they came inside afterwards. When they were alone in the kitchen, Niall explained her everything and now she was fuming with anger, her eyes were red and burning with hot tears of rage and sadness. 

Maybe it had been only a little while now, since she had Louis in her life, but he had a really special place in her heart ; he was like a brother to her. 

" No, Gem wait....." Niall rushed after Gemma and stopped her by holding her wrist to turn her around. 

" Please don't create any scenes right now. Remember what Harry said, he wouldn't like it." Niall requested. 

" No, Niall. I can not let those low lives scape like this, after insulting and hurting Louis like that. I'm not like Harry, who wouldn't say or do a single thing to those horrible people who made his husband cry his eyes out. I'm going to teach them a lesson that they will never dare to hurt someone like that, ever. " 

Her voice was lacking of stability as she was trying to subside her tears and stay strong. But that was not worth it, because the tears never stopped from running down her cheeks, since she knew the reason behind Louis' miserable state. 

Niall was also having a hard time to control his emotions, but seeing the girl who always gave him the strength to stay strong, weak, made his heart sore. He gently tugs at her wrist and pulls her in his arms to make her breathing calm. 

As soon as Gemma's cheek touches Niall's shoulder, her emotions empowered her thoughts, her eyes started to cry and body started to shake. She sobbed into his chest unceasingly, hands clutching at his jacket. He held her in silence, rocking her slowly as her tears soaked his chest. 

" I love you Gemma and one of the reasons for that is, because you always take a stand for what is right. I am so proud of you. But for now it's better to not to say or do anything to them." he whispered in her ear while running his hand through her hair. 

" But why isn't he doing anything, Niall? How can he be so neutral about everything, about his husband being hurt so much, how ? "  she hiccups between crying. 

" You really think, he wouldn't do anything? Gem it's our Harry, who we are talking about. He is the same guy who punched a guy just because he hurt a Stray Cat. I'm sure he has his own reasons for him not doing anything right away, and I already know one of those very clearly." Niall explained. 

Hearing that she pulls away, blinking her lashes heavy with tears looking up at him in confusion. 

" He needs to be there for Louis, first. It's his responsibility to make sure that Louis is okay at the moment, rather than giving those people what they deserve. Louis is in a fragile state right now, all he need is a person who holds him close and stays beside him until he feels fine. And I think Harry's doing the right thing."

Niall cups her cheek with one of his hand and strokes it with the pad of his thumb to wipe the tear, as he explains. He was looking into her eyes with all the affection he could afford to give her the intangible comfort and love that she was in need of. 

Her eyes were wet as a single tear rolled down her cheek, leaving a line of wet stain behind ; her chocolate brown orbs were looking straight into his sparkling blue ones. Her lips curled up in a small watery smile as she brought her hand up to brush his cheeks with the back of her fingers and slide them slowly into his brunette locks after. 

" I'm so lucky to have a person like you in my life. It's amazing how you know exactly what the person in front of you feels like ; specially when it comes to me. 

I don't know what would have I done without you. Thank you so much for being there for me whenever I needed you. I Love You so much Niall." 

He just looks at her face and kisses her to let her know the words he wants to say. 

\-------------

(Next Morning)   
. 

It was a cozy summer morning for Harry that day when he slowly blinked opened his eyes. The harsh lights blinding his sight to help him explain, how late he woke up. He unwrapped his arm from the body that was snuggled into him and brought his hand up to cover his eyes until they adjust with the brightness in the room. 

After a few seconds when he realized that he was somehow feeling a bit extra warm, where Louis' face was nuzzling into his neck, his eyebrows frowning in confusion. He uncovers his eyes and looks down to his husband. 

Louis was snuggling into him as he kept his head buried into the crook of Harry's neck. His caramel fluffy hair sticking out everywhere like he has just wrestled with someone. His fingers curled into the fabric of Harry's shirt , not clasping it tightly, but just enough to reassure him they were staying together in one place. Against Harry's white shirt, his golden skin was flawless, beautiful. 

Harry wanted to scoop him up, to give him the love and care Louis always wanted from his husband, but he knew that he would never do that without his constance. He still wasn't his lover, but that's all he wanted ; at some point. So as long as he had him in his arms, everything was going to be alright.

He was still lost in his thoughts when Louis moved a bit and snuggled into him further more, reminding Harry the reason what confused him before ; Louis' face was in fact more warm than it should be. Harry hesitantly put back of his hand on his forehead to check, and yes he could easily interpret that Louis had fever. 

His face controlled in tension as he try to awake his husband by whispering his name. 

" Louis ....  Louis wake up, it's morning." 

Louis wouldn't move a bit so Harry did what he could to wake him up gently . He slowly  put his hand on Louis' head and brushed his hair with his fingers, while saying.. 

" Lou, wake up. It's quite late." 

Louis stirred a bit and grumbled something but again stuffed his face into his chest. 

" What...?" Harry couldn't understand what he said. 

"Don' wanna..." he muffled into his chest tiredly. 

" Hey, look at me for once and then you can go back to sleep." Harry said when he failed to make him pull away from himself. 

Louis breaths out in discomfort as he pulls back from his soft, cozy, warm and comfortable place. He turns his head up to Harry but won't open his eyes . 

Harry looks at his beautiful morning face and  chuckles at his laziness. 

" At least open your eyes, you little dozing beauty." his hand reaches from Louis' hair to his face and thumb stroking his eyes and long eyelashes tenderly. 

And after a few seconds of relaxing treatment that Harry was providing his eyes , he fluttered open them. He blinked them a few times to focus his eye sight to look up at his husband's face. 

" There there... Good Morning Mr. Tomlinson-Styles! " Harry wishes without expressing the anger suddenly erupt in his heart. 

When Louis looked up at him, Harry internally flinched when he looked at his swollen red eyes. All the memories from the last night appeared back in front of his eyes in a flash. 

" G'morning Mr. Styles ! " Louis gives him a tiny smile, his eyes appreciating the close up morning look of his husband.

None of them were protesting or thinking about the fact that they were still Snuggling into each other, only their faces apart. The silence was comfortable and peaceful as they were looking into each other's eyes without saying anything. But someone has to say something, 

" How are you feeling ?" Harry asked without breaking the eye contact. 

" My head hurts." Louis pouts as he remembers the pain. 

" I think you have a temperature as well." Harry breaths out worried. 

Louis frowns as he lessen his grip on Harry's shirt to retract his hand. He places his hand on his forehead to confirm what Harry was talking about. 

When he feels the heat there, his face loses its frown and replace it with pout as he snuggles back into Harry's side again. 

" Hey, What are you.... Lou... We need to get up, not sleep again....." Harry chuckled between . 

" But I want to sleep a while more...." he whines like a baby. 

" Lou c'mon..... You need to get some medicines for your fever. Get up and eat something first before you have those medicines. C'mon. " he shakes his shoulder and tugs on it after to coax him out of the bed. 

" No............. I don't wanna.......... This is so comfy...... " clingy, whiney, baby. 

" ok ok ok.... But at least let ME out of the bed, so I can get you those medicines and breakfast. And don't even argue with me on that because I'm not going to listen to you on that. "  Harry declares and waits for him to make any movement. 

Louis looks up at him to make sure if he was only saying that or was he any serious. Harry raised his eyebrows to signal him that he was waiting for his response and wasn't going to drop it. Louis rolls his eyes at Harry's stubbornness and pulles away, grumbling some incoherent words under his breath. He stuffed his face into the bedspread but the mumbling was still on. 

Harry shook his head and chuckled at his childish behavior as he got out of the bed. He turned around to cover Louis with the duvet cover properly. 

" What are you even saying ?" he said standing straight, once he was done with the duvet. His hands were folded in front of him and a smile was prominent on his silly face as he was looking at Louis. 

Louis pulled his head out of the mattress and annoyingly said, without looking at him,  " I said, I hate you. You're a meanie to make me loose my comfy place. " and he stuffed his face back into the bed. 

" Don't quote Gemma." Harry chuckled. 

" Shut up." the hedgehog spoke again, peeking his head out of the mattress. 

Harry smiled and looked around in the room for something specific. When he found it, he picked it up and brought it to the bed and put it beside Louis, where he himself was laying a few minutes ago. 

" There, are you happy now...?" he grabbed Louis' hand and left in on the soft furry thing ; Lou's teddy bear. 

Louis turned his face to the teddy and a small smile formed on his face. He pulled the bear into his side and instantly nuzzled into him as he lets out a content sigh. 

" I love you Hazzabear." he says to the teddy and kisses him smiling big. 

Harry was about to walk away but when he heard him say that he turned around to him with amused and curious look. 

" Excuse Me...." 

" What...?" Louis bit his tongue to curse himself for saying that out loud, but he pretends like he didn't say anything. 

" What did you just said...?" 

" Nothing." he denied looking away. 

" Yes, you did. You said, ' I love you HAZZABEAR.'. Is that what you call him, cause I've never heard you before calling him by his name ? " he was curious. 

" Yes I do call him that, but usually I don't say his name when someone's around." he grumbles into teddy's chest. 

" And why is that, if I may ask?" Harry said folding his hand, he was even more curious now. 

" Maybe because people will think, I'm some kind of 3 year old kid to give their teddy bear a name. I hate it when people make fun of me like that. No one knows about his name, not even mum or fizzy. " he says without making any eye contact. 

Harry smiles at that and walks into the closet to change from the party clothes (he didn't get the chance to change in the night) , but not before telling him loud enough so he could hear. 

" Well, I like that and I think it's cute. "

Louis' looks up at him but he was already out of the door. Louis' jaw dropped and a surprised smile spread out on his face and then again he stuffed his face into the bear, grunting in silliness . 

\--------

When Harry walked down and into the kitchen, he bumped into Anne. 

" oh, sorry Mom and good morning!" he kissed her cheek after wishing her. 

" Morning Love, why so late and where is Lou...?" Anne asked , wiping the kitchen counter. 

" I slept really late and was tired too, so.... And Louis is still in bed, he isn't feeling well. That's why I came down to get medicines and some breakfast for him to eat." he explained and went inside the kitchen to look for the medicines. 

" What.... Why he isn't feeling well, what happened ? " Anne walked up to him and asked worried. 

When Harry saw her worried face, he put down the medicine on the bar and gave her an assuring smile. 

"Calm down Mom, your son in law is fine. He is just having a temperature. After having one of these medicines and some more rest, he will be good as new. So don't you worry yourself too much about it." he said and hugged her. 

" You sure ?" she asked, still hugging him. 

" mhmm" Harry nodded and after that he released her. He started taking out the things to make pancakes, as there was no prepared breakfast in the kitchen. 

" Harry, what are you doing..?" Anne asked confused. 

"Mum I'm going to make some pancakes for him." he explained still digging through some cabinets. 

" All right but you don't have to make the pancake batter, I've saved some for you two in the fridge and there are some fruits as well." 

" Oh, thanks mom." Harry smiled and took out the batter and some strawberries from fridge. As he started chopping the strawberries, Anne hopped onto the counter and started looking at Harry while grinning at him. 

" What Mom.....? " Harry asked without looking at her, when he felt her eyes on him. He started smiling as well spontaneously. 

" Nothing. I was just wondering that how can a person who left a party before it even finished and still slept late. Amazing isn't it." her creepy smile got more intense. 

Harry just shook his head smiling and looked at her. 

" You're something else Mom, do you know that. And there's nothing like what you think it is. "

" oh but in your heart it does . Don't you think that I didn't see, what happened on the dance floor last night.

Anyways have a good day Sonny boy and don't forget to give Louis a get well soon kiss from my side. " Anne said as she jumps off of the counter and walked away, leaving a pink face Harry behind. 

He continued making pancakes as he chuckled at himself looking down and recalling some of the beautiful moments of last night. 

\----------

When Harry walked back into his room carrying a tray with pancakes, juice and medicines on it, he found Louis sleeping in the same position as he left him in. He went forward to the bedside table and put the tray on it. He turned to look at Louis and found him snoring lightly through his parted soft-pink lips. He was a beautiful man. 

" Lou wake up. I've brought the breakfast and some medicines for you." he said gently shaking his shoulder. 

No response. 

" Lou..... Get up Bubba. The breakfast is getting cold."  he shook him a bit firmly this time. He hated it to disturb his sleep but he had to. 

" mmmmm what now ? " he turned away from him on his other side. 

" I said wake up and have some breakfast, then you can go back to sleep again. But please get up now and you need to have those pills as well." 

" I don't wanna.... I'm okay now, I don't have fever anymore. " he lied but Harry wasn't taking any of his lies and put his hand on his forehead, streching his arm. 

" Really.... Then why is your skin heating? Stop being lazy, Lou. C'mon..... " he was trying his best to control himself from ripping the duvet off of him. 

" No. I'm not getting up. You can try but you can't make me." he said and wrapped the duvet tightly around himself. 

Harry think about something for a while and as an idea pop up in his mind, he stood up from the bed. He was smiling mischievously as he said. 

" Alright, I'm going to get you up but don't you  say after, that I didn't warn you before. Cause I know a perfect technique for you to get up in seconds ." 

Louis was curious to see how he was going to do that. He was sure that Harry would never do something that he wouldn't like, than what he was about to do. He was thinking about it when Harry spoke again. 

" Alright, you didn't left me with any choice here, so I have to go for it. Beware." as soon as his words stopped a few seconds later Louis' high shriek filled the room as he started to struggle away from where he was laying on the bed. 

Harry started to tickle him over the duvet. 

Louis was kicking his hands and feet everywhere as he was trying to get away from his husband's evil fingers. His giggles and laughter was like a music to Harry's ears. 

As soon as he got the chance, he scrambled off and sat up on the bed keeping enough distance between his husband and himself. 

He was sending daggers to Harry while panting heavily to control his breathing, meanwhile Harry was laughing his ass off rolling onto the foot side of the bed. 

When Louis finally could control over his breathing, he threw a pillow on his husband, which Harry catched easily and sat up on the bed, still chuckling at him. 

" I hate you for that.... Why did you do that." Louis said looking pissed but he was smiling a bit as well. He folded his hand to look more intimidating, but that wasn't happening at all. 

" You've been warned." he said holding his hands up in defence. " Now go brush your teeth, you need to eat those. " he said gesturing to the breakfast tray. 

Louis shoved his duvet aside in annoyance, giving up and walked away to the bathroom, grumbling a chorus of ' I hate you' under his breath.. Meanwhile Harry adjusted the bed and made it more suitable for Louis to sleep on for later .

He was pouring juice into a glass when Louis walked back into the room, still looking sleepy. He was rubbing his eyes with his fist and his hair were still a sleepy mess, sticking out everywhere, he was looking really fluffy and cuddly. Harry was again fonding. 

When Louis looked at Harry after opening his eyes and found him smiling at himself , he rolled his eyes and get on the bed, burying himself between the mattress and duvet again. 

Harry chuckled at his stubbornness and offered him pancakes and juice, which Louis accepted without any words. They both started devouring the breakfast in silence. But then something clicked in Louis' mind and he asked. 

" Wait a minute, did mom made this breakfast ?" 

" Actually I made the pancakes, but Mom saved the batter for us. So....." he trailed off sipping on his juice. 

" Oh..... Did.. Did she ask for me...?" Louis asked hesitant looking down at the piece of pancake in his hand. 

" Yeah, she did. But I said you were just having a bit of temperature and was in need of some more rest. If that is okay with you." he explained. 

" Yes, it's okay. Ummmm... Do they, I mean Mum and Dad, do they know about......" before he could complete his sentence, Harry interrupted him. 

" No, they don't. I didn't tell her anything. I wasn't sure if you wanted to let them know. " he said looking at him, after putting the empty glass on the tray. 

Louis looked up at him in the eyes and said giving him a little smile , "Thanks." and they kept looking into each others eyes for a while until Louis noticed something different about the way Harry was looking at him. Louis asked him nervously. 

" What ?" 

" hmmm" Harry was confused. 

"Why are you looking at me like there is something wrong, what is it Harry ?" he asked maintaining his eyes on his face to detect any kind of lies. 

" Oh... Ummmm it's - it's nothing." he denied looking away. It was really easy to find that he was lying. 

" Don't lie to me, Harry. " he said flatly. 

" It's just your eyes, they are red and puffy. They remind me of what happened." he still wasn't looking at him. 

None of them said anything after that and let the room fall into an awkward silence. Louis was thinking about everything what happened last night and how he opened up to Harry about his weakest time of life. 

He was happy that Harry accepted him with his flaws but he was more than grateful for him, how he handled his crying self and was there for him. He was also really thankful for Harry's thinking to not let other people know about the whole thing without his knowledge. 

Louis puts his glass and plate on the tray after taking the medicine and wiping his face. He looks up at Harry and was about to say something but stops himself ; Harry was looking away from him. 

" You can talk to me about anything, remember." Harry says and looks at him smiling. " What was that you wanted to say but stopped." 

Louis looked at him surprised as he thought Harry wasn't looking at him. A smile appeared on his face as he said, " Thank you, Harry." 

Harry frown his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side in confusion. 

" For everything what you did last night . How you took care of me, how you made me realize, I wasn't the person I always had doubts about. How you listen to me talking about the most fragile stage of my life without making me feel weak for a second . But most of all, thanks for accepting me after what I told you, I've been through. Most of people don't do that, accept a person who was already broken. 

I wanted to tell you about that but I never got the courage to do it, because whenever I tried to talk to someone about it, it gets unbearable for me as all of the memories started to come back. But what happened yesterday, triggered me and I couldn't control myself. 

The way you were there to help me with my pain , it gave me the guts to explain my feelings to you . I can never be thank enough to you for doing that. And I appreciate it really much that you did not say anything about it to Mom. 

It's not like, I want to hide it from them but it's just that I don't want them to get worried about me. I've seen my mum when she knew about my condition and I don't want that to happen with mum and dad as well. So thank you for not telling them." he explained, all the time looking into Harry's eyes. Louis' eyes started shining as he finished. 

Harry was again silent all the time when Louis was speaking but when he finished talking, Harry got up from where he was sitting a bit away from him and Sat next to Louis. He silently asked for his hands and Louis gave it to him. Harry hold them each in his own hand and started rubbing his thumb on the back of his hands. 

"I'm here." 

Harry said with so much passion that just those two words made Louis realised, what Harry wanted to say but couldn't, and a tear rolled down his pink cheek as he looked down nodding his head. 

" Hey...." Harry said and held Louis' chin to make him look up. He wiped the tear and shook his head looking at him in the eyes with so much love and affection. 

" Not anymore. Never again. Please. I don't like it when you cry." he said truly. 

As soon as Louis looked at him, his bottom lip started to wobble. Without giving it a thought, Harry moved close to him further more and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into his side. He started rubbing Louis' back and brushing his hair, as he knew that makes him calm and composed. 

" shhhh......... It's okay. Everything is fine. You're okay." he kisses his hair and continues. 

"You know, someone told me yesterday that we should never think about what other people think about us, when I was doubting at myself and was feeling insecure about my tattoos . That gorgeous person told me that other people don't really matter in our lives, it's only you who can make the judgement, if you beautiful or not. And I think that person was right. " he stops for a second and lifts up Louis' face with his hand, which was on his shoulder, to look in his eyes, while he says the next lines. Their faces were only inches apart. 

" Just so you know, I think you are the most beautiful man I have ever met in my entire life. And not just that, but you are the most adorable, sweet, aspiring and an incredible person inside and out, do you know that. So don't you ever let those absurd people's words get to you okay. They don't know you the way I do, our families do and so does your friends."  Harry's hand was caressing his cheeks and his eyes were doing their work to calm Louis down.

Louis nodded his head and put his own hand on his. He gave it a squeeze to let him know that he understood and was thankful. He again put his head on Harry's shoulder and let out a content sign as he wasn't crying anymore.

After a few moments, Louis asked Harry

" Harry."

"Hmm ?"

" Where's Gemma ?" he looked up at him, his eyes droopy. 

" She already went to the office, there was a meeting scheduled for today." 

When Harry was making breakfast in the kitchen, Gemma met him there. Gemma assured him that she can handle the meeting and he should stay with Louis. She also told him about the Martin family, when he asked about them. 

" Oh... Okay. " he nodded his head in understanding. 

" Why, do you want to talk to her about something?" he asked him out of curiosity when Louis muzzled into his side again. 

" No, I just wanted to say sorry and thanks to her and Niall as well, for last night. Sorry for ruining their happy mood and thanks for caring for me. They both were really tensed about me. So... I just wanted to let them know that I am okay." his eyes closing.

" It's alright, I've already told Gem that you were okay and also asked her to let Niall know about it too." Harry told him. 

" hmphhh..... Thanks Harry." he breathed out in his sleepy state. 

" You sleeping there, Lou ? " he asked amused. 

"mhmmm" 

" Wait, let me just get up and you can sleep properly on the bed." Harry says and starts untangling himself from Louis. Hearing that Louis' eyes snapped open and he held him still. 

" No....." he whined in distress. 

Harry's eyes widened at his sudden affection and he started smiling.

" Need a cuddle buddy again ? " he asked smirking. 

Louis just nods and gives him his most innocent puppy face. 

" But don't you have your Hazzabear for that..?" he was teasing him. 

Louis' lips curling down in a pout as he kept giving him the saddest and the most cutest pleading look ever, together. 

Harry laughed out loud and fixed his lips, saying. 

"Don't look so sad." 

Then he poked Louis' nose and hold him close, brushing a strand of caramel hair away from his face. Louis sniffs dejectedly and eagerly wraps his arms around Harry's waist, once again burying his head in his chest. Harry slowly slid them both down in laying position on bed. 

" Is this better ?" Harry asked after a few seconds of silence but he didn't answer. So he look down and see that Louis was half asleep, his eyes opening at his question. He barely nods, his eyes slipping closed. He held him close as Louis nuzzled into him more, holding his shirt. But after a few moments, Louis mumbled out in his sleep. 

" Thanks for the yummy breakfast and yucky medicine, husband. " 

Harry just shook his head and chuckled at his angel. 

Louis was already asleep but Harry's eyes were still wide open for some reason. Because he needed to be somewhere as soon as possible, he can not let it slip any longer. 

\----------

It was few hours later in the afternoon when Louis woke up to empty space beside him. His lips pouting in disappointment, but when he checked the time, his eyes widened in shock. It was 1:28 in the afternoon. 

He scrambled out of the bed and immediately stood up, which caused him a whiplash. He held his head in his hand for a while, cursing at himself for the stupidity. As his head stopped acting weird, he started walking towards the dressing table to look at himself. 

He literally cringed at himself when he saw his reflection in the mirror. His hair a big pile of mess, eyes red and puffy and his face was looking really pale. He fixed his hair a bit and start digging into one of the drawers in the table. When he found what he was looking for, he put it on ; his glasses. 

He walked towards the closet to get his clothes as he was going to take a shower. He had just stepped in the closet when he felt some movement and he looked up. His eyes widened in shock at the view in front of his eyes. 

There was standing Harry, going through his clothes. But he was not just standing there, HE WAS STANDING THERE SHIRTLESS AND HIS PANTS UNDONE. He was flaunting his perfectly shaped body in front of Louis without even knowing. 

All of his tattoos that Louis never got the chance to see before, were full on display. His body muscles were flexing at his every motion and the wardrobe light was doing the work of God to make the scene even more heavenly. 

It was really hard for Louis to distract himself from the beauty of his husband. His stomach was taking flips with every passing second as his heart was about jump out of it's place anytime. He had never been in a place or situation like this ever before. Every day in his life was giving him new experiences. A few countable as bad, a few as good and than there are some moments like this, hyperventilating. 

Harry was engaged in his own thoughts about what he was going to do really soon. He wasn't feeling much concentrated right at the moment to choose a shirt for himself. So he just took two of them out of the closet and started inspecting them. 

As he was deciding, he started explaining to himself which was better. It wasn't really like him to take this much time to get dressed, but his mind was somewhere else to think properly. As he was doing it, he felt someone's presence around him and he looked up to see who it was. 

His eyes widening in shock as he said out loud, " Oh my God...!" and turned around, both of the shirts fell down from his hands. 

That brought Louis back from his daydreaming and he turned around as well closing his eyes. He started chanting " I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to..." constantly. His face went hot with amount of blood rushing to his cheeks in embarrassment. 

He ran out of the closet into the room and throw himself on the bed. He was just wishing if the bed could swallow him up rather than facing the embarrassing situation. He was definitely an idiot. 

When after few minutes Harry walked out of the closet, this time fully dressed and tinted cheeks. He cleared his throat to get Louis' attention but Louis wasn't moving a bit so he had to take his name. 

" Lou...?" 

" Yeah....." he muffled into the mattress in a small voice. 

" You okay...?" he asked smiling at his nervous behavior. 

Louis turned around and sat up properly, " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to look. I thought I was alone but when I went in there, you were already there standing all........ " he stopped himself before he could explain the embarrassing situation again. " I'm really sorry." he finished his apologies. 

Harry chuckled at his nervousness and said," I know you didn't mean to and it's totally okay. At some point we have to see each other like that, and I guess it was your time today to see me. And I'm sorry too if I offended you, unknowingly. " he said those big ass words so casually, like he was declaring, what they were going to cook for dinner. Louis thought in his mind. 

" uhhhh.... are you going somewhere ? " he said avoiding the topic completely and gestured to his clothes . 

" hmm, oh yeah. I have to go somewhere, but if you need me here, I can postpone it to later. No problems at all." he asked him. 

" oh please don't worry about it. I'm perfectly fine now, I don't even have fever anymore. You can take care of your business, I'm absolutely okay. " Louis assured him with a genuine smile. 

Harry kept looking at him for a while to convince himself and after that he grabbed his mobile and wallet, and walked out of the room ; after surprising Louis by kissing him goodbye in his hair. 

And if Louis again threw himself on the bed and shrieked like a teenage girl into the mattress, then no one has to know. 

\---------

( Someone's House ) 

The person was sitting on the plush couch in his living room going through his emails, when the door bell rings. He looks at his wrist watch and frowns in confusion, as he wasn't expecting anyone right now. Anyway, he gets up from the couch after putting the laptop on the center table and walked towards the main door. 

As he opened the door, his eyes sparkling in surprise to see who was standing in front of him. " Mr. Styles ! Come inside please." he greeted him in excitement. 

" Good afternoon Mr. Martin." Harry said with a straight face looking up at him. 

*********************

" Everyone else in the room   
can see it,   
Everyone else but you...   
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,   
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed...   
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,   
You don't know, oh oh...   
You don't know you're beautiful,   
If only you saw what I can see,   
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,   
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe...   
You don't know, oh oh   
You don't know you're beautiful,   
oh oh...   
That's what makes you beautiful. "

\- What Makes You Beautiful by ONE DIRECTION


	20. " Protected."

(June 2016, London)   
. 

Harry and Mr. Martin were sitting in the living room, Harry was waiting for his call to end. As soon as they walked inside, Mr. Martin's phone started ringing and he excused himself to answer the call. Harry was getting impatient, it was already getting late to get back home, he was worried about Louis, even though he said he was feeling better.

" I'm so sorry, Harry, for making you wait, but it was an urgent call to take. But Now we can talk, and would you like to have some tea or drinks maybe ?" he asked generously. 

" It's alright and thanks for the offer, but I'm okay. I just wanted to have you sign these papers for me . " Harry said keeping his calm and passed the file in his hand. 

" Of course, but you could have just sent someone to bring me the papers, it wasn't necessary to personally bring them to me." He said picking up the file. 

" Trust me, it has to be done by me. " 

The guy gave Harry a curious look and started reading the file. His expressions start changing from confused to furious as he turn all the pages after reading them. 

" What kind of sick joke is this, Harry ?" He asked, creasing his eyebrows in anger. 

" That is not a joke, Preston. I want to break every partnership with your company. " Harry told him. 

 

* Back story *

When Harry left his house, he went straight to his office to get the papers. He had them already prepared. Ever since Harry got to know about all of his frauds and double-crossing, he asked Perrie to make the papers ready for this kind of day. 

When he reached there, Perrie was already in the office , she came back early from her leave. Harry told her that he wants to cancel all the contracts with Martin Constructions , and without questioning him about it, Perrie happily gave him the file. Actually she was the one who found out about what was Preston doing with his business, so it was obvious that she was happy with the decision . 

Harry also had a chat with Des on the phone and explained him everything what happened last night, in brief. Des was furious about it after listening, and gave Harry permission to do anything he think would be right . 

* End of the Back story *

 

" Styles, do you even know what your talking about ? " he said abruptly standing up. 

" Yes, I do understand really well, what I'm doing. And that's why I came here by myself, instead of calling you to my office. " Harry casually said fixing his suit jacket. 

" Harry you can't do this to my company, Styles Developments is the main company, I do business with. If you will break the contract, Martin Constructions won't have any bigger clients to do work with, and you know that really well. " he admitted getting worried about his business. 

" I'm waiting for the papers to be signed, Mr. Martin. " Harry said looking bore at his falter demeanor. 

" Who the fuck do you think you are. I'm going to talk to your father about this and then we'll see what he thinks about, you doing this to his best friend. " suddenly his weak body posture became harsh and his eyes filled with rage. 

" You don't have to trouble yourself with that, let me assure you that he wants the same thing. And just so you know, I was the one who gave you the contract here, not Dad. So you better hurry up. " Harry stood up and said looking straight into his eyes. 

The frustration and anger boiled in Preston's mind and he grabbed Harry by his collar, and tried to said through gritted teeth. 

" You son of.... "

" PRESTON, you better not complete that sentence, if you don't want me ruin your business completely. Because I know about every single fu¢king scam which you ever did in your entire business life ; With my company and with the others as well. " 

Harry never argued with his fists but his words packed a powerful punch. Carefully spoken, without drama, his words had an air of finality to them and no matter how hard Preston railed against him, nothing would change his mind. 

" HARRY STYLES, you better get off your hands of my dad's collar." Preston's son said coming to where they were standing. 

He suddenly was standing all up in Harry's face and Harry get this urge to smack him down but if he do that the boy will be gone, lost, hurting. So instead he take all the courage he had and use it to suppress his violent impulses. 

" I don't understand, what the fuck happened all of a sudden ? " Preston grumbled massaging his temple, in confusion and frustration, when Harry let go of his collar. 

Harry ran his hand through his hair in quick succession and fixed Preston a stare that could have frozen the Pacific. He snarled more than spoke standing next to him. 

" The same fucking thing, what you were about to do a minute ago but couldn't because I was here to answer you. The thing of you back talking shit about MY family with your son and wife, last night in MY party which was at MY house. So stop fucking creating the drama and sign the damn papers, before I loose my mind and do something that you will definitely regret. " 

He took a step towards Preston , a vein almost popping in his temple and his fists tightly clenched. The old man stayed right where he was, and Harry growled in low voice. 

" Better sign those papers or I will destroy you. " 

He took another step forwards, now almost nose to nose with him. " Do you get me, Mr. Martin ?" 

" What the fu¢k... How fucking dare you to talk to my father like that and what the heck are you talking about? " 

Adrian steams right up to Harry's face ; he wanted to fight but Harry was trying to avoid it . Doesn't that always lead to damage? But before he could say something to him, another voice spoke from behind him. 

" He is talking about you and your parent's $hit talk about my brother in law and his husband, last night in the party, Adrian Martin . "

Harry was just about to explode, when his sister comes in, because he never expect her to be there. 

" Gemma, what are you doing here and how did you even knew, I was here ? " he asked. 

" Perrie told me when I reached back to the office. " she answered him, but her eyes were stuck on her prey. 

" Gemma... " Harry tried to make her go back but she doesn't.

" No Harry, not now. All I wanted was to bash this a$$hole's face with my own hand, ever since I knew about all of this. " 

Adrian stood, folding both arms over his chest. He did not expected what happened next, but when she approached, Adrian was about to back out, when her balled fist collided with his cheekbone, flaying his neck backward like a willow caught in the wind. As he stumbled, he nearly fell over the table , rubbing his cheek with his palm. Her action certainly took him by surprise.

"What the hell!" he cried, regaining his balance.

" GEMMA, NO .... " Harry was surprised to see that. 

" Fu¢king, bastard." Gemma said to Adrian with her voice full of hatred and disgust. 

" You little bit¢h....." Adrian tried to slap Gemma but Harry pushed her back and stood in front of her, holding back Adrian's hand up in the air. 

" Gemma, get out of here. NOW." he ordered sternly and who was Gemma to not following it, specially in a situation like this. She walked out of the house instantly. 

All that rage came out faster than magma and just as destructive. White knuckles from clenching his hand too hard, and gritted teeth from effort to remain calm. His face was red with suppressed rage, and when Adrian tried to free his hand , he swung him around and trapped his neck in his biceps .

" Don't you even think about that, you piece of $hit. If I want to, I could have beaten you to pulp right here right now, after what you've all said about my husband and what you were about to do to my sister. But I'm giving you this one last chance." and he pushed him away to the wall opposite of him. 

There was stillness on both sides. If hatred was visible, the air would have been scarlet. Harry turned around and started walking away to the door, staring at Preston, pointing to the papers on the table, he said, "The sooner the better." 

He reached half way through the door, when a sudden gush of pain jolted throughout Harry's body. His back ached, his arms lost tension and his legs began to weaken. Adrian smacked him on his back with the baseball bat, suddenly appeared in his hand. he hit hard and it stung.

Harry dropped to the ground. Bruised and winded, with a leg in agony, he grabbed Adrian's foot and pulled him to the ground as well. His body was aching . He brought a fist to the Adrian's face, snapping his nose into a grotesquerie. He cried out in pain, holding his disoriented nose. 

" I'm warning you again." Harry said, huffing when a pain shoot through his back while punching him, and got up before slowly started walking towards the door again, but stopped when Adrian called his name.

" HARRY FUCKING STYLES...... I promise you.... that one day I will ruin your image to the limit, you won't be able to face yourself..... AND JUST SO YOU KNOW..... Your little bit¢h of husband, won't be there with you anymore. He would be fu¢king around with some other rich guy ; Probably me. And trust me I will make him my fucking doll." he said after standing up, grinning at him evilly.

That was the breaking point of Harry's patience. At that moment, he became blinded by a five-course serving of rage that tasted bitter, yet surprisingly satisfying. He reached out to punch Adrian in the face. When Harry's fist came in contact, Adrian fell to the ground again, wailing in pain. As he tried to shake the aching after taste, upon the taste buds of his hand, Adrian tried to get up but Harry tackled him and held him down so he could not fight back and started hitting him. 

Harry seriously couldn't believe what he was doing as his fist continued to hit his face. He felt guilty, but he couldn't stop. His family was his weakness AND strength, and this guy literally threatened to harm his family. He deserved this in every way. 

" HARRY . STOP. PLEASE STOP.... YOU'RE GOING TO KILL MY SON..... Please......" Preston exclaimed begging, trying to pull him off of Adrian, in fear. But Harry wasn't listening to him and continued throwing punches after punches, until Gemma came running to them.

" OH GOD....! HARRY what are you doing, leave him.... " she said and pulled him off of him. Harry's mind snapped off of it as soon as he heard her. His face red as an over-ripe tomato and eyes burning in anger. His blood covered fist clenching and unclenching as he tried to control his rage towards the person on the ground. 

Gemma grabbed his arm and dragged him out of there, once again reminding Preston to send the papers back to their office, as soon as possible, after signing. 

( Gemma went there in a car with driver, and when she noticed Harry's car parked, she told the driver to take the car with him, and that she would drive home with Harry.) 

The door slams behind them and they were off to Harry's car. None of them said anything when Gemma made him sit on the passenger seat and drove away from there. She just turns the radio up after a while and head off to somewhere peaceful , stopping at a drive through to get something to eat for both of them. 

\--------

Gemma was driving the car, when she looked at his hand which was covered in blood, she freaked out thinking maybe he was hurt. But when Harry said that it wasn't his blood, she took a breath of relief. After stopping their car outside of the park, she helped Harry to get clean his hand and wrapped a fresh hanky (handkerchief) around it to cover the slightly scratched skin on it. 

Though Harry didn't tell her anything about the hit he got on his back that Adrian gave him with the baseball bat. Everytime he moves, his back aches, but he wouldn't let it show on his face. 

Gemma and Harry were sitting next to the pond in their favorite park. Ever since she dragged him out of their, she brought him here after calling Anne to make an excuse that she and Harry will be late due to some kind of business urgency. They both ate food that Gemma bought from the drive through. 

" What happened, Harry ? Why were you so..... aggressive..?" Gemma asked finally, after wrecking her mind for a while about, if she should ask or not. 

Harry exhaled a heavy breathe as he rubbed his hands over his face, thinking about everything. 

" I wasn't intending to hurt him like that, Gem. And that's why I only threatened him at first, but then....." he closed his eyes to control the sudden anger boiling up in his mind, and breathe out through his nose. The words what Adrian said about Louis, started repeating themselves in his head . 

" Then what, brother...? " Gemma encouraged. 

" He - he said really disgusting things about Louis and that's what made me to loose my control over my rage for him, and I did that." he wasn't looking at her but to focus his attention on the ducks swimming in the pond. He was trying to calm the anger that was still burning in his eyes. 

Gemma did not said anything but to nod to herself in understanding. They both stayed there for a while more. When Harry said, it was getting late and everyone would start questioning where they were, they drove back to their home. Harry requested Gemma to not to tell anyone in the house about it, specially Louis. She agrees with that, because she herself did not want to give others, any tension. 

\------

When both of them entered their home, it was really quiet in there. Harry was about to question Gemma for it, when Robin walked into the living area typing on his phone. 

" Hey Dad, why is everything so quiet, where is mum and Lou ?" Gemma asked as she hide Harry's injured hand behind him, giving him a look. 

" Oh hey kids. Anne and Louis went to the grocery store, she needed something for tonight's dinner and Louis asked if he could tag along. " Robin gave them a smile and sat down on the sofa. 

" Allright... Well then, we'll just go and get changed before they come back. " Gemma said and signaled Harry to go ahead. 

" okay, I'll be right here. " Robin said without taking his eyes off of the phone screen. 

Harry started climbing the stairs, but with each step his breathe hitches, when his back muscles flexes. Gemma noticed that and whispered to him while climbing the stairs along with him. 

" Harry, did you get hurt..?" 

" No." he whispered instantly but his face was exposing his lie. 

" I don't believe you." 

" Gemma, I'm fine." he grumbled in pain. 

" Stop lying about it, you grumpy." 

" I'm not lying." 

" Swear on Mom's life ?" 

" What ... Are we 5 ?" he looked at her frowning. 

" I AM , now say it if you are telling the truth." she wasn't kidding. 

Harry just shook his head and was about to enter his room when Gemma put her hand next to the door, blocking his way. 

" What do you want, Gemma.....? "he asked getting tired of her stubbornness . 

" Did you get hurt or not ? " she asked sternly. 

Harry looks at her and tries to change her mind, but when she doesn't, Harry nods his head looking down. 

" Where ? " she asked dropping her hand. 

" Just get inside, I don't want to take a risk of Dad hearing about it. " and both of them ushered inside. 

" Where ?" she repeated her question. 

" On my back." 

" Show me." she demanded. 

" No Gemma, I'm not going to show it to you. I don't even know how bad does it looks and I don't want to frighten you." he said walking away from her reach, towards the bed. 

" Harry, either show me or I'm going to tell Dad and everyone about it." she threatened him. 

Harry narrowed his eyes and said, " You wouldn't, I know you will never. "

" Wanna bet...? "

" mhmm" Harry hums and folds his arms looking amused. 

" Alright if you say so." and she starts walking towards the door, but a gasp leaves Harry's lips as he pulls her back. 

" You, traitor... You promised, you wouldn't tell a soul." he accused her, feeling betrayed . 

" Well... You didn't tell me that you got hurt either. Now show me or I'm going to tell them." 

" okay okay okay.... Just....." 

" What....?" 

" I hate you." 

" ehhh.. tell me something I don't already know. Now show me." 

Harry grumbles something under his breath as he turns around and takes off his jacket. He starts pulling his shirt up slowly as his muscles were straining with each movement , but before he could say something to Gemma, he heard two gasp. When he turned around to look, his eyes widened in shock to see Louis standing there. His blue eyes mirroring his own green ones as his right hand was over his mouth in complete shock. 

Gemma was also looking shocked but it was difficult to understand, if she was worried for the bruise she just saw on his brother's back or she was worried about the fact, Louis saw it too. When Harry looked at her and cleared his throat, she came out of her daze. 

" Ummm... I-I'm just gonna go and get some ice pack and bandages for you... So... I'm.. Just.... Yeah.." she scurried off of there. 

Louis was still standing by the door, looking appalled, the thing he just witnessed wasn't getting out of his mind. Harry was getting nervous with the each passing second, he was looking down, not daring to look at him . 

" W-what ha-happened to your b-back? " Louis could barely sputtered out in his trance. 

Harry's hesitant eyes met with Louis' confused and concerned ones. 

" Nothing." he said and turned around, before walking inside the closet and locking it behind him. 

Louis was left there standing, staring at the spot where Harry was a second ago. He fluttered his lashes a few times to regain his sense of mind. He walked ahead and sat down on the bed looking at the closet door, waiting for his husband to come back and give him some explanations for what he just saw on his back . He wasn't going to slip the topic away this easy. 

A knock on the door grabbed Louis' attention and he walked to the door. It was Gemma, holding ice bag and first-aid box, in her hands. 

" Hey Lou, I brought these for him....." she trailed of. 

Louis crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes on her, " What happened to him, Gemma?" he asked flatly. 

" I think it would be better if he tells you that. I just came here to give you these. Please take care of him, even if he says, he's okay. He becomes really careless and stubborn when it comes to take care of himself . " Gemma said handing over the things to Louis and walked away from there without giving him a chance to say something. Now Louis was even more determined to know, what happened to him. 

Harry was having trouble changing his clothes. Every time he moves his arms to take off his shirt or bends down to slip off his pants, a painful hiss releases from his lips. 

When Adrian hit him, it did not hurt that much at the time, but now as the adrenaline was down in his body, his back was killing him. Adrian hit him with all of his strength, and the proof of that was quite visible on his back, when he saw the reflection of that bruise, in the full length mirror. 

Harry thought maybe Louis wouldn't ask him about the bruise ; Maybe. But as soon as he unlocked the closet and slid the doors aside, he felt himself trapped in Louis' stern gaze. He turned his head away to avoid his eyes, which were constantly on him and walked towards the sofa, across the room , when suddenly his phone started ringing ; it was Des. He internally thanked the almighty and his father for that. 

" Yeah Dad ..... Yes I did ..... Are you okay with the decision ....... I know but still. He's one of your closest friends ....... I know that you would do the same ....... Alright ....... Sure, I'll talk to you later about it. ....... Bye." he disconnected the call and turned around to look straight into Louis' eyes. Louis was standing a few feet away from him, his hands were folded in front of him and his face controlled. 

" Harry, what happened to your back ? " his voice demanding the answer. 

" I told you, it's nothing to worry about." he lied avoiding his gaze. 

" Then what's that rash on your back." 

" That's an old one." 

" No, it's not. It wasn't there, when this afternoon I ..... I saw you changing your clothes, accidentally." blush started coating his cheeks, as he recalled the embarrasing moment he had with him, a couple of hours ago. 

Harry looked down to hide the grin formed on his lips as well, after realizing what Louis just said. 

" Harry, please... Don't lie. " Louis whispered looking at him, now with soft eyes. 

" Lou...."

" Please Harry." 

Harry huffed finally giving up and said looking down. 

" I've had a fight with someone." he said and ran his injured hand through his hair. 

" WHAT....? " Louis' exclaimed. 

" Shhhhh... Don't do that.... I don't want mom and dad to get worried about it."

" W-Why, when, how a-and is your hand injured aswell ? " he asked pointing to his hand which was wrapped with the hanky.

" Isn't it enough information for you, and I'm totally fine so you don't have to worry about it. " he said and quickly started walking away from there, but because of his sudden movement, his back muscle pulled and a sharp pain shoot through his back. A low "aah" slipped out of his mouth as he started falling all of a sudden. Louis' eyes widened, in a flash he was next to Harry, holding him steady in his arms, before he could fall down. 

" Harry... Oh my God .. Are you okay...?" Louis asked keeping him steady on his shoulder as he walked him to their bed and helped him to sit down. 

Harry's eyes were closed tightly, suffering from the pain. He was slightly hunched down holding himself on his hands, gripping edge of the bed tightly. He was taking deep and slow breaths to control his pain, all the while Louis was looking at him with worried eyes, rubbing his arm in a soothing way, sitting beside him . 

When Harry opened his eyes and breathe out heavily, his eyes were red with slight moisture in them. 

" Are you okay ?" Louis asked in a soft voice, stopping his hand over his shoulder but continued making small circles to help him calm down . 

Harry looks at him and flutteres his lashes a few times before giving him a smile with a timid nod. Their faces were a few inches apart. 

" Harry, please tell me..... and let me help you with the bruise." Louis said looking into his eyes. 

Harry lowered his eyes, debating if he should tell him or not. 

" Harry I'm not gonna let it go, you know that right. I told you the most intimate part of my life, at least you can trust me a little bit to tell me about this." 

Harry's eyes snapped up at him, " Ofcourse I trust you, Louis." 

" Then tell me." 

" This afternoon I went over to the Martin's house and that's where.... " he trailed of looking down at his hands . 

Louis was confused, he didn't know who was he talking about, " Who ? "

" The people who said all those things about you. " Harry said looking at his face. 

That's when Louis realized who Harry was talking about. " Oh... W-what ha-ppened there, I mean how did you get injured ?" he asked getting a bit nervous. 

Harry explained him everything what he did, since he left the house till coming back. But he did not tell Louis what Adrian said about him, because he doesn't want him to get worried about it ; he would never let anyone harm him. 

When he finished explaining everything to him, Louis' eyes were wet and he sniffled. Harry looked at him in worry. 

" What happened, why are crying, Lou ?" he asked wiping away the tears from his cheeks. 

" Nothing, just that..... I've never felt like this before." he chuckled, shaking his head. 

" Like what ?" 

"Protected." he said looking down. 

Harry smiled at his confession and lifted his his face up, holding his chin. 

" Until I'm alive, you don't have to worry about that. I will look after you. Always and Forever, remember." he promised and kissed his forehead to seal it, but again his bruised back betrayed him and a low hiss escaped from his mouth. 

" Harry let's just take care of your bruise first, it's obviously hurting you." Louis said getting up from the bed. He walked to the other side of the bed to get the ice pack and first aid box. 

" I'm okay, Lou..."

" No, you're not. Now take off your shirt ." Louis said putting everything on the bedside table. 

" WHAT...? " Harry's eyes widened in surprise. 

" What ?" Louis said, acting completely oblivious to what he just said. 

" You want me to take off my shirt....?" he said grinning at him stupidly. 

" Stop flattering yourself, Mr. Styles and take it off. " he shook his head, smiling himself. 

" Lou it's......" 

" I said Take. It. Off." Louis cut him off, looking at him with a strong gaze. 

Harry rolled his eyes and started unbotton his shirt before trying to take it off. 

" Would you help me to pull it down, it gave me a hell while wearing it. " Harry said as he couldn't get the shirt down from his shoulders, because of the pain. Louis nodded and helped him to take the shirt off, when Harry turned his back to him. 

A gasp escaped from his lips, when Louis saw the bruise. It was looking really painful, as the skin turned beet red, where the bruise was. 

Louis brought up a trembling hand to the bruise and caressed the skin around it with feather like touches . Goosebumps suddenly erupted on his whole body, when Harry felt Louis' fingers running over his skin. 

" Harry... this looks so painful." he whispered as his eyes start watering again. 

" It's not that bad as it looks like." he was lying to not to make him even more worried than he already was. 

" Stop lying and lay down on your stomach. I'm going to use the ice pack on your back, it'll help you." Louis said and wiped his eyes. 

" Okay, mommy." Harry chuckled and slowly made himself comfortable on bed, with his back facing up. 

" Shut up." Louis said. 

" Oops... Sorry, your not mommy yet but.... "

" Don't you dare complete that sentence or I'll smack this ice pack on your bruise, instead of helping you." Louis threatened as he felt warmth rushing to his cheeks. And then he started pressing the ice pack on the bruise, after wrapping it in a kitchen towel, which Gemma brought with it. 

Harry hummed in content as he felt cold seeping through his skin, numbing the pain and burning sensations really slowly on his back. 

Harry suddenly spoke lifting his head, to him. He was grinning like a complete idiot. " But how do you know, what I was going to say, before you interrupted me. I could have said anything, like..." 

" Because I know that whatever it was, you were going to say, would have been completely out of the context . So it's better if you keep your mouth close and let me help you peacefully." Louis cut him off again. 

" Okay okay, Daddy...." Harry said grinning cheekily and suddenly yelped in slight pain. 

" What did you do that for...? " Harry asked Louis, fake crying. Louis pressed the ice pack a bit harshly on his bruise, when Harry called him 'Daddy'. 

" You deserved it. Now shut your mouth and put your head down on the pillow. And not a single word escape from your mouth, not even 'okay' ." Louis said biting his lip to control the smile appeared on his crimson face. He just want the ground to swallow him up at the moment instead of being there with Harry, because of the words he was saying. 

Harry's face was grinning so big that it was splitting in two, when he nuzzled it back into the pillow. He shook his head at his own words, because he never thought that he would ever say something like that to anyone. But he was glad that Louis didn't take it in a wrong way but in a fun way. 

\---------

Louis continued the ice therapy for another 10 minutes on his back and then after waiting for half an hour, he applied the ice pack again. He did the routine a couple of times, and all that time Harry kept himself quiet and only spoke when Louis asked him to. It wasn't a lie that he was already feeling better, but it was a topic to debate on, whether it was because of the therapy or the therapist. But in every way, Harry was happy. 

When it came to the dinner time, Louis was worried that Harry had to go downstairs to have the supper with their parents. And because Harry needed much rest for his back to heel properly, it was bad for him to flex his muscles more by climbing up and down the stairs. But before he could wreck his mind more about it, Gemma came to the rescue. 

Gemma appeared in their room with a dinner tray in her hand. Louis asked her, how did she manage to escape from Mom and Dad's questions about bringing the dinner to their room . She just gave him a smile and said that he better take care of Harry and let all the other things to worry about, on her. Louis couldn't be more thankful about it for her, he gave her a hug and after checking on a dozing Harry, she wished him good night and walked out of the room. 

Louis helped Harry to sit up properly. Harry wasn't wearing any shirt because Louis had to wrap the bandage around his bruise, before they go to sleep. Louis' face was blushing when he was helping him to cover his upper body with extra duvet. 

Both of them had the dinner and Louis gave him some painkillers. Then Louis went downstairs to left dirty dishes in the kitchen. He was hoping that none of the parents would have been there, and thankfully they weren't. Louis also took some aloe vera gel with him, to put on Harry's bruise. 

When he came back to the room, Harry was trying to get up from the bed, so he just rushed to his side and helped him with it. Harry gave him a thankful smile and a little "Thanks" saying along with it, before he walked into the washroom to do his business in there, meanwhile Louis fixed the bed. 

When Harry came back, Louis helped him to settle down in the bed. Louis was about to say something when Harry's phone rang, it was Des. He wanted to talk to Louis about it and apologize for what happened. They talked about it for a while, leaving the topic where Harry got hurt aside. 

When Louis disconnected the phone call, he turned to look at Harry, who was blinking his lashes tiredly, a sign that he was ready to sleep any moment now. Louis asked him to just give him a minute to apply the aloe vera on the bruise and wrap the elastic bandage on it, so that in his sleep, he will not pull a muscle or strain his bruise by mistake. 

With his fingertips , Louis applied the gel on the bruise carefully. All that time looking at the scar, the only thing in Louis' mind was, that Harry fought for him to someone. It was like each and everyday, he started to like him even more than he did before. 

Harry was too tired to feel anything at the moment and the medication started to do their work as well. He was getting sleepy. Louis somehow managed to wrap the bandage around his back and finally tucked him inside the bed. It was like a light switch flipped and Harry was asleep the moment his body hit the mattress. Louis kept looking at him for a while as he stroked his hair and pulled the duvet all up to his shoulders to cover him, because Harry refused to wear the shirt. Louis did his night routine and also get inside the bed beside his sleeping husband. 

It's been a while since Louis was laying on the bed, but the sleep wasn't coming into his eyes, no matter how many times he twist and turns around . When Harry sighed in his sleep and turned his face to Louis, sleeping on his stomach, grabbed his attention. 

Louis looked at him and turned to his side facing Harry. He was silently adoring the person sleeping beside him with his eyes exploring his every feature. 

He did not know why but something came into his mind as he moved his face forward to him. After few seconds of looking at Harry's face, he lowered his eyes to his husband's lips. Without giving it a thought, Louis get his face closer to Harry's and gave him a kiss on the lips. 

For a second he got scared to think, if Harry could feel him, but when Harry didn't move, he pulled back and lay down next to him, much closer this time . 

" I think I like you, Mr. Husband." Louis whispered bitting his lip, smiling at him. And finally he could feel himself getting sleepy . 

 

\-----------

( Few Days Later, July 2016, London)   
. 

Louis was home alone that night, Harry was on business trip to Munich for a week and Gemma was staying with Perrie for the night because of some business problems they had to discuss about. Robin and Anne left for Cheshire the next day to when Harry had that fight with Adrian. And also Preston send the papers to Harry after signing them. Any kind of business between Styles and Martin companies was finally over. 

Louis was sleeping in his room, in complete dark. It was almost midnight when he felt something cold stroking his cheek. His eyes snapped open and a fright erupted in his guts when he saw someone hovering over him. He screamed at the top of his lungs and started thrashing around his limbs, when the person tried to cover Louis' mouth with his big hand.

" Stop screaming. It's me Louis. It's... OH MY GOD......." the person's scratchy voice tries to say something but that made Louis more scared, because he couldn't recognize the voice. Before the guy could complete his sentence, Louis kicked him into his guts and scrambled off of the bed, far away from him, when he fell back . 

" Don't you fu¢king dare come to me, you a$$hole. I will swear to God, I will kill. How dare you come into my house." Louis said in anger and fear. His whole body was quavering as he was balling up his fists and standing in a defending position. He was trying to look at the guy but the darkness in the room was too much to see anything. 

" Lou... It's me Harry. Oh god... You kicked me so hard." the scratchy voice said again. 

Louis' head snapped to where, he could guess the voice was coming from. 

"No, you bastard, you're not my husband. That's not my husband's voice." he was getting more intimidated by the guy, but he wasn't going to show it to him. 

For a few seconds some shuffling was heard in the room and suddenly the lights goes on , blinding Louis' sight with the sudden brightness of the room. He covers his eyes for a few seconds and then flickered them open to adjust with the brightness. 

" Oh crap... Harry I'm so sorry. I couldn't recognise your voice." Louis said apologetically when he recognized the person as Harry. 

Harry smiled and turned his face to look at him. He was about to say something cheeky, but his jaw slacked open along with his eyes ready to pop out any second from their sockets, when he take a look at Louis . His mouth started gaping like a fish out of water and finally he stuttered out, 

"W-what a-are you wearing.......?" 

 

***************************

 

"This time I'm ready to run  
Escape from the city   
and follow the sun  
'Cause I wanna be yours  
'Cause you wanna be mine  
I don't wanna get lost   
in the dark of the night  
This time I'm ready to run  
Wherever you are  
is the place I belong  
'Cause I wanna be free  
And I wanna be young  
I'll never look back   
now I'm ready to run  
I'm ready to run... "

\- Ready To Run by One Direction


	21. "Until I Found You."

(July 2016, London)  
.

It was like, someone just knocked the air out of him. Harry gasps for air when he looked at Louis. He start fishmouthing and his eyes opening wide in surprise. He observed the way his husband was standing in front of him in all his beautiful mighty, covering himself only in two pieces of clothing. 

Louis was wearing a loose white sheer shirt with only a single button done, holding it close to reveal the magnificent golden skin underneath it. He could still trace the outline of his curves as the piece of clothing was doing a really poor job to cover Louis' majestic body. 

The shirt was hung low of his right shoulder to reveal the alluring collar bone of his, obliviously giving away an appealing look. As Harry's eyes start roaming down to his middle, he could identify the shape of his nipples, making his eyes wide. Then his gaze settled on his soft and mushy looking belly and the cute bellybutton peeking beneath the sheer fabric. 

His skin resembled that of smooth caramel and Harry longed to touch it, run a hand over his slender figure. Something about that view, perhaps the contrast between his marvelous skin and the white shirt , made Harry's heart leap in a way it never had before. For Harry, it was like a pigment of his imagination.

Before his sight could travel to the south, he closed his eyes and sucked in a heavy breathe, stopping himself from doing something he wasn't allowed to. He opened his eyes again, but to not let them look where they shouldn't have, his mouth was gaping when he stammered in shocked faze. 

"W-what a-are you wearing.......?" 

Louis tilted his head to the side in confusion, before looking down at himself. Realization hit him hard, when he actualized what he was wearing. His eyes widened to the size of saucer and In that instant he turned around, crossing his arms in front of him attempting to cover his bare body. 

But before he could turn away with shyness, blossom spread across his face, turning it from golden divine into blushing beauty. In that moment Louis felt his body flush warm and blood pounding in his ears to make it hard to think enough that he was as bare on the back as he was in the front.

Harry almost choked on his own spit when Louis turned his back to him. Because if Harry wasn't enough captivated to the beautiful sight before, then he was bewitched to it now ; more than he could have ever been by anything or anyone .

Louis was the definition of perfection. His lean body looking smooth and toned, out of the sheer shirt, making it look heavenly. His curvy back leading down to the dip of the bottom of his spine. Harry wanted to avert his eyes from where they were moving to Louis' bum, cladded with a flower printed black knicker, but this time he could not. It was another painfully gorgeous sight for Harry, as Louis' knicker wasn't fully covering his ample globes. The golden skin was poking out of the fabric, where it wasn't hiding his perfectly rounded bottom. Even though it was hidden by the hem of his transparent long shirt, it was doing enough damage to his sane thoughts. 

It was too hard for him to function his mind properly, when not only Louis' heart was beautiful but also his body was as gorgeous. How did he get so lucky, Harry thought to himself.

.

When did his feet start to moving on their own self, was a mystery for him. Nothing could be heard in the room except for the heavy breathing of two people and the heals of Harry's shoes tapping on the wooden floor walking him close to his husband, feet by feet. When he was standing behind Louis, his own heart was beating like he just ran a marathon and his palms suddenly started to sweat as slowly and really hesitantly he brought his right hand above the curve of Louis' hips.

He wasn't breathing anymore but he was panting. His eyes were glued to the junction where Louis' neck met with shoulder. Skin there was exposed to Harry's eyes as the shirt was hung loose. If he wanted to, he could have just kissed him right away. Louis was squirming in himself as he could feel the presence of Harry's warmth on his back and his breathing on his bare skin. 

Harry shifted his eyes to where his fingers moved to brush over the fabric and started to curl around , when he began capturing the soft flush of Louis' hips, over the shirt. It felt like he was grabbing on to something doughy, something delicate.

A gasp slipped from his lips, when Louis felt Harry's touch, " H-Harry... W-what are you d-doing...?"

Harry didn't say anything and finally close the gap between them, pulling Louis' back flush into his chest. He nuzzled his face into Louis' caramel hair, inhaling the strawberry fragrance of his shampoo ; Harry's favorite on him. He breathed out, " You're so beautiful and you don't even know that."

He says and ducks his head to nose onto the exposed skin he was admiring a few moments ago. Louis hmms in content and lulles his head to the other side, giving him more access to his neck. Harry's lips slightly twiches in a soft smile, thankful for Louis, as he started peppering his silky, golden skin with soft kisses and caressing them with his nose after. With each kiss, he gets inches closer to his ear. He gives it a kiss before he pulls on it seductively, catching it between his teeth carefully.  

" mmmm Harry.... " Louis moans when he feels Harry licking skin behind his ear.

" What, Baby....?" Harry drawled, his voice deeper than ever and comes out as whisper.

" What are you doing ?" Louis murmured in his clouded thoughts, reaching up and placing his hand over Harry's cheek.

Harry start moving his hand which was holding on to Louis' hips, to where Louis' hand was rubbing over his cheek. His hand never leaving the touch from Louis' body, feeling his hot skin running under his fingers, even hidden under the sheer clothing. He places his own big hand over Louis', completely swallowing his delicate one, and brings it to his lips to give it a kiss .

" Nothing, my ang......."

.

" Harry, what are you doing....?" Harry heard someone saying out loud, bringing him back from his dream. 

What..?

He was dreaming....?

Nothing was happening...?

He wasn't next to.....

" HARRY !" Louis exclaimed. 

" Huh... What... What....? " he was abruptly brought out of his thoughts. 

" Stop looking." Louis said as he could still feel his eyes on him, creating goosebumps all over his exposed body. His heart was pacing fast. 

Harry's eyes widened in consciousness, what he was doing. Quickly he looked away rambling the apologies. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry. I-I didn't mean to. I - fu¢k, I'm really sorry Lou. I swear to God I don't know what happened....... I - I ...argghhhhh...... I'm sorry, Louis. Please forgive me." he was pulling on his hairs to clear the images of the scenario he was just imagine a few seconds ago. He was beyond embarrassed by his actions. 

" It-It's okay." he bites his lips in nervousness, not knowing what to do in the situation. He was still standing there, partially naked. 

" Lou, come to me, will you...." he heard Harry's voice from across the room after a minute. His eyes widened, taken aback by his words. 

'Harry wanted him to go to him, even when he asked him to not to look..? ' he thought to himself, getting angry at his depraved behaviour. 

" Harry, what the hell are you saying. You want me to come to you, when you know I'm not..... properly dressed. " Louis raised his voice, showing how furious and disappointed he was in him. 

" No, Louis. What are you saying, I would never ...... " He heard him saying but cut him off, fuming in anger. 

" Then what were you trying to do  .....? " he barked getting angrier by every passing moment.

" Would you please turned around or just look at me for a second.... Please." Harry pleaded.

Louis' eyebrows creasing in confusion and anger, he breathe out to calm his rapidly beating heart, and slowly turned his head to the side and then moved his body as well to where he could guess, Harry was standing. 

He couldn't see Harry anywhere but the duvet that was spread all over their bed a few minutes ago, was hung up and splayed wide in the air. When he saw Harry's long fingers holding on to the edges of the duvet, he understood that Harry was standing behind it, holding it up in the air to make some kind of barrier between them. 

" What are you doing ?" He asked in confusion, curling to himself. 

" Are you looking at me ?" Harry asked from behind the duvet and Louis rolled his eyes at his stupid question. 

" Of course I am, that's why I am asking."

" Oh, OK. Now would you come to me." he heard Harry saying that. 

" Ummm" Louis was hesitant, he had every right to be, he was in a vulnerable condition. 

" Please..." Harry requested. 

Louis starts moving forward to him with uncertain steps. 

" I'm here." He spoke when he was standing a feet away from him. 

" Now turn around, your back facing me." Harry directed him in a soft voice. 

"Harry..." 

" Just do it, Lou." 

Louis huffed getting frustrated at his games and turned around. 

"Done." After a moment when he spoke, he felt the duvet drape over his shoulders. 

He realized what Harry did. Harry covered him with the duvet cover because he knew, Louis wasn't able to do it himself without Harry looking at him. Louis was too shocked and embarrassed to think or do anything at the moment. 

"Harr..." 

" I'm sorry, Lou. I wasn't intending to look at you when you were....... I don't know why I couldn't look away. I'm really sorry. "

Harry apologized in low voice, taking a step back from him. He was remorseful, not only for looking at Louis when he was not subtle at all, but also for hallucinating those scenarios about him . He promised Louis to give him the respect he asked for, and then he watched him when he was unguarded, let alone to have those thoughts about him. He was cursing himself for that. 

" It-It's okay. " Louis muttered . 

When Louis turned around to look at Harry after fixing the duvet around him carefully, he found him looking down to his feet. 

" Harry." Louis whispered his name to get his attention. 

" I'm sorry, Lou. I know you didn't want me to...." he start apologising again but to shortly cut off by Louis. 

" shh...... It's okay, it was just an accident. Stop apologising ." He puts his hand under his chin to make him look up. Harry bites on his lip nervously when he spoke to him looking into his eyes. 

" But I should have averted my.... "

When Harry meets with his eyes , that's when Louis sees the guilt and self-reproof in them and cut him off again. 

" I said, it's okay, and from now on, no more apologies. " Louis said smiling to him. 

Harry looked into his eyes to find any doubts but when he couldn't, he gave him a smiles back and nods his head. 

Louis moved to the bedside table next to him to drink some water from the glass placed on it. 

" What are you doing here ? " Louis all of a sudden asked to Harry, turn to look at him. 

" Excuse me....?" Harry scrunching his eyes in confusion and a bit offended by the question. 

When Louis realized how his words came out as rude, he laughed at himself , " I'm sorry, what I meant was that what are you doing here instead of being in Munich ? Weren't you supposed to be there, attending those meetings..?" he enquired. 

" O.. Actually the meeting that was planned for tomorrow, got postponed for 2 days. And I thought, why not spend these days with you here, instead of banging my head on the pale walls of my hotel room." he explained grinning like a frog, when Louis laughed at the last line. 

" Well that's good to know but you could have just let me know beforehand and wouldn't scare the crap out of me. " he said raising his eyebrows on him. 

" Well... I was just planning to surprise you on the special day. But somehow that surprise backfired at me and hit directly in my guts. " Harry chuckled, rubbing his barely hurting stomach, where Louis kicked him earlier. 

Louis bites his tongue feeling sorry , "Yeah.... Sorry about that. But you were the one who startled me in my sleep, and out of the fear, I kicked you." he pouts at him. 

Harry laughed at his cuteness, "Well I think we are even now. Now would you do me a favor and close your eyes for me." 

Louis' smile wiped out of his face replaced by a shocked expression with his eyes widened. "What ?" 

"Lou, I asked you to close your eyes, not to open them wide." Harry chuckled. 

" Sorry." Louis said sheepishly and did what he was told to . 

" Now turn around." Harry commands gently. 

Louis opens his eyes again, " What, Why ? "

Harry exhaled at his questions and get close to him, he brought his own hand to Louis' face and brushed it over his eyes softly, to make them close and turns him around himself. 

" Now stand still like this, and no peeking. " Harry whispered into his ear. A shiver run down his spine, prickling goosebumps all over his body, when Harry whispered into his ear. 

" Lou..." he heard Harry calling his name from behind him, a few seconds later. 

He turned around but his eyes were still close as he still wasn't allowed to open them. For a few seconds Harry just looked at Louis' soft features and specially his thick, long lashes, fanning over his cheek bones. He was beautiful. 

"You can open your eyes ?" 

Louis opens his eyes looking at him curiously. Harry smiled at him and brought a beautiful flower bouquet from behind his back holding out to him. Louis' eyes widened in surprise and mouth wide in big smile, taking it in his hand. 

The bouquet was looking really pretty as the baby pink rose buds and creamy white soft roses were arranged and combined with classic wax flowers in a gypsophila hand tied bouquet, beautifully . The stems were elegantly wrapped and covered with a brown gift paper, giving the bouquet feel that was both luxurious and dainty. It brought a smile to Louis' lips as soon as he sees it. The flowers were really beautiful and arranged with such care.

Harry looks with fond at Louis' happy face, the way he was admiring the bouquet. He was happy and relieved to see that Louis did not throw away the flowers. You never know. 

" I came to celebrate a special day with you." Harry says bitting his lips, eyes locked on Louis. 

" And that is...?" Louis says without looking up, still savoring the beautiful flowers in his hands, with his twinkling eyes. 

Harry seems to hesitate for a moment, then he closes the gap between them to brush his lips briefly against Louis' cheek, shocking Louis and stopping his movements. Both their faces heat up in blush. Harry says gets close to his ear, 

"Happy one month anniversary, Mr. Tomlinson - Styles."

Louis' eyes lift up and he start to smile , when he felt Harry's lips on his cheek followed by those words. He looks at him, following his eyes as Harry's face moves inches away from his. Warm blood start feeling his cheeks, turning them crimson. He looks down for a second to control his pounding heartbeat and then looks at him with a shy smile. 

" Happy one month anniversary, Mr. Styles." 

Harry gives him a dimple smile and walks away to the closet telling him, " I'm going to take a shower." 

Louis was still standing there when Harry came back with his night clothes dangling over his shoulder, "You can go back to sleep."  he said when he found him still standing. 

" What about your dinner....? Have you had anything, do you want me to cook something for you ?" Louis asks. 

" No I'm okay, I've already had my dinner when I left for London. And then I had a little snack on the plane, so I'm good. Did you guys ate dinner ? " 

" yeah I've had mine and probably Gemma too with Perrie ; she's staying with her for the night." 

"oh... Is everything okay with Perrie..?" he was curious to know why his sister was there. 

" yeah everything is good, they just needed to work on some urgent things, business related, so Gemma stayed in with her for the night." Louis explained, shuffling a bit to hold the bouquet properly without dropping it or the duvet from his body. 

"okay, well that's good. So I'm just gonna go take the shower and you can go back to sleep." Harry smiled and walked into the bathroom. 

When after 20 minutes, Harry came out of the bathroom, he found Louis arranging the flowers in a glass vase. He was now changed into different clothes. Louis looked at him when he noticed his presence and gave him a smile, "The flowers are really beautiful, Thanks." Harry muttered a little "you're welcome" with a smile, before walking into the closet. 

After few moments, he comes back into the room, holding the shirt that Louis wore earlier in his hand. 

" You know, I have the exact same shirt like this one, somewhere in my clothes, It's one of my favorite shirts. Don't they feel so relaxing on the skin and so comfy to sleep in." Harry smiled at the shirt. 

Louis felt blush rushing over his neck up to his cheeks, hearing that, "erm.... Actually that IS your shirt. I found it in the closet when I was looking for something light and comfy to wear. "

" oh... OH... " Harry understood giving the shirt a good look. 

" I hope you didn't mind. I won't wear it again, I promise. " he said immediately. 

" No, no. It's completely okay. You can wear it any time you want to and any other clothes of mine as well. You know what, just keep this one specially to yourself. It looks really good on............ "

Harry's eyes expanded when he realized what he implied to, both Harry and Louis looked down shyly. 

" Sorry. " Harry muttered. 

Louis shakes his head, smiling, still looking down , " Let's just go to sleep. "

" Yeah, that's a good idea. " Harry immediately said and went back to the closet to put away the shirt. 

Louis gets into the bed followed by Harry, after switching the lights off. 

" Why is it so warm in here..?" Harry wonderes out loud after a while , " Is the air conditioning not working ? "

" Actually the a/c isn't on right now." Louis said sheepishly biting his tongue . 

" What, why ? Is it broken ?" he turned to look at him, obviously confused. 

" No it works perfectly, but I didn't turn it on." 

" But Lou, it's quite warm and uncomfortable. Why didn't you ? " Harry gets up from the bed to get the remote control to switch the a/c on. 

" I easily get cold when there is an a/c on and left for a long time. " he explained when Harry got back in bed. 

" But we always sleep in a/c, you never caught cold before...? " he looked at him. 

" That's because, you always wake up and turn it off after a while, when the room is cool enough. But when I sleep alone, I usually don't wake up in the night by myself and end up with a runny nose and a bad headache in the morning. " 

" Well that's true." Harry said in a matter of fact tone, putting his arms under his head, looking up . He was smiling mischievously. 

" What's true ? " Louis asked looking offended at him. 

" one, that I always wake up to turn it off because I, myself start sniffling if I sleep in an air conditioned room for longer than I should be. And two, yes, you definitely sleep like a dead person." Harry finished with chuckling . 

Louis gasps at his statement and hits his arm with his hand. 

" Meany. " he grumbles pouting at him. 

" But that's true, isn't it." Harry said and he laughed even more when he heard Louis grumbling 'I hate you.' under his breath. 

" Lou... " Harry said after a few seconds. 

" What...? "

" Is this why you were.... " he trailed of. 

" Hmmm ?" Louis' eyebrows frowning in confusion. 

" Because you did not want to turn the a/c on and you were feeling warm, that's why you were wearing my shirt ?" he elaborated. 

Louis bites his lip in nervousness, " Can we not talk about it, I already feel much embarrassed about it. "

Harry turned to his side to look at him, confused ,  " Why embarrassed....?"

Louis kept bitting his lips, fingers tugging at the duvet in nervousness, Harry noticed that. 

" You should not feel embarrassed about yourself, Louis.  ..........    I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable here, but you have a really beautiful body, which should be embraced with proud, not to be let down in shame." Harry tried to encourage him. 

Louis turned to look at him. He was blushing so much and he was thankful to the darkness of the room to hide it from Harry's eyes, "Thanks." he murmured. 

" I'm just stating the truth, Lou. And I think you should start appreciating the fact that you are a stunning person ; inside and out." 

Louis turns to his side completely facing Harry to give him a thankful smile. He cowered in himself, feeling bubbleheaded at Harry's compliments. "Good Night, Harry." He says in low voice and Harry could easily hear him smiling, saying that. 

Harry's lips twitched smiling at his shyness. Just to make him feel a bit more relaxed than Louis already was, Harry scooched closer to him. Warm blush starts raising over his neck, when Louis felt Harry getting closer to him, he wasn't sure what was going to happen next, so he just stayed there without moving. 

Harry held the moment there for a while , thinking about nothing and then cascaded a kiss onto Louis' feathery caramel locks. 

" Good night, Louis." he said after pulling back but didn't moved all the way back to his side of the bed and stayed where he was. 

Louis could swear on his life, a sequel was about to breakout from his lips as the amount of sensations were rising up in his mind and body. He planned to have a quiet and relaxed atmosphere, when no one was around and he was free to wear the much less clothes which he used to wear before marriage. But that all gone crashed into a corner, when his cheeky husband made a surprise appearance. He wasn't complaining about it though, but ever since he came, every moment for Louis was like, his heart was going to jump out of his body any second. Harry mastered at making him feel all kind of different emotions. 

Finally trying to keep himself calm and composed for almost 30 minutes, Louis fell into a sweet slumber. After sleeping for three nights alone, tonight he slept a peaceful sleep with his husband. 

On the other hand, Harry wasn't asleep yet but his eyes were closed. He was thinking about everything that happened in past 2 and a half months and how he got this sweet creature sleeping beside him, to get married to him. He never thought of having a life like this ; marrying a complete stranger. But look at him now, after one month of getting settled in, he was happy. 

After what happened to his heart in the past, he was sure that he wasn't able to trust anyone like that again or to fall in love with them, and that's why he wasn't ready to find someone. To some people it may feel like it was just a stupid teenage relationship but for Harry, it was his first time to fall in love with someone. And that is why it hurt him the most and he promised to himself, never to look for love again. But there was something else planned for him. 

Harry unshut his eyes to take in the sight of his other half and murmured to him. 

" I wasn't looking for love." and he pulled Louis' duvet to his chin, covering him properly and carefully with his stretched hand.

"Until I found you"

he admitted to himself , before pulling his hand back to him and fell asleep after a while, with a content smile on his face.

\----------------

( Next Morning, 6 Jul 2016, London )   
. 

Louis was awake for a while now but he was still laying on the bed on his side facing Harry. He was looking at Harry's sleeping face, praising his beauty in his mind, when suddenly Harry spoke, startling him. 

" You know it's rude and creepy to stare at someone, when they are sleeping." Harry smiled, his eyes were still close. 

"S-sorry." Louis said with his eyes widened and looked away. 

" You wake up early this morning....? " Harry asked when he opened his eyes to look at him. 

" No, just woke up a few minutes ago." 

" Allright....." he drawled out feeling giddy all of a sudden . 

"By the way, Happy anniversary once again, Husband ." Harry continued grinning cheekily 

Louis chuckled to himself, " Happy anniversary once again , Husband." 

Harry looks at his face in admiration, he exhaled heavily given out an amusing look "hhhmmmpphhhhh" 

Louis raised eyebrows, "What ?" 

Harry just shook his head in no then asked him. "Are you happy ?" 

" About what?" Louis' eyebrows shoot up questioning him. 

" Us, our marriage and your life after ?" he asked  carefully looking at his face. 

Louis smirked at him and said, " What do YOU think ?" 

Harry looks down in hesitation at that as all the happiness flush out of his face . 

Louis reaches out a hand to his cheek, caressing it.   " Harry...?"  He asks softly watching Harry's eyes flutter open to his voice. 

Harry couldn't control himself leaning into Louis' touch. His eyes blinked a few times before he is speaking to him in small voice " After what happened that day , I don't think...." 

" No, Harry..... Whatever happened that day, was not your fault. Those people did the wrong thing, not you, so stop feeling guilty about it. In fact, I feel guilty that because of me, you got hurt that day. " Louis interrupted him, his eyebrows creasing . 

" No. It is my job to protect my family and loved ones. And that's what I did. " he tells him in distress. 

Louis' eyes soften, " And I couldn't be happier, you did that for me. As I said that day, I'm saying it again, you made me feel protected and safe. But what touched my heart the most was, that you took care of me first instead of going after them. Cause that's what I needed that time the most ; comfort of someone." he assured him with a glint of appreciation in his eyes, his palm still on his cheek. 

Harry sighs heavily and scooched forward, pressing their heads together." Promise, you will talk to me, if I ever did something that hurt you in anyway, or someone else hurt you. " Harry responded, his hand squeezing Louis' one, over his cheek. 

Louis just stayed still with his lower lip trapped between his teeth, the fond in his chest almost too much to contain. He barely nods to reply him his affirmation. And then he twisted his head up to look at him as Harry opens his eyes too. Their faces were merely centimeters apart and the cerulean ones were boring into forest greens. 

Harry retracted his hand from where it was on his cheek holding Louis' hand, Louis pulled back his hand to himself aswell but he didn't realise when Harry's hand started stroking the hair fall over his face, back. Harry flickered his eyes between Louis' eyes to his thin pink lips. Louis got the hint what Harry was thinking and his gaze lower to Harry's full lips too, obliviously sucking his own lips. 

Harry knew that Louis wouldn't pull away or push him back if tries to kiss him, even then he was hesitant to do so, regarding what happened last night was too much to risk the situation here. But as he tried to pull away from the intimacy, Louis grabbed on to his side, halting any movement of his husband. 

Harry was surprised by the action but he was captivated by the way Louis was looking at him in desire. Harry gave him a smile and put his hand back on his face , stroking his cheek with his thumb. He slowly started to get closer to Louis' face, they were looking into each other's eyes, until their lips met in a sweet endearing kiss. 

Both of their eyes closing in the moment as they stayed still, feeling the soft and warm touch of each other's lips on their own. For the first time without any audience, without any pressure. It was like their first real kiss. 

 

***************************

" I unzip the back to watch it fall  
While I kiss your neck and shoulders  
No, don't be afraid to show it all  
I'll be right here ready to hold you  
Girl, you know you're perfect from  
Your head down to your heels  
Don't be confused by my smile  
'Cause I ain't ever been more for real, for real "

\- Versace On The Floor by Bruno Mars


	22. "HARRY NO !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ A/N : Hello Doves ! I just want to explain something real quick about Harry and Louis' relationship in the story.
> 
> Some of you might think, why they are still not so much intimate with each other, even though both of them already said 'I Do' . That's because their relationship in the story is still on the level of friendship and slowly moving forward to the Boyfriends stage. That's the reason they are all shy and being careful about not doing anything wrong and why I'm not making them to jump on each other right away... I hope you all are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. ]

( 6 July 2016, London)   
. 

Harry's hand was on Louis' cheek stroking the delicate skin with the pad of his thumb. Louis was still looking at him until Harry inches closer to him, but his eyes falls shut even before he could feel the soft lips of Harry, pressed against his. A soft humm released from his lips, the moment kiss begins and his hand that was holding onto Harry's side, start kneading the flush slowly, before trying to pull his husband closer. 

Everything was so smooth and relaxing, Louis does not have to think to do it in any different way. He just does and it feels so good to be in the moment. The warm feeling in both of their hearts, makes them both giddy and smile into the kiss. Harry tilted his head, hand slipping from where it was on Louis' cheek to cup the nape of his neck. His thumb rubbing smoothly on the exposed skin, trying to make Louis' heartbeat calm, while their lips were doing the opposite of it. 

When Harry slowly start escalating his hand down to the curve of Louis' hip and circled his arms around the dip of his spine, before pulling him even closer, Louis feels so warm and reassuring. He don't even remember if he ever felt this way, this much comfortable and relaxed around any other man. He barely remembers the last time when he felt this invulnerable and let loose himself to get taken care of by someone else.

Harry's hand feels so huge stocking on his back. Louis always loved the size difference between the two. He could curl into a ball and probably would fit inside his arms. He was that tiny in front of Harry and it was making flutter in his stomach. 

The moment of affection for each other got interrupted when they both heard a loud bang of front door closing and afterwards Gemma's voice calling out "Lou, I'm back.". 

Harry pulled back an inch and chuckled, "Seems like Gemma's back." He whispered, his bottom lip brushed Louis' upper lip, when he spoke. The intimacy was to blame for the warmth that was bubbling inside both of their guts and start to reach their lower regions. 

"Y-yeah." Louis says when he pulls back, his smile does not seem to be fainting anytime soon and eyes, not daring to look at him and go for another round. 

Harry was looking at his crimson face, bitting on his own lip to control the urge of kissing him again. The pinkish shade of natural blush, spread across Louis' cheeks and nose, making him look like a mesmerizing beauty. He brought his hand back on to Louis' face laying flat on his cheek, his thumb pressed at the corner of Louis' lips, rubbing small circles.

" Who was your first kiss ?" Harry asked out of the blue. 

Maybe the way Louis' luscious kiss swelled lips were shining, responsible to make his thoughts clouded to ask such question . But he was dreading to know who was the lucky person to take away the liberty to feel the softness of those beautiful sets of rose petals for the first time ; that now all belongs to him.

Louis' eyelashes fluttered slowly, and he looks at him in the eye. He allows a second to pass between them and then he was speaking to him , " You." He whispered. 

Harry's breath hitched at the realization ; he was his first kiss. He looks at his face to make sure he wasn't dreaming about it, when Louis gives him a shy smile and his eyes  lowering to where Harry's lips were, before they again look back into his eyes. 

Harry crooked a smile, then suddenly moved forward to capture his lips again. A gasp escaped Louis' lips as his stomach flipped and heart skipped a beat, when he felt Harry's lips on his again. His eyes closing at the feeling and body nearly melting, when Harry start moving his lips. Harry's hand that was cupping his face, stirred down and started to brush on his exposed neck. 

Louis hummed pleasantly, his hand moving to rub up and down onto Harry's side, where it was palace since earlier. Harry tilted his head to the side, molding their mouth even more perfectly, nibbling on his lower lip, sending sparks all over Louis' body. Louis was on the verge to moan, it was all too wondrous for him. 

They did not even realize when their other free hands, those were laid flat on the mattress, shifted close to each other's and fingers clasped tightly. Everything was so overwhelming for both of them as they were cherishing the affectionate moment with each other. For the first time. 

When they pull apart from the kiss, Louis was blushing on a level that even a rose would shy away from the beautiful coral on his face. His teeth securing his bottom lip while he looks at Harry, who doesn't even blink for once to break the contact and kept looking at him, smiling. 

" W-we need to get up." Louis murmured in a voice barely audible to Harry. 

"Whyyyyyyyyy?" Harry dragged the word out, whining like a baby. Suddenly getting all cranky. 

Louis' giggled loudly, " Gemma will come up, if I won't answer here soon. She always wakes me up, since you were in Munich." 

" Really....now ?" Harry looked at him amused, his eyebrows raising and a sly smile appeared on his lips. 

" Mhmm" 

" And wh......." Harry got interrupted with a loud bang on the bedroom door following with " LOU, GET UP." in Gemma's voice, echoed inside the room. 

" I'm up." Louis replied out loud to the door /Gemma. 

" See, I told you." Louis turned back to look at him, their noses were almost touching. 

" Urghhh.... I hate my sister." Harry makes frustrated protesting sound, saying that and buried his face into the mattress.  

Louis chuckled at his laziness and brought his fingers up onto Harry's head to brush his fingers through his hair softly . 

" You should not." Louis was looking at him with a heart warming smile. 

Harry twists his face to look at him, peeking with one eye, another hidden into mattress, and gave him a tired smile. 

Louis brushes his fingers in Harry's hair quite a few times more, before he start to get up and walk towards the bathroom. But as soon as he gets up from the bed he felt a tug on his hand and feels himself to tumble back on the bed again. 

" What...." he looks at his right hand that was seized in Harry's left hand. He looks between their clasped hands to Harry's face, a small smile toying at the edge of Harry's mouth.

" Harry..... Let go." Louis said tugging at his hand to get free. 

Harry shakes his head from side to side , grinning at him foolishly . 

"She'll come inside." 

"I don't care." 

"Harry...." 

" Louis..." 

Louis rolls his eyes when Harry wouldn't let go of his hand and kept giving him the cheeky smile. Without giving it much thought, he bends down to give him a quick peck on the lips. Harry sucked in a loud gasp when he felt Louis lips, his eyes threatening to pop out of their sockets. 

Despite his heating cheeks, Louis rescued his hand back, when he felt Harry's grip loosening. Louis could feel Harry's shocked stare at his back but he just ignored it and walks away into the bathroom, smiling and shaking his head at himself.

'What did he just do ?' he thought to himself. 

Harry's shocked mouth, closed a few seconds later and replaced it with a face splitting grin as he again buried his face into the mattress and draped the duvet over his body. A happy squeak left his throat as he thrashed and jumped on to the bed a few times in excitement under the duvet cover. Yeah he was acting like a teenager, who just got his first kiss, but he was too happy to notice that. He was happy that they were moving forward into their relationship. 

After few minutes later Gemma peeked inside the couple's bedroom and when she found someone laying under the duvet cover, a scowl appeared on her face as she stomped towards the bed. 

" You liar.... You said, you were up, then how come you are still in the bed. Get up. " Gemma scolded the sleeping figure and tried to pull off the duvet, but the sleeping person kept the grasp firm on the linen and pulls up again. 

"Lou, get u......." Gemma tried to speak again but got interrupted by someone. 

" Gemma, what are you doing?" Louis asked smiling, standing by the bathroom door. 

Gemma looks from Louis to bed and then whisper-shouted to him. " Who's this ?" 

" See for yourself ?" Louis said amused and gestured to the person, before he folded his arms. 

Gemma looked from him to the bed in confusion and ripped off the duvet with a quick jerk. 

" Lou... Let me sleep...." Harry whine and blindly start looking for the duvet when he suddenly missed the comfort of the duvet and cold air hitting his exposed arms and neck. 

" What are you doing here, Lou what is he doing here ?" Gemma exclaimed out loud looking from Harry to Louis. 

Before Louis could say anything Harry replied quite rudely, 

" I'm here because I live here, and right now I'm trying to sleep, which you ofcourse are trying to disturb so now SHUT UP ." Harry shouted the last two words sitting up and picked the duvet again before covering himself with it as he makes himself comfortable on the bed again. 

Louis eyes widened at his husband's outburst and he compressed his lips to control the laughter. 

" Get up you lazy bum... Or I'm going to pour the water on you. Again." Gemma threatened him and picked up the glass sitting on the bedside table. 

" Alright that's enough of you two. Harry, please get up and Gemma would you come with me to the closet, I want to show you some of the clothes which I chosen to give away for the donation. " Louis jumped into the scene and said coming to her, when he saw how sure Gemma was to spill the water on Harry as she was holding the glass above his torso . 

" Yeah, sure. " Gemma said giving him a smile. But as she started moving the glass from above Harry, she wilfully spilled some of the water over Harry's head. 

Harry exclaimed at the sudden cold and wetness in his hair. "GEMMA , I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." and he scrambled off of bed. 

" Oops, Sorry grumpy." Gemma laughed and pulled Louis with her and ran into the closet. Louis shook his head at their childishness.

After that Harry's sleep was no longer available in his eyes, so he just walked inside the washroom to do his morning routines. 

\---------

After a while, Louis and Gemma walked into the dinning area , 

" HEY, LOU. GOOD MORNING AND A HAPPY ONE MONTH WEDDING ANNIVERSARY !" Liam, Zayn, Niall and Perrie, said in sync smiling big, wishing him From The Dining Table. And Louis couldn't contain his laugh seeing them all together like this. 

" Morning, guys and thank you so much." He chimed happily. 

Niall was about to say something but his eyes catching the person who just came waddling to them. Harry. 

" WHAT IS HE DOING HERE? " Everyone again exclaimed together and startled Harry by the sudden loud voices. 

"Louis, what is he doing here ?" Niall asked Louis in confusion. 

And just like before, Harry again spoke for himself looking a bit offended by the same question, " What is wrong with everyone today ? And what do you mean by what I am doing here ? I live here too. " he said frowning his face and made himself comfortable on one of the chairs around the dinning table. 

Niall clapped his right fist onto left palm remorsefully and said with a regretful face. "$hit man.... gotta talk to Anne about that."

and everyone started laughing at his serious face, along with Louis. 

Harry raised his eyebrows at Louis, looking unimpressed (fake obviously) and Louis just held his hands up in defence, stifling a chuckle and sat down beside him pulling a chair for himself. 

After a few minutes of bickering with each other, they all start having their breakfast together, which the boys brought with them. 

" So Lou, what do you want to do today ?" Liam asked after taking a sip of his orange juice. Louis creased his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side in confusion. 

" What Liam means by that is, how do you want to celebrate this lovely day of your one month wedding anniversary with this idiot here ?" Zayn explained. Louis giggled at Zayn calling Harry idiot, at which Harry just rolled his eyes. 

" I don't know but all I know is that I don't want to go out. Can we do some indoor party kind of thing.....? " it was more of a question. 

" Okay... That's good. So what do you have in mind ? " Liam's inquired. 

" Well.... I don't know... What you guys usually do, when you plan to have a fun party, here ? " 

Louis asked for their opinions and just like that everyone start bickering with each other to choose the perfect plan, but when Louis heard what Gemma mumbled, it caught his attention. 

" Gemma, what did you say....? "

" huh.... Oh actually we use to have pool parties in the summer days, when we all get together. So why not something like that." Gemma looked at him hopefully. 

" I think that's a good idea." Niall said immediately. Gemma looked down, hiding her smile when Louis winked at her smirking. 

" But we can't do that here, the pool here is too deep for Zayn. " Liam said out loud suddenly. His eyes filled with concern, looking at Zayn. 

All pairs of eyes turned to him. Niall, Harry, Gemma and Perrie looked from Liam to at each other with knowing looks, smirk plastered on their lips. On the other hand Louis was shocked at his sudden reaction and Zayn's face was flushed. 

" I - I mean, he isn't a good swimmer, so it could be risky for him to be in. " he clarified awkwardly. 

" O c'mon Li, it's a good day to have fun. And about Zayn, you can help him like always. Liam will take care of you, Zaynie, don't worry about that." Niall said cheekily and Harry hits him on the leg, giving him the eyes. Louis didn't noticed any of that. Zayn looks at Liam and gives him a smile. 

" It's okay, Zayn. I'm not good at swimming as well, but we can stay on the shallow side of the pool. I'll give you company. And others will be there to help us if anything happens. Right guys ? " Louis asked looking around at the group. 

" Of course." before anyone else can say something, Liam spoke up enthusiastically .

" This guy is so obvious." Harry whispered into Niall's ear who was sitting beside him and they both covered his mouth to hide the chuckle. 

" O-kay. " Louis looks at Harry and Niall in confusion. 

" What about the food ?" Perrie asked from where she was sitting opposite side of the table. 

" We'll just order take-outs for lunch and then we'll enjoy the rest of the day watching movies and all. And for the dinner, we all will cook something together like the last time we did. How's that sound ?"  Louis elaborated the plan. 

" I think that's a good idea. It'll be a relaxing day for all of us. " Zayn said nodding his head in affirmation and patted his hand on Liam's thigh, when he looked at him, still not sure about it. He gave him a reassuring smile to let him know that he was okay with it and Liam replied with a nod, smiling at him .

" Allright boys, I'll get you guys some swimming trunks and Gem, you can help Perrie with the clothes. " Harry said and they continued their breakfast. 

\------------

Harry was coming out of the closet with a few clothes hung over his shoulder , when Louis entered into the room. 

" Hey, I was just going to give these to boys, You coming..?" Harry said showing him the swimming trunks he was now holding in his hand. 

Louis shook his head, giving him a smile and said, " You go ahead, I have to make an urgent call." .

" Everything okay ?" Harry asked giving him all of his attention. 

" Yeah, everything's okay." Louis assured him. 

" Allright, I'll see you downstairs." Harry said and Louis gave him a smile, before Harry walked out of the room. 

Louis fished his phone out of his pajamas' pocket and dialed the number. After two rings, the caller answered and sweet voice of Anne, rang into Louis' ear, making him smile big. 

A : " Hello, Love. "

L : " Good morning, Mom." 

A : " Good morning, Louis and a really happy one month anniversary, sweetheart." 

L : "Thank you so much, mom. How are you?" 

A : " I'm absolutely fine. Actually I was going to call you earlier to wish you but then I thought you must be sleeping." 

L : "It's okay." 

A : " Has Harry called to wish you ?" 

L : " He's home, Mom." 

A : " When did he get back from Munich, wasn't he staying there for a few days more ?" 

L : " His meeting got postponed for 2 days, so he came back last night. " 

A : " But when I talked to you yesterday, you did not mention of him coming back." 

L : " That's because I didn't know then. He came home almost at midnight, when I was sleeping. He said he wanted to surprise me. "  Louis chuckled recalling the moment when Harry scared him last night. 

A : " That's sweet of him. "

L : " Yeah it is." he smiled looking down, remembering what happened last night after the lights went on and this morning. 

L : " Hey mom, is dad there with you ? " he asked after a few seconds. 

A : " Yeah, he's in the office. You want to talk to him ? "

L :  "Yes please. Actually I wanted to talk to both of you." 

A :  " Okay, I'll just go to him then. Is everything okay ?" 

L : " Yeah, yeah don't worry about anything." 

A :  " Okay." 

" Hey Love, Louis wants to talk to us. Are you free now ?" Louis heard Anne taking to Robin, and obviously he would have said yes because the next thing Louis heard was Robin's voice, talking to him. 

R : " Yes Louis, how are you son ? And a very happy anniversary to you and Harry, both. "

L : " Thanks Dad and I'm good. I hope you both are doing well? " 

R :  " Ofcourse. Now what is it your mom said, you wanted to talk about, I hope nothing I should be worried about or need to pull Harry or Gemma's ear for ? "

L : " No no everything is fine. Is mom still there with you, could you please put the phone on speaker for me, so I will be able to talk to you both. "  Louis chuckled at Robin's threat . 

A : " I'm here, Lou and phone is also on the speaker. "

L : " okay... The thing I wanted to talk about was.... Mom-Dad.... Thank you so much....... Thank you for loving me and for making me your friend when we only met. Thank you for caring for me and my happiness.  ......   Thank you for giving me a chance to be a part of your lives and accepting me as I am with all of my flaws. ..........   Thank you for every little thing what you did for me. But most importantly....... Thank you for trusting me with your son's life and choosing me to be his companion for his life's journey. " Louis said getting emotional at the overwhelming moment. 

There was silence for a while from each side, and than Anne's voice spoke to Louis. 

A : " Lou.... You don't know how much WE are thankful for you, to accepting us and Harry for yourself . The moment I met you in Chicago, I knew that you were somewhat special to me, to us. And that's why I couldn't resist staying away from you. That's why I made my way back to you to SA. I knew you would be the perfect person for my son ; and you proved it. You don't have to thank us for anything, Love. We are a family now. " 

L : " I love you guys so much. If it wasn't for both of you, I wouldn't be this much happier right now. " He chuckled and wiped his tears. He knew that he was happy with his life when he was in Austin, but there was always something missing in his happiness, which he finally found after getting married to Harry. 

R : " I'm happy that Harry is taking care of you properly and the way you wanted him to. I think Anne made the right decision to bring you in our lives. We couldn't find a better son in law for us, could we Anne? 

A : " Of course."

L : " T-thanks." Louis said felling a bit shy out of nowhere. 

A :  " Where is Harry by the way ?" 

L :  "  He's outside at the pool area. Boys and Perrie joined us to have a lazy day to celebrate our anniversary." 

A :  " That's okay then. Now you too go out there and celebrate your special day with everyone. We'll talk to him later in the evening. "

L :  " Allright. Thanks again and just..... I love you and miss you guys. "

A : " awww we miss you too sweetie. We'll try to get to London really soon, yeah... "

L : " Yeah." he nodded to himself. 

R : " Bye son, have a good day. "

A : " Bye Lou, love you. "

L :  " Love you too guys, Bye. "

Louis disconnected the phone call and a smile appeared on his face thinking about everything, how he met the lovely couple almost 3 months ago and everything changed in his life. He thanked the lord for everything, before making his way to the closet to change his clothes. 

\------------

 

When Louis walked out on the pool side, he looked around for someone specific but he couldn't find him. He was still looking around and walking ahead, when he bumped into someone. 

" Oh, crap. Sorry Zayn, I didn't see you coming." Louis apologized to Zayn after taking a step back from him. 

" It's okay, Lou. And the person you are looking around for, is in the pool, behind Liam." Zayn gave him a smile, pointing towards the said direction. 

Louis looked down smiling, when Zayn walked away from him chuckling. Louis turned to look at the pool. Butterflies start filling his stomach suddenly and his eyes widened at the sight. 

Harry just came out on the surface from taking a dive into the pool. He was looking like the baby Tarzan with his dripping hair, stuck all over his face as he was laughing at something what Liam probably had said. But the next thing what he did, made Louis start blushing and his teeth to start biting on his bottom lip. 

Harry ducked his head a little and brought his hands to his face. With a quick jerk, he threw his head back and his hair those were sticking all over his face, whipped back off of his face. He swept them back more with his huge hands to make them stay there perfectly. 

Louis sucked in a sharp breath as Harry's shirtless torso was exposed to him. Gawking wouldn't quite describe Louis' state. Only a moment ago the guy who was looking like a cute baby animated character to Louis , suddenly shifted into the most tempting and desirable person that ever walked on earth for him.  

Louis was mesmerized by his physique. It wasn't like he didn't see him before like this, but that could never be compared to what Louis was seeing now . Harry's body was drool-worthy. His chiseled chest was exposed to his eyes in the bright daylight. The pale skin glistening splendidly as the summer sun start rising bright in the sky. He could easily describe all of the beautiful ink work done on his husband's toned and strong body without blinking an eye or making an effort. He just wanted to run his fingers on his tattoos while looking into his emerald eyes. 

He shook all of the spoiled thoughts from his mind as soon as they start to enter and walked towards where Zayn was sitting on one of the pool chairs. As soon as Louis put his gracious bottom on the wooden chair in attempt to make himself comfortable, he heard someone calling his name. 

" Oh hey, Louis !" Liam said from where he could see him, along with Harry looking at him with a lopsided smile. Liam waved him over. " Come on, get in." 

" No I'm okay for now out of the water. You guys continue. I will join you in a while." Louis said as got up and went up to their side of the pool to talk in normal voice instead of talking outloud. 

He turned to look at Harry who was obviously looking at him but caught him in the act, because Harry was checking him out. Louis cleared his throat to get his attention and raised his eyebrows at him looking amused. Harry's face turned pink as he looked away giving out a dimple smile. It wasn't Harry's fault that he was ogling him, Louis was looking so cute and adorable in those shorts and t-shirt. 

" Hey...... It was your idea to spend a day having a pool party, now you are stepping back. That's not fair. " Liam said suddenly giving him a pout and breaking the couples little bubble of flirting. 

Louis shook his head at his face and smiled, "It's not like I'm not coming in at all, Liam, I'll come and join you guys soon."  

" Let him be Li, he probably don't want to ruin those cute shorts of his." Harry said smirking at him and once again checked him out daringly, as he swam back to the middle from the edge of the pool. He was being cheeky and flirty. 

Louis's eyebrows rising again but this time he was grinning mischievously at him. 

" Actually you're right, I don't want to ruin them. So I'm going to spend the afternoon on the dry side of the pool area where all the chairs are. So thanks for the invite again Liam but I'm better like this." Louis said and walked away from there, intentionally swaying his hips side to side as could tell Harry was looking at him. 

'Get that, you cheeky bastard, because you ain't going to get me in there, this lovely afternoon.' Louis smiled to himself while thinking and made himself comfortable on one of the chairs, propping his feet up on it as well. 

"Well done, Harry." Liam patted on his back sarcastically after swimming to him. 

" Damn.... my husband is sassy. No doubt he's the Sassmasta." Harry grumble to himself, still looking at Louis who was now talking to Zayn. 

" What ?" Liam said. 

" Nothing Li......  Now I have to think of something to have him inside the pool." and Harry dived under the water. 

Liam laughed at that and they both continued swimming as Harry kept taking sneaky glances at his husband. 

After an hour or so Louis found himself in the kitchen with Zayn and Perrie, fetching some drinks and snacks for everyone. Everyone else was outside in the pool, they were playing pool volleyball ; Harry and Niall vs Gemma and Liam. 

" Do you want me to put some beers in the ice box too ?" Louis asked Zayn as he was putting some of the soft drinks in the ice box. 

" Just put 4 in there. No one ever drinks too much if it's in the afternoon. Probably Harry, Niall and I would take one each and if girls want any, then there will be one in there or they could fetch some right then from here." Zayn explained. 

" I highly doubt Gemma would want one, and I'm not in the mood as well. " Perrie spoke. 

" Okay and what about Liam ? " 

" oh no Louis, you should never give him a drink until he is safe at home without anything to do ahead. He's a really lightweight drinker. The last time when he drank, he yaked before his pledge even started." and Zayn start laughing along with Perrie. 

" Seems like he's not the only one that way." Louis said giving him a shy smile. 

" What..... you too ? " Perrie said with his eyes open wide and Louis nodded his head in affirmation. 

" God bless, Harry then." Zayn said and again started laughing  

" Hey..... " he slapped on both of their arms. 

" Sorry sorry, let's just get these things out there, cause I can hear their quarrels from here. They must be fighting about something." Zayn said and they made their way out to the pool side. 

When they reached outside Liam and Niall were literally at each other's throat while Gemma and Harry were entertaining themselves watching them wrestling in the water. 

" Allright kids cut it out, Mum's here and brought drinks and snacks for you all." Zayn said and placed everything on the table. 

" Z, this little leprechaun hit me in the head intentionally and said it was by mistake. Than he started making fun of me."  Liam exclaimed, who was holding Niall in headlock. 

" No Zayn, this arse said, I couldn't hit the ball because I was too weak. So I just hit it harder and it was not my fault that his giant head got into the way. " Niall said and elbowed him lightly so he could free himself from the headlock. 

" OK that's enough of you two now. And Harry you could have stopped them instead of enjoying the show. " Louis said. 

" Yeah right. I bet he's the one who encouraged Niall to hit him in the head." Perrie said as she grab some drinks for herself and Gemma and made her way over to Gemma. 

" Seriously...?" Louis looked at Harry in surprise and he just laughed out loud and gave Niall a high five. When Louis gave him a warning look, he just start grinning at him with his frog face. 

" Hey Lou, could you pass these on to the boys ?" Zayn said holding out two bottles of beers. 

" Sure." he took the bottles from him and passed one to Niall getting a thanks in return and called for Harry to get his. 

" Thanks." Harry said looking into his eyes while taking the bottle from his hand and casually brushed his fingers over Louis' skin.

Harry's deep voice runs a shiver along his spine, the brush of his fingers on Louis' as the bottle exchanges hands adding up the tingling down his body. And if it wasn't for electric sparks what both of them felt at the contact, then they don't know how to describe the feeling. Louis just uttered weakly " You're welcome." and walk back to the chairs, caressing his skin where he still could feel the touch. 

After few minutes they all were in the pool except for Zayn and Louis, girls were on the other side of the pool relaxing themselves in the warm water and Liam was just swimming alone in middle of the pool. Harry and Niall were thinking about to do something fun and then Niall whispered something into Harry's ear. They both winked at each other before Niall swam to the edge of the pool side where Zayn and Louis were sitting. 

" Hey Z, could you hand me a water bottle please." Niall said getting Both of the boy's attention. Zayn gave him a smile and walked over to him after grabbing a water bottle on the way. 

" Here." Zayn said giving him the bottle. 

" Thanks Z." Niall said and without wasting a second he pulled him inside the pool holding him by his collar . 

" NIALL NO......!" Zayn exclaimed and fell forward into the water. 

"ZAYN !" Liam exclaimed in horror from where he was a few feet away from them and rushed to him, cursing Niall on his way. 

" Horan, I'm fu¢king going to kill you today. I swear to God, I will." 

But all the anger was nothing to Niall as he was howling in laughter, holding Zayn up above the water so he would not drown. 

" Give him to me, you moron." Liam snatched Zayn from Niall and launched to him to smack back of his head, but Niall was too quick to swim away for Liam as he was free and Liam was holding Zayn in his arms. He went to where Harry was and gave him a high five again before turn to look at the two. 

As soon as Liam pulled Zayn away from Niall's grasp, Zayn hold on to him like he was the only option for his living ; well in the situation he was.  He was still coughing out some of the water which got into his throat somehow. 

" Z, babe you okay, did you get hurt ?" Liam asked hugging him close to his chest and rubbing his back to calm his rapid breath. 

Zayn nodded his head in the crook of his neck but he was still coughing. "I-I'm o-o Kay, Li." he hiccups. 

" It's okay, don't speak or you're cough will get worse." Liam said as he made his grip tight on Zayn's body, when he felt Zayn's lips brushing over his exposed shoulder. He closed his eyes to control his emotions. 

Zayn pulled back from the hug but he left his arms around Liam's shoulders to keep himself up. He opened his eyes to look at Liam's face which was mixture of concern and anger. They were flushed against each other's chests. 

" You sure you okay, did the water go inside your nose or something ?" Liam asked moving his eyes to all over Zayn's face, while his hold on Zayn's hips was still firm yet gentle. 

Zayn gave him a smile and nodded his head, causing his wet hair to poke into his own eyes and he hissed. Liam chuckled at his cuteness and pulled him close to himself in attempt to hold him between his one arm and chest securely and with other hand to sweep his hair back from his face. 

" There, you good now." Liam said after fixing his hair. 

" Thanks Li." Zayn gave him a toothy grin. 

"Now if you just come with me to the other side of the pool , where the water isn't that deep for you, so I could kill the culprits peacefully ." Liam said and motioned where Harry and Niall were. 

" It's okay, Li. He was just trying to have some fun." Zayn tried to stop him but Liam was already making his way to where the shallow part of the pool was. He made sure that Zayn was away from the deep water, and then he started swimming to "The Culprits".

All that time Zayn and Liam were in the pool close to each other, Louis was observing them closely. It wasn't like creepy kind of way, but he was just trying to figure out something, which was running into his mind since the wedding reception day. And seems like he was reaching to the conclusion. 

" NIALL RUN, THE GODZILLA IS COMING TO GET YOU." Harry exclaimed with an horror expression and helped Niall dive out of the pool. 

It was all too hilarious as Liam was running after Niall like a real angry Godzilla, who was ready to destroy anything that comes in his way to get to his prey , and apparently Niall was his prey. Niall was screaming at the top his lungs to have mercy on him and leave him alone but he was just making it more worst for himself and funny for others to watch, as he was calling him Godzilla instead Liam while begging him. 

" You are going to get it this time, Whore-ann. I warned you to stay away from Zayn but still you threw him in the water. I'm going to fu¢king kill you, get here you, Irish minx." Liam was running after him and finally cornered him by a wall. He gave Niall an evil smirk and grab him by his legs before he threw him over his shoulders. As soon as he reached next to the pool, he threw him inside the pool and lunged on to him after and start kicking him. Playfully of course. 

Everyone was laughing at the way Niall was trying to get away from him, but Liam was just keeping him under the water. But Liam was careful to not keep him under there for long time and brings him out to breath and again puts his head down under the water. 

Everyone but Louis was inside the pool now and that catches Harry's attention. He thought about something mischievous and slowly start swimming where Louis was still laughing at the two. 

" Having fun, Mr. Tomlinson-Styles." Harry said. Giving him a smile and putting his arms at the edge of the pool. 

" Very much , Mr. Styles." Louis said now looking at him, biting his lip to control his smile. 

" Well I'm not having much fun." Harry said with a bored look. 

" And why is that ?" Louis asked propping his elbow on his knees and placed his chin on his palm. 

" Because you're shorts are still not ruined." Harry said smiling at him wickedly before he gripped on the edge of the pool and started to lift himself up above and out of the water . 

" Harry, don't you dare......" Louis warned him at first but when he saw him coming towards him, he screamed, "HARRY NO !" and ran inside the house. 

***************************

" sHe wants somebody to love  
To hold her  
sHe wants somebody to love  
In the right way  
sHe wants somebody to love  
To kiss her  
sHe wants somebody to love  
In the right way"   
\- sHe by Zayn


	23. "Yes, I Did."

(6 July 2016, London)   
. 

Louis ran inside the house with his tiny yet fast steps, laughing and telling Harry to stop following him, but Harry was just laughing out loud while chasing him. Louis tried to close the door but Harry was fast enough to get there and caught his wrist. Harry tried to get a hold of Louis, but he just shrugged his hand from Harry's grip and ran inside the house further more. 

" God.... you're so fast." Harry called out running after him. 

" I know, that's why I'm telling you to quit wasting your time, I'm not going into that pool." Louis said looking straight into Harry's eyes, circling around the dinning table, Harry on the other side, when they reached to the dinning area. 

They both were again acting like little kids playing around the table, giggling at each other and running after another. 

" I don't think that you can escape from the situation, BooBear ." Harry smirked, while emphasising the word 'BooBear' just to distract him by making him annoyed with the name. And it kind of worked, when Louis stopped moving and looked at him angrily. 

" Don't you call m.........." but before he could complete his sentence, Harry caught him. 

" Gotcha." 

"Ahhhh.... Harry, that's cheating..... Leave me." he shrieked when arms appeared suddenly from nowhere and tightened on his waist. He tried to fight against the grip but Harry lifted him up above the ground from behind.

Harry's arms wrapped around Louis' body tightly, his hands holding Louis' thighs carefully folding them to his chest. Harry's wet naked chest was rubbing on Louis' t-shirt cladded back. The thin cloth was creating a barrier between the two skin to spare any contact. But Louis could feel the heat radiating through his body, where Harry's hot heavy breaths were hitting on his neck and the way Harry was holding him with his arms, and the way his cold hands were placed under his thighs.

When Harry spoke, the brief contact of Harry's wet and cold lips, over his slightly exposed shoulder, made a shudder run down Louis' body and he quavered for a second. His grip on Harry's arms got more firm to avoid the falling. 

" You might be faster, but I'm the smart one here, BooBear." and Harry started walking to the pool side door. 

But Louis was still not ready to give up so easily, so he did what was the best he could think of at the time to distract Harry. He twisted his head to the side and suddenly said, " Harry. " and when Harry turn to look at him, he kissed him on the lips. The soft touch of lips made Harry's eyes widened in surprise and his grip loosening on Louis. And with in a second Louis jumped out of his arms, before he was running away from him, upstairs to their room. 

"Who's smart now, Mr. Styles ?"  Louis called out from standing next to the stairs. 

Louis kept laughing at Harry's fazed state, after mocking him and started climbing the stairs. But before he could reach to his room, Harry was hot on his heels running after him. 

A high pitched squeal escaped from Louis' lips as he started moving faster, but before he could open the bedroom door, Harry reached there and cornered him. But instead of giving up on running, Louis ducks and smoothly slips away under Harry's arms, when he takes one step closer to Louis, being a few steps far from him. 

Harry's jaw slacked open in surprise and he said before again started running after him. 

"You, Little Minx." 

Louis just laughed at him and rushed to climbing down the stairs. He was almost at the bottom of the stairs, when he turned to look at Harry and suddenly he was in front of his face. His eyes widened and he found himself trapped between Harry's arms and the wall behind his back. 

Both of the boys were out of breath after all the running. Their chest were pressed together and they were heaving. Louis looks at Harry with a smile, trying to maintain his composure. But his attempt goes to waste because the smile on his face drops the moment he moves his head. Louis blinks and Harry’s just...there. Harry’s so close, they’re almost breathing in the same air, staring down at Louis with those magical green orbs. Louis momentarily forgets how to breathe, his lungs constricting and his mouth parts to suck in air. The smell of Harry’s natural cologne fills his nose, making his thoughts swirl in the delicious scent as Harry inches closer.

None of them were averting their eyes from each other and a smile was prominent on the faces. Harry roamed his eyes all over Louis' face and his arms those were next to Louis' head, slowly started moving down to his hips. He shifted himself from one feet to another and gets closer to Louis' left side of face. As soon as he placed his hand on Louis' hips, he blew a puff of air over the revealed skin on Louis' neck, creating goosebumps all over his body. 

Louis tried keeping it cool, sucking In a deep breath to calm his composer. " H-Harry.... What- what are.........."  

" What are you doing ?" Harry completed Louis' sentence for him, whispering alluringly in his ear. Louis nodded his head, not daring to speak. Louis' hands those were down, were now flat on the wall behind him to keep them away from touching Harry. 

Harry smirked at Louis' nervousness and he get more closer to him making Louis more chary. 

" I told you that I wanted to ruin the cute shorts of yours, which has the almost same color as your pink cheeks look right now." Harry again whispered into his ears but this time more seductively, drawing out the word 'ruin' more passionately. 

Louis closed his eyes as the feelings inside his guts, start rising and moving toward south, where they shouldn't be this soon. But before he could do or say anything, his eyes flew open when Harry moved his hands down to his upper thighs and suddenly lifted him up, throwing him over his shoulder. 

" Harry, what the heck, put me down."  Louis said suddenly and started laughing spontaneously. 

" It's your anniversary too you know, so you need a special treatment as well ." He said and patted at his bum playfully before making his way to the door. 

" No, I don't want any special treatments, now put me down and stop manhandling me." Louis bite his lip from squeaking, when he felt Harry patting his bum. 

" Sorry sir, no can do." he said and adjusted Louis on his shoulder, when Louis started struggling to get down, before making his way out on the pool side. 

" Hey guys, look what I found. " Harry happily chimed, walking in front of everyone and turned around to show Louis' face. They all started howling in laughter when they looked at Louis' scowling face after Harry's happy and excited one. 

" Harry put me down." Louis said and started hitting his back. 

" Hey.... stop that." Harry said and slipped him down from his shoulders only to lift him up bridal style again. 

" I think it's time." Harry said raising his eyebrows, looking at Louis mischievously. 

" No, Harry. Put me down." Louis' eyes filled with horror, he shook his head and tried to wriggle out of his grip. But it was not worth it. 

" I'm going to count to three and then we'll jump." Harry let him know really sweetly. 

" No." 

" Yes, and here it goes. Ready ? One....... " And without any warning, he jumped into the pool, holding tight on Louis. Louis shrieked in shock and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck in a death grip. 

Within a second Harry brought himself and Louis out on the surface and held him close to his chest. Out of fear of drowning, Louis wrapped his legs and arms around Harry's torso and latched onto him like a koala. He coughed a few times but when Harry patted him on his back a few times he was okay. But after a few seconds Louis started sneezing continously. He sneezed almost 7 to 8 times. 

" Hey - hey..... What happened ?" Harry asked, rubbing his back with one hand and with other holding him close. Louis' face was nuzzled into the crevice of Harry's neck as he was sneezing. After waiting for a few seconds when Louis stopped sneezing, he rubbed his nose with his finger and nuzzled his face into Harry's neck further more . 

" There, there, Koala-Kitten. Are you done with sneezing or want to sneeze more, hmm ?" 

Harry asked softly and moved his hand from Louis' back to his hair, running his finger through them. Louis didn't say anything but to lean into the touch of Harry's soft fingers in his hair. He sighed in content and snuggled further into the his body warmth.

After a few seconds, when suddenly he realized what Harry called him , he pulled back from Harry's neck and looked at him scowling his face. 

" What did you call me ?" 

Louis' face was wet from the water still dribbling down his hair. The sunlight doing the work of wonder making his skin sparkling like diamonds. His wet eyelashes blinking now and then, revealing the beautiful irises. In the light of sun the colour of his eyes no more look like cerulean but the colour of sky above them with a shade of grey inside. Harry didn't realize what was happening around him when he found himself captured by the glistening beauty of Louis' face, until a firm shake on his shoulder brought him back. 

" Harry, you listening to me ?" Louis said frowning his face when he found Harry looking at him like he was dazed. 

" Huh, what ?" 

" What.... Are you okay...? And why the heck did you called me a Koala and... and a kitten ?" Louis said looking down. 

Harry's lips curled in a smile and as brought his face next to Louis' before whispering into his ear. His grip adjusting on Louis' body. 

" Cause you are mix of a baby Koala and a kitten."  

Louis' heart skipped a beat when he realized Harry's hand around his back for the first time, but then he heard what Harry said and rolled his eyes and pulled back his face from Harry's. 

"I'm not a koala or a kitten." 

" But look at the way you are holding on to me, like a koala and a few minutes ago the way you were sneezing like a kitten. You're just tiny as them." Harry smirked. 

Louis' face turned pink when he realized what Harry was talking about. How the intimacy between the two was almost none. Louis realized how close Harry was, there was only a wet fabric between the two bodies to keeping them from skin to skin touch. His toes curl with a spark as the heat sends across his body. He tried to wriggle out of Harry's grip but Harry just do the opposite of it, making his grip firm on Louis' waist. 

" No, I'm not. And what happened to 2 and 3." he said now remembering that Harry only counted 1 before he jumped into the pool. 

"Oops... I forgot." Harry said poking his tongue out making a funny face. 

Louis shook his head before smiling at his husband's stupid face and brought his hand to put on Harry's shoulder. They kept looking into each other's eyes not worrying about what was going on around them. If anyone was watching them with heart eyes or giggling and whispering about them with each other. They didn't give the attention to anything except looking at each other. 

Suddenly a gush of air hit Harry's naked back and he shivered, accidentally breaking the little bubble of their own world. Louis' mind snapped out of his thoughts, when he realized how close he was to kiss Harry in front of everyone. He immediately pulled back and slipped out of Harry's embrace, pushing him away from himself as well in the process. But instantly he shrieked in shock when he started drowning in the deep water. It was only a matter of seconds when Harry pulled him back into his arms. 

" Come here you tiny little thing." 

Harry held him close this time, with one of his arms wrapped around his middle back and another under his bum. Louis was again in the same position as before when earlier Harry pulled him up on the surface, with his arms wrapped around Harry's neck tightly and his face nuzzled into his shoulder. Louis was not going to drop his grip now anytime soon, no matter if anyone sees them or not. They were married. And Louis will definitely not pull back just because Harry's hand was touching his clothed bum.  

" Hey, You okay ?" Harry asked Louis, slowly stroking on his sides with his fingers. Louis nodded into his shoulder. 

" I'm sorry, I let go of you." Harry apologized. 

Louis shook his head and murmured into Harry's neck. 

" I-I pushed you away, 'was my fault. " 

Harry smiled and ducked his face into Louis' neck as well. " I finally ruined your shorts."

Harry chuckled when Louis hit him on the shoulder. " I hate you for doing that. I didn't want to come into the pool. And you cheated so many times. "  

" Oh so I cheated, and what about that when you kissed me two times to get away from me, huh ? " Harry cheekily replied. 

Louis' face was blushing cherry red, when Harry said that. He was thankful that no one could heard them and specially Harry couldn't see his face at the moment. He did not dare to speak a word after that and just kept holding on to him, and Harry was okay with it. 

" Hey, love birds, stop doing the disgusting things underwater and start swimming. We don't want to see whatever you two are trying to do under there." Perrie said out loud from the other side of the pool, making everyone laugh at them. 

" Shut up, you guys. We are not doing anything....... Under the water. Louis almost slipped into the water and I am just helping him to stay above the surface. " Harry retorted, his cheeks turning pink when he could feel Louis smiling into his neck. 

" Yeah Perrie, shut up. We don't want to know where Harry's other hand is 'Helping' Louis. " Niall said with a serious face to Perrie, air quoting the word 'helping'. 

Louis gasped into Harry's neck and tried to pull back, when he heard Niall, but Harry wouldn't let him pull back. 

" Louis, what are you doing ? You'll again slip into the water. " Harry spoke to Louis, while glaring at Niall and others when they started laughing. 

" H-Harry, they are watching." Louis replied softly pulling his head back from his shoulder, but he was looking down. 

Harry's eyebrows frown, " Louis, look at me. "

Louis slowly fluttered his lashes and looked up at him in the eyes, which were filled with concern. 

" Am I making you uncomfortable or do you not want me to touch you ? Cause I did not mean to do that. " Harry asked, his hands still intact to where they were before, but he would pull them back in a breath if Louis says. 

" No, it's just they are....." Louis trailed off. 

Harry's lips twitch in smile and he said, 

" It doesn't matter what others say, and it definitely doesn't matter what those idiots say, who are swimming behind you, about us being close like this. Because, firstly, we are married and secondly, they are just trying to tease us. But it does matters if you are not comfortable with it. So once again I'm asking you, Do you want me to help you out of the pool ? " Harry knows that Louis was shy and gets uncomfortable when other people judge him, so he was being really cautious about it. 

Louis kept looking into his eyes for a few seconds before he gave him a smile and then again he closed the gap between them by hugging him. Harry was feeling really happy that Louis was not afraid to show his affection for him in front of the others, even if it was their own people. It was a really big step for their relationship and both of them knew that. 

A round of claps and whistles were heard behind them, when Harry kissed Louis' hair and pulled him even close. Harry shook his head into Louis shoulder and said " They're complete idiots." and Louis giggled, hiding his face between his shoulder and neck. 

They kept swimming in the pool until it was time for lunch. Gemma took the responsibility to handle the situation and walked out of the water to take a bath and then order the pizzas. After a while Niall and Perrie as well decided to say goodbye to the pool and took shower. After a while Niall came out from the shower when Gemma announced that the Pizzas will be there within half an hour. Zayn and Liam decided to leave the couple alone in the water for a while more and ran into the washroom outside the pool. 

Louis and Harry were the last one to get out of the pool. Harry was holding on to Louis' side and Louis' arm was thrown over Harry's shoulder, while they swam towards the shallow part of the pool. 

" Did you have fun ?" Harry asked when they were almost at the edge of the pool. 

" Yeah, I really enjoyed it." Louis answered smiling at him. 

Harry nodded to himself and helped Louis to step on the pool stairs. When Louis pulled himself out of the pool his clothes were like the second skin, outlining every curve of his body. Harry's eyes roamed over his body for once and then he removed his eyes from him, giving Louis the personal space and the respect. Louis walked over to the chairs and picked up a towel before wrapping it around himself. He took another towel and handed it to Harry who was getting out of the water. 

" Thanks." Harry said and started drying off himself with the towel. 

" They are still in there, so we have to wait." Louis said talking about Zayn and Liam who went inside the bathrooms before them. 

" Well... Let's just wait until the love birds come out. " Harry said casually but then his eyes widened when he realized that he said that out loud. 

" What ? " Louis asked obviously surprised to hear that, from where he was sitting on one of the pool chairs. 

" Oh... You know how they always behave with each other like they are married or something like that. " Harry faked a laugh and went to lay down on one of the chairs behind Louis, after wrapping the towel around his bottom half. 

Louis raised his eyebrows in interest but kept his mouth shut, not trying to ask Harry about it until he himself gets enough proofs about it. 

" Hey guys, what are you doing, the pizzas has already been delivered. C'mon." Niall said from the door. 

" Hold your reins, Horan. Zayn and Liam are still in the washroom." Harry called from behind Louis and both started laughing. 

" Are they trying to kill me ? Tell those fu¢kers to make it fast and you two also, do your showers quickly. " Niall exclaimed before shutting the door and walking inside grumbling something. 

" What happened, why was he screaming ?" Liam said coming out of the washroom, Zayn after him. 

Louis and Harry looked at each other before start laughing. 

" What ? " Zayn asked this time looking at Liam in confusion. 

" Just go inside before Niall kills us all. " Harry said before him and Louis picked up their clothes. Louis walked inside the washroom first, leaving Harry behind. And Harry once again couldn't resist himself from watching him. 

" Stop it, you pervert." Liam flicked Harry on the his head. 

" Ow.... stop doing that ... and I'm not a pervert, he's my husband, you idiot." Harry said before whipping him with his towel and ran inside the bathroom. Zayn laughed at Liam's gaping face and pulled him inside the house. 

\----------

They all were having their pizzas on the dining table where Louis requested to, when after all the other people wanted to eat in the home theater. Louis knew that it would never end up in a clean place, while they were watching the movie and eating as well. 

When Louis asked about the options for the movies to everyone, it was like the morning happened all over again. They all started bickering and shouting at each other. And Louis was sitting there looking like a lost baby watching their parents fighting over which color should they choose for the walls. When Harry tuned to look at Louis, he realized that they were again forgetting about him, so his shushed them all. 

" Guys, guys, guys. Stop arguing again. We should just let Louis choose the movie. C'mon Lou." Harry said giving him a smile. Louis smiled and looked around the table. 

" What kind of movies do you guys want to watch ? And tell me one by one." Louis asked. 

Everyone said there types which were, action, sci-fi, mystery and thriller, horror, rom-com and animation. Louis thought about the options for a few seconds and then looked at Zayn and said, 

" I think I'm going to go with Zayn this time. I would love to watch a animation movie too." 

And a round of groans were heard in the room but Zayn's smile was too big. 

" Shut up you guys, I'm not going to ruin my mood by watching any weird stuff from the stupid sci-fi or horror or thriller movie. And neither am I in the mood to watch any rom-com, so just shhhh. Zayn, do you have any options for good animation movies ?" Louis glared at the others and then gave Zayn a sweet smile. 

" Ummm I know probably you guys have seen the movie quite a few times but I think it's a really good one, so why not Toy Story ?" Zayn said raising his eyebrows in question. 

" Hey that's not fair, you jerk. You choose it because Liam loves that movie." Niall said from across the table and threw his napkin at Zayn, which Liam caught midway. 

" Shut up, Niall. Zayn choose it because he likes it too. Stop whining." Liam said and threw the napkin back at Niall. 

It was true that Zayn choose the particular movie because of Liam. It's been a while since both of them watched the movie together like old times. He loved the way how Liam's face beamed in a big smile when Zayn mentioned 'Toy Story' even though he didn't know that he choose the story on purpose. Oh but how wrong he was, because Liam understood that it was specially chosen for him. And that is why he defended Zayn from Niall. 

Louis looked from Niall to Liam to Zayn in confusion. He found Zayn's cheeks turning pink after what Liam did for him. And his confusions were somehow getting a little clear by the time. He smiled and nodded to himself before start to say. 

" Allright guys, then it's settled. We are watching Toy Story and if we get more time to watch, then we'll just continue to watch the series." Louis said and high five with Zayn who was more than happy. 

And apparently everyone started smiling after watching the two smiling and talking about the movie like that. Harry looked at Niall and gave him a knowing look and both of them chuckled shaking their heads. Little did they know that a pair of blue eyes were watching the two's interaction. 

\--------------

It was almost 2 in the afternoon when all of them were settled in their home theater. Harry, Louis, Zayn and Liam were sitting in the back of the room, while Gemma, Niall and Perrie were sitting on the middle sofa-beds. Each person was covered in a soft blanket as the room temperature was a bit low being in the basement. 

Louis and Zayn were sitting in the middle, while Harry and Liam on their each side. The room was dark so it was quite easy for Harry to sneak glance at Louis. Louis was really engorged in the movie with his eyes wide, watching each and every scene with so much intensity. He would sometimes in the middle of the movie get either Harry or Zayn's attention to point out something or just laugh when Woody would do some pranks on Buzz. The bright colors of the screen were reflecting on his beautiful face, making it shine like the Taj mahal in a full moon night. He was a beautiful man in every aspect for Harry. 

Louis could feel Harry's eyes on his face now and then, and it was making him feel like a thousand butterflies fluttering inside his stomach. He always loved it when Harry does such kind of things. In his entire life he always imagined that maybe some day a person will come into his life and look at him the way Harry does. He always knows, whenever Harry watches him, even if he wasn't looking at Harry at that time. 

Take it as when he was going to take the shower after the swim a while ago, he could feel Harry's eyes on his back, but he never tried to stop him. He knew that it wasn't wrong of Harry to look at him like that, he is his husband. And because he sneaks at Harry too to admires his body sometimes. He was much happier and relieved to see that Harry was giving him the time and space to get to know each other first before forcing him to do something that he does not want to do. He can never ask enough from his husband. And he was happy because now they were getting close to each other. 

It was almost the end of the movie when suddenly Harry's phone starts ringing. 

" Hey grumpy, shut it off." Gemma threw a cushion at him and everyone started laughing. 

" Shut up Gem, it's an important call. I'm going to take this outside okay." Harry threw the cushion back at her and then turned to look at Louis before getting up, when Louis gave him a smile with nod. 

" You okay ?" Liam asked Zayn who was curling up in a ball inside his blanket. 

Zayn turned to look at Liam and nodded his head,  " Yeah." he lied, he was in fact shivering. 

Liam looked at him for a few seconds before said,  " Zayn don't lie to me." 

Zayn looked down hiding his smile and said, "It's just that the room is a bit cool and after staying in the water for so long, it's kind of making me cold as well." 

Liam looked at him frowning his face and then suddenly peeled off both of their blankets from their bodies. 

" Liam, what are you doing ? " Zayn said rubbing his exposed skin, when he felt cold air hitting his arms. 

Liam did not say anything but stood up and layered both of their blankets together, before sitting down again. 

" Come here, let's cuddle." Liam said opening his arm for Zayn. 

Zayn was shocked, he did not think that Liam would do this. His face grew pink, but  when he looked around in the room he felt a bit relieved that no one was watching. 

" C'mon Z, I'm getting cold here as well, you know." Liam chuckled. 

Zayn looked back at him and shook his head chuckling himself and snuggled into Liam, before Liam draped the two conjoined blankets over their shivering bodies. 

" Hmph.... Much better." Liam breath out and said rubbing Zayn's arm. Zayn just smiled putting his head on his shoulder and continued to watch the movie. 

Louis was biting his lips to control the smile that was formed on his lips after listening and watching everything from the corner of his eyes. But he was still confused about them, were they really dating and everyone was trying to hide it from him ? Cause he was sure that Harry and Niall knew about them as well. Or were they afraid to tell each other, what they feel for the other person ? He will ask Harry about it sometimes really soon. Louis' thoughts got interrupted when suddenly Harry walked inside the room from back door and flipped the light switches on. 

" Harry, what is wrong with you ? Why can't you let us watch the movie in peace ?" Perrie exclaimed from where she was sitting next to Gemma, looking back at Harry. Gemma was also giving the death glare to him. 

" Oh shut up Pez, the movie is over already and I have a imported thing to do. So keep quiet for a bit. " Harry said started walking towards the sofa where he was sitting beside Louis. Louis turned to look at Harry raising his eyebrows and a smile. 

" Close your eyes for me, Lou ? " Harry asked Louis with a smile on his face. Louis' eyes widened like he always does when Harry asks him to close them. 

Harry shook his head chuckling and himself went to close his eyes. "You always make your eyes even more bigger, when I ask you to close them. Now don't open them and no peeking." Harry said and looked at Zayn and Liam who were smiling at them as well. 

" Watch him for me, would Yaa ?" he asked both of them and walked out of the room again when they gave him a few rapid nods. 

" Oooo he's going to give you some gifts Louieeeeeeee." Gemma cooed from where she was sitting and felt Niall holding her hand under the blanket. She turned to look at him and Niall gave her a wink. She mouthed 'I love you' to him, and he just shook his head hiding his face into the sofa. Even though they spent a lot of time together in last few days, they always crave for each other's cuddles, but they can't do that in everyone's presence. 

When Harry returned to the room, Louis heard a multiple gasps along with Gemma and Perrie cooing at something. His heart thumping inside him really fast. He was not a big fan of surprises in the first place but this was Harry, so the nervousness was obvious. 

" Open your eyes, Lou." Louis heard Harry saying. 

Louis' breath hitched for a second hearing Harry's hushed voice, before he slowly started to open his eyes. A big smile crept on his lips and his hands reached to cover his gaping mouth when he saw what it was.

Harry was kneeling in front of him and there was sitting in front of him, a box full of red, pink and cream roses, beautifully placed inside it with another bouquet placed beside. But the other bouquet was not a flower one, there were different kinds of chocolate bars and chocolate candies arranged in it. Both of the gifts were so beautiful and in a certain way, really romantic for Louis. 

Louis looked from the gifts to Harry, still not daring to touch them and still his hands over his lips. A chuckle escaped from his mouth when he saw Harry's smiling face. 

" What... How... Harry these are so beautiful ?"

Louis was still amazed. Maybe it was not a real big gift from the other people's point of view, but for Louis it meant so much. All he ever wanted from his husband was love and affection for himself, and Harry was certainly giving him it all at the level he could never imagine. 

" It's not a really big gift, Louis. I was planning on doing something else, for all of us to go somewhere out but then you asked to stay in, which turned out even more awesome. So I thought that the one thing that I planned to give you before, why not give you this way. I hope you liked them." Harry said giving him the brightest smile of his. 

" These are so beautiful and these chocolates, that's really innovative. I really like them. Thank you, Harry. " Louis picked up the flower box and stroke his fingers through the petals. He brought the flowers to his face and took a small whiff of them. His smile grew even more by the sweet fragrance. 

" Okay, I'm not being a co¢kblock here, but my sweet Louis, are you planning on sharing those deliciously looking chocolate bars with us, any time soon ?" Niall suddenly said from where he was looking at them along with Perrie and Gemma. 

For the first time after getting the gift, Louis and Harry looked around each other and found everyone looking at them with creepy smiles on their faces. Louis looked down covering his face with one hand while holding the flowers with other, to hide his blushing face. Harry glared at Niall playfully and suddenly Niall yelped when Gemma and Perrie flicked him in the head from each side. Liam and Zayn started laughing at that. 

" Thank you, Girls." Harry said and get up from the ground before sitting beside him. 

" Sure Niall, I would love to share them with you." Louis said waving him to Come over. Niall's face light up like a Christmas tree and he jumped off the sofa before eagerly making his way to the couple. 

" WHAT ?" everyone else in the room exclaimed together, startling Louis. 

" What  ? " Louis asked looking at everyone. 

" Louis, I got these specially for you. Are you seriously going to share these chocolate with that Leprechaun." Harry said looking at him with wide shocked eyes. 

" Seriously Harry ? Thank you for the gift because I love them but you really think I will be able to finish all of these chocolates by myself ? "

" But.... "

" No buts. Come Niall, choose what ever chocolate you want. And all of you, you can have as well. " Louis said and offered everyone. 

Harry huffed and sit back on the sofa folding his hands with a frown on his face. Louis turned to look at Harry and smiled at his pouty face. He took a DairyMilk bar from the bouquet before handing the bouquet to Liam. He unwrapped the bar and got closer to Harry, before nudging him on the side but Harry looked away from him, making his pout even more deeper. Louis shook his head at his child like behaviour and propped himself up on his knees, after putting the chocolate aside. He grabbed Harry's face and turned it to look at his way. But Harry was being one stubborn man who wouldn't look at him and instead closed his eyes. 

Louis chuckled, admiring the way Harry's face looked so cute and adorable this way, all squishy and pouty. He tried to pull at his cheeks to make him look, but Harry wasn't having any of it and kept his eyes closed. Louis turned to look at the others who were all now scrambled on to the middle sofa, leaving the two alone in the back. Now that Louis realized, lights were as well off and the second part of the movie started playing on the screen . Louis turned back to look at Harry. 

" Hey, look at me." Louis whispered to him but Harry shook his head. " I'm sorry if I hurt you ." Louis apologized biting his lip in anticipation. His eyes roaming all over Harry's face. Harry's eyes were still close when he started talking in hushed tone. 

" Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. But why the heck do have to give the chocolates to everyone. I ordered the bouquet spec........." Harry's ramble got interrupted in the middle, when he felt a set of lips touching his own, his eyes flew open in surprise. 

Harry found himself looking into Louis' eyes. It was dark in the room to see what color were those, but as Harry has witnessed a couple of times before, he could imagine them twinkling in the brightest blue color of the ocean. A smile appeared on both of their lips when Louis looked away from him, but he was still holding on to Harry's cheeks. Harry inches a bit closer to Louis and kisses him on the cheek, surprising Louis with his action. Louis dropped his hands from his face and sat down beside him, but this time a bit closer snuggling into his side. If it wasn't for dark in the room, the blush on both of their faces would be quite visible. 

Louis picked up the blanket who he put aside while going next to Harry, and again draped it over both of them. He then picked up the DairyMilk chocolate bar and offered it to Harry, looking up at him. " Wanna share ?" 

Harry looked down and smile before taking a bite from it and then took the chocolate from his hand, offering it to Louis. Louis' face beamed in a smile and took a bite himself before putting his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry pulled him close to his side even more. 

" Guess sharing isn't that bad, is it ?" Louis teased him for earlier, and Harry squeeze his side making Louis giggle into his shoulder.

" Thanks for the gifts, they're really amazing." Louis said looking up at him in the eyes. 

Harry gave him a smile before kissing his forehead, " You're welcome." and after that they both turned their attention back to the movie, snuggling into each other. 

\-------------

It was 8 in the evening now, they all had their dinner and were cleaning the dishes. Well Zayn and Niall were actually. Harry, Louis, Liam, Perrie and Gemma helped and made dinner for everyone, and Zayn and Niall took the responsibility to do the dishes. All the other 5 were sitting around the dining table giving company the two people while they were doing their assigned work. They were talking about random things when suddenly Zayn asked to Harry. 

" Harry, I know you gave Louis the beautiful flowers and the chocolates, and also spent the day as he wished it to be, but did you get any other gift for him aswell ? I mean like something that can stay for a long time, probably as a token of your first anniversary together."  Zayn looked at him raising his eyebrows, wiping his hands in the kitchen towel. Suddenly everyone's eyes were on Harry. 

" Zayn, I don't need anymore gifts. All these beautiful moments that I've spent with you all, are enough gifts for me to secure in my memory for my lifetime. I don't think any other gift would be as good as these." Louis replied to Zayn before Harry could say something. 

" I know, Lou but he..... " before Zayn could complete his sentence, Harry said standing up front his seat, looking at Louis. 

" Actually there is something that I think you will love to have as a gift from me. I mean I didn't give you anything after our wedding so I thought maybe now it would be a good time." 

" Harry, you don't have to give me anything." Louis gave him his full attention now after watching him standing up like that. 

" Trust me, Louis, you will love it. Wait for me to get it for you. " Harry said and walked away from there to go upstairs to his room. 

Louis looked from Zayn to everyone in confusion. " What in the heaven is he going to give me now ?" Louis facepalm himself. 

Zayn chuckled and patted on his shoulder before he and Niall made themselves comfortable on the chair as well. 

After a few minutes Harry came down to the living area with a little box in his hand. He slowly walked towards Louis who stood up from his chair . 

" Once again, a really happy one month anniversary, dear husband." Harry said handing over the box to Louis. 

" Happy anniversary once again, Husband. But you don't have to do. And hey seriously, the name." Louis chuckled looking at him after reading the name on the tag, Harry gave him a wink. 

" Oh for God's sake, get over with the formalities and just open the damn box. We are dying here with the anticipation." Perrie exclaimed from where she was sitting across the table and everyone started laughing, nodding there heads. 

" I'm going to kick you all out of the house right now if any of you spoke once again. And yes, Gemma, that goes on you as well. " Harry said pointing a finger at them making them all seal their lips instantly. Louis shook his head before he started unwrapping the gift paper. 

A gasp escaped from Louis' lips when he opened the lid of the box and realized what it was. His eyes started to water when he touched the object inside it. He looked up at Harry with his eyes already spilling the tears, as his hands started shaking as well. 

" Y-You didn't ?" he asked him in complete shock. 

Harry chuckled looking at his husband's emotional face and brought his hands up to wipe his tears. He knew that he would get the exact same response, so he wasn't surprised a bit. " Yes, I did." Harry murmured. 

A sob escaped from Louis' mouth as he threw himself on Harry and hugged him tightly, nuzzling his face into Harry's neck. The gift box was held tight in his hand. 

" Oh Harry...! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you sooooooo much. This is the best gift I've ever got. Thank you so much for this." Louis started crying into his chest and Harry can totally understand why, so he just hugged him back to make him feel better. 

Everyone was looking at them in confusion, cause they were still unaware of the gift or the reason why Louis was so emotional about it. But they did not say a word 'till Louis stopped crying. 

After a few minutes when Louis got down from his emotional moments, he pulled back from Harry's arms. " I'm sorry for ruining your shirt but I just couldn't control myself." Louis apologized to Harry looking down. 

Harry lifted Louis' face up and wiped his tears for him before saying. 

" It's okay, Louis, and I understand why did you cry, so no worries. But I think you need to explain to everyone about the gift you've got, cause they are a bit worried about you." 

Louis looked up at him and then to the others, who were obviously looking a bit worried. Louis chuckled and nodded his head before turning towards everyone. 

" Sorry guys, I just got a bit emotional. And here, this is the gift that Harry gave me. " Louis said and handed the box to Liam, who was standing near him. 

Liam opened the box as everyone else huddled around him to get a look. But everyone's face frowned in confusion when they looked inside the box. 

" It's a key, did he buy you a house. " Zayn asked. 

Louis nodded his head, laughing a little bit. "But Harry just didn't gift me any house, he gift me the apartment I used to live in Austin." 

The apartment key was attached to a beautifully personalized stainless steel keychain repleca of a small home, on which a tiny "L" was engraved on the door. It was Louis' keychain who he gave to his landlord in Austin while leaving . 

" Oooo, now I get it. Well that was really a good idea, Harry. It's really a precious gift, specially for Louis, I mean we all know how much he loves that place. As he says it was more like his home." Liam said giving back the box to Louis. 

" Yeah, it is. That's why I got so emotional. Thank you Harry for the most beautiful gift ever. " Louis said looking at him and hugged him again. Everyone around them cooed at that when Harry hugged him back. 

They all spend a lot of time more talking about random things while watching tv or playing some games with each other. It was a beautiful ending of an amazing day for everyone. They spent a quality time with each other as a family before they all said goodnight. 

When Louis got into bed that night, he couldn't refrain himself from remembering his life before. Happiness was elusive for Louis only a few months ago. He could see it in the faces around him. They all smiled and laughed with ease. They all hugged hello and again for goodbye. They all talked excitedly about movies and new lovers. They did fun things and had interesting hobbies. But why not him? 

Right when Louis was about to give up, right when he was about to let go of the dwindling ray of hope that flickered dangerously inside him, the blanket of blackness was replaced by bursts of light that pierced through the darkness. Yes, he was thinking about loosing his life, because of his past and the fear of never being able to get in a relationship with anyone. But it was like the heavens had given him another chance to live his life, and his heart to mend once more. He was saved!

Waves of happiness and relief washes over him, and he feels it soak right into his bones, whenever he snuggled into Harry's arms. And that night was one of them when he decided to spend it in Harry's embrace. Louis felt dizzy with exaltation as he closed his eyes and savoured the felicity that fizzled in his heart, before he fell asleep in a peaceful sleep in his husband's arms. 

That night when everyone went to their room to sleep, Harry laid back in his bed with his husband in his arms. Harry let the happiness roam around in his heart and soul. He wanted the feeling to still be there when he was old. He closed his eyes and savoured the moment, but never released his grip on the person sleeping beside him. One thing he was sure about that whenever he cuddles with Louis, his body and mind feels relaxed. In that moment there stays no expectations upon him, no deadlines and no schedules to meet. He feels so content and so happy about everything, it was like a magic.

 

***************************

" Am I asleep, am I awake,  
or somewhere in between?   
I can’t believe that you are here   
and lying next to me   
Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined?  
Like branches on a tree,   
or twigs caught on a vine? " 

\- Truly, Madly, Deeply by One Direction


	24. " I Would Love To."

(July 2016, London)  
. 

It's been a few days since their anniversary, when Harry and Louis were sleeping in their bedroom. Harry was sleeping on his side of the bed facing away from Louis, while he was sleeping on his back, on his side of the bed. They still don't cuddle or get close to each other while sleeping, but none of them ever tried to talk about it, either. But one thing they both know very well that they both want it to be like that terribly. 

Harry was sleeping in a deep slumber when some kind of distress sound pulled him out his dreamless sleep. He blinked his eyes a few times to regain his consciousness when he heard the sound once again. He lifted himself up on his elbow and tried listen to the sound again in the dark room. But then suddenly someone's whimpers were heard beside him. Harry immediately flipped on the bedside lamps and sat up on the bed, before tuning his body to look at his husband. 

There Louis was writhing in agony and bathed in perspiration, between the mattress and duvet cover. His face closed in a grimace, his skin pale and clammy, tears running down from the corner of his eyes. Suddenly he let out a loud scream of "NO !!!" It was not like one of those guys in some Tarantino movie being tortured, but worse. It had a raw quality, the realness of a person consumed by a pain that knew no end or limit. Then he suddenly became quiet, just panting. 

If Harry was still in his sleepy mind before, then now he was completely woken up by Louis' loud cries. Louis again screamed as if something horrible was happening to him and he can do nothing to stop it. Harry rushed to sit beside the hurting boy. The sounds Louis was making, break his heart, and for a moment Harry was lost on what to do.

Suddenly there were a few immediate knocks heard on their bedroom door and the door knob turned around opening it slightly. 

" Harry, what was that noise ?" Gemma's frightened voice asked behind the door. She was still not opening the door fully, minding their privacy. But she was worried because she still could hear Louis' crying. It was almost 3 in the morning. 

" C-come in Gemma." Harry said and Gemma walked inside the room. A gasp left from her lips when she saw Louis' condition. 

Harry looked at his sister and back to Louis when he again started crying like he was being tortured. When he heard the heart wrenching cry again, Harry knew that Louis' nightmare was getting worse. Harry placed a hand on Louis' arm. "Lou..."

Louis' head turns, his face pale and he's breathing in distress. "N-No." He gasps in his sleep. His hands bunching on the bedsheets, the veins on his neck straining from the pressure he was gasping heavily. 

"Louis." Harry calls again, "Baby, wake up."

" M-Maa... D-don't l-leave me" Louis was begging, heartbroken.

"Wake him up, Harry ." Gemma says, looking almost in tears. Harry looks over to see his sister sitting at the edge of the bed while staring at Louis. 

Gemma's face scrunched up as if she was in pain as well . "Do it. Please."

"Louis, wake up..." Harry called , not sure if he should use a loud voice or not. It could effect him differently. But when Louis still wasn't responding, Harry grabbed both of his shoulders and hold him still before giving him a rough shake . "Louis!" The firm shake jolted him out of his abysmal dream before his lids flutter open and he startles awake. His blue eyes those were now scarlet, open wide and his cries immediately halt. Louis gasps in a huge breath, his body heaving. Louis sits up, shocked and scared as he looks around.

Harry's face softens, and he carefully observed Louis' reaction. "Lou, are you okay ?" Harry asked when Louis' gaze landed on him.

Louis gaped , his lower lip quivering. And then he started crying as he shook his head. "No." He croaked out, sobbing softly as he shifted forward and headed straight into Harry's embrace. Harry lifted him up slowly before placing him on his lap.

"You're alright, you're okay. It was just a dream, baby. Everything is ok..." Harry started whispering in his ears, holding him tightly, showering his forhead with kisses. 

Louis was really overwhelmed by his emotions that he couldn't even speak, but only cry as loud as he could, while shaking his head in no continuously. His sobs gets harder when he recalled the nightmare. 

"Maa. Ha-harry I-I told h-her n-not to-to go but-but she still did. H-Harry she - she ro-road Ma-maa c-car Ha-harry I - I couldn't I tried she-she" his blabbering stopped suddenly when he let out a loud wail holding Harry's t-shirt tightly. The water work never stopped for a second since Harry woke up, from Louis' eyes. 

" Hey - Hey, Baby, Boo, Angel please stop crying, everything is okay. Your Mum is okay she's absolutely fine. Don't you cry, sunshine. It was just a dream." 

All of Harry's soothing words were falling on Louis' deaf ears as his mind was still floating in that dreadful dream. But slowly the cries started to decrease and become gasps of breath. Despite the nightmare ending, a ghastly feeling of witnessing the horrible scene in his dream like it was the reality, left an uneasy feeling in Louis' mind and heart . 

Louis couldn't breathe properly. The memory of the dream was still too real...too fresh for him to feel okay - to feel himself again. He heaved in deep lungfuls of air, one after the other, again and again, until his heart beat began to settle and his breathing began to follow a less erratic pattern. 

His cheeks were wet and his body was bathed in a cold sweat. The sheets were twisted around where his limbs were laid before, probably because he was squirming and writhing in his sleep. His heart was still pounding a bit heavily against his chest and he was still trembling. The remnants of his nightmare still clung to his mind, haunting him when suddenly a flash of lightning illuminated the room along with a booming thunder. Louis let out a frightened cry and buried his face into Harry's chest. His breaths start to tremble again.

" Shh shh shhhhh, it's nothing. Focas on my voice ok. It's only you and me, nobody else, nothing else. Everything is okay. Everything is okay." Harry tried to pacify him and made him drink some water. He kept speaking soothing words into his ears, his hands holding him close in a tight embrace. 

" Maa. Maa. Maa. Maa. Maa." Louis started chanting the word in hushed tone, his face hidden in Harry's chest. When Harry looked down, his heart breaking into pieces, watching Louis' state. The way his whole body was trembling in his lap, how Louis was trying to get closer to Harry to get some kind of relief or how the hot tears were still streaming down his cheeks from his clutched eyes. 

Harry looked up at Gemma and found her in tears as well. He gave her a sad smile before mouthing her, "Are you okay?" She nodded her head, wiping her tears away. Harry then motioned her to come over, and when she was next to him, he whispered into her ear. 

" Take my phone and call Mum Jay and ask if she is free and away from everyone else's reach. Then tell her that Louis just had a nightmare and won't stop crying, and if she can talk to him or probably FaceTime ." Harry completed and then nodded towards the door to let her know to talk outside of the room. Gemma took the phone and went outside to make the call. 

Harry looked down at Louis who was still murmuring the words, his face was telling the story how frightening the dream was. Louis' eyes wide open but focused on nothing, tears running down from his cheeks like a broken dam. Lips trembling while the incoherent words coming out of them. Harry could only imagine what the dream was about. He dropped a few kiss on his hair and put his cheek over Louis' head holding him as close as possible, while rocking them both back and forth. He was just wishing that Jay was free and could talk to him. 

Gemma walked inside the room after a few minutes and whispered to him. " Harry, she's free. I'm gonna do the video call from your Laptop, okay ?"

Harry gave her a nod with a thankful smile. Gemma grabbed Harry's laptop before propping it on his Laptop stand on the bed, in front of them. Within a few seconds of Gemma making the call, the screen light up and Jay was on the screen. Her face turned into painful expression when she saw in what condition was Louis. 

" Oh my baby !" her lips quivering for a few seconds but when she looked up at Harry, he shook his head and mouth her to not cry because Louis needs her. She immediately nodded her head and wiped her tears as well, before speaking in really sweet voice. 

" Lou, baby, look at me, sweetie. " 

Louis who was in his own world, turned around to look from where the voice came from. His eyes squinting and his vision blurry with fresh tears, lips started trembling terribly as soon as he saw his mother on the screen. A loud sob left from his mouth as he jolted towards the laptop to touch her face, but disappointed when he only could trace his fingers over a cold flat screen. Harry was holding on to him firmly preventing him from falling. 

" Maa !" his words choking as he couldn't comprehend that her mother was really okay. 

" Y-you o-kay .you're al-alive. Maa, I love you so much. So so much." 

his whole body was quaking as the loud sobs were escaping from his lips. Harry and Gemma's eyes widened when they realized that the nightmare was about Jay dying. They looked at each other with the same pain in their eyes. They can now understand why Louis was so much distressed. Harry pulled the boy together in his arms when Louis started panting heavily, gaping on air. 

" Lou - Lou, shh shh shh. It's okay calm down, calm down, Love. Look mum is right there, if you keep crying then how would you talk to her ? Please Angel, calm down." Harry said rubbing his side and arms holding his head above. 

Jay was watching everything as the tears were streaming down her face. After a few seconds when she pulled herself together, she said a bit loudly to get through Louis' distressed mind but the tone was still as sweet as ever . 

" Louis, look at me, BooBear. " 

After a few more loud sobs, the boy's breathing started to calm down. Only broken hiccups were there as he tried to control himself as well. He tried to wipe his tears with his sleeve paws but couldn't properly, so Harry helped him with it. 

When Louis looked up at him with his red swollen eyes, Harry gave him a reassuring smile before kissing him on his forehead, lingering his lips on the skin for a few seconds. " Talk to her, you'll feel better." Harry whispered into his hair. Louis nodded into his chest before looking back at the screen. He found Jay looking at them with a smile on her face and so much love in her eyes. 

" How are you feeling now , baby ?" Jay asked. 

Louis nodded, snuggling into Harry, "Better. H-how are you ?" his voice crooked and weak. 

" I'm absolutely fine as you can see, sweetheart. You're mother is a really strong person. Do you want to know why ?" Jay was being as sweet and caring as she can, holding her tears back. 

Louis again nodded his head at her question like a little kid, who was eager to know about the next beautiful part of a fairy tale. He was looking like a porcelain doll tucked under Harry's chin and securely wrapped inside his strong arms. 

" It's because I have a strong, beautiful and caring son like you. Not a single thing in this entire world can ever harm me 'till I have you. You've always been my strength, you've always been my shield, Louis . I'm so proud of you. I Love You so much, my brave boy." Jay's eyes were teary and she didn't care if she started crying. His son was finally feeling a bit better. 

" I L-Love you s-so much, Mum. I always will. But p-promise me th-at you'll l-listen to me wh-en I tell you some-thing. " Louis' voice suddenly started shaking and a frown appeared on his face, when he started speaking. 

" When have I never listened to you, my baby boy ? " Jay chuckled at his words, wiping her tears. 

" When I told you n-not to go to the other-other side of the road. You - you still went and - and - and...." all of a sudden he started panting heavily. 

" Louis, are you okay ? Hey look at me . Gemma get me that glass of water." Harry started rubbing his back and took the glass of water to Louis' lips, when Gemma gave it to him.

" Here, have some water, Angel. " Louis took a few sip of water slowly before taking a few big gulps. Harry gave the glass back to Gemma and looked up at Jay who was looking desperately at them and gave her a reassuring nod. Louis was now breathing slowly and then he completed his sentence. 

" And t-then the c-car h-hit you mum. It hit you. You didn't listen to me, w-why mum ? I l-lost you while holding you in my a-arms, mum. I saw y-you closing your eyes and then, and then you never opened them. " Louis looked at her with hurtful eyes as soft sobs were escaping from his lips. 

Everything in room suddenly fell into a dark silence. Only heavy breathing of a person could be heard. Harry was at loss of words, what to say. Gemma's hand was covering his gaping mouth. Jay was looking at his son's broken state with teary eyes. 

" L-Louis, son, I'm really sorry that I didn't listen to you. I know it was my fault but I promise you that from now on I will always put your words before anyone else's. I'm so sorry that you had to go through the pain. I'm really sorry, BooBear. I know sometimes I can act like a complete fool, but that is why I have you to help me. I will always listen to you, I promise. I'm extremely sorry, Love. "

Jay knew that Louis was still somewhere stuck between the real world and his subconscious mind. So it was better if she did not tell him that it was not real but a dream, and just let him be like that for the times sake. 

" You better do or I won't talk to you ever again." Louis said frowning his eyebrows at her in a stern look, with his lips pouting. 

All the three other people chuckled at his threat. It was a bit funny how Louis just said that how he lost her and still he was complaining about it to her to not listening to him. He was still dazed. 

" Don't laugh at me you all, or I'm not going to talk to you two as well." Louis glared at Gemma and then up at Harry. Both of them pursed there lips in a thin line looking at him. 

" Okay we're sorry. Are you happy now ?" Harry said holding his ear with one hand and with other still holding Louis on his lap. 

" Fine. " 

Louis grumbled and turned to look at Jay again. He snuggled further into Harry making himself more comfortable, while talking to Jay about how's everything going in San Antonio. He didn't know that it was almost morning in London and sleep time at his mum's place. He kept talking to her 'till his eyes started drooping and tiny yawns started to make there ways through his mouth. Neither did Jay, Harry or Gemma tried to make him move until he was a sleeping lump in Harry's arms. 

" Seems like someone's asleep." Jay said and Harry looked down. Louis was sleeping like a baby on his lap as small puffs of air leaving his slightly parted lips. Eyelashes fanning over the skin around his eyes, that was still swollen and red from how much the tiny one cried over his nightmare. Nose and cheeks flushed crimson. 

" Yeah, he is." Harry lips turned up in a smile. 

Jay was looking at the two in so much adoration. She was really happy that Harry was taking care of Louis so beautifully. Her worries did decrease witnessing their interactions. 

" Thank you so much, Harry. " Jay said suddenly and brought Harry's attention to her. He gave her a smile before nodding. 

" You took care of him really well, and Gemma, come in front of the camera, Love." 

Gemma moved to sit beside Harry and gave Jay a little wave. 

" I want to thank you too Darling. Louis always speaks to me about how you makes him feel like he's your own brother and not your brother in law. Both of you are now my kids as well as my others. And I'm so happy that you all are spending a happy life with each other as a family. I hope this time never runs out. I love you all so much, my babies. " Jay was a bit emotional as her little speech ended. 

" Don't worry about him even a little bit , we're here for him always. " Gemma said putting her head on his brother's shoulder and Harry nodded his head in confirmation as well. 

" Yeah, Mum. I'll always be here for my family. I promise you that I will never let anything happen to him. " 

Jay gave them a smile nodding her head. "Allright, you guys needs to sleep now as you two have office in the morning ?" Jay asked and both of the siblings nodded their heads. "Good, now you two go to sleep as well, and if you still need me once he wakes up, just give me a call, OK. I'll talk to him." 

Harry gave her a smile and after both the siblings wished goodnight to Jay, the video call disconnected. Gemma stood up from bed and put the laptop back on its place along with the laptop stand, as Harry was still holding a sleeping Louis on his lap. 

While Gemma was putting the laptop aside, Harry looked down at Louis and gave a soft peck on his hair before lifting him off from his lap and slowly twisted his upper body to put Louis in the bed next to him. But as soon as Louis felt the lost of warmth, his face frown in discomfort and he started squirming and whining in his sleep. 

"Shh shh.... I'm here, my sweet angel. I'm not going anywhere. Relax." 

Harry rubbed his arms and ran his fingers through Louis' fluffy hair, massaging his scalp to make him relaxed. After a few moments of the soothing treatment, Louis' face started to go back to its normal stress-free condition with content sigh escaping from his lips. 

Harry looked at his soft features and couldn't resist himself from pecking his cheek, but what he didn't expect to see was Louis' lips curling upwards into an innocent smile before going back to normal in his sleep. Harry shook his head smiling and covered the boy till his shoulder. 

" You okay there, Gems ?" Harry asked when he turned around and saw her wiping her eyes. 

Gemma gave him a weak smile before nodding her head. It was obvious that she was feeling a little emotional after witnessing everything. 

" Come here." Harry opened his arms asking her for a hug as he walked over to her. Without wasting a second, Gemma went straight into his arms and nuzzled her face into his chest.

" Are you okay ?" Harry asked kissing her head while rubbing on the back to make her calm. 

" Y-yeah, I just got a little bit overwhelmed. I recalled the nightmare once I had about mom and you." Gemma explained holding his brother close. 

" I can understand how you feel, Love, but see we're both okay and as well as mum Jay. So don't worry your little head about it. You're too precious to worry about anything in the world. I am here for that. " Harry said before pulling her out of his arms and wiped her tears away. 

Gemma gave him a watery smile, " I love you so much, Big Brother. " 

" And I love you so much, Baby Sister. " Harry replied and kissed her forehead. 

After sharing a few memories with each other, both of them wished goodnight and Gemma left their bedroom to go and sleep in her own. Harry closed the door and went back to his bed and slowly made himself comfortable next to Louis. As soon as Louis felt his husband's presence in his sleep, his body spontaneously moved to get close to his, until his legs were caging Harry's legs and his arm was draped over Harry's chest keeping him close to his body. 

Louis sighed while snuggling into Harry as Harry dragged his fingers through his short hair, tiny knots teasing free. His other hand wrapped around his shoulders rubbing his arms. Tiredness swallowed Louis whole. His ebony lashes fluttered and oblivion engulfed him. Sleep came over them like cruel shattering waves, more vivid than ever before. As though the intensity of their exhaustion had created a perfect canvas for them. They both fell into sleep as their body were tangled with each other. 

[ A/N : I happened to witness this scenario in my nightmare almost 10 months ago. I was recovering from my 6 months long illness back then. I cried for almost an hour, while my mum stayed on the phone with me all the time. I was alone in my apartment. ] 

\-----------

When Harry woke up next morning, he found himself trapped beneath Louis, who was dead asleep on him. Louis' head was resting on Harry's chest while his hand was holding on to Harry's side in a soft grip. Both of his legs were on each side of Harry, placed carelessly. One of Harry's hand was tangled into Louis' hair and other was above his head. 

When he blinked his eyes a few times to fix his sight back, he saw the brightness of the room. Blindly his hand reached to the bedside table looking for his phone to check the time. He concentrated his eyes on the screen, once he got the hold of his phone. It was showing 10:12 in the morning. His eyes widened as a low grunt escaped from his lips. 

He tried to wake Louis up but only to receive a grumble in return . He chuckled lightly when he tried to flick Louis' nose but he just swatted his hand away before rubbing his nose into Harry's collarbone and nuzzled his face into his neck. Harry didn't know what to do, so he just laid his head back on the pillow. He was feeling a little lazy himself as it was friday, so he decided to take a day off from work. He send a message to Perrie and Gemma both to let them know, he was not coming to office and if they needed him, he can assist them from his office at home. After hitting the send button, he put the phone back on the side table and closed his eyes to sleep a little while more, holding Louis tightly. 

The next time when Harry woke up it was to a loud noise , it was his phone ringing. Louis whined in his sleep, telling him to shut the noisy thing up. They were now cuddling each other, laying on their sides. Harry picked up his phone and answered it after reading the name on the screen. 

" Yeah, Perrie ?" 

Perrie called to let him know that the meeting that was scheduled for Monday, the dealer wants to have that meeting today because of some urgency. She also informed him that they were okay with the video conference as it was them requesting for an urgent meeting. Harry asked what time do they want to have the meeting and she replied as soon as he could. Harry looked back at the screen to check the time (11:20 am) before he let her know to schedule the meeting around 12:30. After hanging up the phone, Harry looked at Louis who was still sleeping like a baby beside him. 

He slowly pulled Louis' hand off from his chest and put it on the bed, after sliding down from bed. A distressed whine escaped from Louis' mouth when he couldn't find anything to cuddle with. But before he could throw a fit about it, Harry placed Hazzabear next to him and put Louis' arm around it. With in a second the fluffy bear was being strangled in a death grip of his husband. Harry giggled watching Louis rub his face into bear's neck. He pulled out a sticky note from the side table and wrote down a little note on it, 

" I'll be in the office room. - H :) " 

He stick it to the bear's nose, hoping Louis would definitely see it there. He slowly looked up at the sleeping beauty and dropped a few kisses on his head before he rushed to the bathroom to get fresh. 

After doing his morning routine and taking a cold shower to get rid of any sleep, Harry hopped downstairs to make some quick breakfast for himself. He had his breakfast on the kitchen counter, while reading the details about the meeting he was going to have in half an hour, on his laptop. 

The meeting took not more than 30 minutes to finalize everything. They bargain with each other for a while but finally agreed on every terms and conditions that were preventing the deal from finalizing. Harry was going through some other details about the particular company when his phone started ringing. 

" Harry Styles." Harry answered without looking at the screen but concentrate on the laptop screen. 

" Oh Sorry, wrong number, I was trying to call, Marcel Styles." Niall said from the other end of the line. 

Harry's mind diverted from screen to the voice and he looked at his phone to check who it was. He chuckled and replied to Niall sitting back on the chair. 

" What's up man ? "

" You again didn't read the name, did you ?" 

" Sorry, I was just going through some details about the meeting that I had a few minutes ago with Mehta Builders. " 

" Allright. I was just calling you to ask for a favor ." 

" Shoot. "

" Do you by any chance have idea, what kind of a businessman is Elke Reinhardt, the FMCG distributor from Majorca ? "

" Ermmm I don't know much about him but I've heard his name a few times, while being there. But I can get the information about him for you. Do you guys thinking of doing business with him ? " Harry asked while opening his mail and send the name of the said person to one of his friend in Majorca asking for all the information about him. 

" Yeah, we've been trying to crack a deal there and apparently this guy is the only person who can help us. We just wanted to know what kind of things he asks when he works with a company and specially whether he is fraud or not. "

" Don't worry, you'll get the information on your desk by the evening, I already sent an email to Krauss."

" Thanks man. And by the way I called your office and Perrie said you were home. Why is that ? "

Harry explained him about the nightmare Louis had and everything afterwards. How he slept in and then just got a bit lazy so he took the day off. Niall asked if Louis was ok now and Harry replied that he was still asleep. But the uncertainty in his voice give away the hint of something was bothering him, so Niall asked about it. 

" What's wrong Harry, you sound a bit weird ?" 

" It's embarrassing." Harry said after a few seconds. 

" Harry styles, we know each other since we were in 6th grade, there is nothing embarrassing that I didn't know about you. C'mon tell me." 

"It's about me and Louis." 

"Okay, I don't wanna know about your sex life, so I withdraw my offer." 

" Shut up you idiot. It's not like that and you know it really well." 

" Allright then, go on. I'm all ears." 

" I don't know man, It's just that whenever we both sleep holding each other, it's the best sleep I have in days. And the thing is that I used to love sleeping alone and would push away if anyone tries to sleep next to me. I always get uncomfortable when someone touches me in my sleep. But ever since Louis came, it's like I am a totally different person. I feel really calm and sleep peacefully whenever we hold each other. But the sad thing is that it happened only a few times, whenever he was feeling a little low or sad. I just crave for his warmth when I sleep, it's so addictive. God, I sound so desperate and creepy, don't I. " Harry groaned and hid his face into his giant hand. 

After few seconds of silence from the other side, finally Niall spoke, 

" Harry, you do know that he's your husband, right ? It's just because you two's marriage was arranged, that doesn't mean you won't talk to each other about how you feel for the other person. I know how Louis is, he would never decline if you asked him for anything like this."

" I know but what if, he took my request the wrong way and thought that I was trying to breach his personal space ? I don't want to make him think any low of me, Niall, because that is not my intention at all. "

" Harry, just because he asked you for some time, it doesn't mean that he is prejudice. He's a very opened minded man. Yes, you two draw some boundaries before you get intimate with each other, but this is just a simple comfort that you're asking from your husband, without breaking any rules of intimacy. "

" You think he will agree on it ? "

" I'm 1000 % sure that he will. And if he still feels a bit self conscious about it, then just give him some time more. He will come to you. I can guarantee you that. "

" I hope you are right. I just want to hold him in arms every night before we go to sleep. I like him a lot. " a smile flashed on his lips remembering the morning, when they were cuddling.

" I can hear your giant grin from here, you idiot. "

Both of them laughed at that and continued talking about some other things, until Niall had to go. Harry looked at the time and decided to wake up Louis as it was 1: 40 in the afternoon. He was getting hungry so he decided to make some pancakes and tea for both of them before going upstairs. He was planning to go out for lunch with his husband. 

Harry was flipping the last pancake when little pitter-patters of feet could be heard from stairs. He looked up and saw Louis coming towards him, looking like an adorable kitten wearing Harry's oversized hoodie. His face was looking a bit tired but when he looked up at Harry, a beautiful smile appeared on it making it bright as ever. 

" Good morning !" Louis settled on the stool next to the kitchen counter . 

" And good afternoon to you." Harry said and turned off the stove flame before transferring the last pancake on the plate. 

Louis chuckled and put his head on his palm, propping his elbow on the kitchen counter. "Why didn't you wake me up ?" 

" I tried but then you hit me ." Harry said and placed rest of the pancakes in two plates along with two cups of tea on the counter before himself sitting on the stool, opposite of Louis. 

A gasp escaped from Louis' lips and he hit Harry on the arm feeling offended by the blame. "I did no such thing, you Liar." 

"And here you are declining the fact after hitting me again ." Harry laughed and dig into his pancakes. 

" Meanie." Louis grumbled under his breath and started devouring the delicious banana and chocolate chip pancakes himself. 

" I thought you were in office as your note said, then how come you were making pancakes ?" Louis asked after eating a full pancake. 

" I WAS in the office but then I got hungry and thought about making some pancakes and waking you up next, so you can have some as well. But you are already here. " Harry replied. 

" Oh. "

" How are you feeling ?" Harry asked after a few minutes. 

" I'm better now. I woke up when mum called to check on me. We talked for a while and she told me everything about what happened. Thank you so much. " Louis gave him a thankful smile, looking into Harry's eyes. 

Harry put down his cup on the counter, before taking Louis' hand into his own and said, " You don't need to thank me for being there for you, Louis. I was worried about you when I heard you crying. I did what I thought was best for you to cope from the trauma of your nightmare. I can understand how one can feel when they witness something like that in their dreams. I've been there and so does Gemma, that's why we both called Mum. It's the best options to sooth your mind, to hear the person's voice that you saw in your mind passing away. Because that's how your mind recollects the facts and gets back in it's normal state. " 

A tear dropped from his eyes when Louis remembered his mother's lifeless body in his arms. But before he could start crying, Harry got up from his seat and walked around the kitchen counter to Louis, hugging him in his arms. Louis hide his face into Harry's chest and wrapped his arms around his lower half as he was still sitting on the stool. 

" I got so scared, Harry. I've never had a dream like that ever before. It felt so real. I don't want anything to happen to her. I will die. She's my life. She supported me in every aspect of my life, even when dad sometimes get mad at me for something, she never did. I love her so much. "

Harry didn't say anything but to let him talk about it. It can help him to ease his mind. He kept stroking his back and running his fingers through his hair to keep him calm. After a few minutes Louis pulled back from Harry's chest, Harry cupped his face to look at him. Louis gave him a weak smile when he asked if was okay, and wiped his tears with the pad of his thumb. Harry then asked if he wanted to go out for the lunch, which Louis agreed on. After depositing the dirty dishes into the sink to wash later, Harry and Louis both went upstairs to get changed before they head out. 

Louis asked to have pizza for the lunch , so that's how they found themselves parking their car outside of Pizza hut and then making their way up to the restaurant. 

After ordering and paying for their food, the couple settle in the back of the restaurant. They ordered a big Pepperoni pizza along with garlic bread and cheezy pops, and two regular cokes. Louis was sipping on his drink when something came into his mind and he shared it with Harry. 

"Did you realize that this is the first time we come out together, alone. " 

" Yeah, like a date." Harry looked at him and chuckled, but suddenly his eyes widened in realization . 

" What ?" Louis asked looking at his pink face. 

Harry shook his head, and hid his face in hands, all of a sudden feeling embarrassed. 

" I'm such a bad person that never took his husband out on a date, even after almost 2 months of our marriage. And when I finally got the chance, I took you here. " Harry mumbled in his hands. 

Louis understand what Harry was saying and laughed a little, " It's okay, Harry. I like a pizza from Pizza Hut more, than having a 3 course meal in some fancy restaurant. " Louis said. 

Harry looked up at him for a couple of seconds but then shook his head in disagreement, " I'm going to take you out on a date soon, I promise."

Louis lifted a perfect eyebrow at his declaration and commented before taking a sip from his soda, " Is this your way of asking your husband to go on a date with you for the first time, declaring it instead requesting ? " Louis was taking advantage of his nervousness and it kind of worked when Harry's eyes widened in fear and he immediately denied the fact, 

" No no, it's not like that... Arghhhhh.... I'm so bad at this. " 

He groaned at his stupidity and hit his head on the table to hide his blushing face. But to Harry's bad luck, right then a Waiter came to their table with their food and looked at Harry hiting his head on the wooden table , in confusion. 

" Sir, are you okay ? " he asked out of concern. 

Harry's head snapped up to look at the source of the new voice and his eyes widened, he started stuttering. 

" Yeah - yeah. " 

The waiter gave him a weird look before placing their food on the table and left after wishing them a happy meal. Louis who was looking at everything in amusement 'till now, couldn't control it anymore and burst into cackles. Harry glares at him playfully and shook his head in embarrassment before stuffing his mouth with the food. After coming down from his high, Louis started eating as well. 

" That was fun." 

Louis chuckled when Harry poked his tongue out at him to mock him. After that they started eating their lunch like normal 25 year olders do. They would talk about some random things or just comment on other people sitting in the restaurant like a bunch of teenagers. They were maybe 25 but their heart were still young. Because both of them never got the chance to live a proper teenager's life, now they were living it in each other's company, and it was all fun. 

When they finished their lunch and put away the trash, they made their way out of the restaurant after thanking the staff. 

"Harry, I think I forgot my shades inside. Just wait a second, I'm gonna get them." Louis announced, when they almost reached to their car. 

Harry gave him a nod and stood beside his car to wait for his husband to come back. But after a few seconds of waiting there, someone called his name.

" Harry ? "

Harry looked up at the person and his face lost its color, when he made the eye contact with the person. 

They both were standing there without saying a word but to look into each other's eyes. Harry's heart was thumping in his heart loudly and he was just hoping to get away from the person standing next to him, as soon as possible. But before he could do that, Louis came back declaring. 

" Let's go, I've got them." 

Harry break the eye contact and turned around to look at his husband standing next to him. He took a breath of relief and snaked his arms around his waist nervously. Louis looked at him frowning his face in confusion, but then he saw the nervousness in his eyes. He gave him a smile while rubbing his side and turned to look behind him, at the person. The stranger was looking at Harry's hand wrapped around his waist and Louis found it a little weird. So he waved his hand in front of him to get his attention, before saying, "Hello !" 

The man looked up at him immediately. His eyes flickered between Harry and him a few times before settling back to Louis , "H-Hi." 

Louis squeezed Harry's side lightly and looked up at him in confusion. Harry cleared his throat awkwardly and introduced them. 

"Louis, this is Samuel Schaffrank, and Samuel this is my Husband, Louis styles." 

The stranger now known as Samuel, looked at Louis in surprise then at both his and Harry's hands. He witnessed their wedding bands shining on their ring fingers. 

Louis offered him a handshake with smile on his face, " Nice to meet you Samuel."

Samuel also gave him a warm smile while shaking his hand, looking a little shocked, "Thank you. It's very nice to meet you as well, Louis." He looks from Louis to Harry and continues, " I didn't know that you get married , Harry ?" 

Harry answered awkwardly, " Yeah we got married in June." but as soon as Samuel again tried to form words in his mouth to ask something else , Harry cuts him off in the middle, " Sorry, but we need to go somewhere and we are kind of getting late. " 

"Oh it's okay. I guess I'll just see you guys soon." Samuel looks at Harry with a bit disappointed look. 

Harry hardly grumbled, " Sure." and try to walk away but Samuel spoke again to congratulate them. 

"Congratulations by the way, to both of you." 

Harry gave him a tight smile but Louis replied cheerfully, "Thank you." 

Then they bid their goodbye, and Harry opened the door to the passenger side for Louis, helping him to get inside. He went to the otherside, feeling Samuel's eyes on him, before he gets inside as well.

After a few minutes into driving, Louis looked at Harry and asked, "Are you Okay ?" , Harry just gave him a few swift nods. Both stayed in a comfortable silence after that, till they reach to a park. 

\-------

They were now sitting beside a small lake in the park, when Louis asked, " He was the one right ?" and again Harry just nodded in reply. 

Louis felt a bit concerned for him, " Do you wanna talk about it ?" Harry looked at him and gave him a sad smiles, before responding. 

" It's the first time, I've seen him ever since the prom."

Louis looked at him stunned, " But it's been a long time since then. How did you two never meet before today ?"

Harry just shrugged, " Last time when I heard of him, he moved to Australia."

Louis curls his lips in form of "O", understanding. Then he asked hesitantly a few minutes after, "Are you still angry at him ?"

Harry shook his head in no looking ahead of him, " I was before, but ever since I started thinking about everything else and most importantly my career, I didn't get the time to stuck back in the past. I forgave him a few weeks after everything happened. Actually, I was angry at myself, for falling in love so easily and so deeply. It was not his fault that he didn't feel the same way as I did. " 

They sat in a comfortable silence after that, roaming their eyes around in the park. The air was a bit cold and the wind was strong. Louis could feel the hairs on his body raise as the cold wind hit his naked arms and face as they were sat on the ground. Small children were playing on the various, colourful, play toys, as their parents kept a watchful eye on them. The noise of dogs barking at each other playfully as they chased each other in circles. 

Louis glanced at Harry for a split second before averting his gaze to the flower patch that was growing next to where they were sitting. 

"Lawrence Nessman.", Louis said the words quietly but loud enough so Harry can listen. When Harry looked at him, creasing his eyebrows in confusion, Louis explained. 

" The guy I used to like back in Austin, when I was in college." 

Harry's lips twitched in a smirk , " Was he as hot as me ?" Harry asked playfully to lighten up the mood. 

Louis rolled his eyes and shook his head before looking at him, with a smile dancing on his lips , "You're so full of yourself, aren't you." 

Harry shrugged again, " Well, You didn't reject me even after seeing my face. That does mean that I am better than him." Louis laughed out loud throwing his head back, like he always does. 

" C'mon say it, I'm better than him. "

" Nope." 

" What ? Seriously. I thought I was hot as I've been told by many people. " Harry looked at him a bit taken aback by his boldness . 

" What kind of blind people do you associate with ?" Louis commented, but when he heard Harry growling with a devilish grin on his face, Louis sprinted off from there howling in laughter. 

" Come back here you, tiny creature." Harry called after him and stared chasing him. 

Harry was still chasing Louis for a while, they were now running around some stranded area in the park. Louis knew that it was Harry by his booming laughter. Louis' heart start pounding in his chest, his breath like thunder in his ears. Louis' thighs felt like they were burning, lungs on fire, as he prayed not to trip. Adrenaline almost bursting through his skin, eyes wide with excitement. Louis could feel that Harry was right behind him, when Harry's fingers grabbed his arm before turning him around. Louis shrieked in surprise when Harry caught him. By the the sudden change of direction and force, both of their chest collided with each other's and they fell back on the ground with Louis on top of Harry. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' middle back when Louis tried to get up, and flipped them to switch their positions. Now Harry was hovering over Louis' face, looking straight into his eyes. Both were out of breath and as they were still laughing. 

" You are really fast. How do you run like that ? It's like you're a freakin bunny." Harry was panting. 

Louis was giggling beneath him and his hand on each side of Harry, "I used to play football in college." 

Harry nodded to himself, " Now, I get it. How many secrets do you have more to reveal, Mr. Styles ? " Harry asked jokingly, his eyes studying Louis' features up close, but stopping at his pink lips. 

Louis' heart flutters every time when Harry calls him that, it's reminds him that he is no longer alone in so many ways. Louis noticed where Harry's eyes were and he couldn't resist himself from biting his lips in nervousness. It's not like they didn't kiss again ever since their anniversary, they did a couple of times but they all were small pecks, just some innocent kisses, and stayed behind the walls of their house. 

" You need to wait and watch, Mr. Tomlinson." Louis responded with sass, when he remembered he was asked about something, his eyes twinkle mischievously . 

Harry raised his brows in interest, when he heard what Louis called him. " Is that so ?" Louis chuckled in response, nodding his head. 

They kept looking at each other for a few seconds but when Harry couldn't resist it any more, he shifted his weight from one hand to another and brought his free hand to caress Louis' cheek. Louis' eyes fluttering a few times at the soft touch over his skin. 

" Would you mind very much if I kissed you right now ?" Harry asked running his thumb over Louis' bottom lip. Louis took a deep breath before opening his eyes, a shy smile tugging on his lips as he looked up at him. 

" Absolutely not." 

And that was enough for Harry to make his hesitation disappear. He stared deep into his ocean blue eyes and cupped his cheek that was slowly turning red. Harry smiled at Louis before slowly leaned into him. Finally Harry's lips touched Louis'. Sparks flew in every direction, and the world was slowly disappeared around them, along with all of their sad memories. They both made each other feel like none of that mattered. 

It was their first open mouth kiss. Harry honestly never knew a kiss so innocent could be so intimate and electrifying. Louis' lips were moving in perfect sync. Harry's hands feeling his waist and pulled himself closer into the kiss to make it deeper and more passionate. He felt Louis' hands on the back of his neck playing with the ends of his hair. A smile grew on his face as it started to tickle, and finally they pulled apart. Louis' face was flushed as he could feel himself melting down. 

When Harry opened his eyes, his eyes were hooded. When he looked down at Louis' closed eyes and blushing face, a content smile appeared on his now a slightly swollen lips. He lowered his head one more time to steal another small peck from Louis' glistening lips. Louis' eyes open in surprise when he felt the soft touch again on his tingling lips. 

" That was sensational." Harry whispered. 

Louis couldn't reply to that as he was still high on the kiss. He closed his eyes and turned his face away from him in attempt to hide his blush. Harry chuckled at his cuteness and nuzzled his cheek before murmuring into his ear. " Wanna spend the day out here, the weather is quite wonderful ?" 

Louis simply nodded his head, he loved it out here. Harry pulled back from Louis' face, only to gather him up in his arms. Louis squeaked in surprise and hold on to him immediately. Harry gave a kiss to his forehead before making his way towards where all the other public was. They spent the whole day in the park enjoying each other's company, sitting under a tree or exploring around. They would sometimes talk about their families or other things. 

At one point Louis declared that he was thinking of resuming his job again. Harry inquired if he really wants to start working this soon or want to take some time off more. Louis reassured him that it's been quite a long time since he was on the vacation, it's time to get back to work. He also added that it will help him to distract his mind from building stupid scenarios. He was talking about the nightmare. Harry understood and accepted his decision. 

\------------

It was sleep time now and the husbands were in their bedroom getting ready for bed. When Harry was brushing his teeth in their ensuite bathroom, his mind kept wandering around the little chat that he had with Niall that afternoon. He knew that he wasn't asking for something big or invading Louis' personal space, because they did cuddled a few times before. But asking for doing it every night, might feel a bit too much for Louis. Because whenever they cuddled before, it was always either Louis was sad or sick but never in his normal mood. 

He rinse his mouth before putting his brush in the brush holder and looked at himself in the mirror thinking about it one more time. He was going to ask him, if Louis rejected the idea then it's okay, no harm done. But if he accepted his proposal, then Harry will be able to get the sweet dreamless sleep every night, cuddling his Angel close to his heart. 

When Harry came out of the bathroom, Louis was already settled on the bed going through his phone. Harry looked at him and then gave himself a little pap talk in his mind, before clearing his throat to get Louis' attention. Louis looked up at him with a questioning look on his face. 

" Umm Louis, I - I need to ask you for something. If - if it's okay with you, only then. You can always say no. It's not like I'm forcing you to do it in any way. I just.... It's just...." Harry cursed himself internally for his nervousness. 

Louis put his phone on the side table before giving him his full attention. He was amused by Harry's nervousness and fidgeting. He smiled before speaking to him, 

" Harry, calm down. Whatever it is, I'm sure you are not asking for something that I won't give you. So just take a deep breath and come here, we can discuss about it while you are sitting here with me. I promise I won't murder you." Louis joked to ease his nervousness, and it worked when Harry chuckled and went over to sit next to him on the bed, before facing him. 

" Okay, go on. Don't worry I won't judge you for it and if I'm not capable of giving you the thing you are asking for, I will politely decline your request. And won't get mad at you. I promise." Louis gave him a reassuring smile. He was curious that what it could be that made him feel so nervous about it. And he knew really well that Harry would never ask for getting intimate this soon. 

" I've been thinking about this for a while now. I mean it doesn't happened a lot of times but when it did, I feel really relaxed and at home. I never felt like this before and that is why I'm asking for it." Harry kept rambling but in his nervousness he forgot to name the thing he was asking for and it made Louis really confused. 

" Harry, what are you talking about ? I seriously did not understand what you just said. What are you actually asking me for ? "

" Cuddles." Harry blurted out and closed his eyes in fear of rejection. 

Louis' looked at him in confusion, still not understanding what Harry was talking about. But when he saw Harry with his eyes closed in nervousness , he put his hand over Harry's.

" Harry, I'm still lost. Try to explain it to me a bit more, instead of a single word." Louis requested.

Harry's eyes open to only look into Louis' still confused ones. He huffed in irritation, not irritated on Louis but over his nervousness. He looked down, his hands started to sweat even more, when he started explaining. 

" Louis, would you like to cuddle with me every night, while we go to bed. And I'm just asking for cuddles, nothing more than that. But it's okay if you don't want to, I can totally understand. Don't get me wrong but whenever we sleep together.... $hit..... I mean, whenever we cuddle each other, I always get the best sleep. I know we've cuddle only a bunch of times and only when one of us was feeling gloomy. But I'm not saying tha......" Harry's rambling was again interrupted when a dainty finger pressed on his lips. He looked up and found Louis looking at him with warm eyes and a smile on his face. 

" I would love to." 

Louis answered, his voice came out as a murmur. A giant grin appeared on his face when Harry realized, Louis accepted his request. His face lit up brighter than a Christmas tree, and he had that soft look on his face. Without realising what he was doing, he jumped forward and tackle Louis in a bone crushing hug. " Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much. You don't know I was so nervous." 

Louis who was in complete shock because of his husband's sudden action, wrapped his arms around him as well, nuzzling his face into his shoulder with a smile. Louis would be lying if he wasn't thinking about asking for the same to Harry as well. He felt the same about them cuddling. Harry pulled back from the hug and blushed slightly realizing, how childish he was behaving. Louis chuckled at his pink face and said while sliding under the duvet. 

" Let's just go to sleep okay ?" 

Harry glanced at him and nodded before himself getting under the covers. But now was the tricky part for Harry, how was he supposed to cuddle with him ? Because whenever it happened before, Harry did not get the chance to ponder over his thoughts, but to help Louis with his emotions. He didn't have any idea of how to cuddle Louis when they were..... Normal ? 

But before he could trouble his head more about it, Louis noticed the confusion on his face and rolled his eyes before taking the thing into his own hands. He turned to his side, facing Harry. He took Harry's hand startling him little, and spread it over his pillow. Harry gave him a little smile before moving closer to him. Louis put his head over Harry's chest, wrapping his arm around Harry's middle and caged his legs with his own, as usual. Harry ran his hand through Louis' fluffy locks with one hand and with another he hold Louis' hand that was wrapped around his middle. Both of them sighed feeling relaxed in each other's warmth, before they drowned into a sweet and comforting sleep. 

 

************************

" [Harry:]

I was stumbling, looking in the dark   
With an empty heart  
But you say you feel the same  
Could we ever be enough?  
Baby we could be enough. 

And it's alright  
Calling out for somebody to hold tonight  
When you're lost, I'll find the way  
I'll be your light.   
You'll never feel like you're alone. 

[Louis:]

I'll make this feel like home.   
I'll make this feel like home. "

\- Home by One Direction


	25. "Baby, You're Perfect."

( August 2016, London)  
. 

It's been a month since Louis had that nightmare and made the decision to start working again. The very next day of when Louis made his mind, he reached out to his office in London, to make the further progress to start his job there. Within a week Louis started working and ever since then, the couple's life became really busy with their work. Harry decided to hire a maid because until then, Louis used to serve the supper for the three of them each day. Not because Harry ever forced him to, but because Louis asked to take care of the kitchen 'till he was free. 

But when Louis started working, then there was no way that Harry would let him do that, and specifically not on working days. So that's when he started to look for a maid, Anne advised him to call Charlie for the job. Charlie, a really sweet lady, who was in her early 50s. She used to babysit Harry and Gemma as well when they were kids. So when Harry asked for Louis and Gemma's opinion on that, they gave their affirmation. 

From the day on, Charlie goes to their home and makes three times of meals for all of them (including herself) and leaves the place after dinner. Harry offered her to stay with them but she politely refused the offer. But then Harry rented her a house a couple of blocks away from their house and refused to take no for an answer. 

\---------

Right now Louis was at work and was going to his cabin after wrapping up a meeting with some important clients. He's one of the 5 members of his company's PR team. Louis used to do the same thing in Austin, so it wasn't that hard for him to catch up with work, and the help that he got from his co-workers was more than enough for him. Everyone in the company was really welcoming towards him. 

When Louis got back into his cabin, without waisting a second he threw his files on the table and rushed to sit down on his chair. He closed his eyes and rested his head back on the chair . He was in the meeting from ever since he came to office and now it was 1: 35 in the afternoon. Because he was too tired and slightly stressed about the meeting, he didn't realize the company he had in the room. But when he felt two hands started messaging his shoulders, his eyes flew open, he jerked the hands off his body standing up and roared, "WHAT THE FUCK !" with a furious voice that made the person standing behind him took a few steps back away from him. When Louis turned around to look at the person with murderous look, his eyes widened in shock. 

" Whoa, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Harry said with his hands up in surrender and face shining with a smile.

" Harry, what the hell. I was about to punch you. Why did you do that ?" Louis said when the sudden adrenaline pumping through his veins, started to slow down. 

" Why would you do that to someone who was only trying to help you ?" Harry chuckled and get near him looking him in the eyes. 

" If that 'someone' was 'trying' to help me then he should have made his existence known to me, in the room. Because no way in hell I'm going to let someone touch me like that and get away without getting punched." Louis said air quoting the words and folded his hands in front of him. 

Harry looked at Louis' face and couldn't help himself but to think, how cute and hot Louis looks when he gets angry. He bites his bottom lip, doing a poor job of hiding his fond, when he started closing the distance between them with each step. Louis who was supporting a frown on his face 'till now , when he looked at Harry's mischievous face and the way he was coming to him like a lion stalking its prey, he started to feel flutter inside him. 

The way Harry was staring at him or the way he was only a few inches away from him, made Louis' heart go crazy in every way. Harry took another step ahead and his front was flushed with Louis'. Because of the proximity between the two, Louis' heart start beating faster. He tried to step back from Harry but only to hit the back of his thighs to his desk, almost making him fall back . But before it could happen, Harry grabbed him and helped him to sit down on the desk. Louis' hands settled over Harry's shoulder and Harry's hands on Louis' sides. 

" What happened, Mr. I was about to punch you, hmm ?" Harry whispered seductively into Louis' left ear, holding his sides. 

Harry's lips brushed over Louis' ear, sending sparks all over Louis' body. It was safe to say that Louis still couldn't resist it when Harry does these kinds of things to him. Harry knows really well what kind of effects he leaves on Louis with these actions. And to make the moment more interesting for Louis, he nuzzled his nose on his cheeks while brushing his lips all the way till he reached to the corner of his mouth. 

Harry pulled back for a second to look at Louis' face and a fond smile appeared on his lips when he found Louis with his eyes closed. Harry was sure that he wasn't making him uncomfortable as Louis' hands were on Harry's shoulder holding him still. He closed the distance between them and kissed his lips. Louis' hand left Harry's shoulder only to wrap around his neck. Harry smiled into the kiss and pulled himself closer to Louis, standing between his legs. 

The sweet little moment was interrupted when there was a knock on the cabin door. Harry pulled back at the same time Louis did. They looked at each other and Louis panicked slightly, he hopped off from desk and started adjusting his clothes frantically, attempting to make himself presentable. When Louis looked at Harry, he found him grinning at him, lips red and glistening. 

" Shut up." Louis said while shaking his head with his own lips curling up in a smile. 

" I didn't say anything." Harry shrugged, pocketing his hands in his pants. 

Louis rolled his eyes before sitting down on his chair again, "Come in." 

The door open and in came the person Louis never thought will see inside his cabin, CFO of the company. His eyes widened and he stood up from his chair out of respect. 

" Mr. Tomlinson, I must say....." 

The person who just walked inside the room, all of a sudden stopped talking and was mirroring Louis' expressions, but looking behind him. Louis' mind came down from his shock and he looked at his boss in confusion. When Louis turned around to look where the person was looking, he found his husband with the same expressions. 

" Harry Fu¢king Styles. What the fu¢k are you doing here, you di¢khead ? " Will exclaimed excitedly and rushed to Harry before engulfing him in a hug. Harry let out a laugh and hugged him back. 

" What the heck are you doing here, Willy Silly ? " Harry spoke and they both pulled back from each other. 

" Damn it man. It's been years." Will said and again gave him a quick hug. 

" Yeah. 4 approximately." Harry chuckled. 

" So, what are you doing here, I mean in this building ? " Will asked. 

Harry looked behind him, at his husband, who was watching the dramatic scene unfolding in front of his eyes, utterly confused. 

" I'm here to meet my husband, Louis." Harry said and gestured behind him, smiling at his husband. 

Will turned around, completely stunned after Harry's words. He looked at Louis and gave him a toothy grin before offering his hand to Louis. 

" Please to meet you, Louis . I'm Will Sweeny, Harry's friend. Kind of a blast from the past." Will said and laughed along with Harry. 

Louis nervously took his hand before giving it a firm shake, he introduced himself. 

" I'm Louis Tomlinson - Styles, Mr. Sweeny. "

" Please call me, Will. You're my friend's husband, it'll sound odd. " Will said after retrieving his hand back to himself. 

" I think it's better if I call you, Mr. Sweeny, when we are at work." Louis proposed politely. 

Will nodded his head, " That's completely understandable . And by the way, the reason why I came in here earlier was to congratulate you, because we got the deal with Virgin Holidays. You put up a really good presentation in the meeting and I'm happy that we have people like you in this company. Well done. " 

Louis' face beamed hearing that. All of his stress and tiredness washed away with the blink of an eye. A breath taking smile appeared on his face and his eyes started twinkling with happiness. Harry, who was looking at Louis' ecstatic face, walked up to him and hugged him from behind. 

" Congratulations, Lou. I'm so proud of you." he murmured into his ears and kissed the side of his head. 

Louis turned around into his arms, he looked up at Harry only to find a proud smile splayed all over his face. He gave him a eyes crinkling smile before hugging him tightly. When they heard someone clearing their throat, Louis turned around to look back at Will. 

" I'm sorry, I just got a bit excited and thank you. Also congratulations to you as well. " Louis said and tried to get away from Harry but he wasn't ready to loose his grip around him. 

" It's okay, I can understand. Virgin Holidays is a really big company, and to get accepted by their PR management is an even bigger task, so I can understand your excitement. And you don't need to hide your affection for each other because of someone else, it doesn't matter if it's your own boss. " Will responded with a genuine smile. Louis gave him a thankful smile in return. 

" So Will, now I know that you are Lou's boss, can I ask you for a favor, please ? " Harry asked. Louis looked up at him in confusion and then back to Will, when Harry kept giving puppy eyes to his boss. 

" After 4 years, this is the first time we are meeting and already you are asking me for a favor. " Will tried to teased but Harry just pushed him back cussing at him. Louis chuckled. 

" What do you want, Styles ?" He asked folding his hands in front of him with a smile on his face. 

" Can you grant my husband a leave for the rest of the day today and tomorrow ?" He asked swaying himself and Louis both left and right, holding Louis close to his chest. 

Before Will could say anything, Louis interrupted and looked back at him after pulling from his embrace, making Harry pout missing his warmth. 

" Harry, what are you talking about ?" He was genuinely confused about it, why was Harry asking for the leave. 

Harry smiled at him, " I want to take you somewhere for the weekend." 

" But Harry, I just started working, it's been barely a month now. How can I ask for a leave." His points were reasonable, no body will give their employees leave on this short notice and specially when they only started working,

" It's okay, you can go." except for when your boss is your husband's friend. 

Louis turned around to look at Will in surprise. But Harry's face beamed in happiness. 

" But sir...." 

Louis tried to object but Harry was quick to interrupt him. 

" Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you sooooooo much, Will. "

" But only on one condition though." Will added. 

" What condition ?" 

" You have to explain me the reason and if I find it good enough, then I will give him the leave." 

" Okay, I'll tell you. " Harry said and pulled him towards a corner of the room, maintaining a good distance between them and Louis. Harry explained Will his surprise, what he planned for Louis, and by the looks on his boss's face, Louis understood that he was going on a leave from today for the whole weekend . 

\---------------

It's been a few minutes since the husbands left Louis' workplace. Yes, Louis was right, Harry convinced his boss to give him the leave for two days. Louis was really angry right now, not because his boss gave him the leave but because none of them said a single word about Harry's plan. Louis tried to give the most innocent puppy face he could ever pull off to the two friends, but Harry just looked away from him closing his eyes and Will chuckled before saying that his face wasn't going to make him spill the beans. Louis huffed in irritation and walked out of his cabin, Harry following right behind him. They did make a little lunch stop, next to Louis office building at a pizza place before starting their journey. 

" Harry, I don't even have any clothes packed for the trip and I don't know where you are taking me." Louis tried to reason with a pouty face and then looked out of the window. 

Harry shook his head in amusement, " I knew you were going to say this, and that is why I've already packed a bag for you, it's in the dicky." Harry conveyed looking at Louis for split second before concentrating on the road again. 

Louis' eyes widened when he heard what Harry said. A deep shade of blush coating his cheek bones, thinking that if Harry packed a bag for him, he would have probably seen his undergarments while packing them as well. 

" Y-you packed my clothes ?" He stuttered looking down at his hands that were flat over his thighs. 

The corner of Harry's lips twitching upwards in a cheezy smirk, " Yeah, I Did. And must I say that I liked the floral designs really much on some special clothes."

Louis gasped at his remark and looked at him with gaping mouth and big eyes. He slapped Harry on his arm and looked away from him to hide his blushing face. Harry just chuckled at his action finding his husband and his special clothes cute. When a few seconds later Harry noticed Louis' hand fiddling with the hem of his jacket nervously, He let his left hand free from the driving wheel. He took Louis' hand into his own, threading their fingers together. Louis looked at him biting his lips, surprised by the sudden affection. 

" I hope you didn't mind, me touching your stuff." Harry inquired in a soft voice, flickering his eyes between Louis and road ahead. 

Louis' heart fluttered at Harry's words. A smile appeared on his lips, before he shook his head and rubbed his thumb over Harry's hand to reassure him. Harry nodded his head to himself and kept driving, with a smile on his face. The drive was quite relaxing, they chatted a bit about either of their works. Sometimes Louis tried to trick him into telling about where they were going but Harry just said they still have a bit of time to reach their destination. Louis gave up on coaxing the information out of his husband and settled back in the seat in a comfortable position. 

\-------------

Louis wasn't sure when exactly did he fall asleep. He always gets sleepy whenever he's in a car for long drive or sometimes when he is tired. And right now he was in a car more that 1 hours and was tired as well. And the lunch they both had before leaving the building, made him even more sleepy. 

When Louis felt someone shaking his shoulder, he slowly rouses awake. After blinking a couple of times , Louis straighten his back in his seat and looked around. He found the car parked at a gas station and when he looked at his right, he saw Harry smiling at him. 

A tiny yawn escaping his lips which he covered with his hand, before rubbing his eyes. When Louis spoke, his voice came out a bit groggy, " Are we out of gas ?" 

Harry shook his head before he removed his seat belt. His lips stretched wider when he observed the state his husband, he was looking all soft and tiny.

" We're only half an hour away from there . I thought maybe get ourselves some refreshments, because watching you sleep comfortable all bundled up , makes me sleepy as well. And I can't take that risk, I'm carrying a precious cargo with me after all. " Harry said and brushed a few fringes out of Louis' face. 

Louis blinked at him a couple of times but then , turn his head to look down at his hands. He could feel the blush heating up on his cheeks the way Harry was looking at him with heart eyes. 

" I'll have a soda and some chips(crisp) " Louis murmured , still trying to shake off the sleep.

" What, You want a soda ? I thought you would ask for some coffee or tea maybe, to get rid of your sleep. " Harry chuckled looking at him obviously surprised. 

Louis looked at him narrowing his eyes, "Excuse me if I don't want to burn myself from the inside, in a hot summer day by drinking a cup of hot beverage. And not like every other random person, that includes you as well by the way, I feel more awake after drinking a soda instead of a coffee or tea. " Louis sassed, folding his arm in front of him with his head held up high, obviously feeling proud of himself. 

[ A/N : I prefer soda/soft drinks, such as 7up, Mirinda, Fanta, Sprite, over drinking coffee or tea to stay awake during my night shifts. I know I'm weird. ] 

"Alright." Harry chuckled shaking his head in amazement. 

Louis grinned mischievously before resting his head back on the seat and closing his eyes. " Don't be late, Mr. Tomlinson, I have more things to do ." Louis tried to tease him but he didn't expect what Harry did in return. 

Harry raised his eyebrows, amused by his husband's words. He got closer to Louis before caressing his hair and cheek. But when Louis looked at him a bit surprised by the touch on his cheek, Harry gave a little peck on his lips. Louis' breath hitched when Harry's lips touched over his for a second, His eyes became big. 

"I won't be long." 

Harry murmured before existing the vehicle leaving a stunned and blushing Louis behind. An intense blush spread across his cheeks as Louis covered his face to hide his smile .

When a few minutes later Harry returned with their drinks and snacks, Louis didn't dare to look at him. He just took the soda from Harry's hand and sat back. 

" So it's almost 30 minutes more left to cover. You finish your drink & snacks and then I'll blindfold you. Okay." Harry said and started drinking his tea from the takeaway cup. 

Louis who was about to eat his chips, stopped his hand midway, in front of his open mouth and looked at Harry in confusion. 

" Excuse me, what did you just say ? "

Harry chuckled and pulled out a blindfold from his suit jacket after grabbing it from the back seat. 

" I'm going to blindfold you with this so you cannot see where we are going to. Got it. Cause there will be signs on the road and your sharp mind will get the idea of our destination." He explained. 

" Dear lord, I hate surprises and here I am married to a man who loves to annoy me. " Louis rolled his eyes exaggerating his words and started munching on his snacks. 

Harry made an offended sound of " Hey...... " and Louis chuckled in return. 

After their snacks and disposing the trash in a trash bin outside the gas station, Harry returned back in the car. Louis was inspecting the silky cloth strip running through his dainty hands. It felt so soft and light in his hands that it brought a smile on his lips. His little flirting time with the black linen came to a halt when someone cleared their throat. He looked at Harry, who was looking at him with an amused look. 

" Are you done feeling it, so I can tie it around your eyes ?" Harry was thinking so many wrong things in his mind right now that shouldn't be said in front of Louis ; at least not now. 

" Oh, umm yeah, sure." Louis said and gave the cloth back to Harry. 

" Turn around for me, would Yaa. "

Louis did as he was told and turned to face the window. For some reason when Harry inched forward and placed the silk cloth over his eyes, Louis' heart started beating fast. He didn't know why when Harry's warm breath hit naked skin below his ear, erupted goosebumps in his entire body. 

" Tell me if it's too tight okay ?" 

Harry's low voice murmured into his ear, spreading different kinds of sensation inside him. His hands grabbing on his thighs nervously, his throat suddenly became dry as he tried to gulp the lump. Not sure if he will be able to say anything without stuttering, his head gave a little nod to let Harry know that he understood. 

Harry looped the cloth strip to form a knot before pulling the ends till he was sure it was fitting. " Done, you can turn around now, Love." Harry kept his voice low and husky as ever. Louis again answered with a nod before facing ahead of the car . 

" Can you tell me how many fingers are there ?" Harry said raising one finger up. 

Louis gulped loudly and cleared his throat so he can talk without his voice sound croaky. "I don't know Harry, I can't see through this." 

Harry chuckled, "Promise, you won't cheat ?" 

If Louis' eyes were open, he would be rolling them to the back of his head by now, but he internally did. " Harry, you took away my phone so that I can't check where we are going, on gps. How am I supposed to look when you blindfolded me. " Louis retorted, folding his arms in front of him and turned his face toward Harry. 

Harry giggled at his husband's half hidden and half frowning face before giving a peck on his pouty lips, those were looking as pink and luscious as they always do. A surprised gasp escaped from Louis' lips when he felt the soft touch on his lips for a second before it disappeared. 

" Harry ! If I can't see right now that doesn't mean you have the authority to assault me." Louis complained and blindly started hitting him everywhere. 

Harry started laughing and grabbed Louis' hands those were flying everywhere in attempt to hit him. " Okay-okay I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I was checking if you could really see through the blindfold or not. But I guess you're not. So I'm just going to start driving, okay." Harry said kissing both of Louis' knuckles before setting them free. 

Louis pulled back his hands to his chest and started rubbing his thumb where he could feel Harry's lips. " Okay. "

Harry smiled looking at Louis' pink face before he started the car and hit the road again. As Harry said, it took almost 30 minutes to get to their destination. But in those 30 minutes Louis tried to irritate Harry in every possible way that he could do while sitting in the car. He started throwing chips at Harry which sometimes hit him it the face but mostly his body or window, because he could not see where he was aiming to. 

When the little one sided food fight finished after there were no more chips left in the pack, he started toggling with the radio stations in the car. Harry had to hold his both tiny hand in his one gigantic one to repel the madness. But the little did he know that the most annoying thing was about to start happening after that. When Louis couldn't find a way to annoy Harry, he started chanting the most infamous mantra that every little child does to annoy their parents, " Are we there yet ?" He kept questioning Harry and He kept repeating his answer "No." 

This game kept going on until the car came to a halt and Louis heard the engines going off, he asked Harry a bit of excitement laced around his voice this time . 

" Are we there now ?" 

Harry chuckled at his excitement and replied, "Yes, you insane little man-child we have reached our destination." 

Louis' excited face turned into a frown suddenly, with all the pouty lips and probably scrunched eyes, when he heard Harry. He hit his husband blindly with the back of his hand. 

" Hey ! I'm not insane and I'm not a man-child. "

Harry let out a laugh and retorted, " You certainly are Insane and you absolutely are a man-child. I'm going to get out of the car so I can help you out as well. So just wait for a minute." Harry got out of the vehicle, when Louis huffed but nodded his head reluctantly. 

Harry opened Louis' side of door and helped him to unfastened the seat belt. He instructed Louis slowly to get out of the car, before closing the door behind him and locking as well. He let him know every other hurdles, turns and stairs to cross until they were about to face Louis' surprise . 

" You ready ?" 

Harry asked Louis, and pulled the knot to release the fabric from his eyes, when Louis gave him an eager nod. When Louis fluttered his lashes a few times before fixing his sight, he found himself staring at a wooden door in front of him. He turned to look at Harry in confusion but when Harry gestured him to knock on the door, he breath out a little nervously before raising his hand and knocking the door with his knuckles. He lowered his hand and started fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt, like he always does when he gets nervous. Harry noticed his actions and bit his own lips in anticipation, hoping that his surprise will be good enough to make Louis feel better, after a few days of his sulking. 

A few seconds later, the wooden door creaked open and the person who appeared in front of Louis' eyes, made him gasp and widened his eyes in a mixture of shock and surprise. 

" Welcome to Holmes Chapel, Love." Anne said with a bright smile on her face. 

Without wasting a second, Louis threw his arms around Anne and hid his face into her neck. He didn't realized how much he missed a warm hug of her until now. " I missed you so much Mom. " 

His voice muffled but his emotions were enough for Anne to understand what he was saying. She held him back as much of love and affection as she could. Ever since Harry told her about the nightmare Louis had a couple of weeks ago, she was dreading to go to London. But because Harry had other plans, he asked her to stay for a few days because he was bringing Louis to Holmes chapel. And she couldn't be happier to see Louis' reaction. 

"How are you, sweetie ?" She asked running her fingers through the back of his head. 

Louis pulled back from the hug and looked at her. His face wet with tears. He sniffled before wiping his eyes and said, chuckling weakly, 

" I'm not sure how to express my feelings right now, I'm so happy, Mom." And he again hugged her, just to feel the warmth of her. Anne was the only person after Jay that made him feel the motherly love. 

" I'm happy that you are happy, Lou." She replied still rubbing his back softly. 

" Hello, Son. " Robin said now standing next to the two. 

Louis looked at him and pulled back from Anne before kissing her on cheeks. He then moved to hug Robin as well. 

" Hi, dad. How are you ? " Louis asked after pulling back from the hug, still holding his arms. 

" I'm absolutely fine." Robin said rubbing his palm on Louis' upper arm in a soothing way, the boy was still a little worked up. 

Before Louis could say something, some kind of sound came from the inside of house. 

" Oh, that would be my friend, we were making snacks for everyone. Come inside you guys." Anne said before walking towards the kitchen followed by Robin. 

Louis turned around to look at Harry, who was standing there with his hands inside his pants pocket. A smile dancing over his lips, as he was looking at Louis with warm eyes. Louis walked up to him and hugged him tightly, nuzzling his head under his chin. 

" Thank you, so much. You don't know how much I needed this." He kissed his chest and looked up at him. 

Harry's arms wrapped around him keeping Louis close to himself. He looked down at Louis and brushed a tear away from his cheek while caressing his soft skin. " I knew how much you needed this, Lou." Harry stopped his words in the middle and looked behind Louis for a second, a giant smile appeared on his lips. He looked down at him before kissing him between his eyes. " And that is why I brought someone here, to help you with your feelings " He kissed him again where he did before and whispered into his ear, " Turn around, Angel." 

Louis looked at him in confusion for a second but then he heard the sweet voice behind him. "BooBear." 

His eyes those somehow stopped raining a few seconds ago, started brimming again. "Is she - is she..." Louis couldn't utter a word properly, even knowing really well who was behind him. Harry chuckled and grabbed both of his cheeks before kissing him one last time on his forehead, " Go, she's crying as well." 

When slowly he turned his body around, Louis found his mother standing a couple of feets away from him. As soon as both of them made eye contact, Jay spread his arms wide open for her son to ran into. A sob of "Maa." left from Louis' lips and he ran towards her welcoming arms. Before he knows it, she was in his arms and he's inhaling her familiar scent. He couldn't be more glad to breathe her scent again. Instantly, everything inside the house stops and falls silent. 

Jay's eyes start to spill the tears that were trapped 'till now . " My baby." Jay breath out , clutching to his shirt as if she never wanted to let him go ever again. "I've missed you so much, Lou!" The boy is already crying into his mother's hair. "I've missed you more." He sobbed, trying to pull her as close to himself as possible. 

Before he could realise what he was doing he started wailing into her arms. He felt like melting into her embrace. Louis can feel his mother's warm torso and the heart that beats within. Her hands folded around his back, drawing him in closer. Louis can feel his own body shake, crying when he remembered the dreadful dream again. Crying to release the anxiety of the past couple of days. Jay pulled Louis' head back from her shoulder and wiped his tears with a calloused finger. Even the smallest touch of her, brings more relief than his heart can hold. He was running his eyes all over her face, holding his hand over her cheeks too tight to let go, as if he couldn't quite believe she was not part of a dream. 

When Jay brought his face down and started kissing him all over his face to make him smile , that's when Louis let out a weak giggle. He wanted to speak so many words but all he could do was croak, " I love you, Mum. I love you so much." Jay's mouth painting a soft smile and she nodded once before folding him in her arms again. "I love you too, my baby boy, I love you oh so much." The words made Louis smile. He missed her so much. He hugged her again. 

" I'm not trying to sound offended, but I think I deserve a little bit of attention as well here." Harry said coming to the mother-son duo, after a few moments later. 

" Harry ! Let them have their moment, you minx. " Anne exclaimed from behind him, wiping her tears. Actually they all were in tears watching the emotional reunion of the two. 

Jay laughed looking at Harry's pouty face before motioning him over to them with her hand, Louis chuckled into her shoulder and looked at his husband from where he was still hugging Jay. Harry's face beamed when Jay pulled him into her arms and gave a kiss on his cheek before. Harry wrapped both of his arms around them and dropped a few kisses on their heads. Louis snaked his left arm around Harry as well, smiling at him. 

After that, all of them ushered into the living room where they had their evening tea, while talking about everything. Jay explained how Harry asked her the very next day to come to London after the night Louis had that nightmare, but because Mark was out of town, she couldn't make it right away. And when he returned, she fell sick, which Louis remembered. Then Anne explained how Harry talked to her about planning this surprise for you and asked her to keep Jay here at Holmes Chapel instead of making her come to London. Harry planned to make the get together happened in Holmes Chapel because Louis never been there before, so they all thought it would be the best idea. 

Louis who was sitting beside Jay all the time, couldn't take his eyes off of Harry, who was sitting on the other side of Jay. Louis was sitting there in complete silence and was admiring how his mother and husband were communicating with each other so enthusiastically. Every time when Jay would say something or Harry would remind her of something that they both knew and laughed about, the crinkles by Harry's eyes make Louis' heart flutter. He was surprised that Harry was planning this meeting ever since he had that nightmare. He never thought that he could be this lucky to have someone like Harry in his life. 

When Harry catched Louis looking at him, he raised his eyebrows at him in question with a tiny smile on his lips. Louis shook his head and smiled back. 

" Harry, Love take Louis upstairs and show him your room. Louis, you both get fresh and then Harry will give you a tour of the house." Anne said coming out of the kitchen. 

Harry got up from his seat, as well as Louis and Jay. Jay gave both of them a smile before going towards the kitchen where she started helping Anne with dinner, even when she declined to take the help. Harry cleared his throat to get Louis' attention. 

" As I already settled our luggage in our room, so, shall we ?" Harry offered his right arm to his husband very smoothly. Louis covered his mouth to hide the little laugh before nodding and locking his left arm around Harry's offering one. Harry winked at him and they started climbing up the stairs to their room. 

When Harry open the door of the room, Louis' jaw slacked open. He knew that the bedroom would be a masterpiece, as he still wasn't over the beautiful living room and kitchen he observed downstairs, but this was beyond his imagination. 

Luxurious, intimate, serene, sophisticated, fresh and inviting. All of these words were sufficient to describe the fabulous and restful bedroom. When Louis left Harry standing at door and himself started wandering around the room, admiring every little detail, Harry didn't say a word but stayed behind looking at his husband's amazed face. 

For Louis the room felt warmer as the little touch of spring sun, cooler as the mediterranean Sea, steeped in the old-world tradition. The look was simple yet refined, casual yet cultured, formal yet easygoing. Perhaps it was the blend of seemingly contradictory moods that made the decor appealing for the bedroom; or maybe it's just the warm and welcoming vibe, set off with just enough formality to keep the style elegant, that keeps the look a classic year after year.

Louis ran his fingers through the soft fabric of the bedding and a smile appeared on his face when it felt like he was feeling a feather instead of bedspread. His feet took him to where a pair of sofa was placed, around an elegant center table. The small sitting area was placed in the corner of the room, where a fireplace was settled between a pair of windows in the wall. Louis walked upto the nearest window to watch the beautiful garden outside.

In the beauty and the peaceful environment of the room, Louis completely forgot about his husband, who was also present in the room, until a pair of arms wrapped around his body from behind him. Louis felt at home, more than ever. He put his head back on Harry's shoulder, before sighing at the content feeling of being safe in Harry's arms. Harry gave a peck to Louis' temple before placed his chin on his shoulder, his cheek pressed against Louis'. 

" Do you like the room ?" Harry asked rubbing Louis' arms slowly. 

A smile appeared on Louis' lips before he nodded his head in yes. Louis then pulled his head off of Harry's shoulder and turned around to look up at his husband, still standing next to him. Louis loved that Harry was taller, that he could reach up and let his arms hung softly around his neck, resting on his shoulders, because that's what he did next. In that closeness, they were still in their hearts and the chaos of the world was as a bird settled in her nest. Harry's scent intoxicating ; his gentle smile Louis' salvation.

Harry was confused, the way Louis was looking at him, like he was captivated by something. He tried to say something. 

" Lou, " 

"Shhh." but Louis shushed , before moving his finger, and wrapping Harry's hand around himself tightly, giving him more support to push himself towards Harry. Harry saw Louis tilting his head upwards as he pulled Harry's head down for the kiss and connected their lips. After that was the heady bliss, feeling each other's emotions in lips so full of affection. 

Harry's lips were firm against Louis', but the kiss remained soft, gentle, slow. They held it for a few seconds, before their lips began to move in perfect sync, slowly, cautiously. They exhaled through nose, not wanting to let go. Louis' entire body had been taken over by the overwhelming feeling of relief, combined with endless passion. Louis moved his hand from Harry's neck to the back of his head, fingers tangling in his curly, dark chocolate hair, lightly pulling him close to himself, adding more pressure to their lips, deepening the kiss.

The kiss obliterated every thought. For the first time in forever Harry's mind was locked into the present. The worries of what would Louis think if he crossed the line, evaporated from his mind. His usual mode of hurrying from one thing to the next was suspended, he had no wish for the kiss to end. Drunk on endorphins Harry's only desire was to touch Louis , to move his hands under his smooth summer layers and feel his perfect softness.

In moments the soft caress has become more firm, he savoured Louis' lips and the quickening of Louis' breath that matched his own. A kiss like this was a beginning, a promise of much more to come. The heat and intimacy of the kiss seemed to travel through Louis' veins, warming him. Just as he felt a rush of euphoric bliss envelop him, making his heart sing with pure joy, Harry drew away. Louis instantly missed the lovely heat curling within him. 

Louis put his head on Harry's chest to calm himself down, while Harry's fingers gently ran up and down Louis' spine over his thin shirt, coaxing shivers out of him. With his cheeks still blushing hotly, Louis glanced up into his captivating emerald eyes. 

" Thank you." 

Louis whispered. At first Harry didn't understand what Louis was thanking him for but when he looked into his eyes, he recognized the emotion and then he realized that he was thanking him for bringing Louis here and also for calling Jay all the way over from America. Also caring for his feelings. 

Harry leaned down, resting his forehead against Louis'. Louis watched breathlessly as Harry's eyes studied his face with silent intensity. Harry's warm breath ghosted across Louis' face. Louis shut his eyes in anticipation, he stifled a surprised gasp as Harry's soft lips captured his again, causing his already melting body to flush with heat. There was something unique about their kiss, and they couldn't understand what it was - a sacred bridge between two minds, two souls, two bodies ? In their own special ways, they were natural and free.

When they pulled apart, Harry brought his hand up over Louis' face stroking his cheek with the pad of his thumb. " Are you happy ?" Louis leaned into his touch and kissed his palm as an answer, "Good." Harry said and then continued, "I'm going to change my clothes in the bathroom. You take out your clothes from your bag and then you can change in the closet or here in the room, as you wish. Allright ?" 

"Allright." Louis nodded. Before pulling away from him completely, Harry once again kissed Louis on the lips. 

When Harry walked away from there in the closet to get his clothes, Louis was still standing there looking out of the window. Face crimson, eyes coming back to their natural cerulean color from the dark blue, lips swollen and glistening in the dim light of the sunset. He was sure that it won't take long for him to fall in love with his husband, because he was already halfway through it. 

When Harry closed the bathroom door behind him, Louis walked into the closet to get his clothes out of the bag. He opened his bag and started taking the clothes out of it. At first everything was fine but after taking out a bunch of jeans, T-shirts and other dress shirts, when Louis couldn't find a single track suit or any other clothes to wear at home, except for his knickers, his face frowned in confusion. He again tried to shuffle through the other clothes but still he couldn't find any. He was about to call for Harry, when he himself walked into the closet, wiping his face with a towel. 

" Harry, did you forget to pack my track suits, I can't find any of them here ?" Louis asked Harry and again starts looking for it. 

Harry's eyes widened and he bit his tongue before clearing his throat nonchalantly. "umm no no, I have packed them." 

"Well they are not in my bag, would you check yours please." 

" Allright." 

Harry walked up to his bag and started shuffling through his clothes. " O crap, seems like I forgot them on the bed." Harry said innocently. 

Louis sat back on his bum, on the floor with his head in his hands." What am I supposed to wear now ? "

" Hey, don't worry about it. You can wear my clothes. I already have many clothes here in the closet, so you can choose which ever you want." Harry said sitting next to him. 

Louis looked at him and chuckled before shaking his head, " It's like London all over again. "

" What do you mean ? "

" Remember how my bags got lost at the airport and I had to wear your clothes. " Louis reminded. 

Harry's face showed a bit nervousness on it when Louis said that and he faked a chuckled, "oh y-yeah, I remember. Hah, that was funny." Harry closed his eyes wishing that Louis didn't understand what he did, when he got up to get away from him. 

Louis who was smiling till now, suddenly stopped his hand where he was putting his clothes back in the bag. He obviously realized what actually happened. He looked up at Harry and all of a sudden stood up, pointing an accusing finger at him, "You, you did not forget to pack my clothes, but left them back home, didn't you ." 

Harry took a few steps back from him, biting his lips between his teeth to control his smile. He held up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry." He knew, Louis was smart enough to get it. 

"No, you're not sorry. You did this on purpose and I know." Louis started walking towards Harry until he trapped him in the corner. 

"So what I did it on purpose. I like to see my husband in my clothes." Harry said putting his hands on hips, nose up high. His face supporting an amused look along with a cheeky grin. 

Louis looked at him with big eyes in shock . He shook his head, " No, absolutely not, I'm not going to wear your clothes." He said folding his arms over his chest taking a few steps back from him. 

Harry's eyes widened and a fake gasp escaped from his lips, "What, are you going to roam around naked in the house and all over Cheshire ?", He suddenly moved forward and engulfed Louis, trying to hide him completely inside his arms and continued, "I don't want people to see you like that. I will kill anyone who tries to look at you in your nudes. Only I have the right to see the most beautiful and sexy guy in the world, like that." 

Louis rolled his eyes and pushed him away, "I said, I'm not going to wear your clothes, because I'm going to wear MINE." 

Harry creased his eyebrows in confused, " And how do you suppose to do that ?" 

" Simple, I'm going to call Gemma and ask her to bring my clothes, when she leaves for here." Louis shrugged and took out his phone to make the call. 

Harry growled in disappointment and tried to stop Louis, but he just put his hand on Harry's mouth to quiet him. Harry smirked under Louis' hand before licking his palm. When Louis felt Harry's warm and wet tongue licking his palm, he took away his hand from Harry's mouth, scrunching his face in disgust, " Eww Harry. What the heck." 

Harry chuckled when Louis started wiping his palm over Harry's t-shirt, Louis shook his head and started talking when Gemma picked up his call. 

" Hey Gem, will please do me a favor ?" 

" Sure, what's up ?" 

" I need you to pack some of my track suits with your clothes, when you leave for Holmes Chapel. Harry forgot to pack them." Louis glared at Harry when he started grumbling, what a party pooper he was. 

" Uuuuu sorry Lou, but I'm already half way there." 

" What, oh man. Allright I'll just manage something here. Bye, I'll be waiting for you. "

" Sorry. "

" It's all right. " and with that the line went off. 

" Gemma's already half way here." Louis said and slumped his shoulders. 

Harry's face lit up with a Cheshire cat smile before he fistbump in the air. " Yes ! Now you have to wear my clothes." Harry said poking his tongue at him. 

Louis looked like he was going to murder Harry , the way he growled at him. Harry's eyes grew wide in fear, " Oh $hit." before he bolted towards the bedroom door and ran outside . Louis followed behind him, "I'm going to kill you, Harry." But Harry was already at the bottom of the stairs laughing loudly that the whole house was booming with the loud sound. 

Jay and Anne walked out of the kitchen to watch what all the hustle was about. When they found Harry rolling over the sofa while laughing uncontrollable, holding his stomach and Louis standing on the first floor holding the banister, scowling at the laughing creature, they asked, " Louis, what happened, Love ?" 

" Mom, your son forgot to pack my clothes, purposely." Louis accused after coming down from stairs, pointing a finger at Harry who was now hiding behind Jay, and was still laughing. 

"So what's the problem ? You can borrow Harry's clothes, I'm sure Harry will help you with that." Jay said innocently looking between Harry and Louis. 

Before Louis could say something about it, Harry started howling again after hearing Jay. Anne and Jay looked at Harry and then back to Louis who was fuming with anger but still a smile was peeking on his lips watching his husband behave like a little kid. 

"Ummm what did I say ?" Jay was confused. 

" Because that's what he wants, Mum." Louis said while stomping his foot in irritation and walked upstairs, grumbling incoherent words. 

Both of the mothers were still confused so they looked at Harry raising their eyebrows expecting some kind of explanation. Harry slowly came down from his high of laughter and started explaining them with a bit of shyness. He loves it when Louis wears his clothes. He looks so soft and adorable in his big and oversized T-shirts and Hoodies. But in London, he wears them only a few times, so he thought why not make it happen this way. 

When Harry finished explaining, his cheeks were pink and a fond smile was masking his lips beautifully. Anne looked at Jay before both of them shaking their heads at Harry's action, in amusement. Harry walked away from there when his phone started ringing. 

" I'm happy that they are moving forward in this relationship." Jay voiced out her thoughts. 

" Yeah, me too. I mean, when Harry told me about his plans for this little get together, I was over the moon. I knew that they will be perfect for each other. I just hope everything works out as planned." Anne was in tears. 

Jay looked at her face with a smile and brought her close in a warm hug. " It's okay, I understand. This weekend will be a big step for them to get close to each other. " she said while rubbing Anne's back to comfort her. 

Anne nodded her head on Jay's shoulder before pulling back. Jay wiped Anne's tears from her cheeks before kissing them after, making her giggle. In this relationship, not only Louis and Harry found each other but Jay and Anne also found a good friend. 

\---------------

 

After a few minutes when Louis came down in the kitchen, he found Harry chopping vegetables with Jay, Anne was cooking something on stove. When Harry looked up at him, his face lit up like a Christmas tree watching him wearing one of his favorite hoodie. Louis was looking so small and adorable. 

Harry gave Louis a wink before gesturing him to come over. Louis shook his head smiling and walked into the kitchen. But instead of stopping next to Harry, he kissed Jay on the cheek looking at Harry, and walked around the kitchen bar to stand beside Anne. He started chatting with Anne casually leaving a stunned Harry behind. Harry was biting his lips to control his smile at his husband's teasing. 

" You've got to work hard, my dear boy. He's not going to fall for you that easily." Jay said not looking at him but kept chopping vegetables. Harry looked at her sideways before kissing her on the same cheek as Louis, " I won your heart, how hard it could be to win his ? " He replied cheekily and Jay let out a little laugh at that. " I hope you do it sooner than later, son. I'm always here to help you." She said and kissed his cheek, before they started chopping again. 

On the other side, Anne and Louis were listening to them all this time. Anne nudged him on the side to get his attention and whispered into his ear, so that only he can hear. " Don't you dare fall for him that easily. And even if you do, don't show him and keep up with the act. I want him to work hard for you." Anne pointed a finger at him as warning and then put his hand up in asking him for high five, which Louis did grinning mischievously. 

After a few minutes Harry asked Louis if wanted to look around in the house, which he agreed to. So both of the couple took a quick and short of the house. Because soon a really loud and bubbly voice of Gemma could be heard in the house. 

They all had dinner together while chatting about everything and sharing old and new memories. Harry would try to tease Louis with some things that Jay would mention and in return, Anne takes Louis' side to mock Harry with some old stories. All the dinner went really well. Right now Louis was with Jay in the guest room. He was laying on the bed with his head on Jay's lap. She was running her fingers through Louis' soft hair as they were chatting from the last half an hour. 

Ever since Louis walked into the room they talked about everything, how he was doing at his work and how they were handling their personal life along with their professional. Louis talked about the reception night and how Harry helped him. He also explained Jay how Harry handled those people. Louis did not talk about it to anyone except for Harry, Gemma and Niall, but now that his mother was with him, he could not hide it anymore from her. He told her because that was one of the Insecurities she knew of Louis. And to say that Jay was happy and proud of what Harry did for Louis, would be an understatement. She was thankful for the boy now she calls her son-in-law. After talking about so many serious things, Jay decided to talk about something that will change their mood before they go to bed. 

" So Harry told me that you used to cook all the suppers, until you started working, is it true ?" Jay asked biting her lips to control her smile. 

"Mhmm." Louis hummed nodding his head. 

" My poor poor babies, had to go through so much." Jay said stopping his hand. 

" I'm alright, Maa. They always helped me with cooking." Louis looked up at her with a smile. 

" Oh, I'm not talking about you. I was talking about Harry and Gemma, they had to suffer from your cooking. " Jay said innocently. 

"Seriously?" Louis widens his eyes in betrayal. "You're insulting my cooking skills right now?" he said getting up from where he was laying in the bed. 

Louis can't even keep up his angry face when Jay bursts into laughter, her eyes twinkling as she looks at him.

"I love you so much, Mum." Louis said after a few seconds of looking at her glowing face and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, Boo." Jay replies, pinching his cheek. " Now go to your room, don't stay up too late, Harry will be wondering if you were coming back or staying here with me."

" Well if you want to, I can sleep in here with you ?" Louis asked sheepishly, hoping for a yes . 

" Louis William Tomlinson - Styles, you are a married man now. Don't always behave like a mumma's boy. "

Louis nods. "Yeah." He said looking down, pouting his lips . "Okay." 

" Hey, we can cuddle tomorrow night okay ?" Jay said after a few seconds.

Louis' face beamed with a beautiful smile and he hugged Jay with all his mighty. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you so much." 

"Okay, okay, okay." Jay laughed hugging him back. "Now, I think you should go. It's getting late." 

Louis pulled back from the hug, " Allright, Good night." He wished kissing her cheek before hopped off of her bed. 

"Goodnight, love."

Louis kept his eyes on her face while he gets off the bed before moving on to the door. "Goodnight, Mum." He said, blinking lazily and smiling after he walks out of the room, hearing a little "Good night, My sweet boy." in his mother's sweet voice. 

\-----------

When Louis was walking upstairs, his phone started ringing. It was Danielle. A smile made its way to his lips when he answered the phone. 

"Dandelion." Louis chimed happily. 

" Lewis." 

" Bit¢h, that is not my name." Louis retorted but his lips were still wide in a giant grin. 

" Who started, Di¢khead ?" 

Louis laughed out loud and stared talking to her about everything and nothing, while slowly making his way to the bedroom. When he opened the door to his bedroom and walked inside, Harry suddenly jumped up on bed from where he was in the laying position. His face light up with a happy smile to finally see his husband in the room, now he can finally get the sleep that he was trying to get from last half an hour. But as soon as the excitement came, it rushed away again, when Louis walked away towards the windows, talking on phone. Harry's shoulder slumped in disappointment as a pout replaced the beautiful smile on his lips. 

He waited for a couple of minutes to let his husband finish talking with, now that he knows was Danielle. But when still there was no sign of there chat to come to an end, Harry thought about taking the matters in his own hands. He stood up from bed and started walking towards his husband. He tapped on Louis' shoulder and when he turned around, Harry mouthed " Please come to bed." 

Louis showed him two fingers to let him know to wait for those particular minutes before turning around and keep talking. Harry huffed and crossed his arms standing his grounds, pout again appeared on his full lips. After more than FIVE minutes, Harry again tapped on his husband's shoulder and again got hushed. Knowing that Louis wasn't going to end the call any time soon, Harry rolled his eyes, before crouching a little bit to lift Louis up in his arms easily and started walking towards their bed. A surprise squeak broke from Louis' lips as he removed his hand that was holding phone to his ear, before wrapping it around Harry's shoulder and neck, saving himself from falling or slipping from his arms. 

" Harry, what the hell are you doing ? Put me down." 

" No, I told you to come to bed but you didn't listen to me, so I had to do it my way." Harry said fixing Louis in his arms to hold him better. 

" Harry, I was talking to Dani ! " Louis exclaimed when Harry dropped him on the bed before himself jumped behind him. 

" I know but you can talk to her while you are cuddling with me here. You know I can't sleep properly, without being next to you. I'm sure Dani won't mind. Now come here." Harry finished explaining and grabbed Louis from his hips before pulling him down and pressing his front against Louis' back. Spooning. 

" Harry, what are you doing ? Let go, I was in middle of something. " Louis giggled when Harry rubbed his nose below Louis' neck on the back. Harry sighed in relief, finally having the delicate and warm body next to his. 

" Go on, talk to her. I don't mind. I'll just make myself comfortable here. " Harry said peeking with an eye open before again snuggling further into Louis' back. 

" I don't know if you guys realized but somehow, Louis, you put me on speaker. I just wanna let you know that I won't mind talking to you like this, unless you two start doing something more advanced than cuddling. " Danielle's voice suddenly boomed from the phone speaker, which Louis was holding in his hand, making both of theirs eyes go big. 

Harry started laughing after listening to her and the shocking gasp that escaped from Louis' lips. Danielle was also laughing at the other end of the line. 

" Shut up, Dani, and I'll - I'll talk to tomorrow. Good night. " Louis said feeling his cheeks started heating up. 

" Allright - Allright, I get it now. Go on and start humping on each other, I'm not gonna disturb you two love birds." Danielle said and immediately hang up the call, before Louis could say something or probably scold her. 

Louis was gaping like a fish out of the water when he was looking at the phone in his hand. What did she just say. He couldn't believe that Danielle would say something like this when Harry was listening to her. He's going to murder her when the next time he sees her. Yes, slowly and painfully. 

After coming down from his shock when he heard his husband howling like a maniac behind him, he hit him on shoulder. 

" Shut up, Harry." Louis' face was beet red. 

" I love her." Harry chuckled into Louis' neck. 

"O yeah, than why are you here ? Go to Austin, you can have her all to yourself, I won't mind." Louis replied cheekily, putting his phone on the bedside table. 

" Nah, I'm sure she's beautiful. But she is not a bit near as hot and sexy as you are ." Harry whispered in low voice, pulling Louis close until his back was flushed with Harry's front.

Louis flushed even more as his heart started beating a little faster. He tried to push Harry back, "Go away. I wanna sleep peacefully." Louis mumbled shyly. But Harry only cuddled him more clasping their hands together, curling around him. 

"But I thought you sleep peacefully when you cuddle with me." Harry rasped, purposely brushing his lips over skin below his ear. 

Louis stayed quiet, a smile on his lips prominent, before Harry starts speaking again, " And to make the additions in the complements that I gave you a few seconds ago, I think you are the most beautiful, delicate and exquisite person I've ever seen in my life. And I love the way how your face looks right now, all shy and laced in crimson after having me this close to you. Because only I can make you feel like this. Feel this nervous yet happy at the same time. "

Louis' heart was beating so hard that it could be heard out loud. His lips caged between his pearly whites to control the smile that was breaking on his blushing face. After a few seconds of collecting himself, Louis turned his head back to look at Harry. Harry looked at him with so much fond in his eyes, observing every single feature of his husband's face closely, "I was right, you look captivating like this." He said bringing there clasped hands up to rub his thumb over his jawline and then kissing him at the corner of his mouth sweetly . 

" Good night, Angel." Harry whispered softly, looking into Louis' twinkling eyes. 

Louis' eyebrows pulled together in a cute little frown, "Why do you call me that ?", He asked Harry in confusion. "What, Angel ? " Louis nodded his head to confirm his question . 

" Because you are one, aren't you. I mean the way you came into my life when I need you the most. It was wonderful and I got lucky in so many ways. I remember the first time I saw that sparkle of your eyes, that's when I realized there was a beautiful angel by my side. Your beauty reminds me of angels, like your radiant light shines upon my darker side. You bring out the best of me.

I know I'm being a sap here, but you saved me from the worst possible crime, forgetting to fall in love. I know, we both are on our way to there but I'm sure it'll happen sooner . Having you here in my arms is like having your own happiness. Someday somebody just comes along and helps you to get it all right, just like you did. You've touched my life like an angel, Louis. And I'm never going to hide that fact in the box of my heart. You are my Angel. "

For someone else, you are just another person but from my point of view, I see an angel lying here next to me. This close together, me holding you, and you holding me, everything is beautiful. Everything is perfect." 

Harry stopped his words for a second, blinking, as he looked at his beautiful significance other. Louis' breath hitched and his heartbeat increases when Harry lifted himself on his elbow. Harry felt the little commotion with Louis' heartbeat, so he started rubbing Louis' side to comfort him. When he felt Louis going lax in his arm, and moving his eyes between Harry's eyes and lips, He smiled before kissing him on the lips one last time for the night. 

" Baby, you're perfect." 

Harry said against his lips , before laying back on the bed again. Louis grinned when Harry kisses him the last time.

" Good night, BooBear." Harry murmurs into his ear with a small smile. He pulled the smaller between the two, close to his heart. Louis exhaled pleasantly as he felt himself safe into Harry's embrace. "Goodnight, Harry ." Louis bids him goodnight as well , kissing their tangled hands. Right now, Louis was feeling so overwhelmed by the words that Harry just said to him. He will definitely express his feelings for him but for now he was enjoying the moment he was having with his husband. 

 

****************

" 'Cause you,   
you've got this spell on me  
I don't know what to believe  
Kiss you once now I can't leave  
'Cause everything you do is magic  
But everything you do is magic." 

\- Magic by One Direction


	26. " You're Addictive."

( August 2016, Holmes Chapel, Cheshire )   
. 

The warm ball of light filtered through his thin eyelids awoke Louis on the first official day of their weekend vacation ; it was friday . Rays of brightness cast squares onto the glossy stone floor, reflecting onto several objects in the room which decorated its otherwise simplicity. Louis covered his face with his hand, before he blinked a few times, in an attempt to help his eyes adjust to the illumination directed right at his defenseless figure. Slowly and reluctantly, he uncovered his face. Louis blinked, closed his eyes, and blinked again. Streaks of sunlight penetrate the window and blinded him but he just bared it rubbing his knuckles onto his eyes. 

When Louis felt that he was finally awake, he looked down at his chest, where a heavy weight was pinning him down on the mattress. Harry's face was peacefully nuzzled under Louis' chin, into his neck. His arm was thrown over his chest along with his legs over his bottom half. Louis looked at his face which was resembling a baby sleeping without a worry in the world, and couldn't resist himself from kissing into his hair. He closed his eyes again for second before holding Harry close to himself, cherishing the adorable moment. 

When Louis tried to get Harry and himself up by removing the thin duvet from over their tangled bodies, a bite of cold morning wind crept under their clothes, Harry's hand moved around Louis' middle, warm and soft. In seconds Harry's body moulded to Louis' own even more , sharing his body heat as easily as he shared his feelings last night. 

Louis remembered every single word that Harry portrayed to display his feelings for him. He was speechless. Louis never imagine letting a person close to him like this, but Harry was so different. Louis had never known a person to always have the right motivations, even when he's wrong. There's a purity in Harry, naivety perhaps, but he was the only man in the world that he can find perfect for himself. Like a special flower in the meadow for one's eyes. 

A few moments later the morning sunlight,  kissed Harry awake. Slivers of light peeped through the drawn blinders , casting thin golden stripes across his angelic face. Harry opened his eyes and slowly, drowsily and lopped sidedly he smiled at Louis. " Hey.”

" Good morning. " 

Louis said massaging his fingers on Harry's scalp. Harry sighed, moving closer to hid his face into Louis' chest as the sunlight hissed at his face. Harry's disheveled, brown curls were scattered over Louis' shoulder. 

" I don't wanna wake up, I wanna stay in bed with you ." Harry whines. 

" Hey, now don't be like that." Louis wrapped his arms around his torso and hugging him close. "I know you want to sleep more but it's a family weekend Harry. Weren't you the one who planned this ? " Louis tried as Harry's arms encircle his waist and his head lolled to Louis' shoulder. 

" I don't know, maybe." Harry murmured with a tiny sigh. A pout lacing his lips, when he remembered that he had to get up, because of the plan he had made for the weekend trip. 

"Don't look so sad." Louis poked Harry's nose and held him close, brushing a strand of dark brown hair away from his face. Harry sniffs dejectedly and buries his face in Louis' chest. " C'mon, Husband." Louis said and tried to pull himself out of Harry's embrace but Harry just wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, once again burying his head in Louis' neck. 

" You are not letting me go, aren't you ? " Louis asked looking down and saw that Harry was already half asleep, his eyes opened at Louis' question. He barely nodded, his eyes slipping closed. Louis smiled at his husband's adorable morning face before deciding to shut his eyes for a few minutes more. 

What felt like a few seconds, was really an hour after when Louis woke up next time. He slowly and carefully untangled himself from Harry's body, placing a pillow at his place in Harry's arms. He stayed with Harry a couple of seconds, stroking his fingers through Harry's hair to make the little whining person fall back into a worry less, sweet sleep. 

After doing his morning routine in the ensuite bathroom , when Louis returned into the bedroom, he found Harry sleeping in the exact same position as before holding the pillow close to himself. Louis shook his head slightly. A fond smile making its way on his lips as Louis walked to sit next to his husband on the edge of the bed.

Louis rubbed Harry's upper back to wake him up gently. The sleeping beauty stirred in his sleep before shifting his head to look at the person who was trying to wake him up. 

" Get up, sleepy head. It's eight past ten in the morning." Louis conveyed in a soft murmur. 

Harry blinked his eyes a few times before giving Louis his million dollar dimpled smile and stuffed his face sideways back into the pillow. " G'morning, Lou."  Harry rasped in his slow and deep morning voice. 

" Good morning." Louis wished and pulled back few curls that were fallen over his forehead again, back before continuing, " I'm going downstairs, you need to get up and get fresh before you show yourself downstairs as well. Everyone probably be awake by now." 

Harry exhaled heavily, snuggling the pillow into his body further more before nodding his head.  "Okay." 

Louis rewarded him with a bright smile followed by a kiss into kiss hair but as he starts to pull back Harry pucker his lips as well for a morning kiss. His eyes looking up at Louis with such innocence and desire that Louis got persuade by his cuteness and dropped a soft peck on Harry's full lips making them turned into a giant grin. 

" That's still not a real morning kiss if you know right ." Harry called for him from bed, when Louis started to walk out of the room. Louis' steps halted at the threshold and he said without turning around, " Come downstairs, if you want a real one then." before he completely walked out of the door, a smirk playing on his lips. And with in a second Harry was rushing to the ensuite bathroom with a giant smile on his face. 

Harry walked into the kitchen humming the tune of "still the one" by One Direction. He was in a really good mood. Coming back to Cheshire and staying with his family always makes him feel better and now Louis and Jay were there so it was like cherry on top. 

" Good Morning, Lovely people !" Harry chimed loudly to the people who were working in the kitchen. Anne, Jay and Louis. 

" Good Morning, Baby." was what Anne replied giving a kiss on his cheek when Harry hugged her from behind. 

" Good Morning, Sonny boy. " was Jay's reply when Harry kissed her cheek from back. 

" Someone's happy this morning." Anne commented when she saw the enthusiasm in Harry that particular morning. 

" Oh that I am. I'm all ready for today." Harry said and walked towards where his gorgeous husband was whisking the pancake batter, wearing his cute chef cap and apron. 

Harry looks at him biting his lips, resisting his urge to throw the baking whisk out of his hand and just kiss him till the world ends and maybe after that, while Louis wearing the apron and that cute chef cap. Harry clears his throat as well as his mind before going next to him and kissing on his cheeks as well. 

" Good morning once again, Angel." he whispered softly into his ear. 

Louis looked at him for a split second, giving him a smile with a little "Morning. " before sliding the batter bowl on the side. He then walked a few steps away from Harry and picked up the icing cone and started icing the cupcakes that were cooling off on the side in a tray. 

Harry pouted his lips when he didn't get the response what he was hoping for. He followed Louis like a puppy asking for some treats. When after trying a couple of times to talk to him by nudging his side or poking Louis' cheeks, only to get swatted away from him, Harry made a whinny noise looking at the ladies who were standing a few steps away from them. 

"Seriously, what is wrong with him, Mothers ? I'm being rejected here." 

Anne and Jay chuckled when they looked at his pout, Louis hide a smile behind his hand. 

" He's concentrating on icing the cupcakes, Love. Let him do it peacefully. " Anne answered . 

" But that doesn't mean he has to ignore the living soul of me." Harry exclaimed, flailing arms dramatically. 

The two women only laughed at the peasant and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the two alone, saying that they had to pack some stuff for the day. Harry looked at them in shock feeling betrayed by his own mother and mother in law. He turned around and folded his arms deciding to wait for his husband to give him attention, because he was going nowhere without getting that morning kiss. After only a few seconds when it started to get boring , Harry peeked over Louis' shoulder to look at what he was doing. 

Louis was decorating a cupcake with pink icing followed by rainbow sprinkles and lastly topping with a chocolate panda cookie. Cupcake was looking really pretty and Harry knew it would taste even better. When he looked around at the table, there were more cupcakes sitting there, decorated beautifully. Harry was really impressed if he must say. 

After two more cupcakes, Louis was done. He put the icing cone aside with a happy sigh, looking at his work. He knew really well that Harry was waiting for this moment but he was still not ready to give him that morning kiss what he promised before leaving their bedroom a while ago. He turned around and started walking towards the door saying out loud. 

" All right, I'm going to help moms now." 

Harry, who was smiling a few moments ago, widened his eyes when he saw the retreating figure of his husband. A gasp left from his mouth and he ran after him. 

" Where do you think you're going, Mr. ? "  as soon as he reached to Louis, he grabbed his hand before pulling him to flush against his chest, sweeping him off his feet. A surprised squeak rushed out of Louis' lips, giggle after. And without wasting a second Harry grabbed the back of his neck before pulling Louis into a feverish kiss. 

When Louis felt Harry pressing his lips to his, his eyes wide open. But after a second when he saw that Harry's eyes were fully closed as he was concentrating on the kiss, Louis slowly closed his eyes and hideaway his cerulean orbs beneath pale eyelids and dark eyelashes. Harry's lips were oddly soft in the kiss, and it got slow and sweet after a few seconds of rushing. 

Harry's hand gently moved from Louis' neck to his hip, and it stayed there, rubbing the slightly exposed skin there, sending sparks all over Louis' body . It was not sexual, but loving, comforting. It was blissful. Louis thought about a moment before wrapping his legs around Harry's middle. Harry's one hand immediately going under his bum, balancing his weight on one arm, other hand pressing on his back keeping Louis flushed against his chest. The kiss was slow and passionate, though no tounge was involved nothing sexual. Louis' hands were threaded in Harry's hair, reeling him in closer.

The kiss goes on for a long period of time, and they both were lost in the intimacy of it. Harry's lips were so sweet ; Louis could smell minty fresh toothpaste and his natural cologne that only he holds.

After what seemed like an eternity they pull away, their lips slightly sticking together, just a bit. Their breathing were uneven after not taking a breath for the long time. Harry put Louis on the kitchen counter and settled between his open knees, rubbing his sides gently. Louis put his head against Harry's. Their nose touching and hot breathing fanning over their warm glistening lips. Louis pulled apart from Harry and slowly opened his eyes, waiting for Harry to open his. Louis' cheeks stain red again when Harry looked at him swiping his tongue over his own bottom lip quickly, savoring the taste of the passionate kiss. 

" You're addictive." 

Harry ducked for a soft kiss again. 

" But your kisses are even more." 

Louis was melting under Harry's gaze just like the rays of the sun melting an ice cube down to a puddle of water. Harry looked at his right, Louis following his eyes, and murmured with a smile. 

" By the way, the cupcakes look amazing."

A proud smile travelled to his lips when Louis whispered a shy "Thanks." to him. Harry found the pancake batter bowl next to them, a wicked smile came to his lips before he dabbed his single finger into the batter then bopping Louis' nose with it. Louis gasped when he felt the cold thick substance on his nose. He crossed his eyes to look at his nose. 

Louis goes to complain about it, "Harry what are...." but Harry was fast enough to lick it off his nose and pressing another kiss to his lips before pulling away. "Yummy." Harry said winking at him before licking his lips. Louis was going to die out of diabetes if Harry kept doing these kind of sweet things. He looked away smiling and pushing him back before hopping off the counter, but in no way he ever thought what his husband did next would do to him this soon. 

Harry spanked his bum and walked away from there humming to the tune of the song " Anaconda" by Nicki Minaj. 

Louis was shocked. His eyes bulging out of the sockets as he was frozen at his spot. His mouth open wide covered with his hand. He could not believe what just happened. But he was surely not angry with his husband. Not one bit. 

It was almost 10 am when all the 6 people people pile into their Audi q7 Suv after putting their picnic items in the back of the car. Robin declared, he will be driving the vehicle as Gemma called for the shotgun. The two ladies left to sit behind in the car, along with the couple. Anne made an excuse to not sit in the third row, because she had to go through the bend over middle row seats and could get hurt, Jay nodded her head as well standing next to her friend. The couple knew what they were trying to do, so Harry shook his head at their determined faces before giving Louis his hand to help him to get into the car. Which gave him the perfect opportunity to thank the lord because of the view he just got of Louis' bum, climbing after his husband in the car. 

So with Robin driving, Gemma giving him a company on the passenger seat, the two friends sitting in the middle row and the lovely couple sitting on the third row, they were on the way to enjoy their picnic day at The Chester Zoo. It was only half an hour long drive. Robin and Anne decided to stay in Cheshire because it was calm and relaxing. After living most of their lives in a busy and hybrid environment of London , the couple decided to live peacefully in their hometown, leaving the business responsibilities on their children's shoulders. Harry and Gemma personally helped Anne and Robin to  remodel the entire house in Holmes Chapel. 

It was a fine summer day when they went to the family picnic place. Clouds were scattered around in the sky shading the warm sun. The cold breeze was quite calming and cool for a summer day in England. It would have been a bad idea to have a picnic in a tortures hot day. The trip to the zoo was accompanied by a circus of strange noises. Robin and Gemma singing out loud on some random pop songs from 50's, while Anne and Jay sharing their own stories with each other . 

Harry and Louis, well they were doing what they were meant to be on the back seat of the car. (NOT THAT, YOU PERVERT MINDED PEOPLE !) They were cuddling into each other. For few minutes into the drive , Harry kept his hand on his lap fiddling with his fingers. But after looking back and forth between Louis who was looking out of the window and the other people in the car, Harry muttered "fuck it" under his breath before he threw his hand over Louis' shoulder pulling him close , startling him a little. When Louis looked into Harry's warm eyes excepting for him to allow it, he smiled back and relaxed into his arms, putting his head on his shoulder lacing their fingers together over Harry's lap. 

Harry curled his hand around his husband's arms, not clasping it tightly, but just enough to reassure him they were going to cuddle for the rest of the ride. Against his white and maroon stripes t-shirt, Louis' sun touched skin was flawless, beautiful. Harry wanted to scoop him up and cradle him in his lap until the car drives, but he knew that would not be appropriate. They were in the company of their parents for the first time like this, but as long as he had Louis in his arms, close to his side everything was fine .

They reached at the Zoo around 10:30 in the morning and because Harry booked the tickets online, it didn't take long for them to enter. They thought of going early so they can spend enough time there and come back home around 5 in the evening. It was a weekend so Zoo already started to fill with families, teenagers and children. 

Harry loved that place , ever since he was kid, Anne used to take him and Gemma here for weekends or celebrate other things. This was his first visit this year. And having his family by his side was making it more special . They decided to roam around in the Zoo before making themselves comfortable in the picnic area of the zoo. 

Their day started with exploring animals like elephants, 3 specifically, a mother and two babies, who were playing water fight in their pond making the visitors cooing at their cute actions. Then moving on to orangutangs and gibbons who were putting on a gymnastics show while making funny faces at everyone. Louis started laughing when one of the baby orangutan started making crazy faces at Harry. Harry pouted because when he tried to make the faces at baby animal, he only stuck out his tongue at him and ran away to his mother, making everyone laugh at Harry .

Louis hugged Harry from side, "There there, don't worry, your friend will come back to you soon. How can he stay away from you when you both look like brothers." Harry who's head was on Louis' shoulder in disappointment , looked up at him with fake hurt eyes. 

" Hey....!" 

Louis only laughed and ran away from him only to followed by a laughing Harry hot on heels. 

After that they visited alot of other animals like, two rhino mums with their babies, zebras, sun bears and crocodile, tiger, cheatahs, jaguars, Lions, giraffes, camels, penguin and sloth. There were many other animals to see, including some Louis had never seen at a zoo before such as meerkats, mongoose. They made a few stops during their exploring to get refreshments like cold drinks and juices. They had a few small snacks as well here and there. 

For Louis it was like he was in his childhood all over again. Even after being in the travel industry for so long, he never got the chance to visit any of the Zoo whenever he was in a different country or state. It's been a few years since he last visited a zoo in San Antonio. He was behaving like an exited kid who first time got to visit a zoo. Harry was merely looking at the beautiful nature and wildlife in front of his eyes, he was just staring or sometimes peeking at the overly hyped boy beside him, who would start jumping even if a monkey jumped from one branch to another or would start cooing at some baby animal when they started to play with the mother. 

Sometimes Harry would just stand behind his husband, wrapping his arms around him listening , while Louis keep blabbering about animals birds or even the beautiful weather. Earlier Harry was not sure what he should do to make this trip special for Louis, so he may or may not took a little help from his sisters, Lottie and Fizzy to how to make it unforgettable for him. And he must say that the girls helped him alot, even though not able to come and visit Louis right now. Harry gave them a promise to take them wherever they want to go and they asked for a trip to LA or maybe New York with all together as a family . Harry said yes in a breath. 

After walking around for 3 hours, all of them decided to take the break and rest for a while in the picnic area, where they can also have their lunch of the day. Harry and Louis walked out of the zoo to get the things that their mothers packed for the picnic, from their car. After retuning with the items, Gemma helped them to lay mattress under a tree, a spot that they luckily found unoccupied. The picnic area was huge and beautifully decorated with different types of plants and trees. 

Picnic usually are the best way to enjoy the simple pleasure of life and spent time with family. Louis and Harry both loved family picnics. And this picnic gave them a change to interact more with their family members. Their moms had prepared some tasty snacks for the day like some fried chicken, potato salad, fresh fruit, and peanut butter and jelly along with the cupcakes that Louis made in the morning. Harry even had a coke competition with Louis, who won the competition by drinking seven glasses of coke all at once. It was fun watching at Harry's face all shocked and Louis and Gemma and the other three middle aged person sitting there, couldn't control themselves from laughing 

They all sat together and enjoyed the meal. No one was big or small. They all behaved and enjoyed like kids on picnic. It was a nice way to see the fun personality of each other's. It was one the most memorable day of the couple's lives, sitting with their families and relaxing under a tree and munching homemade tasty snacks along with excess of soda drinks. 

After having their food they all started talking about random topics. Harry was laying on the blanket with his head on Anne's lap who was sitting next to Louis. While Gemma talking to Jay while laying her head on her lap. Louis was talking to Robin who was sitting at the foot of the blanket enjoying a little bit of summer sun. Harry would sometimes nudge Louis' side to show him the clouds turn into funny things like animals, ice-cream, Chrisman tree or baby. They share a little bit of affection with each other through eyes, that no body else has problems to become a witness of. 

After sometime when the excess amount of soda that Louis drank to win against Harry, started to kick in his bladder, Louis excused himself and started walking towards the restrooms. Harry was already following behind him, that Louis could easily sense. He smiled and said without turning around, keep walking.  " Are you seriously going to follow me to the washrooms ?" 

" Hey, I'm just walking around enjoying this beautiful day, I don't know what you are talking about ?" Harry replied and bummed into Louis when he abruptly stopped and turned around. Louis folded his hands in front of him, " Harry, stay here. I'm coming back in five minutes. "

" But... "

" No buts. You are not going there with me. "

" But I can also use the facility, you know." 

" You just went there a few minutes ago. Stop following me like a puppy." Louis exclaimed and started chuckling at Harry's pouty lips. Louis shook his head and moved a step forward, giving a peck to Harry's lips, making them turn into a smile. " Stay here, I'm coming back really quickly, okay. " Louis said and Harry huffed in defeat before nodding his head. Louis turned around and walked towards the public washrooms. 

Harry just sagged his shoulder and started looking around at the beautiful flowers that were growing up in the patches, to pass the time. He took out his cell phone and started clicking some photos of the flowers that looked really beautiful up close. Some of them Harry never seen before so they caught his attention, he tried to click as professional shots from his phone as possible to show them off to Louis later in the evening. 

He was in middle of focusing his phone camera on a really beautiful lavender colour flower, when his phone started ringing and the camera app was closed and replaced by Louis' incoming call on the phone screen. He looked at screen in confusion before looking at the way where Louis went. He swiped the answer button before taking the phone to his ear. 

" Lou, why are......" 

Harry's words stopped in the middle when he heard the voice coming from the other end of the line. It wasn't Louis and the voice was not quite clear as well but he still could managed to understand what the person was saying. 

" C'mon pipsqueak, don't be shy. We're just trying to get friendly with you, right boys ?" a scratchy voice come from speaker, it seem to be a bit away from the cell phone. 

Harry's eyes turned dark, rage starts to fill his mind when he heard the loud laughter in speaker, and he started walking . But what made anger ignite inside his guts, was the next voice that was heard through phone . 

" J-just l-let me g-go. My-my husband is w-wait - waiting for me o-out-side." Louis' stuttering was a proof that he was not okay. In fact he was scared and that made Harry's fast steps to turn into running. He kept the phone stick to his ear and made his way to the washroom with lightning speed. 

As soon as he saw the washroom door, he disconnected the call before pocketing it in his jeans. He tried to open the door but it was locked from the inside. He didn't know from where the sudden energy rushed through his body and without thinking a second, Harry kicked at the door with his full force. With a loud bang the door detached from where it was hooked on its frame, before slamming into the wall.  

"Don't you fucking dare !" 

Harry growled from where he was standing by the door. His voice booming into the big washroom. His blood boiled when he found Louis standing in the back of the washroom, cowering in a corner as 5 men were circling around him. Hearing the loud sound of door crashing into the wall, all of their 5 heads turned towards him. 

It was easy to tell that they all were bunch of goons by the looks of them. Their punk style clothes, blood shot eyes definitely from using drugs and the reek of alcohol that was now all over in the washroom as a cheap whisky bottle was placed on the basin counter, were proof that they were bunch of goons, druggies. 

When Harry's eyes moved from those men to his husband standing behind them, he found him looking at him with a bit of relief in his glistening eyes. Harry's jaw clenched along with his fist on his side remembering how shaky and scared Louis sound on the phone a few seconds ago. Harry started walking towards Louis, keeping his eyes on him but mind on the other 5 people in the washroom. 

Harry shoved two of the men out of his way to get next to Louis. As soon as Harry was in front of Louis, he pulled the frightened boy into his chest, wrapping his arms around him securely, burying his face into Louis' soft hair. Now that Louis was in his embrace, Harry could feel the tremble of his body. Louis was terrified. After taking a long whiff of Louis' natural scent mixed with his strawberry shampoo, Harry asked. 

" Did they touch you ?" his voice full of anger, yet Louis could feel the softness for himself in the deep voice. He buried his face further into Harry's chest, smelling his strong masculine cologne to make sure he was safe. He was making himself as small as possible to hide inside his arms. He knew that no one could ever hurt him 'till he is with Harry. Louis shook his head into Harry's chest when the taller between the two rubbed his hand assuringly on his back. "No." He whispered after. 

But before Harry could ask anything more, a voice called from behind him, making his closed eyes open in rage and fury. 

" Well, we were planning to take the twink home with us, after playing with him a little here, but you co¢kblocked us." 

The pale skinned guy with medium built and approximately 5’8” tall, who was wearing some black ripped trousers and baggy t-shirt, spoke and the rest of them howled in laughter, praising their friend. Harry's eyes burn with sudden anger in them as the adrenaline started pumping through his vein. 

“I’m going to kill you. "

Harry snarled while holding Louis tightly into his grip one second and the other pushing him behind him to move quickly. He started throwing hard punches swiftly on all of them left and right. And in few seconds, all the men were lying on the ground moaning.

Louis could not get the time to register what actually happened within a span of few seconds. His hands covering his wide open mouth in shock as well as his eyes bulging. Harry was standing in front of Louis like a shield making a barrier between the 5 men and his husband. His breathing normal as ever, no one can tell that the man just threw punchs and kicks on the men wincing on the floor. 

Suddenly a guy stood up from the ground and attacked with a big right overhand punch but Harry was fast enough to drove his shoulder into the men's chest, slamming him into the wall, where Harry started landing solid punches into his gut until the men dropped to the floor again. But soon Louis' shriek made Harry's head whipped to where the two men were about to get to him. 

Harry charged towards them grabbing a mopping rod and crashing it against one man's head and another's chin, followed by uppercut to their abdomen that caused them to double over in pain. It was so sleek and fast, inhumanly fast. He turned to look at Louis if he was ok, who gave him a little smile. 

But Harry was yet to take a breath of relief because the rest of the two men attacked him from behind kicking him in the back, resulting him to tumble over Louis, who was standing next to a wall. Both of their front crashed into each other when Harry accidentally pinned Louis to the wall behind. A gasp was heard from Louis' mouth when he looked at him wide eyed. Harry pushed himself off of his husband and looked into his eyes those were still scared. Without even thinking what he was doing, Harry pressed his lips on Louis' for 2 seconds before pulling, 

" Be right back, Love."

Harry grinned at Louis, who's face was now flushed crimson at his husband's surprising action and the fear was replaced with a shy smile. He turned around on his heels marching towards the two men who advanced to his direction as well followed by the one whom Harry bashed into the wall before. 

"Big mistake." 

Harry whispered, smirking devilishly before one of his foot slammed right into the rib cage of the person in the right, making him flew back before landing on his flat bum. Back and forth, Left - right. Harry's constant kicks and punches made the two left men to stumble upon their own feet. Harry held them with each hand, forcing them to remain standing. He wrapped his arms around their head and holding them up against his own torso, as he thrust wicked knee shots into their ribs.

Pain exploded into the two men's chests as their ribs snapped. Their breathing comes labored, legs Jell-O. They wobbled as Harry punched them with uppercut resulting them to fall back on the ground with the ruthless jabs. Harry shoots a back kick into the men's midsection who spoke before about molesting Louis, with so much force that it drove him towards the other side of the room, with hitting his head onto the wall.

Then Harry pulled the guy upto his feet who was dropped next to him, almost tearing his shirt collar… He heard the slight rasp of material ripping. He pulled his fisted hand back to punch him again but a little voice stopped him from doing so. 

" Harry ! .....   Please, stop." 

Louis said from where he was standing in the back, completely shocked, watching his husband in this state for the first time. Aggressive. Harry closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and lowering his fist to control his temper. After few seconds, Harry grabbed his collar with both hands, opening his emerald eyes again. 

" Don't ever try to touch what is mine. EVER. " 

Harry gravelled in low voice filled with nothing but venom, looking straight into his eyes. He then let go of the guy's collar. The man's body flopped down with a wet, fleshy thud onto the ground.

After taking a moment or two to calm himself down, Harry turned around and advanced towards the end of the washroom with fast steps, where Louis was standing flabbergasted. When Harry was standing next to his side, Louis was still looking at the unconscious men scattered around the floor. His eyes were wide with a mixture of shock and fear. To make him stop from looking at those swines, Harry moved to stand in front of him. He grabbed Louis' both hands before pulling him flash against his chest. Harry circled his left arm around Louis' back and right hand fingers threading in his hair, massaging his scalps to make him calm. 

"I'm sorry. " Louis mumbled into Harry's t-shirt, his grip grew tight around Harry's torso. 

Harry's brows pulled together in confusion, " Why are you saying sorry, Angel ?" 

Louis lips pulled up in a tiny smile when Harry called him Angel, he loved it. Sighing into Harry's chest, Louis answered, " I should have listened to you, when you asked for you to accompany me. None of this would have happened. " 

" Angel, please don't apolo......." Harry got interrupted by a voice that came from behind him. 

"What the hell happened ?" 

When Harry turned his face to look at the source of the voice, he found a guard standing there along with a man in formal clothes, that he could guess was from the park authorities. His calm mind suddenly became furious again when he growled; his eyes completely turning black.

" These bastards were trying to molest my husband and that's what they got for even imagining to do that. You guys should change your policies about what kind of people are allowed into the park and what not. There are families and little kids roaming around the playgrounds thinking it's a safe place to have a family day, but these kind of people can become a big threat to their safety. 

You and these a$$holes should be thankful for the God that I got here on time before they even lay a finger on my husband. Because if that would had happened, first thing, these 5 were not just unconscious men but mere soulless bodies laying on the ground, and by tomorrow morning this park was no longer an open and working place for anyone anymore . "

By the end of his blazing monologue, Harry's heart was beating rapidly. His breathing was uneven thinking what would have happened if he was even a little late to get there to save his Louis. Harry's hand caging his tiny husband securely in his arms, while throwing daggers at the staff of the park. Louis, who's face was still hidden in Harry's chest, started rubbing Harry's back after sensing Harry getting worked up.  

" Shhh, it's okay. I'm okay. Calm down, Harry." Louis whispered looking up at his husband after pulling his face to look at him, putting his palm flat on his cheek. 

Harry's eyes softening after meeting with Louis' warm, cerulean ones. He nodded before kissing his forehead. He unwrapped his one arm around Louis, only to put it behind his knees to lift him up in a bridal carry. Louis gasped in surprise but hold on to Harry's shoulder tightly, nuzzling his face into Harry's neck. Harry made his way out of the washroom glaring at the two people standing there with their faces controlled in shock. 

  It's been a couple of minutes since Harry carried Louis out from the washroom . But instead of going back to their families, Harry took Louis to a calm place next to a little pond. Harry used to sit around this pond when he was little. After his breakup with Samuel, he spent a lot of time here hiding from everyone. It was kind of a secret gateway for him from all of the people. Barely someone comes to this side of the park and that's what gives him the sense of privacy. 

When the couple walked out of that room, both of them were quite shaken up by everything, specially Louis. So Harry decided it would be better if they spent some time away from their family to control their emotions. Harry called Anne to let her and others know that they were looking around Zoo and they'll be back in a few minutes. Anne only nodded and replied with " Don't worry baby, spend some time with each other. It's why you two are here. We are okay with it." She had no idea why Harry was asking for this, and that is why she said nothing more and hang up the call. Harry thanked his mother internally. 

Right now Harry were sitting next to a tree, on the ground, next to the pond. Louis was settled between Harry's legs as the taller man had one of his arm wrapped around Louis' middle and with other he was stroking his hair gently. Louis' head was tucked under Harry's chin as he was half laid back on his chest. Both of their eyes were closed, they were enjoying the quiet time, while the calm breeze was making them feel better by every passing second, along with the sweet sound of little birds chirping over the trees. 

None of them said anything about the incident after Louis described what happened in the washroom. 

 

* Flashback *

 

When Louis walked to the basin to wash his hands after weeing, right then a bunch of tall and husky men shuffled inside the washroom. They were really loud while laughing and talking about something that Louis couldn't understand because their words were slurred. When Louis saw one of the men putting a whisky bottle on the basin counter, he understood that they all were drunk. His mind started to tell him to get out of the washroom as soon as he can, but before he could move a feet, one of the men said snickering at him. 

" Oooo lookie-lookie what we got here lads. Isn't he a piece of art." the man licked his lips in a disgusting way, showing off his stained teeth, while roaming his blood shot eyes all over Louis' body. 

Louis' heart starts thumping in his ribcage when all of the man turned to look at him with the same disgusting looks and lust filled in their dark eyes. The man who spoke before, looked at one of his friend and flicked his neck towards the door. At first Louis didn't understand what it was about but when the man moved and locked the door, it hit him. At the moment Louis could do only one thing that he thought was the best to do, to call Harry. He knew that he was no match in front of the five men's strength, specially when they were drunk. He started moving back to the end of the washroom, where a wall was there. He smoothly took out his phone from his back pocket and unlocked it while hiding his hand behind the wall. 

When the men started to walk towards him, his eyes widened in fear. Louis immediately hit the dial pad button and then hit the 1 digit, using speed calling to call Harry. 

" H-hey don't c-come ne-near me ." Louis stuttered out of fear. He was just wishing that Harry picks up the call. 

" C'mon pipsqueak, don't be shy. We're just trying to get friendly with you, right boys ?" The man with dark skin said innocently but then he turned to look at the others and started laughing along with them. 

" J-just l-let me g-go. My-my husband is w-wait - waiting for me o-out-side." Louis' was now beyond scared, he forgot about the phone call and start to cower back further more into the wall behind him. He was trembling like a leaf. Where was Harry ? He started cursing himself, clutching his eyes, to not let Harry come with him in the first place. But before he could feel the fear any more inside his head, the door knob jiggled suddenly and barely a second after, the door crashed into the wall with a loud bang. 

 

* End Of The Flashback *

 

When Louis remembered the moment when the guy locked the washroom door, a shudder of anxiety run down his spine, making his grip tight on Harry's hand. Harry's eyes open and nudged his cheek against Louis' temple before kissing him there. 

" You okay ?" Harry asked and held Louis closer gathering him in both of his arms before putting him on his lap. 

Louis looked up at him and gave a little smile with a nod. He nuzzled his face into Harry's neck and sighed feeling safe and content. Louis requested Harry after explaining everything to not talk about it anymore. 

" Where did you learn to fight like that ?" Louis asked, running his fingers over Harry's heart tattoo on the left bicep.

Harry's eyes widened a little bit before he took a long breath and answered, " I used to be a boxer." 

Louis' fingers stopped where they were over the three nails tattoo and he looked up at his husband in complete shock. 

" W-what ?" 

Harry's lips twitch upwards in a smile, dimples on the show, when he looked down at his Angel . 

" After I started getting all of these tattoos, I was still struggling through with my emotions. I needed some kind of relief from my self hatred, so I started talking self defense classes which soon turned into boxing, because of my interest in the particular thing. I played a few local matches for 3 years and won. I decided to go on with the boxing career .....    but something happened and - and I had to quit it. " Harry explained looking straight ahead at the pond. 

Louis blinked his eyes a few times, gathering all the new information about his husband in his mind. He never imagined Harry being a professional boxer.

" If you don't mind, would you maybe like to share with me, what happened that made you to quit boxing ?" Louis asked hesitantly. 

Harry didn't look down at him but continued looking at the calm water, when he started explaining. 

" I was 20, when one day I went back from my college to my boxing club, Mom called me and asked if Gemma was staying late with me till my training finishes. But when I replied that she didn't even reach there, Mum told me that she called her a few minutes ago to let her know that she already was at the club. But after a couple of seconds later her phone went out of reach. 

Sudden feeling of fear starts to bile up in my stomach when I realized what kind of people come to the club and that is why I strictly prohibited Gemma to come to the place, but she didn't listen to me. I threw my phone in my bag and rushed to look out for her everywhere in the club. When I reached to one of the abandoned rooms at the club, I heard some voices coming out of it. Immediately I unlocked the door and what I saw inside the room made me see red. "  

Harry closed his eyes to control the anger that started to rile up inside his head when he remembered. Louis rubbed his chest to make him calm. He whispered to take his time. When again Harry opened his eyes, his lashes were wet with moisture. 

" Two of the new bees of the club were holding her down on the ground as she was struggling to get herself free from their grip over her legs, hands and mouth. Without thinking about what the consequences will be, I ripped both of them off of my Gemma and threw them against the wall. The next thing I remember after a couple of seconds was, two men laying beneath my knees as I was punching the life out of their unconscious bodies. Gemma' screaming and shouting to let go of them, made me come out of my animalistic mind. By then all of the members of the club reached there and held me out of the two boys bodies. They were still alive.  

When the club owner called the ambulance, the police came along with them as well. But because there was a cctv video of them abducting Gemma, the charges dropped off my head. In return, I have to quit boxing, for ever. I was banned from becoming a professional boxer. But I did not regret it. I did what I had to. In the end both of the boys were sentence for a long period of jail time with penalty, because before this, they molested a couple of girls more . And yes, I did send them each to coma for almost a month. " 

When Harry stopped talking, his cheeks were wet with the tears. Louis' eyes were welling with unshed tears as well. He slowly sit up on Harry's lap before pulling him in for a hug. Harry hid his face into Louis' neck while holding him close to his heart. He never talked about the incident with anyone after that day when Harry accepted his letter of getting banned from boxing career. Louis started rubbing his back and running his fingers through Harry's hair while telling him that he didn't do anything wrong and how proud he was of him. 

After pulling back from the hug, Louis wiped Harry's tears and kissed his cheeks after, earning a little giggle from him. To change the topic and mood for both of them, Louis commented,  " You know, I thought you were the kind of person who would work in a bakery, instead of learning boxing. I mean you make the best baked goods ever." He looked at him with a smiling face. Harry chuckled at him and kissed his forehead before cuddling him again, " Well you are right about that again, I used to work in a bakery until I was 16." 

" What, really ? " Louis looked at him eyes open wide. 

Harry laughed a little, " Yeah." 

Louis looked at him for a couple of seconds before muttering under his breath but it was loud enough Harry to hear it. 

" Damn, I married a baker, a boxer and a business tycoon. It would be amazing if your blood type is also B+. " Louis joked. 

Harry looked at him raising a perfect eyebrow, with a smirk playing on his lips. Louis looked at him, pulling his eyebrows in confusion. 

" What ? "

Harry nodded his head, his smirk growing into a smile. 

" No way, your blood type is B+ ? "

Harry let out a real laugh when he saw Louis' shocked face. " Yes." 

" Gosh, there are alot of Bs in your life ." Louis chuckled before going back into his embrace. Harry smiled holding him close and swayed both of them side to side, thinking about something that he planned for tomorrow. 

After spending a couple of minutes more there in warm sun, light breeze, and the lapping water that lulled them into a blissful peace, the couple went back to their family. They stayed there half an hour more, picking some flowers for each other. Harry got some daisies and tulips and roses for Jay, Anne and Gemma as well as Louis . Gemma and Harry talked a little while walking around the picnic area. Louis understood Harry's sudden affection for his sister, who the tall guy always loves to make crazy. Louis just stayed back with his mums and Robin . 

After taking a quick walk around the areas where they didn't go, they went to the souvenir shop of the zoo. Louis' face lit up like a Christmas tree when he looked at the soft plush toys. He started looking around and thinking about what he should get for whom. He bought a meerkat for Gemma, a lioness for Niall, a wolf for Zayn, a Zebra for Liam, a giraffe for Perrie, a frog for Harry and a turtle and an elephant for Charlie's grand kids. Harry bought a penguin for Louis along with other gifts for everyone else. They also bought a couple of gifts for Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe.

After paying for the toys, all the six people ushered back into the vehicle when it was around 5 in the evening. They sat in the same formation as they were in the morning. This time Louis himself put Harry's arm around his shoulder and put his head on Harry's, before holding his hand. Harry smiled at him, pressing his cheek on his head. Louis' eyes fluttering for a few seconds before they closed themselves, with a sigh of relief escaping from his lips. 

When they reached home, everyone was exhausted. Louis already fell asleep in the car during the half an hour ride. Everyone rushed to their rooms to either take a shower to reduce the tiredness or decided to take a quick nap, which Louis and Gemma both agreed to. Harry had to carry Louis all the way to their bedroom because he denied to even walk and laid down on the sofa. Harry tucked him in after removing his shoes for him. 

When the clock ticked 7:30 pm, Louis came downstairs while still yawning and fixing his hair with his sleeve paw.

Harry was sitting on the sofa watching movie with Robin, Anne and Jay sitting on the other sofas. Louis decided to sit down between his husband and mother. Everyone looked at him when Louis walked in front of them before taking his seat. He put his head on his mother's shoulder. Harry was adoring the way Louis looked so tiny and fluffy in his clothes. He made the right decision to not bring his clothes. 

" What happened, Boo, still tired ?" Jay asked ruffling his hair. The boy only yawn before nodding his head. 

Harry focused on his face and now he can see that Louis really looked tired. " I'm sorry, I didn't want you all to get this much tired. I was only hoping that the day would be fun. But now it seems like a bad idea cause everyone looks really exhausted." He said looking from Louis to other three people. 

Louis' head snapped hearing Harry in the small voice. He took Harry's and before giving it a reassuring squeeze. " No, Harry. The day was absolutely amazing and I would love to go there again, many more times. It's just that it's been quite a long time since I went to a zoo and walked that long. So it's just that. Don't you regret it." 

The other three parents were only sitting there watching their little conversation, with smile on their faces. 

" Yeah, Grumpy. Lou is right. Even though I'm a second away from dying, I really enjoyed the day. It's been a long time we had this kind of a family day. So thanks." Gemma said coming out of her room and cuddling Robin. All the other people gave Harry smile with nods. A beautiful smile appeared on his lips when he was sure that he didn't do anything wrong. 

As all of them were too exhausted to cook anything, they decided to order takeout dinner for the night. By 11 in the night everyone was settled in their bedrooms except for the couple. Louis was in Jay's room, talking with his sisters on FaceTime along with Jay and Harry beside him. After a few minutes of talking, he handed the phone to Harry, who was sitting on the other side of Jay, before closing his eyes for a second when the need to lay down, get to him. By the time the call disconnected, Louis was snoozing beside Jay. The poor boy was still tired. 

" He really did get tired, didn't he ." Harry chuckled watching his husband curling into his mother. Jay looked down and brushed his hair. 

" It's been a long time since he last went to zoo and had this much fun." Jay then turned to look at Harry with a thankful smile. 

" Thank you, Harry. For taking care of him. You really do make him happy. He has told me alot of times how you looked after him and .....  the incident that happened on your reception night and how you handled everything was really good and mature. Louis told me about it last night when he was talking about the nightmare. " 

Harry looked down at his lap for a second before looking at Louis' calm face." I'm sorry, mum. That he had to go through that pain and all the others in his past. But I promised him that no one will ever hurt him 'till I'm alive. And I'm going to keep that promise." 

Jay was in tears, hearing those words from Harry's mouth. " I know, Love and I believe you. That is why I gave my life, my first born to you. Because I had a faith, you will look after him. " She opened her arms for a hug and Harry smiled before going into her arms for a brief hug. When Harry pulled back, he said looking at Louis 

" He looks comfortable, I don't want to disturb his sleep once again. And when we were in the park, he said about sleeping here with you tonight, so I think it's better if he sleeps here for the night. Of course if you don't have any problem with it ?"

" No, Love. It's okay, he can sleep here. And yeah, he asked me to sleep here last night as well. "

" Well then it's ok. Alright I'm going to go to bed now. It's almost midnight, you should sleep too. " Harry said before getting up from the bed and walked around the bed to other side. He gave a kiss on Louis' hair, murmuring a soft ' Good night, Angel.' and then covered him with the duvet. 

" Goodnight, mum. " Harry said before moving towards the bedroom door when Jay replied ' Goodnight, Sonny' . He once again looked back at his husband, sleeping peacefully next to his mother. Harry's heart churned for leaving Louis here, but he avoided the feeling and walked out of the room with fast steps, before he could even try to return back and pick Louis up and bring him back to their bedroom. 

Harry laid their on his empty bed, curling around the pillow that Louis used last night. It had Louis' scent. It's his first time to sleep alone, ever since they started cuddling. And barley 5 minutes laying on the bed alone , he's already craving for Louis like never before. He started to twist and turn into the bed to find a comfortable position but couldn't find one. He huffed and thought that maybe when the necessity of sleep will get to him, he'll fall asleep spontaneously. So he closed his eyes and just started to think about the beautiful moments he had shared with his husband 'till now. 

It was quite late in the night when Louis stirred in his sleep. His bladder was the reason why his sleep got disturbed. He opened his eyes only to find himself laying next to his mother instead of his husband. His face frowned in confusion but then he realized that he fell asleep while talking to his sisters. But why didn't Harry carried him to their bedroom ? He slowly pulled the duvet cover and walked to the ensuite bathroom. 

When he came back to bed, he checked the time in his phone which was sitting on the bedside table. It was 2:10 am. Louis huffed and cursed himself for falling asleep in here. He was happy that Harry let him sleep next to his mother because he told him the day before, but he also knew that Harry had problems with sleeping when he's not next to him. But leaving his mother in the middle of the night like this didn't seem right to him, so Louis went back in bed. But this time he himself couldn't sleep again. He tried to cuddle with his mother but still he couldn't get the sleep back in his eyes. After shuffling for almost half an hour, Louis huffed in annoyance. 

" Boo ? What happened, why are you awake, Love ?" Jay asked rubbing her eyes. 

Louis looked at his mother apologetically, "Sorry that I disturbed your sleep, mum. But I couldn't sleep." 

" Why honey, what's wrong ? Are you feeling okay ?" Jay asked almost getting up from bed in concern but Louis held her back. 

"No, I'm okay. It's just... I can't... I don't know why ." Louis looked at her, pouting. 

Jay looked at his face for a while before laying back in bed and said after closing her eyes, with a smile.  " Go to Harry, BooBear. You can't sleep because you need him beside you. Go on, I'm not going to mind, if that what you're worried about." 

Louis' face turned pink hearing his mother's words. He started nibbling on his bottom lip. 

" Lou, I want to sleep properly and so do you and your husband. I'm sure he is awake as well. So don't spend too much time thinking about it and just go and have a good night sleep, and let me have mine too." Jay spoke again looking at Louis with one eye. Louis nodded his head before sliding down from bed. He kissed his mother goodnight before quietly walking out of the room.

When he reached to his bedroom, he slowly opened the door, before rushing inside and closing it behind him quietly. He tip toed to his bed. He found Harry sleeping on his side. He slowly get on the bed and lay down beside him. He felt a bit sad thinking that Harry fell asleep without him. But the little did he know that Harry was still awake and when he heard Louis opening the door, he rushed to put his pillow on his place before laying on his side, facing away from him. He didn't want to let Louis feel bad about not being there with him. 

After waiting for a few seconds, Louis tried to wake Harry up but the said man didn't replied so Louis got up from bed. Harry's eyes open when he felt Louis leaving the bed and he thought that maybe Louis got angry at him. He cursed himself. But after a second or two Louis walked towards his side of the bed, Harry immediately closed his eyes. When Louis stood next to him, he inspected Harry for a second before picking up the duvet and sliding beside him. He then looked up at his husband and couldn't resist to kiss his mouth for a second before nuzzling into his chest. Harry's lips twitched upwards before he wrapped the duvet cover around Louis and pulled him close to himself more. 

" Finally." A breath of relief came out of him when he nuzzled his face into Louis' hair and smelling them. 

Louis smiled as well, he knew that Harry was awake. "Goodnight, Hazzie." he mumbled before yawning and holding Harry's t-shirt. 

Harry quirked his eyebrows at the nickname, but he didn't say anything and dropped a kiss  in his hair. Both of them closed their eyes and only a few moments later they both were swimming in a deep sleep holding each other. 

 

****************

" sHe's prettier than all the other girls  
With no makeup on   
Shes a cupcake, sHe's a milkshake, sHe's cool whip   
Cherry on top oh but not for long   
Oh I'm a lucky guy, for the life of me  
I don't know why sHe loves me   
but I know sHe does   
cause sHe shows me  
every time we make love "

\- Cherry on top by Jake Owen


	27. "But We Never Dated."

August 2016, Holmes Chapel   
. 

The second morning of their family weekends was nothing like any of the 6 members staying in the beautiful house, ever excepted. When Jay woke up, she found herself blabbering about everything that happened the previous night, to Anne and Gemma while having their first beverage of the day in the kitchen, very happily. Guess that's what led all the three women to now stand outside of the couple's bedroom door. Robin as well heard everything from where he was sitting not far away from them on the sofa, pretending to watch morning news. He was happy that his son was finally able to get what he always desired and deserved. Love. 

" But mom, we can't invade their privacy like this. What if they are.....   
You know what I mean, right ? We can't look at them when they are....... We can not do that, we should not. " Gemma whines, when Anne tries to open the door to the bedroom.  

" Oh Hush, Gemma. I know what I'm doing, and we all know that they are not doing anything like that. Don't you remember why Harry planned this weekend, then how can they do any of that. Now hush, I'm going to take a peek ." Anne said in hushed voice before taking a hold of the doorknob. 

" But Anne.... " Jay tried to stop her again but it was too late 'cause Anne already twisted the knob and slowly pushed the door open. She turned to look back at the two, putting her forefinger on her own lips, gesturing them both to stay quiet, before turning back again . 

What Anne saw in the room, melt her heart and coo at the same time. She put her free hand over her heart, looking at the sleeping couple with fond eyes. She then motioned the other two ladies to look at the precious view as well. With a bit hesitation, both Jay and Gemma stepped ahead and looked inside the room. Both of their eyes zeroed onto the couple while hushed "Awws" escaped from their smiling lips. " I told you." Anne said from behind. 

Louis was sleeping on top of Harry. His head slowly moving up and down on Harry's chest with the rhythm of his breathing. Louis' sleeve paws holding on to Harry's t-shirt sides, like Harry was planning to run away while he was asleep, and he was trying to cage him down under his weight. Which in reality was nothing but like a feather to Harry as the multiple times he had picked Louis up without an effort. As always his legs tangled with Harry's, and wouldn't even reach to the end of his husband's legs. A few stray strands of hair falling over his golden cheekbone, which was shining like it was highlighted by a professional makeup artist, as the morning light was bright in the room. His lips a little dry after the long night without a droplet of water being touched on them, but still they look as soft and pink as ever. Because that's how Louis' beauty is. 

Harry on the other hand was wrapping his arms around Louis like someone was going to steal him away from him. Maybe the protectiveness was always there in Harry's subconscious mind for Louis, or the incident occurred the day before that made him like that. But even in his sleep, his body was protective of his husband. Soft puffs of air escaping from his full lips as they quiver now and then. His eyelids flickering sometimes,he was living in a dream at the moment. Suddenly he circled his arms tightly around Louis' lower back, a sign of possessiveness, before nuzzling his face into Louis' hair and sighed heavily . Louis' sleeping body responded to Harry's subconscious action, with him curling his arms around Harry's biceps, leaving his t-shirt. 

" They are so adorable." Gemma's whisper brought the two sweet women back to the real world . They kind of got lost into the affection that their first borns were showing for each other, even in their sleep. 

When Gemma and Jay stepped back from the room, Anne slowly closed the door and turned to look at them, but his smile dropped the moment she saw the tears in Jay's eyes. 

" Jay, what happened, is something wrong ?" she asked her friend worried, Gemma looked concerned as well. 

Jay shook her head and replied, " It's just that watching Louis with Harry like this happy , always makes me emotional. He has been through a lot in his life and even when he never said it to me, I could always see the defeat in his eyes whenever he talked about this part of his life. But now that he has a caring and loving husband like Harry, I'm so happy and relieved for him. " Jay explained as a few more tears slipped away from her eyes. 

Anne gave her a smile before pulling her in her own arms. " They both have seen many ups and downs in their pasts, but now it's time for them to start their happily ever after. Now come on, I'm going to make you smile with my special pancakes with lots and lots of sprinkles on the top." Anne said and pulled Gemma along with them to her way down to the kitchen. 

\-----

(A few minutes later)

Louis was now sleeping on the mattress on his side, his back facing Harry, who was still laying on his back. After grumbling something in his sleep, Harry also turned to his side to spoon Louis from behind. When he couldn't find his husband close to him, Harry snaked his arm around Louis' middle before pulling him back, flushed to his front with a bit forcefully, resulting Louis to wake up from his sleep. But when he felt Harry nuzzling between his neck and the shoulder, he smiled a little before wrapping his hand over Harry's and closed his eyes again. Both of them sighed when they felt the body warmth of each other's again. 

After sleeping in the same position for a while, when Louis' side starts to ache, he tried to adjust himself in Harry's embrace. He wriggled a little bit to adjusted himself comfortably, but when he moved and tried to fit into Harry's curled up body behind him, something didn't seem alright. Louis tried to move and again he felt it, but because he was too sleepy, he couldn't understand what it was. When Harry stirred in his sleep and out of the habit, he pulled Louis back into himself, caging his legs around Louis, that's when Louis realized what was the thing that was poking him from behind. His eyes snapped open, hand covering his open mouth, forbidding him from making any kind of noise when Harry rubbed his morning wood against his arse in his slumber . 

Harry was in a deep sleep, Louis knew it, but he can't stay in the same position for any longer as well. His heart was racing like a free rabbit in a jungle, who first time got to feel the freedom after a century long caged life. This was the first time when Louis was in this kind of situation with Harry, heck this was the first time in his entire life to be in a situation like this. He was stiff in Harry's hold, not knowing what he should do. 

" What should I do ?"

Louis mumbled under his hand after when he tried to remove Harry's legs from over him, only to get wrapped around tight even more. And that means, even more friction. Top of it, Harry's lips were grazing over the exposed skin of behind his neck, making everything more hot and sensual for Louis. But when Harry's hand that was wrapped around his front, as well started moving all over his front, from stomach to chest, Louis' eyes closed on their own, experiencing this kind of intimate sensation for the first time. His own body started to react to the touches as his blood started to running down to his lower region. 

Louis' face turned red as cherry when Harry's fingers ran over the naked skin of his belly, where the hoodie he was wearing, lifted up slightly in his sleep. Exposing the extremely sensitive and tender part of his entire body. A mixture of moan and gasping rushed from his now parted lips. He was sure if he wasn't lying right now, his knees would have gave up on him. He was freaking out. Louis could hear his heartbeat in his own ears. One second when Harry moves his hand upwards, Louis exhales in relief and then the other, inhale with more nervously when Harry's fingers graze over his exposed naval again. It kept going on the same way for a while. Louis' hands were trembling, as he could not process his mind, how to get out of the situation. 

He was going out of his mind. Harry's morning erection was still at it's place, against Louis' bum. And each time when Harry would move even slightly, it rubs between Louis' butt cheeks. He was having an internal war between waking up Harry and then facing him in the embarrassing situation, or staying in the bed till the time decides to take care of the situation. In his almost 4 months of marriage, this was the first time he was in any way sexually intimate with Harry, and it was all too overwhelming for him. Even though Harry was deep asleep and their was no non - con. 

But for Louis' luck, he got an idea, when he saw something sitting on the bedside table. A decorative vase with peacock feathers in it. 

The see-through vase was placed on the bedside table with few beautiful peacock feathers scattered in it elegantly. Fortunately Louis could easily reach to the vase if he stretches his arm a little. And that's what he did. Slowly and steadily he stretched his arm and grabbed a single feather. But while he was trying to grab it, his body moved forward slightly and that somehow made Harry stir in his sleep. Louis froze in the same position as he was, stretched out of Harry's arms. 

After a second or two, Harry pulled Louis back to himself and nuzzled his face into his neck, ALONG with grinding his hips against Louis' bum. A surprised squeak left from his lips and instantly Louis covered it with free hand, holding feather tight in another. He could feel the full shape of Harry's wood, now completely fit between the crack of his bum, and that was just too much for Louis. 

" Oh my god." Louis whimpered, closing his eyes tightly. His whole body was quivering. 

After a few moments when he relaxed a little bit, Louis tried to initiate his plan. He slowly brought the hand that was holding the feather, up and moved it behind, over Harry's face. He started brushing the feather on Harry's ear, looking from corner of his eyes. Harry flinched for a second and unwrapped his arm around Louis to swat the feather away, but again he wrapped his arms around Louis. Louis kept doing it for a couple of more seconds until Harry let out an annoyed sound and untangled himself from Louis to turn on the other side. Harry's a deep sleeper in the morning and Louis knows it really well. 

As soon as Louis felt himself free from his husband's unintentional (not so much) torture, he ran into the ensuite bathroom and locked it from the inside. His gaze fixed on the floor with heavy breaths leaving his lips. He was lost within the breathless paradise of what just happened a moment ago. Louis clutched his hands around his hips, leaning himself back against the door, behind him ; as a result of him getting weakened by Harry's seductive touches. 

While pressing his body against the door, Louis closed his eyes, reliving the hot touches over his belly and neck. A shudder run down his spine and made him even weaker than before. The shy smiling look on his hot & red face says he wasn't complaining about anything though. His lips quivering while hands holding both of his sides even more tightly.

Louis' breathing hastened, the intense rhythm of his heartbeat underwent an irregular count, hammering quicker than the lightning bolt when he suddenly started imagining Harry's hand slithering down his body, pressing smoothly over his delicate skin. The fantasy continued as Louis imagine Harry brushing his fingers over his naked shoulder and then Harry to move in so close, that Louis could feel his lean body pressed up against his own. Then he imagined Harry's warmth and placing their lips together, along with caressing his neck, slowly and gently. After savoring his lips for a few seconds, Harry started kissing his neck. A wave of pure pleasure ran through his entire body. Harry scent intoxicating. As Harry kept kissing his way gently down his neck to his unguarded chest, the scenery disappeared and Louis was lost in that moment. 

A moan left from his parted lips suddenly, making his eyes flash open to reality . All Louis could feel was his rapidly beating heart and excited breathing pattern. ' He has done too much inconvenience for the day for himself. ' With that said in his mind, Louis shook the sensual thoughts away from his head and started preparing for a cold shower. Yes, he definitely needs a cold shower, after taking a look at his little problem down there. One of the most embarrassing thing about being a virgin and staying away from any sexual experiences, you get turned on real quick. 

While having the cold shower, only one thing was going in his head. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED ?

\------

After getting out of the shower and getting ready, Louis didn't dare to look at Harry for once and ran out of the bedroom. He was in the kitchen putting the dishes used for making breakfast, into the dishwasher, when Harry walked inside the kitchen. He kept quiet and made his presence unknown to Louis. When he saw that Louis was almost done with putting the utensils in the dishwasher, he walked ahead only to stand behind him, without making any noise. As soon as Louis closed the dishwasher, Harry snaked his arms around his waist immediately. A startled shriek released from Louis' mouth, as he grabbed the arms around his body, trying to untie them. 

" Relax, Angel . It's just me." 

Harry's arms circled around Louis' middle securely, stopping over stomach. Harry was kind of feeling between possessive and proactive for his husband, after what happened the previous day. 

" Good Morning. And why didn't I get the pleasure to watch the beautiful face of yours, first thing in the morning ? Why did you left me cold in the bed ? "  

Harry complained. His hot breath ghosting over the skin, that was exposed from the hoodie. His husky voice really low that only Louis could listen and it's not helping him to control his emotions anymore. Louis had a fair share of spending these kind of moments with his husband before, he should have gotten used to with feeling of having him in this close proximity. But the intimate moments he shared with Harry this morning, even Harry was unaware of them, making him go all kinds of shy like the first day of his marriage. 

" Go-od morning. Aa-nd I wo-woke up early. That's w-why I di-didn't want to disturb you. " Louis tried to speak properly but cursed himself for stuttering. He was making it more obvious. 

Harry's brow quirk with doubt, when he heard Louis' stutter. He was well aware of his husband's behavior, and stuttering means that either he was uncomfortable or scared. But why ? Harry unwrapped his arms and held Louis from his shoulders before turning him around to face him. 

" Louis, are you okay ?" 

" Y-yeah I'm o-kay." Louis said, not making eye contact with Harry once. He wasn't ashamed or afraid, but overwhelmed. After what Harry did in his subconscious state and what Louis imagined in the bathroom, made him feel more coy and sensitive in Harry's presence. 

" You sure ? Because if anything happened, just let me know. I'm sure I'll be able to fix it."

He looked at his husband who was looking everywhere but him. He didn't understand what happened during the sleep that made Louis so distant from him. Because he remembers clearly how Louis came to their bedroom in the middle of the night and kissed him before going to sleep. Harry exhaled heavily in annoyance at his husband's stubborn behavior. He held Louis' chin between his thumb and forefinger gently, like he was made of porcelain, before making him to look up, into his eyes. 

" Did I do something ?" he asked with a small voice. 

Louis' eyes snapped the very moment hearing Harry's voice, and met with his husband's. He sure did not want to tell Harry , what made him suddenly all shy and reserved, but he as well don't want him to think any less of himself. 

" You can never. " his answer was simple, yet those three words were chaining the powerful emotions and strong faith in Harry. 

They kept staring back at each other for what seemed like hours but more like few seconds, until Louis finally dropped his gaze, “And there’s one more thing,” his voice was quieter now, less shy. He looked back up at Harry; the gentle flush of pink that he had arisen in his cheeks, turned darker, made him look vulnerable. Harry held his breath, a smile dancing on his lips, when Louis leaned up on the tips of his toes and tentatively pressed his soft lips to his better half's. The kiss was a token of reassurance that Harry did nothing wrong. 

It wasn't like the passionate kiss they shared the previous morning, but the emotions made their minds go hazy. Harry's body became relaxed at the sensation of Louis' lips against his. So sweet and silken, it’s enough to melt even the hardest hearted man. Just as Harry was going to lose himself in this moment, Louis retreated. His eyes still closed from the emotions he put in the innocent kiss. 

" Let me see those beautiful eyes, Angel."  Harry murmured, nuzzling Louis' cheek with the top of his nose. 

It was like the very first time when Harry looked into his blue eyes at their engagement ceremony, for the first time. He was captivated by them, when Louis leisurely opened his eyes. A content sigh escaped from Harry's lips when Louis looked at him with a coy smile rising on his thin lips. Natural crimson on his cheek bones, complimenting the breathtaking beauty that Louis Styles was. Harry would climb the highest mountain, swim the deepest ocean, walk the hottest desert and gave up his life to see the Sweet Creature standing in front of him, for the rest of his life next to him. 

\--------

After having the breakfast, Gemma pulled Louis outside in the garden, with a couple of old family albums in her hand. They were sitting under a tree. The branches of tree hung low with the wait of leaves. Cool air flowing around in the peaceful garden with sweet chirping of birds making the environment even more comfortable for having a leisure time with family. 

Jay already has been through all the albums the very first night she spent in the Styles-Twist household. Anne knew that once the couple arrived, they will be too busy to have peaceful time like that with her friend. So now Gemma was showing Louis all the old pictures of their family. She showed her all the baby pictures of Harry and her. And many of Harry, Liam, Zayn and Niall's moments that they captured in a camera roll. 

After watching all of those beautiful memories, the smile and fond aroused in Louis' heart for their friendship was beyond explainable. After having such hard time to find a better person for himself, Louis was thankful that Harry at least had such amazing friends by his side always . And marrying him, Louis as well get to know these people, who are now part of his life. And he can't thank the God enough for this. 

When Gemma turned the next page of the binder, Louis gasped and started laughing at the picture placed on the page. Gemma's cheeks blushed with a deep crimson, remembering the time when the picture was taken. When Louis started to calm down, he stifled his laugh and asked wiping the corner his eyes. 

" Who is under him ?" 

The picture was portraying two people in it. A punk looking blonde, wearing Adidas tracks and a pair of black shades with pink rim, sitting on a girl's shoulder, who was hunched down, definitely because of the heavy weight. The girl was covering her face with one hand, and with other holding herself up and steady on the ground. The blonde was looking really proud of himself, more like he was trying to show the people that he was king of the world and the person whom he was riding, a mere peasant. 

When Louis didn't get his answer, he noticed the blush on Gemma's face and that's when he realized that it was her. And again he started laughing. " Oh my god, it's you." he said between his laughter. Gemma pushed him to tumble on the other side and crossed her hands, grumbling. But a tiny smile was peaking on the edge of her lips. 

" Dear Lord. What was he thinking when he did that and what were you thinking to let the blonde leprechaun allow to sit on you." 

Louis said sitting back on his bum. 

" We were outside Dad's office building and was having a family lunch. Your worst excuse of husband dared him to do it and my stupid excuse of boyfriend did. Thank God we weren't dating back then. " Gemma said pouting. 

" Who took the picture ? "

" Dad." 

Louis nodded and then shook his chuckling. He then took the album in his hand and turned the next page and the same affection again appeared in his eyes. But this time Gemma was mirroring the feelings with him as well. The black and white picture was of Niall sitting on a trunk while Harry was pushing him around, which looked like a living room. Both of the boy's faces were full of innocent and angelic features. While Niall was looking at the camera without a expression on his face but still you can find an aura of cheerfulness around him, Harry was pouting his lips a tinzy bit as a smile was visible in his big eyes. 

" You need to tell him. " Louis suddenly spoke, attracting Gemma's attention to him. 

Gemma knew what Louis was talking about, and she knew that he was right. She sighed, a heavy breath escaped from her lips, showing the burden hidden inside her heart, as her fingers started tracing the picture of the two of the most important people in her world . 

" I know. I really know. Oh you can't even imagine how much I want everyone to know about our relationship, and so does Niall. But we really can't now." She said looking from picture to her beautiful home standing tall in front of her. 

Louis rubbed her arm to ensure that whatever happens, he'll always be their for them. " How much time do you think you guys need more to accomplish the aim, before you tell everyone ? "

" Niall is handling the whole deal of Majorca on his own right now, while Liam and Zayn are working on Cape Town one. After Majorca, he has one more major deal to crack in Berlin, and after that we'll tell Harry. Most probably by the end of September. " she explained him with a hopeful smile on her face. 

" That's really good . " Louis said cheerfully. 

Gemma only gave him a half hearted smile in return. Louis' smile falls from his lips and spark in his eyes gets replaced with confusion, with Gemma's fallen face. 

" Gem, what's wrong ? You should be happy, you'll finally get to tell everyone that you love the most beautiful leprechaun and a humble one, in the world." 

Gemma looks at him with a sad smile and tilts her head to the side with a quirked eyebrow. She gave him a knowing look that only represents that she was afraid. 

" Oh. " Louis makes his lips in the O shape, when he understood, what she was trying to say. 

" Yeah." she nodded to him and herself, sagging her shoulder. 

Louis looked at her for a second before pulling her in his arms, making her head rest on his chest while he was resting his back on the tree. She without a doubt melt down in his brother in law's embrace, whom she always gave respect as her own brother. When a low sound of her sniffling approached Louis's ears, he caged her more into himself, rubbing his arms over her back to sooth her. 

" Don't you worry about anything. Harry is a really mature man, he will sure understand why you two didn't tell him before. He will understand you guy's Insecurities. I know my husband at least that much now. He loves you so much that he will do anything for you and even bring the stars down at your feet, if you ask him to. You're his baby sister. " Louis tried to calm her fear of losing her brother. 

" And what about Niall, what if he didn't accept Niall ? " Gemma mewled, looking up at Louis with glassy eyes with a mixture of hope and fear. Hope for his brother to accept their relationship, fear of losing his brother and lover at the same time , if he didn't. 

" Do you think, Harry would be able to live without his ex-blonde and current brunette bestie ? Gemma, I've known you guys barely for four months and even then I can tell, how much he loves that walking proof of happiness and joy. How can you not ? He wouldn't even bare to live seeing Niall hurt. " Louis looked down and conveyed looking in her eyes with truthfulness. 

Gemma blinked a few times to make her tears disappear which were blurring her vision, to look at Louis' face clearly. She held her pinky up at him after a second without saying any word. Louis' lips turned upside in a sweet smile at her baby like action. He immediately locked her pinky with his own making a silent promise to take care of everything if anything goes wrong. She gave him a genuine smile this time and again brought the album to her lap to show more pictures. There were still 2 more albums to look at which were filled more intresting pictures. 

\-------

" What's going on out there ?" Anne asked Harry, standing beside him, Jay was on his other side looking concerned as well. All of them were looking out of the kitchen window from where the garden view was wide open to their eyes. Harry gulped some more water from the glass he was holding, before explaining. He was still looking really curiously out of the window, at two of the most precious gems of his life, along with the women standing beside him. 

" Gemma was showing him family albums. Everything was going great, they were laughing and all, 'till suddenly they went quiet. By the looks of their faces, I can tell, something serious came up between the topics and Gemma got emotional. And now Louis is probably soothing her." Harry explained, not moving his eyes from them. A smile twitched his lips upwards when Louis locked his finger with Gemma's offering one. 

" Oh, do you think we should go out there as well and ask if something is serious ? " Jay asked this time, couldn't control herself watching Gemma sad like that. 

Harry shook his head immediately,  " No, let them have their bonding time. We've all got our fare share to spend time with each other. Let the two have there own as well. I'm sure whatever it is, Louis will handle it. And if anything is serious, he'll let me know, or maybe Gemma will tell me by herself. And you two need to start helping with lunch as well. I'm not the Chef de Cuisine of this house, you two are. " Harry turned around looking at both of them smiling. 

" Oh yeah, then who you are Mr. ? " Anne asked folding her arms. 

" I'm the Sous Chef. " Harry announced proudly, with his chin up high and all, wrapping an apron around his waist. 

" Yeah, right. " Anne rolled her eyes and pulled a laughing Jay with her towards the kitchen counter , where all the fresh vegetables they stacked before. 

" What....?" Harry drawled, offended by his mother's mocking tone. 

" You're barely a Commis. Get down from your highs, Peasant." Anne said while chopping the cabbage, without looking at Harry, but still can feel the fake hurt on his face, when Harry gasped loudly. 

" Oh shut it, Twist. My Sonny is no less than a Sous chef. Come here you, little ball of sunshine. " Jay retorted and then opened her arms for Harry, and without wasting a second he jumped into her arms, poking his tongue out at Anne. In return she did the same. And the rest of the cooking went bickering with each other. Oh how mature they all were. 

\-------

" Where did the devil go ?" Harry asked when he walked outside in the garden, only to find Louis resting his head back on the tree, with his eyes closed. 

Louis opened his eyes and gave Harry a smile before patting the spot next to him. Harry sat down beside him and noticed a stack of albums sitting on the other side of his husband along with one album left in his lap. 

" She got a call." 

" Okay. Why is there a album in your lap and not on the stack there ?" Harry asked. 

" We were almost done with all the albums, when the call came, so she asked me to wait until she gets back. She insisted that she wanted to show me the pictures by herself and explain everything about it. " Louis said looking at his husband and then brushed some flour off of his dark green shirt. Harry nodded. 

" I hope she's not leaving anything behind to make me look like a complete idiot. Cause I know some of the pictures in those albums, she just looooves to explain." Harry said with a playful smile on his lips. 

Louis looked at him for a moment and then he remembered what pictures he was talking about. Louis started laughing like someone was literally tickling him. And Harry just shook his head while hiding his face with his hands and groaned. " I'm going to kill her. Seriously." 

" What kind of kid wears their mother's bra and poses proudly for a picture ?" Louis can't stop laughing. 

" That's the thing, I was a kid, a little boy. How was I suppose to know, what is wrong or what is right ?" he whined. 

" Oh yeah, then how old that little kid was when he wore a t-shirt with the word  'Bitches love me' written over it in bright red colour ? Or the one where he was wearing a Scooby Doo costume and enjoying some pot ? Hmm"

Louis started cackling when Harry gasped and looked at with big frightened eyes. His face was gaping like a fish out of water and he growled towards where Gemma was walking and talking on phone. 

" She did not just do that ? She literally went into my room and stole those pictures from my personal items. I swear I'll kill her in her sleep this weekend." Harry was throwing daggers at her sister. 

" You were such a wild kid. I like it." Louis chuckled shaking his head. 

Harry looked at his husband, who was still stifling, and asked with a mischievous smile on his face. 

" So you like being wild, huh ? " 

Louis' smile freeze and he looked up at him at the question. Harry was looking at him while biting his lip intentionally, a mischievous glint in his eyes as they were exploring Louis' glowing face, which was slightly getting pink as blood started to run up to his cheeks under the gaze of Harry. 

" Wha-  I-I didn't mean like that." he stuttered and then looked down, fiddling with the album in his lap. 

Harry reached out his hand and grabbed both of Louis' hand with his single hand, stopping Louis from torturing his fingers. Louis' heart was beating like a drum and his breathing quickened, suddenly the morning incident starts to play in his mind and the blush that was growing up on his cheeks, spread all over his face, neck and turning his pale ears into cheery red. 

" What did you not mean, Louis ? Enlighten me please." Harry's voice deep and gravel, just like his morning voice. Making Louis shudder. If Louis was not only having problems with controlling his mind before, than now he was also having problems with speaking as well . 

" I - I..... "

" Hey Grumpy ! "

' oh thank the lord and this precious angel. ' Louis said in his mind when Gemma came to his rescue. 

Harry sighed sadly and slumped his shoulder, when his baby sister asked for his attention. And he was definitely going to put extra chilli and a half cup of salt in her lunch today. Yes that would be the perfect revenge. 

" You better watch out for yourself, when you sleep tonight. I'm going to murder you, slowly and painfully." Harry pointed a warning finger at her and then walked away. But not before grabbing his husband's face and kissing him deeply for few seconds and an eskimo kiss afterwards. He walked away happily humming the tune of Kiss You by One Direction, leaving an appalled Louis and laughing Gemma behind. 

\--------

After an hour of their lunch, they all were now lounging around in the entertainment room, watching movies. But Harry had left right after when the lunch was done, excusing himself for some important work in town. Louis was now taking a nap with his head on Jay's lap, while her fingers were running into his soft hair. 

When Harry came back and entered the room, his face was all red from staying out in the sun and clothes bit dishevelled and dirty here and there. He was sweating as well. When he was about to sit on of the sofa, Gemma cried . 

" Eww Harry, don't sit. You're all dirty and smell disgusting. Please go take a shower first. You reek of an old car."  she squeezed her nose to emphasize her words more. 

Harry looked from her to his parents and mother in law, who all nodded their heads in agreement. He sighed and walked out of the room towards his bedroom, glancing at his husband, who was sleeping peacefully in his mother's lap. 

After an hour and a half, Louis felt someone rubbing his shoulder lightly. He stirred in his sleep before nuzzling his fist into his eyes. When a tiny yawn left from his lips, he covered it with the sleeve paws of his (Harry's) oversized green hoodie. 

" Wake up, Angel. It's 3:30  in the afternoon." a soft voice of his husband dropped on his ears. 

Louis' relaxed features turned into frown when he remembered that he was sleeping on his mother's lap then how did Harry was sitting on her place. He slowly turned a bit back to look at Harry. 

" Where is mum ? " he asked looking up at his husband. Not even trying to move or get up. He was too comfortable in his husband's lap. 

" I asked her to go and lay down for a while and you looked pretty comfortable here so I didn't have the heart to wake you up, and took her place." Harry explained brushing some wild hair off of Louis' face. Louis just gave him one of his most beautiful smile.

" You need to get up now, though. We're leaving in a few minutes. So you better get ready. " Harry said patting his shoulder. 

" Where are we going ?" Louis asked now sitting up. Louis and Harry both groaned internally at loss of being in other's touch. 

" It's a surprise. So go ahead and get ready. I'll bring you some tea upstairs to wake you up more." Harry said getting up and then offered a hand to his husband, who took it and stood up as well. 

\--------

Louis was drinking the tea that Harry left for him in their bedroom when he was in the washroom, when his phone started ringing. It was Harry. 

" Hey ?" Louis answered awkwardly, because why was Harry calling him, he was in the house. 

" Hey. You ready ?" 

" Yeah. Was just finishing the tea, thanks for that by the way." 

" No problem. And when you finish it, would you please walk out of the house and wait for me in front of the door ?" 

" OK.... I can do that. But what about the others, aren't they coming as well ? " 

" No. Actually it's only us going out now. Mums, dad and the devil will meet up with us later in the evening. "

" OK. I'll meet you outside in 5. And please stop calling Gemma, a devil. She's such a lovely girl. "

" To you she is. For me she's just a devil's work. "

Harry said and hang up the call before Louis could say something more. Louis just shook his head at his husband's stupid rivalry with his sister. But for now he was more curious about, where Harry was taking him ? It's the second time they were going out on their own like this. He was a bit nervous for sure. He drank the last sip of tea and looked at the mirror for one last time checking his outfit before making his way downstairs with the cup in his hand to leave it in the kitchen. 

Louis called Harry to let him know that he was outside. But in return he only got two words. "I'm coming.". He looked at his phone when the call suddenly ended. He shrugged and decided to wait for his husband. Not more than five seconds later, he heard the voice coming from a distance. He started looking towards the sound was coming from, until he saw it with his own now widened eyes. His jaw dropped when he saw the scene in front of his eyes.

There Harry was coming on a motorcycle with his helmet on. 

The closer the bike gets the more thunderous sound retorts. Crackling at times and in sync with Louis' heart beat, only louder. Louis' mouth and eyes as wide as ever. He was in complete shock. Where the hell did Harry got that bike from, it wasn't there in the morning or in the afternoon. 

When the motorcycle stopped right in front of his eyes, Harry pulled the accelerator a few times to show off the power of the bike, before turning it off. Louis could smell the slight gasoline fumes and feel the waves of heat coming up from the engine, from standing right next to it. Harry looked at Louis' flabbergasted expressions and chuckled before shaking his head. 

" You okay there, Mr. Styles ?"

Harry removes his shades and pulls off his helmet. He then ruffles his hair before putting the helmet on the fuel tank and puts his right forearm over it. Louis was still at loss of words, only to open and close his mouth steadily. Harry smiled at his husband and got off the bike. Then he grabbed Louis' wrist and pulled him to his chest circling his arms around him and locking them. Louis was still in his daze but after that he came out of it. 

" What happened ?" Harry asked looking all over his face, admiring the hair style he did. 

" What happened ? You're asking me, what happened. Harry where on earth did you get this motorcycle from ? It wasn't in the garage this morning." Louis exclaimed turning them a little bit to look at the vehicle. 

" Hey relaxe. It was in the garage, but under the covers. You couldn't even see it if you weren't looking for it. It needed to get fixed up before the ride. I mean before it was a single seater and now I modified the seat, as you can see." Harry kissed Louis' temple . Louis still couldn't bat his eyes away from the bike. 

" So that's where you went this afternoon. To get it restarted." it was more of a statement than a question. Harry nodded anyways. 

" C'mon we're getting late, husband. " Harry said and kissed Louis' cheek before going back on his bike. After making himself comfortable on the bike, he put on the helmet and shades again. But when still there was no another body pressed against his back, he frowned and looked where Louis was still standing. 

" Angel, we're going to get late. C'mon." 

" I - It's been a really long time since I rode a bike before. I mean." Louis looked down. He was lying, he never rode on a bike ever before in his life. He doesn't even know how to ride a bike. 

" Lou, come here." Harry said offering his hand. 

Louis hesitated for a second before giving him hand to get pulled next to Harry's side. 

" Do you believe me ?" Harry asked now looking into Louis' eyes. He again removed his shade. 

Louis nodded. 

" Then let me tell you that there will be no danger. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you. I'll drive at whatever speed you want it to be. But please don't ask for drive under 20, we'll both fall down." Harry tried to cheer him up with the stupid joke, which actually made Louis chuckle. 

" Now what do you say ? " He asked rubbing Louis' back of hand with the pad of his thumb. 

Louis again nodded, " Yeah, okay. But please no rash driving or I swear, I will jump off the bike. It doesn't matter if I end breaking my whole body either way." 

" I'll never rash drive, when there is a precious cargo on board with me." Harry left one of Louis' hand only to brought it up and curl around Louis' neck before pulling him in for a quick peck. 

" I promise. Okay ? " Harry murmured against Louis' lips. Louis closed his eyes and just gave him a little nod making Harry smile. 

Harry unplugged the other helmet from his  bike and himself put it on Louis' head, but made a face when the perfect hair got twisted under the helmet. 

" I swear if it wasn't for your safety, I would never allow to ruin your perfect hairdo. But don't worry, I'll fix it when we'll reach our destination. There, it's all done. Hop on." Harry said when he fixed Louis' helmet securely. Louis thanked him. 

" Hey did I tell you how hot you are looking today ? " Harry said when Louis was trying to get on the bike. 

" No you didn't. " Louis said, frowning his face when he couldn't understand where to put his feet to climb on the bike. 

" Well then let me tell you, you are looking ravishing. " Harry complimented, making Louis smile. 

" Thanks." after that, Louis hopped on the bike, with a little bit of help from Harry obviously.  

" Wrap your arms around me and hold me tight. " Harry said wearing his shades. 

" I know what to do, Harry." Louis rolled his eyes at his husband's possessiveness but anyways wrapped his arms around him. 

" I know. But I just kinda like saying it. To remind you that I'm never gonna let you hurt." Harry said looking back at him with a smile and bumped his helmet with Louis' before turning around and staring the bike. " Brace yourselves, BooBear." 

Louis shrieked when Harry speed up the bike for a few seconds before getting on the highway, but then he took the speed limit in control. For Louis, It was like flying in the wind and feeling it's force on his face. He lifted up the face shield when Harry asked him to. He will never forget the feeling. Now he knows how a bird feels, even for a few seconds. God, he loved it...the feeling of complete freedom . 

\-------

After almost an hour long of calm and relaxing ride for Louis, they finally reached their destination. And to say Louis was happy, it would be an understatement. Cause ever since he came to England, he was pestering Harry to bring him here. His eyes started twinkling at the beautiful site of the beach in front of his eyes but along with one of the most beautiful lighthouses he had ever read or seen pictures of. 

The New Brington Lighthouse. 

The beautiful lighthouse was shut down for almost 43 years, 'till it reopened in the April of the the same year. Ever since Louis got to know about the lighthouse, he was dying to go there. And he was finally here. He couldn't contain the shriek that escaped from his lips as he started jumping on his spot. Some people might think that it's just a lighthouse what's so special about it, but for a die-hard explorer and a professional travel agent, it was everything. He turned around and jumped onto Harry in delight. 

" Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You don't know how much I wanted to come here. I will always be in debt for you. Thank you so much, Haz." Louis again called him by the nickname in his excitement . Harry giggled at his husband's happiness and wrapped his arms around him to keep him from falling. He was definitely going to ask about the nickname tonight. 

They walked along the ocean shore barefoot. After talking about the beautiful beach and the light house, now they were just admiring the beauty. No one speaking a word, just lost in their own thoughts enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. But of course their hands were tangled with each other and sometimes one would run their thumb over other's knuckles to just make them feel like they were not alone. In their free hands, they were holding their shoes. 

The shore was a graceful arc of sand, glittering under the summer sun, a place for a placid ocean to lap. The waves rolled in with a soothing sound over the couple's feet, staining them with the salty water and brief flurry of sand. Every few meters or so lays a shell, a treasure of the aquatic world just out of reach, and the footprints they left behind only to be erased soon.

The small, wet pebbles that laying around the beach here and there , sparkled in the lingering light of sunset. Sometimes the water was almost still, and then all of a sudden small waves hitting the beach with little force. Harry reached down to pick one pebble up and ran his thumb over its smooth surface. It was perfectly round, with no sharp edges or jagged curves. He swung his arm back and flicked his wrist, watching the small pebble skip across the surface of the sea.

They approached a dry spot. Waves of turquoise lapped up on the sandy shores a few feet away from it , kissing the dry sand and leaving a wet impression behind. They both settled down on the sandy ground of the beach. 

" It's so beautiful." Louis said looking from the lighthouse to the sunset. 

" Yeah, it is." Harry replied. His answer was true but he wasn't talking about the beauty of the warm sunset or the renovated lighthouse, standing tall. He was talking about the beauty sitting beside him, whom he was admiring since they get there. 

Louis turned to look at Harry and found himself looking in his green eyes, those were now more of reflecting the golden of sunset inside them with a mere existence of emerald. He blushed for the thousandth time during that day, by the affection in Harry's eyes. 

" The sun is over there, Harry. You're missing the beautiful view." Louis said looking into Harry's eyes. 

Harry shook his head,  " Nah, my sun is right in front of my eyes and it's always a beautiful view. I'm never going to miss any of it."

Harry declared, not even moving his eyes for a second towards the sun, that holds the gravity of the world. He was looking at his sun because he always felt some sort of gravity toward him. Louis' eyes sparkled with happiness, hearing Harry's heart touching words. He looked down to hide his face that was going to split from smiling that big. Harry brought his fingers under Louis' chin and then sliding up to his other cheek before turning his face to look at him. He stared making circles with his thumb over Louis' lower cheek, when he asked the question he was thinking about, since the first day of their marriage. 

" Tell me Louis, what you always wanted to have in your perfect life partner ? What are your expectations from him? What were your feelings about love, when you were looking for someone special ? " Harry didn't asked what Louis' expectations were from him but he asked, how Louis always imagined his perfect life partner would be like ? To not put him under pressure. 

Louis' heart skipped a beat when Harry asked the question. Louis knew really well what he wanted to have in his dream boy. Ever since he realized that he was into boys, he started imagining, What kind of a person his future husband would be. But now sitting beside his husband and telling him about it, seems a bit difficult for him. Still he gives him a nod with smile, before looking back at the sun. He kept looking at the sun for a few seconds and then his lips started to form words. 

" You remember the guy I told you about, my crush from college in Austin, Lawrence ? " Louis asked looking at Harry and immediately got a response in yes. 

" He was like the Sun of that college and probably my life's too. He had people orbiting around him; some were so close it burned them, some were so far they were the coldest they could be because they wanted to be closer. The lucky ones were in the perfect distance to feel his warmness and live with him peacefully. In one way or another all the people that met him felt attracted to him. He was the brightest person you could ever meet.

And me? Well, in his little System, I was Pluto: a strange, little cold planet that no one wanted around the Sun, but who oddly was spinning around him in circles, in the opposite direction as everyone else.  
And how would the Sun notice Pluto if everyone else just said to that little planet that it would never be big enough or close enough to form part of his System? 

So slowly I started to strand myself from everyone. No one even noticed that there was a Louis Tomlinson named pluto in their solar system, unless they come to boo at me or maybe bully sometimes. The guy, Lawrence, perhaps doesn't even know that I was in his each and every classes for 4 years. But I never felt bad, yeah I sometimes cried, thinking about that why can everyone be perfect but me. Why can anyone has place in his or someone else's life but not me ? Why ?" Louis wiped his eyes that start to raining on their own pace . 

Harry tried to pull him closer but Louis shook his head, " I need to get this all out, Harry. If I want to leave my past behind. " Harry nodded his head, understanding where all of the emotions were coming from. 

Louis exhaled heavily before continuing,  " In my life I have only ever fallen twice. Once with him and once with my own self. After when I recovered from anorexia and finding a friend and neighbor like Danielle, I started to fall in love with myself more and more. The fear of relapsing was still there but I held myself strongly. It would have been so neat for fall back when they started to throw slutty comments on me, but like many better things in my life, I started focusing on only positive things. I could only be one person at a time to give my heart, body and soul to. And I choose the stronger one. "

Louis stopped for a second when the lighthouse lit up. It brought a beautiful smile on his lips. Harry was still only focusing on him. 

" I never wanted a relationship that's like junk food, Harry. I wanted a relationship that was like a healthy meal with a scandalous desert. The physical part is obviously nice , but show me your soul, show me your heart. Be man enough to be a boy. Show me who you were born to be, not what the world made you into. I will place my all in the relationship. I will give the person, power to save me or destroy me. With perfect love comes perfect trust and the knowledge that should my love wish me gone, I would raise no hand in defence. "

" I always wanted a kind of person, when he looks at me, it seems as if every ounce of breath took away from my lungs, floating into the air like midnight smoke. Every time he kisses me it feels like the world stopped, leaving just the two of us to wander the earth together. Every time he holds my face between his hands, it feels like he was untying all of my knots. Holding me for eternity in the arms I've grown so accustomed to. This is what falling in love is like, a story you never wanted to end. For so long I had longed for it, and now that I have every little bit of it in you, I can't bare to lose it. I can't afford to lose you, because you make me feel so complete." Finally Louis looks at Harry. His eyes never stopping the tears streaming down from the high of his cheekbones. 

" I'm not saying that I've already have fallen in love with you, but neither I am saying that I'm not near it, as well. I'm somewhere in between. Probably it'll happen soon. 

The three words " I love you.", they are the most beautiful, powerful and dangerous words in this entire world. If you say these words to someone, that means you would defend them with your life even if the odds were insurmountable. It means you will comfort them in the difficult and painful times. It means you will dance and rejoice with them when times are good. It means you will never betray them, never give up on them. It means finding your fire when they , your loved one are threatened, yet never waging war - only doing what is necessary for a noble defence.

Love means you will forgive them when they are at error. Love means though life may test you but still you are into eternity and you will never abandon them. It means you will never put them in danger, no matter how noble the "cause" may be. Love means protecting, being humble but should anyone demand your love's life to save their own, you will tell them to rot in hell. There can never be a higher calling to you than protecting and caring for those you love. Love is not a concept for sheep, for sheep to run at the first sign of fear; it is a concept for lions, staying brave for your loved ones, no matter what the circumstances are. "

Louis took a heavy breath, remembering the day when Jay told him about the proposal. How frightened he was. It was like, he was going to die out of anxiety. 

" When mum told me about the proposal for our marriage, I had already lost my entire strength to fight for someone else then my family. So how could have I said yes to someone whom I never knew ? How could have I even promised to meet and talk, only to get rejected by ? But still I made up my mind. Again thought about positive things and to give my life another chance. When I heard your voice for the first time on the phone, it made me feel something. Something good, in a really long time. There was something in your voice that was so pure, so safe and warm. I heard your voice only once before the day of our marriage, but that time, I was "home.". That first time when we talked after our engagement, just the two of us, I still recall the conversation, the feeling you gave. You didn't know it, but that day you saved me. "

" I was attracted to you with the kind of heady trance that brings a butterfly to nectar. You, with just the right blend of power, beauty and sweet. You, quite simply, are the kindest and most reliable person I have ever met, after my family . I don't want you to think that "reliable" means I won't love you with a fiery passion, because I will. "Reliable" is everything, because without it how can love flourish and grow? Reliability is the cornerstone of trust, and I trust you with my life. "

Tears stopped falling from his eyes a while ago. Now Louis was more calm and composed. A smile was peaking on the edges of his lips, when he started explaining the next thing. . 

" For me you are more beautiful than the winter sun above pristine snow; you are warmer than spring sunshine on soft new grass; you are more mesmerizing than the fall leaves. Yet for me what you truly are is an eternal summer, for every day with you is perfect blue skies with cool and comfortable breeze in the air. My attraction to you isn't because you're handsome, though you are, it is to your soul, to the wonderful person you are inside. I'm starting to fall for that. And I'm telling you again that it'll happen sooner than later. So that's what I always wanted in my perfect life partner. And that's what you have it all. "

When Louis stopped talking, they both kept looking into each other's eyes. Nothing but sweetest calm Louis felt drowning in Harry's eyes. Harry was other story. He listened to everything that Louis shared with him. Every single droplet of his crying heart, he held in his palm, making a promise to himself not to make him feel like this ever again. 

There was a storm going inside his head. How can Louis think about himself such low ? He wanted to turn the clock back to the time when Louis went to that college, to let him show , how much he worth ? Which obviously was a gazillion of galaxies, infinity. That's how much he worths. Even a blind person will be able to see and feel the warmth of the sun named Louis, if Louis even walked towards their ways. How can that boy or none of the people in Austin never saw his real beauty ? But anyways, it was their loss and Harry's gain . Now that he has the most precious gem of the world, he will cherish it with his life. 

Without saying a word, Harry just pulled him inside his embrace and Louis let him. When Louis felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around his body, his every pain, every bad memory faded away from his mind. It was like the world stopped for them. There was no time, no wind, no sound of waves. Louis' mind was at peace. He now can move on from his past, from every single crying, because there was no one for him. Now that he had Harry in life, he will live his life fully . Harry's love was giving him the strength. Harry's love was everything that he ever needed. Pure. Unselfish. Undemanding. Free.

" You are the sun of my universe, always remember that." 

The only sentence Harry said before Louis felt his body press in, soft and warm even more. This was the love and affection he'd waited for, prayed for. He inwardly thanked God and hugged Harry's arms tighter. A love like this was to be cherished for life. 

After sitting there for a couple of more minutes, talking about random things, funny and light topics, when Harry got a call from Anne that they were about to leave for dinner, the couple said goodbye to the Brington Lighthouse. Again Harry helped Louis to put on his helmet and then get on the bike. Both were happy and at peace. They needed this kind of time off from everything and just for each other. A couple of times, Harry had expressed his feelings, but Louis always contained his in his heart, except for the night of their reception. Harry was more than happy, he was at peace of mind, after knowing that Louis was also at the same place in their relationship as he was.

Thinking about these things and sometimes talking about weird stupid things and laughing at them, the couple reached to the restaurant , where their family was waiting for them. They both were not anymore sad or serious, but happy and cheerful. 

When Louis took off his helmet after getting down from bike, his hair was a disaster. They were going everywhere and not a single strand of hair on it's place. Louis who was in a happy mood, didn't care about it and started walking happily towards the main door. But before he could take more than two steps, a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, only to crash into their hard chest with an "oomph". 

" Harry, what are you doing ?" Louis asked looking up at his husband, who caged him inside his arms. His own hands were on Harry's chest. 

Harry didn't say anything, but started fixing his hair for him with one hand, while holding him in his place, next to him, with other. Realisation hit Louis' senses and his cheeks started warming up. Harry didn't let go of him though, his giant hand was flat against Louis' back, almost swallowing his lower back. Other hand was working on Louis' hair, making them as perfect as they could without a hairbrush. Harry's tongue poking out in concentration, making him look like a little kid, trying to solve a puzzle. 

" There, now you are good to go inside."

Harry announced after running his hand one last time through Louis' hair , making him groan internally. He really liked the affection he was getting. And as he likes it really much when someone plays with his hair, now it was missing. Louis anyways smiled at him, before giving him a peck on the cheek. 

"Thank you, Mr. Tomlinson ." 

Harry chuckled and kissed his nose. 

" You're welcome, Mr. Styles. Now shall we ?" Harry offered him his right arm, which Louis took immediately and they walked inside the restaurant , happily. 

\--------

The dinner went really well, laughing and talking about the weekend. Harry excused himself to go to the washroom after a few minutes of finishing their dinner. They were now waiting for their desert.

" So how was the beach ? Grumpy told me earlier that you wanted to go there for a long time." Gemma asked Louis. 

Louis' face lit up like a sun at the mention of the beach. He started explaining her everything, how they went on Harry's bike and how scary at the start but fun in the later it was. He explained how excited he got when he saw the lighthouse. He described a little bit of things that he noticed about the tower. He told her how beautiful sunset was. He definitely skipped the part about him explaining his feelings to Harry. 

When he was telling her how they tried to even made a sand castle there, someone spoke in the microphone. 

" Allright ladies and gentlemen. I hope you all are having a great time here at our small restaurant. I'm seeing some of our usual guests and some of our old friends as well, those decided to spend this beautiful evening with us." 

The person, probably manager said and waved towards the Styles - Twist family while talking about the old friends. Everyone except for Louis and Jay waved back but when they saw others waving, they as well gave the men a warm smile with nod. 

" So as you all know, we do take special requests at our musical guests. One of my closest friend's son has came up to me asked for a certain song to play. Well that's what we are going to do next then. So I hope you all will enjoy it. All right son, you ready ?" The manager looked at the side where someone was probably standing behind a door. When the manager got the confirmation, he bow to everyone and left the stage. A second later, all rights of the stage switched off, making everything go in a suspicious silence. But after five seconds later, someone started singing and the lights went on, making Louis choke on the water he was drinking. 

It was Harry. 

He was there standing on the stage with a  microphone in his hand. Face shining with the light and the brightest smile he was wearing. His eyes were focused on only one person. And coincidentally that person was looking at him as well.  There was a moment where Louis' face washed blank with confusion, like his brain cogs couldn't turn fast enough to take in the information from his wide eyes. Every muscle of his body just froze before a grin crept onto his face, it soon stretched from one side to the other showing every single tooth.

"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me,   
But bear this mind it was meant to be.   
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks,   
And it all makes sense to me. " 

Harry's eyes were looking as mesmerizing as his voice was. Louis was pleasantly surprised hearing Harry sing like that. He was getting more and more information about his beautiful husband on this little weekend. 

"I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile.   
You've never loved your stomach or your thighs.   
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine.  
But I'll love them endlessly.

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth.   
But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to.   
I'm in love with you and all these little things. "

Harry dramatically stopped for a few seconds, just looking into Louis' eyes. Because the lines he just sang, meant so much to him. He wanted to tell Louis that he had already fallen in love with him, but still there was something that was keeping him from expressing his love for him. And that's why he was taking some more time. 

"You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
You never want to know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you and all these little things"

Harry chose this song to sing for him because this is the only song that explains his relationship with Louis really much, in every aspect. Whether the adorable size difference between the two or Louis' sleep talking. He knew how much insecure Louis has always been about his appearance, and how much Harry loves and appreciates his beauty. This songs describes the every little detail of their blooming love life. 

" You never love yourself half as much as I love you.   
You'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to.   
If I let you know, I'm here for you,   
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you oh. 

I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth.   
Because it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to.   
And I'm in love with you (all these little things).   
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth.   
But if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to.   
I'm in love with you, and all your little things."

( A/N : "Little Things" was my fourth choice for this part, after "Who", "Don't Matter" by Zayn and "Loved You First". But there is no other song better than LT to Describe Harry's feelings for LT )

Maybe Harry still have to keep his feelings for Louis to himself for a little while more but that doesn't mean he was going to let this important evening of their relationship, pass by without a romantic experience for both of them.  

All the time Harry was singing the song looking into Louis' eyes, Louis couldn't find the strength to take his eyes away from the man as well. For both of them the world around, did not exist anymore at the moment. It was only Harry and Louis. Both of their eyes were glistening. Harry's because he was too damn happy to find a person that he can love and cherish with his whole heart for lifetime, and Louis' because he was emotionally weak to finally being loved by someone, without any problems and selfish motives. But both of their lips were stretched wide in the brightest smile that could even repel the sunlight. 

" Thank you, Nicky, for letting me borrow your musical for a while. You're a great guy." Harry said to the manager of the restaurant, who was smiling at him with soft eyes and gave a wave to him. 

"Now. If you all beautiful people gathered here for a lovely night out with your family, friends and lovers, would give me the permission to have a little bit of your time more, I would like to call a really gorgeous person on the stage ?" 

Harry asked the audience that was now swooning over the handsome guy. More than half of the people knew who Harry was. A round of cheering went around in the restaurant, as a sign of giving him the permission. 

Harry's smile widened even more if it was possible.  " Thank you so much. Now that I have the permission of Nicky and Our beautiful audience, I would love to call the stunning man, sitting next to my lovely sister, up on the stage. 

Lou, would you please come up on the stage for me ?" 

Harry giggled when he saw Louis' shocked face. Louis was gaping while looking from Harry to Gemma and then to their family. He could feel the heat rising up from his neck to cheeks and then turning his ears into deep red color. 

" Go, Love. " Anne said. All the other people giving him encouraging nods to go ahead. When Louis turned around, he found Harry looking at him with the same affection as always in his eyes, but this time his eyes were more shining. He was feeling all kind of emotions bursting inside his stomach as he was walking towards Harry. Their eyes never leaving each other's. Louis' face was dusted with pink blush, lips curled up in a confused smile. When Louis was a few steps away from the stage, Harry walked down the two stairs and a few steps to held out his hand in front of Louis to take. Louis finally chuckled, not a nervous one but a real, when he took Harry's hand and felt himself guided by Harry, up on the stage. 

" What are you planning on to do , Harry?" Louis whispered, looking at Harry and then to their family, who were looking at them with heart eyes, in absolute confusion. Harry turned both of them around to face each other. He took Louis' both Hand in his own and started rubbing his thumb over Louis' knuckles, slowly. 

" If I ask you to be my boyfriend now, I wonder what you would say."  Harry said looking straight into Louis' eyes, after a few deep breaths. Louis kept looking at Harry for a few seconds with big eyes and then chuckled. 

" Harry, we are married. Did you forget the little detail about us ? " to emphasize his words, Louis tapped on Harry's wedding band. 

Harry rolled his eyes, because he knew that he was going to get this kind of reaction. He pulled Louis' left hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles, before dropping it to side gently. " But we never dated." with that being said, Harry dropped on to one knee and pulled out a crimson rose from under the shirt he was wearing now over his t-shirt. Louis gasped and covered his mouth with the hand that Harry wasn't holding. He was serious. 

" By just looking at you my day becomes happy. Whenever I think about you, my heart starts to beat faster and world stops for my mind for a while. Staying away from you gives me sleepless nights. Angel, I like you with all my heart." 

Harry paused for a moment. He was doing this for the very first time. Obviously he was nervous. Because when the last time he was dating someone, the other person asked him out. So there was a lot of pressure on him, even though he knew that Louis was going to yes. 

"Louis William Styles, would you like to be my boyfriend ?" 

And there it is. Harry did it, he proposed his husband to be his boyfriend. Now it was Louis' turn to respond. The restaurant was in pin drop silence . Everyone was looking from Harry to Louis with nothing but curious eyes. Some were confused because they knew that the couple was married while others were excited to witness the beautiful moments. 

Louis abruptly got back from his surprised phase when someone cleared their throat loudly. It was Nicky, who smiled at him. Louis again looked at Harry who was now looking at him in a bit confusion at the delayed response . Louis immediately started nodding his head, with a giant smile on his face. 

" Yes, of course. I would love to." 

Louis took the rose from Harry's hand before pulling him up on his feet. Harry's face started beaming with happiness and a round of applause and multiple whistling along with cheering rang around the restaurant when Louis pulled him down for a kiss. Harry was shocked for a second at the advance move of his husband in front of all the audience, but it was there for only a second or two before Harry responded back. He wrapped his right hand around Louis' hips pulling him closer and left hand around his neck. The kiss was soft and innocent, no tounge was involved, nothing disgusting. It was the most beautiful kiss they had ever shared till the day, 'cause they both were pouring their emotions in it. And now they were boyfriends. Boyfriends who were married to each other. 

After pulling back from the kiss, Louis stared into those bright green eyes, glowing with satisfaction, and his heart never stopped the racing. “A thousand times, Yes.” Louis whispered against Harry's lips and again kissed him. He just couldn’t will his lips to move away. As if stuck underwater, everything was slow and warbled as Louis caressed Harry's cheek with a his finger. “Do you have nothing to say? ” Louis asked nuzzling his cheek with his nose. But Harry's mind was all hazy with joy and eyes closed in content. Louis' eyes looking at Harry's face… waiting. Harry had to say something! Harry searched his mind for something reasonable to say. Even though it wasn't that big of a thing for them to feel like this, as they were already married, but still it was the first time for both of them to propose and accept a relationship. But to Harry's surprise, his heart answered for his, 

“Please stay mine, Forever.”

Louis could sense the desperation and fear behind those words clearly. He knew really well why did Harry say that. He grabbed Harry's face with both of his hands and rubbed his thumb over the corner of Harry's mouth. 

" Haz, open your eyes." He murmured. 

In that moment nothing else mattered both of them. Not the many curious eyes looking at them as the dramatic scene was unfolding in front of them or their families were watching them with a mixture of confusion and happiness. Nothing else. Harry slowly opened his eyes and to Louis' surprise, they were filled with tears.

" I'll always be yours." Louis declared looking into Harry's eyes solemnly. Louis gave a soft peck to his lips once again and then circled his arms around Harry's torso, nuzzling his face into his husband's define chest. A smile curled Louis' lips upwards, when he felt strong arms around him and someone's face nuzzled in his hair. 

\----------

Louis was sitting behind his husband, on his motorcycle, none of them were wearing their helmets now. They were only a few minutes away from their destination and Harry was driving really slow. They were now on their way back home. Louis was in a really good mood and place. He could feel the happiness soak right into his bones. He wanted the feeling to still be there for ever his life. His eyes were closed as he was savouring the moment, but not loosing his grip on the body pressed against his front. His face was stuffed between Harry's shoulder blades, feeling the flexing of his husband's muscles under his cheeks. His body and mind never felt this relaxed. 

Suddenly Louis felt his body jolting forward slightly and then the vehicle coming to a halt. When Louis opened his eyes, he was nowhere near his house but outside an ice-cream shop. He pulled his face back from Harry's back and tilted his head to look at Harry's face. 

" Why are we stopping here ?" Louis asked. 

" We are going to have the best ice cream of Holmes Chapel, that's why we are stopping." Harry said and got down from bike, after Louis. 

Louis' started hopping like a rabbit at the mention of ice-cream, a giant grin plaster on his face and eyes shining looking at the ice-cream shop. Even though they had their desert a few minutes ago at the restaurant, none of them were going to say no to some delicious ice-cream when they were standing next to one of the most famous ice-cream shops in Cheshire. Seven Sisters. Harry shook his head while chuckling, when Louis started pulling him inside the shop. 

After ordering for their ice-creams and take away order for the other people at home, Harry and Louis were now sitting in a booth savouring their cold dessert happily. 

" You know when Gemma was showing me those pictures of you, I found some interesting ones." Louis said out of no where, licking the sweet syrup from spoon that was poured over his ice-cream. 

Harry's rolled his eyes and huffed after sitting back in his chair. He folded his arm looking at his husband, with a perfect eyebrow raised in curiosity. 

" Please enlighten me, what other prestigious pictures of me, my sister has shown you ?" the sarcasm was dripping from his words, making Louis laugh. 

" Calm down. They were not bad as the stoned Scooby-Doo ones." Louis said and laughed out loud when Harry groaned, hiding his face in his hands. 

" Actually you looked quite handsome in them." Louis commented, taking a sliver of the ice-cream in mouth. 

Harry peaked at Louis from between his fingers splayed over his face. 

" Which pictures ?" 

" The ones with long hair. You looked really good in them. And I personally think that you looked adorably hot in those man-buns." Louis wasn't looking at Harry, his face blushing . 

Harry made an amused face when he heard that. He dropped his hand from his face before scooping some ice-cream in spoon and taking it in his mouth. 

" So you like your boyfriend in long hair, huh ?" Harry said before licking his lips. a cheeky and flirty smile making him look even more charming than he already was. 

Louis was now cursing himself to even pointing out the subject. He knew Harry would respond with something cocky and now he was blushing even more. 'Boyfriend' word was making him feel tingle in his heart. He had never been called someone's boyfriend before nor he called someone his boyfriend. It was all a bit weird, but still good. He kept his mouth occupied by eating ice-cream not daring to look or talk to Harry. 

"C'mon, Boyfriend. Tell me. Do you find me handsome in long hair ?" Harry was not going to let it slide and Louis knew it. He looked up at Harry and then immediately looked down, rubbing his arms nervously. He nodded his head slightly, hiding his smile as good as he could. 

" Yes. "

Harry's face beamed at Louis' confession and he nodded his head to himself. Thinking about growing his locks longer again. 

\------------

It was later in the night, Louis was laying on his bed going through the pictures in his phone that Gemma sent him of Harry proposing him. While Harry was downstairs with Robin for some work reasons. Louis' face was about to break into two because the smile on his face. He was observing every picture with so much affection. When he wasn't married to Harry, he never thought that this day would ever come true. But looking at the pictures in his mobile, everything seems perfect and real. Nothing can go wrong after this. 

Louis was watching one of the pictures where Harry was on his knees in front of him and rose in his hand, when suddenly his phone started ringing. He frowned when he couldn't recognize the number. He looked at the clock hanging up on the wall in front of him, it was almost midnight. He swiped his finger on the screen to answer the call before placing the device next to his ear. 

" Hello ?" 

 

****************

 

" Baby, let me be your man  
So I can love you.   
And if you let me be your man  
Then I'll take care of you, you. 

For the rest of my life,   
For the rest of yours,   
For the rest of ours." 

 

\- Let Me by Zayn


	28. "Ready For Today ?"

(Previously : Louis and Harry spent the day together at the beach and had dinner with family. Harry proposed Louis to become his boyfriend, which he said yes to. Now Louis was in his room when he got a call from an unknown number, while Harry was with Robin, downstairs. ) 

 

August 2016, Holmes Chapel   
. 

 

" Hello ?"  Louis answered the call. 

After a few seconds of silence, a gravelly voice came out of the speaker. 

" Hey there, boyfriend !" 

Louis pulled his eyebrows together in confusion before he looked at phone number.  

" Harry, is that you ?" 

" Well..... as far as I know, I'm the only boyfriend you have right now. Or are you seeing someone else behind my back, huh Mr. Styles ?" Louis could imagine Harry's grinning face. 

Harry was trying to act cheeky, so Louis thought of doing the same. 

" I have to say that you are correct on that one. I do have another person that I'm seeing for a few months now. He came into my life way before you did . "

Suddenly there was silence for a while on the other end of the line, before Harry's voice came out from the speaker , more dry this time. 

" Don't ever say that, not even in a joking way, Lou. I don't like that kind of jokes ." 

Louis bit his bottom lips, trying to control his laugh and continued teasing him more. 

" Well, I'm just stating the facts here. I know you don't like lies so that's why I told you, when you asked. " Louis said and turned to his side, pulling Harry's pillow into his chest. 

" Lou, please. Stop saying that. " Harry's voice was getting serious with every passing second. 

" You asked me, if I was seeing someone behind your back and I AM seeing someone, way before you even become my boyfriend." Louis said in a matter of fact way, before he stopped talking. 

It took a while before Harry's low growled could be heard through the speaker, " And that is ? " 

" My husband. " Louis said simply, a fond smile appeared on his face. 

Suddenly the line went silent from both sides, but Louis could hear Harry's heavy breathing. 

" Harry ? " Louis murmured. 

" Yes. "

" Are you okay ? " 

" I swear to God, one day you'll be the death of me. Do you know how fast my heart is beating right now ? I could've had a heart attack. "

Louis bit his lip, closing his eyes. " Sorry, Boyfriend. I'm kind of new to this." 

Harry sighed before he started talking again, " You're forgiven. Now come to the window next to the fireplace. "

" What, why ? " Louis' eyes widened as he scrambled up on the bed. 

" Just do it, and stop widening your eyes. " Harry laughed. 

Louis pouted his lips and asked while walking towards the window. 

" How did you know, my eyes were wide ? "

" Because I know you very well. "

" Shut up. You don't know me. And I'm here, at the window. What am I supposed to do now ? " Louis pouted and tried to look out side of the window, but it was all dark. 

" Open the window for me, please ? " 

" Ummm okay. " 

Louis hesitantly opened the window lock before pushing them open. 

" Done, what now ? "

As soon as Louis said that, all of a sudden the garden area in front of the window, lit up with a light display. Louis' hand that was holding his phone, slowly slid down from his ear to his chest in shock, and the other one covered his gaping mouth. He couldn't believe he was seeing. Louis' eyes were already glowing with the bright display, but after reading what the display was saying, they started to twinkle with tears of happiness. 

The beautiful light display was quoting the words, 

" Will You Go On A Date With Me ?" 

And Harry was standing next to it. 

 

" Lou ?" Harry said loudly when Louis didn't respond to the first couple of times. 

"H-Hello ." He could barely form a word. 

"Are you okay ?" Harry asked standing under the window, looking up at him. 

" Y-yeah." Louis nodded his head, still looking at the lights as he wiped his tears. He didn't know that Harry could see him wiping his cheeks. 

" Boo, are you crying ?" Harry asked. 

At that, Louis looked down at where Harry was standing, before he started shaking his head.  " No - no, I'm fine. I promise. I'm OK." Louis chuckled at himself for getting emotional. 

"Hold on a second and don't go anywhere." Harry said before he disconnected the call and walked away from Louis' sight.

Louis' eyes moved back to the display. He caged his bottom lip between his teeth to control the smile that was spread out on them. This never happened to him before. No one ever made him feel even remotely special like this before. He was definitely emotional. Louis' sight was still focused on the lights when suddenly Harry appeared in front of his face. He stumbled back on his feet a little bit in shock. 

" Harry, what the heck ? You scared the crap out of me ?" Louis exclaimed, putting a hand on his rapidly beating heart.

Harry only laughed, before stepping inside the room. He held Louis from his waist and pulled him into his arms, before he sat down on the windowsill. 

" My sincere apologies for scaring you." Harry murmured looking into his eyes, while Louis put his hands on Harry's shoulders. 

" You're forgiven." Louis replied softly. 

Harry pulled him closer, locking his arms around his back. He sighed heavily looking at him, with a smirk on his lips. 

" What ?" Louis asked, feeling flushed under Harry's eyes. 

" So, what is the answer ? " Harry inquiried, rubbing his thumb over the bottom of Louis' spine. 

" Of what ?" Louis asked in confusion. He totally forgot about the proposal, while he was in this proximity of Harry. He could hear his own heart beating in his ears. 

Harry's smirk swiftly turned into a lopsided smile, when he heard Louis. Harry's hands unlocked, before one of them started moving towards the back of Louis' neck. His other hand curled around Louis' hips, as he caged him between his open legs. Both of their chests were flushed with each other, when Harry moved his head forward and next to Louis' right ear. Louis' arms loosely wrapped around Harry's neck. When Harry started whispering into Louis' ear, his lips brushed over his skin, sending waves of shudder into Louis' body. 

" Will you go on a date with me ?" 

Louis' arms tightened around Harry's neck at the sudden feeling of arousal that he was experiencing at the moment. His fingers threaded through Harry's hair, massaging his scalp. Louis buried his face into the junction between Harry's neck and shoulder as he nodded his head slowly. 

" Yes." 

Harry's face split into a giant grin, before he himself buried his face into Louis' neck. The moment was a mixture of every emotion for both of them. Love. Passion. Desire. Acceptance. Need. Happiness. Attraction. Weakness. Strength. They stayed there like that for a while, without saying a word, just living in the moment of pure joy. When Louis pulled back from the hug, his face was as pink as cherry, and Harry could easily see the flushed color of his cheeks. Without giving it a thought he pecked Louis' lips softly, making him open his eyes in surprise. 

" Get our pillows, Love." Harry said, brushing his thumb over Louis' cheekbone. 

Louis tilted his head to the side , pulling an adorable face. " Pillows, why ?" 

Harry chuckled at his confusion before unwrapping his arms around him and immediately regretting it when he lost the body warmth. 

" Because tonight we are not sleeping here. Now go, get them."  

Louis looked at him for a few seconds and was about to say something, but Harry stopped him. 

"No questions. Just go and get our pillows." Harry said and pushed him towards the bed slowly. 

Louis pouted his lips, when Harry didn't answered him but still went ahead to grab the pillows from their bed. When he get back to the window, Harry was no where to be seen. 

" Harry ? Harry, where are you ?" Louis called his name. 

" Down here." Harry's voice came from out of the window. 

Louis looked down and found Harry standing next to the ladder that was against the window. 

" Throw me the pillows" Harry said. 

Louis did as he was told. Harry put both pillows on the garden chair that was there, before he looked up at him. 

" Allright now come down." Harry said. 

" What ? I'm not coming down from here, if you think that's what I'm gonna do." Louis appalled, looking at him with big eyes. 

Harry shook his head, before he himself started to climb the ladder again. When he reached to the window, he gave Louis a smile. 

" Come on. Don't be afraid. " Harry said softly. 

" Harry, it's been more than a decade since I used a ladder. I don't want to get hurt." Louis replied, looking between Harry and the ground outside the window. 

" Well, today we can change that. And I promise, I won't let you get hurt. Now c'mon. " Harry tried to convince his boyfriend. 

" Harry, I can come through the front door as well. Why take a risk ? " Louis protested softly, still not convinced. 

" Because that's not how this works. " Harry rolled his eyes. 

" That's not what works ? "

" Sneaking out." 

Louis looked at him, creasing his eyebrows before he started chuckling. " Harry, we are 25, not some teenagers, who sneak out in the middle of the night. And we are ma-mmmppphhhmmm" 

Harry rolled his eyes at Louis' stubbornness and pulled him in for a kiss, by wrapping one of his hand around the back of his neck. With other hand he was holding ladder.

 

Louis' words caught in his throat and eyes widened from the pressure, Harry was pressing his lips against him. His stomach was flipping inside. Louis' hands those were up in the air, in shock, slowly found their way to Harry's shoulder as his eyes fluttered closed as well. After a few seconds staying in the same position, Harry finally pulled away from the kiss and put his forehead against Louis'. Both of them let out the breath that they were holding in. 

" You have got to stop squabbling with me over everything from now on. Cause I'm going to show you how fun it is to be someone's boyfriend. Now c'mon, or else I'm going to kidnap you myself."  Harry monologued in hushed tone, with his eyes closed. And after speaking the last word, he smacked another kiss on Louis' lips and pulled back from his personal space. 

Louis was left with flushed cheeks, tingling lips and rapidly beating heart. He wasn't sure if he would be able to jump over the window AND climb down the stairs. All thanks to his boyfriend. But still, he slowly put his one leg out of the window, on the first step of the ladder, while holding on to Harry's shoulder tightly. 

" Easy. Don't worry about it, I'm here. I won't let you fall." 

Harry encouraged him, as he put his hand on Louis' hip. Louis felt a current run over his spine at Harry's touch, but he tried to ignore it and finally put his another feet on the ladder step and fully come out of the window.

" Harry, I swear to God if I died today, I'm gonna haunt you, through your whole life." Louis grumbled as he steadied himself on the ladder. 

Harry chuckled at his words before he slowly started climbing down the ladder, step by step. His hold on Louis still there, making sure he was okay, as Louis was also taking steps down the ladder with him. 

When Harry's feet touched the ground, he grabbed Louis from both of his sides, lifting him up from the ladder, and put him down on the ground. A surprised squeak left from Louis' mouth when Harry lifted him up. He turned around and pushed Harry back. 

" I hate you. Don't ever do that again. Do you know how scary it was for me." Louis glared, as he punched Harry a couple of times on his chest with his tiny fist. 

Harry lifted his hands up in surrender, smiling big.  "Sorry, sorry, sorry. I promise I won't do it again." He said before he picked up the pillows from chair and gave them to Louis.  " Here, hold these." 

Louis snatched them from his hands before pouting his lips and making a face at him. Harry shook his head before going ahead and squatting down in front of Louis, with his back facing him.  

"Hop on." Harry said, looking back at him, sideways. 

" What, why ?" Louis asked, creasing his eyebrows and pulling both of the pillows to his chest. 

" Stop questioning and just do what I'm asking. It's getting late. And don't you dare start arguing again." Harry added, as Louis was about to object. 

The pout on Louis' lips became more prominent, when Harry stopped him from saying anything. At first he kind of hesitated to climb on Harry's back, but after a second he finally did. As soon as Louis climbed on his back, Harry held on to his thighs to steady him. Harry slowly rose up to his hight and fixed Louis' position on his back. Louis' hands were wrapped around Harry's front, each hand holding a pillow in them and head resting on Harry's shoulder. Harry bumped Louis' temple with his own. 

 

" Shall we go ?" 

" Mhmm. Even though I don't know where we're going, but I'm comfortable." Louis nodded his head, his chin massages Harry's shoulder slightly. 

" That's good. And you'll see it soon." With that saying, Harry started walking. 

" Hey Lou, would you please flip that black switch off ? " Harry requested, when they reached to a wall where multiple switches were. 

" What does it do ?"  Louis asked when went near to the switch board. 

" It's the light display switch." Harry replied looking back at the display. 

" Oh. " Louis said and turned his eyes towards the display, as well. 

They were both smiling while looking at the bright words. Louis lulled his head on Harry's shoulder and now his cheek was pressed against Harry's skin on the neck. Both of them sighed, looking at the bright lights. 

" Thank you so much, Harry. It's really beautiful." Louis said before kissed Harry's cheek, turning his head and looking at him. 

" You deserve the best, Lou." Harry murmured looking at him, before nuzzling Louis' cheek with his own. 

Louis kept looking at him for a few seconds before he turned to look at the display one last time. He then turned and switched the flip off, and suddenly there was only the garden lights those were brightening the area in front of them. Harry readjusted his hold on Louis' thigh before he started walking. 

Louis was enjoying the ride, being on his boyfriend's back, while sometimes irritating him by either blowing into his ear or trying to tickle him on his sides. Harry kept laughing at Louis' disappointed grumbling, when he doesn't reacts at being tickled.  After a minute or two, Louis' hands stopped at their place on Harry's chest when some sort of bright light distracted him. Louis concentrated on the light as they kept walking towards it. 

When suddenly, Harry took a turn to his left, a surprised gasp escaped Louis' mouth and his eyes widened at the scene in front of him. Harry's lips twitch upwards in a proud smile at Louis' reaction as he slowly put him down on his feet. Harry pulled Louis in front of him from behind his back and held him close. Louis' back flushed against Harry's front as his arms were caging Louis within. Louis' eyes and mouth open wide, looking up at the beauty ahead of him. His hands clutching the pillows to his chest tightly. 

 

The trees in front of him, which he saw in the morning in all the natural form, were now illuminated with so many mesmerizing fairy lights wrapped around their branches and also dangling down from them to the ground. Louis' face was grinning widely looking up at the trees. The lights were making his face glow and eyes twinkle, like an angel. 

Harry was looking at his face sideways and himself was smiling so big that his each dimple was deeper than it could ever be. He gently lowered his face into the crook of Louis' neck and murmured, before dropping a few kiss on the naked skin, 

" Our date starts from this moment, Angel." 

Louis closed his eyes at the sensation of Harry's cold lips touching his neck as the pillows dropped from his hands on the grass. His heart suddenly started beating rapidly when he heard, what Harry said. Louis took a deep breath before he unhurriedly turned around into Harry's arm, and came face to face with him. Louis' eyes were still close and hands flat over Harry's chest, when one of Harry's hand came from behind Louis' back and placed under his cheek, over the jawline. Harry started brushing his thumb over the soft, pale skin of his husband's cheek. 

" Look at me." Harry whispered and then nudged Louis' other cheek with his nose. "Please." 

Louis lifted his face up, his eyes fluttered little before they opened properly, looking into Harry's. There was moisture in them, probably a sign of feeling overwhelmed by everything. Louis' hands those were over Harry's chest, started gliding up and wrapped behind Harry's neck. Louis never broke the contact between their eyes, when he sluggishly started pulling Harry's face down, at the same time himself started tiptoeing. Harry's smile made his dimples pop on each side of his face, as his eyes were flickering between Louis' eyes and lips. 

When both of their lips meet in the middle, a content sound of 'hum' came out of their throat at the same time as their eyes closed. Harry's both hands were now at the bottom of Louis' back, kneading his skin on the sides softly, as Louis' hands were into his hair. Their lips were moving at slow pace. Sometimes just staying pressing against others while in another moment Harry capturing Louis' lips between his own and pulling on them for a brief moment. The kiss was filled with affection and love, there was no lust and no tounge involved. 

Harry's hands started sliding down from Louis' back to his bottom. For a moment they stilled over Louis' bum. It made Louis to smile into the kiss, when Harry squeezed his butt cheeks cautiously, like he was scared of Louis' reaction, before again Harry's hands started moving, only to stop over at the back of Louis' upper thighs. Harry pulled his lips back for split second to whisper, "Jump." while tapping at Louis' thighs, before he again attached them to Louis' lips. 

 

Louis gripped the back of Harry's neck tightly before he bounced on his toes and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. Harry's hands immediately caught him and held him steadily. They stayed there in the same position for a few seconds more before their lips parted. Harry pecked his lips a few times before Louis nuzzled his face into Harry's neck. And then Harry started walking towards the trees. 

After walking a few feet through the trees, Harry stopped when he reached his destination. "Boo." He said into Louis' ear. When Louis looked up at him, Harry gestured to the side. Louis turned his face to look where Harry was gesturing. Louis started smiling, as he put his head on Harry's cheek, looking in front of him. 

There was a blanket fort between the trees, those were wrapped with fairy lights. The fort was not as much tidy as almost every other romantic blanket forts should be, but it was beautiful at its own way for Louis. It was looking really cosy with all the draped blankets and pillows inside it. Louis couldn't wait to go inside it. 

 

" It's not as perfect as it should be, because it was a last minute idea. But I tried to make it cozy and comfortable for both of us with adding lots of pillows and blankets." Harry conveyed looking a bit nervous, when he put Louis back on his feet. 

Louis looked up at Harry with a warm smile on his face, before tiptoeing once again to give a peck on his lips. " It's beautiful. " Louis assured him looking into his eyes, making Harry smile brightly. Louis tangled his hand with Harry's before he started walking towards the blanket fort. 

When he kneeled down in front of the fort and started getting inside it, he unintentionally gave Harry the perfect view of his bum. Harry bit his lip hard to control his grin and shook his head to clear the thoughts from his mind. 

" oh my god, Harry, I think I dropped the pillows somewhere near the trees." Louis suddenly said, looking around. 

Harry smiled at his worried face,  " It's okay Lou, I'll go get them." 

Harry walked back to where they were standing before and he obviously found the pillows laying on the grass there. He picked both of them and dusted them carefully, before he walked back to the fort. 

" Found them." Harry said showing up the pillows to Louis and he also crawled inside the fort. 

" Hey !" Harry said when he came face to face with Louis, after getting inside the fort. 

" Hi !" Louis replied sheepishly, taking one of the pillows from him. 

They put the pillows on their designated place and started looking around in the fort nervously. 

" I also brought some snacks and drinks for the night. I mean if we get hungry or something." Harry tried to make a conversation. 

Louis nodded his head and lips pursued in a thin line. They were both just sitting there in an awkward silence, not knowing what to do or say next. They were literally acting like a teenage couple on their first date, which was kind of correct in some way. Louis turned his head slightly to look at Harry and of course he was looking at him. They both burst into laughter shaking their heads at their nervousness. 

" Come here." Harry said before he pulled Louis to his side, and laid both of them down on the surprisingly comfortable mattress. 

" This is comfier than I thought." 

Louis expressed his thoughts as he snuggled into Harry. His head resting on Harry's chest and hand over his middle. 

 

" Hey, I may not be a pro at this, but I sure do know, how to take care of you." Harry spoke in a fake offended tone and tickled Louis' side with the hand that was wrapped around him. 

Louis squeaked loudly at being tickled and started laughing, when Harry didn't stop. 

" Harry st-op. No. Stop tick- hahaha - stop tickling me. Hahahaha "

Louis kept struggling underneath Harry, who was now hovering over him and tickling him mercilessly. Both of them were laughing loudly. After a few minutes of begging, Harry finally stopped his "cruelty" as Louis said. They were both out of breath, looking into each other's eyes. Harry started leaning down when he saw Louis' eyes moving between Harry's lips and eyes, and pressed his lips against Louis'. 

 

Harry's fingers were softly caressing his cheek as their lips were moving slowly. After a few moments of kissing him, Harry pulled back and started peppering Louis' face with tiny full of affection kisses. Louis didn't knowing how to react or what to do except for giggling. 

" You. Are. Adorable." 

Harry whispered each word while pecking Louis' lips. He then placed his hand on Louis' cheek, tracing his lips with his thumb and again pressed his lips against Louis' for a short kiss, before laying down on his back. 

" So Mr. Styles, what do you feel about your first, only, current and I'm definitely sure the last boyfriend, till now ?" Harry asked rubbing Louis' side gently. 

Louis started laughing,  "We are married for goodness sake, Harry." he said shifting his chin up on Harry's chest, to look at him. 

Harry looked down and started brushing his fingers through Louis' hair, with a tiny smile dancing on his lips. " Forget that we are married. Just think that we became friends the day of our wedding." 

" Well... Friends don't kiss each other or cuddle at night as well." Louis said pointing between the both and the position they were in, to point it out. 

" Well, we were friends with benefits then. " Harry casually said, shrugging his shoulders. And they both started laughing at the phrase. 

" So what's the difference now, we are still the same, aren't we ?" 

" Nah, its different." 

" How so ?"

" Before we were friends with benefits, but now we are boyfriends WITHOUT benefits." 

Louis looked at him in confusion and chuckled,  " What's that suppose to mean ? What kind of benifits do boyfriends get? "

Harry looked at him with an eyebrow raised and a cheeky smile on his face, "Well... there are some kind of benefits a person gets after being in a relationship with their partner." 

Louis tilted his head in confusion, looking at Harry for a few seconds. But when Harry's hand that was wrapped around Louis, started rubbing up and down over his side, suggestively, the realization hit him. Louis' cheeks heated up in a beautiful pink blush and he looked away. Harry laughed at Louis' shyness, before he pulled him to himself. 

" And now my innocent boyfriend gets it."

Louis could feel the hot blood rushing into his cheeks making them go pink. He was biting his lip to control the smile that was threatening to let out. Harry nuzzled his nose into his cheek and peppered a few kiss before whispering into his ear, 

" Don't worry about it. We're going to wait, until both of us are ready to use those benefits. "  and kissed his cheek to seal the promise. 

Louis turned on his side again before hiding his face into Harry's neck as he snuggled him. Both of the boys wrapped their hands around each other, holding close to feel the warmth of other's body. Harry kissed Louis' hair and pressed his cheek against it, before they both said goodnight and fell asleep in a sweet slumber. 

 

========

 

When Harry woke up the next morning, it was because the urgent need to relieve himself. He found himself trapped beneath Louis. Like always. And that was just putting pressure on his bladder even more. Harry was literally whimpering with each move he was making. Slowly and very gently, he latched Louis off of himself, minding not to wake him up in the process. As soon as he get himself free from Louis' grip, Harry rushed outside of the fort, towards the toilet that was in the outhouse, a few meters away from there. 

When Harry returned back to the fort, he couldn't stop himself from smiling at the sight he came to. 

 

Louis was laying back on the pillow and his whole body was covered with the soft white blanket. Only strands of hair were poking out under the blanket, out of his whole face. Louis' right hand was laying next to his head, while left was slipped above the blanket. The milky soft skin of Louis' hand was urging Harry to hold it in his own and kept kissing until his last breath. And that's what he did. 

Harry slowly laid down next to Louis and held his left hand in his own. He threaded both of their fingers together before pulling them to his lips. He kissed the back of Louis' palm first and then brushed his lips to the warm metal ring. Those rings were not just any ordinary pieces of jewelry but they were the proof that they both were now husbands. They were the symbol of their new born relationship with each other, the beginning of a new era in both of their lives and probably a shining beacon of so many beautiful upcoming years. Together. 

After kissing the rings, Harry brought the tips of Louis' fingers to his lips and started murmuring words against them, while kissing each finger one by one . 

" Everyday when I wake up and look at you, I feel love and inspiration for you." 

" I can’t believe how perfectly we were made for each other. I don't why but I just don't feel complete without you anymore ." 

" You are my treasure – the most precious thing in my life ."

Harry stopped for a second, closing his eyes, as a shy smile appeared on his lips, about what he was going to say next. 

" I don't know if this sounds wrong or weird but this never happened to me before. Is just that, everything about you turns me on. Not all the times, obviously. But yeah, you do have that kind of effect on me." 

Harry looks at Louis, who's eyes were only visible from underneath the blanket. He brought his hand to Louis' forehead and brushed some strands of hair off of his face. Harry's lips were now kissing the tip of Louis' left pinky, when he says the next line. 

" Sometimes when I look at you, it feels like, my heart will burst with all of the longing and excitement that I have inside it for you. I'm slowly falling in love with you more and more every day, Louis ."  

With that saying, Harry kissed Louis' hand one last time before putting it inside the blanket. And after kissing Louis' hair, Harry walked out of the fort. 

But the little did he know that Louis was awake all that time when Harry was talking, and he heard everything. Louis brought his left hand to his own lips to kiss it and then held it close to his chest. His heart was surprisingly calm. His lips were pulled into a giant grin and face was a deep shade of red. The only thing that he didn't had control over was, his tears, those were rolling down from the corner of his eyes freely. And he didn't even try to stop them, because they were happy tears. He couldn't spoke a single word but kept his hand close to his chest as he again fell asleep. 

When the next time Louis woke up, he found Harry sitting outside of the fort with his back facing him. 

 

Louis smiled to himself when he remembered the feelings that Harry expressed when he thought Louis was sleeping. He sit up where he was and just stayed there for a while looking at Harry's back. Even after almost three months of their marriage, Louis still can't believe that he got so lucky to have someone like Harry as his husband. And he can't thank enough, Anne for that. 

After a second or two, Louis started crawling towards Harry, when he saw that Harry still had no clue of him getting up. In a very hushed way, Louis reached behind Harry, before suddenly threw himself on his back with a loud  "BOO". 

" Holy shiiiii....... Louis. Are you trying to give me a heart attack ?" Harry exclaimed, holding his chest and Louis' hands, those were wrapped around him.

Harry's heart was beating so fast that he could feel it in his ears. But the sound of Louis' laugh into his neck, was making it fade away slowly. 

" Come here, you little minx." 

Harry said before pulling him from behind his back, into his lap. Louis kept giggling even when he was laying in his lap, looking up at him. 

" Good morning ." Louis wished between his chuckling. 

" After giving me a heart attack, you are wishing me Good morning, that's not very nice, you know ?" Harry said smiling down at him and holding both of Louis' hand in his one while with his other, holding him in from falling. 

"Oops, sorry." 

" Your sorry is not enough, Mr." 

" So what should I do for you to forgive me ?" 

" Well... There are lots of things you can do to get my forgiveness." Harry said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows at him. 

Louis gasped and hit his chest with his caged hands, making Harry laugh out loud, throwing his head back. " Shut up and I hate you. "

" OK sorry - sorry. " Harry apologized before continuing,  " A morning kiss would be enough." 

" OK, then let me go and brush my teeth first and then you can have one." Louis said and started to get up but Harry kept him still in his lap. 

" Harry, what are.... "

" I need the morning kiss now or I won't let you go. "

" Harry, I've got morning breath. "

" So what, a tiger never brushes his teeth, remember. " And before Louis could protest anymore, Harry lifted his head up and pressed his lips against Louis'. 

Louis' body went limp into Harry's hold. Harry freed Louis' hands, only to wrap his own hand around his body to hold Louis up and close. Louis wrapped his hand around Harry's neck as well. Both of their eyes closed and lips started moving perfectly . They both didn't know that the other was pouring their feelings into the kiss, because of what they felt a while ago. 

When they both pulled back from the kiss, Harry put his head against Louis'. They both started smiling and then it turned into them laughing. Harry gave a quick kiss on his lips before he lifted Louis up in his arms as he stood up. Louis squeaked in surprise before he held him tightly, when Harry started walking towards the house.

 

========= 

 

It was almost 10 am when there was a knock on the front door of Styles & Twist house. Jay, Louis and Gemma were upstairs in the couple's bedroom, Anne and Robin were in the kitchen and Harry was out to take care of some personal business. Anne went ahead and opened the door and found Harry standing there in all his glory. She raised a perfect eyebrows at him while inspecting his clothes. 

Harry was wearing a brown suede jacket with a black polo t-shirt, leaving the single button open. In the bottoms he was wearing a light blue skinny jeans, those were hugging his toned legs perfectly. And finally the casual look was complimented with a pair of brown leather loafers. Harry was looking modish in his attire and specially for the occasion. 

"Yes ?" 

Anne asked folding her hands in front of her. Her expressions were telling that she was quite impressed with the look Harry was wearing. At this point Robin as well joined her at the door and was looking at Harry with serious face. 

" Mom - Dad, what are you guys doing ? Let me in." Harry said looking at them in confusion, when he tried to get inside but only to be stopped by his mother's palm pressed against his chest. 

" What are your intentions with our son ?" Anne asked with straight face. 

Harry chuckled at his parent's weird behavior,  " Mum really ?" 

Robin and Anne's face never even twitching from their stillness. 

A giggle came out from behind the couple and all of them turned their heads to look back in the house. Harry literally bent to the side to get a glimpse of the person. It was Louis, who was peeking from behind his mother and Gemma's back. Harry raised his single eyebrow at him and Louis hide behind Jay, immediately. 

When someone cleared their throat, that's what distracted Harry from trying to look at his boyfriend. Harry found himself trapped with two sets of glaring eyes. Harry immediately adjusted his posture and said in a very posh manner. 

" Umm... Mam - Sir, I would like to take your son out on a date, if I have your permission ?" 

Louis who was again looking at the scene unfolding at the front door, from standing behind His mother, was barely able to control his laughter. Harry's face was getting redder with each passing moment. He could see him gulping in fear, and droplets of sweat forming on his forehead, as the couple was interrogating him. None of them could here what the other three were saying because of their hushed voices, but according to Harry's flushed face they can understand that Harry was getting a harsh 'parents - boyfriend' talk. 

Harry was sweating, when the couple let him inside. His face red and eyes wide. When Harry reached to where Jay, Gemma and Louis were standing, he could feel his heart beat finally getting back to its normal pace, but it didn't last long. As soon as Harry was in front of the two women, they both moved out of his way to reveal the person that was standing behind them. Louis. 

Louis was standing there with a shy smile on his face and a glass of water in his hand for Harry. Harry on the other hand was frozen on his spot. His eyes were hooked onto Louis' face as his heart was thumping against his ribcage. It was like the very first time when Harry saw Louis at their engagement. 

Louis was wearing a penny collared Lilac shamre shirt, which was going along really well with the grey denim jacket, that was hugging his shoulders perfectly. He was pairing the look with some black skinny jeans and black vans. The look was sophisticated and really elegant. His hair was styled in a messy quiff, just the way Harry likes. But his face was making Harry's heart stop in his chest.

Louis' caramel hair was complementing his pale skin so beautifully. His sparkling blue eyes looking at Harry with so much adoration that Harry could feel his all worries evaporating. Louis' smile was nearly melting him into a puddle of nothing.

 

"Hi," 

Louis said softly, bringing the glass of water next to Harry's eye level so he could see it. Because Harry wasn't moving his eyes. Louis bit his lip just a little as he watched the man in front of him, perfection in the suede jacket. He let his eyes roam around his outfit. Stunning. 

"Hey." Harry's voice came out in a loud squeak, surprising them both. 

Louis' eyes widened at Harry's voice. He covered his mouth with his hand before started laughing. Harry didn't need to do anything after that, because his face spontaneously split into a giant grin, watching Louis laugh like that. Harry took the glass from Louis' hand and took a few sip before putting it down on the table. 

"Ready for today?" 

Harry asked, when Louis' laughter died down.  Louis nodded his head before lacing his arm through Harry's and started walking towards the door. They both said goodbye to their family and walked out of the house. 

Robin excused himself and walked away towards his office in the house. But the ladies were still looking at the car driving away from the driveway of the house, with a smile on their faces .

" They look so happy together." Gemma said. 

" They really do." Anne agreed. But what Jay said next, made Gemma stop smiling and to whip her head towards her so fast that she got whiplash. 

" I'm sure the person you love, makes you happy too." Jay looked at her smiling and then looked at Anne, who gave her a smile. 

" W-what are you talking about ?"  Gemma asked, not meeting eyes with her. 

" Gemma, look at me, please." Anne said before she put a hand on her shoulder. 

When Gemma turned to look at her, she found Anne smiling at her. 

" We know that there is someone in your life."

Gemma'a eyes widened, and she looked between the two. 

" Wh-who knows ? "

" Well, for now it's just me and your mom." Jay answered. 

Gemma looked down, nibbling her lip nervously. 

" Hey, Gem, look at me. " Anne put a finger under her chin before lifting her face up, only to gasp in surprise when she saw tears prickling in her eyes. 

" Why are you crying, Love, is everything okay between you two ?" Anne asked and wiped under her eyes. 

" I'll give you two a moment." Jay started walking but Gemma held her hand. 

"No, please stay. You are my mum as well, remember ?" She said looking at her with wet eyes. 

Jay smiled before asking them to talk into the kitchen while she makes some tea for them. 

" So, what's the problem ?" 

Jay asked when she put the tray of tea and cookies in front of them. 

" I'm scared." 

" Of what, that they will leave you ?" Anne asked. 

" No, it's not that. He would never leave me. He loves me so much." 

" then what's the problem, Love ? He loves you, you love him." Anne encouraged. 

" Harry." 

Anne looked at her for a second before moving her eyes to Jay, who was looking as lost as she was. 

" What about Harry? Did he say anything about you two's relationship ? "

" He doesn't know about it yet, mum, but I'm scared that once he gets to know about it, he wouldn't accept it. And I just don't want that to happen." Gemma sobbed, hiding her face into Jay's shoulder. 

" Why wouldn't he accept your relationship, Sweetie ? Who is the boy ? " Jay asked, when Gemma stopped crying. 

" It's one of his friends. And I'm afraid that because of our relationship, their friendship will get affected and probably end too." 

All the three women sat there in silence after that for a while, before Anne started talking. 

" Wanna tell us about him or you two ?" 

Gemma pulled back from Jay before kissing her cheek as a thank you. She wiped her eyes and nodded her head. 

" I don't want to tell anyone his name before I tell Harry. But Louis knows, he kinda caught us when we were shopping for his clothes together." 

" It's okay." Anne said, smiling and brought the cup of tea to her mouth. 

" We are together for 5 years now. " Gemma said simply, making the other two ladies choke on the tea, they were sipping. And that made Gemma laugh. They spent the the time talking about her relationship and complications, while preparing for the lunch. 

 

===========

 

" You're looking ravishing today, Mr. Styles."   
Harry complimented him, looking ahead on the road. They were in the car now. His lips twitching into a smile. 

Louis glanced at him for a second before taking his eyes back on the road. His cheeks dusted with a light shade of pink. 

" Thank you for the compliment, Mr. Tomlinson. And I must say, you are looking quite exquisite yourself." He kept his voice as posh as possible. 

There was a silent for a few seconds in the car, when they were pressing their lips into a thin line to control themselves, but finally they couldn't handle it anymore and burst into laughter. Their faces were red and eyes were shimmering from the water in them. And maybe it was because they messed their hair while laughing or just because it was their habit, they both swipe their hands through their locks at the same time. Unintentionally mirroring each other. 

" Hey, Harry ." Louis asked after a few minutes. 

" Yeah." Harry looked from road to Louis and again at the road. 

" What did Mom and Dad talked to you about ?" 

" Hmm, when ?" 

" When you came to pick me up, right before we left ?" Louis was biting his lip to control his laugh. He knew that Anne and Robin must have threatened Harry, and he would never that fun slip away from his hand. 

Harry didn't say anything and kept driving, so Louis poked his arm to get his attention. 

" I'm not telling you." he said with a straight but flushed face. 

" What, why ?" Louis whined, now tuning his body fully towards Harry. 

" You are never getting that information from me. I know what you are trying to do but you'll never gonna get it from me. Never in a million years."

Harry wasn't even glancing at Louis, he knew that his boyfriend must be pulling the same puppy face to get the information out of him. Harry blindly put his hand on Louis' face before turning it to look ahead. 

" Your antics are not gonna work on me, Styles." Harry said. 

" Louis huffed before folding his arms and pouting his lips. 

" You are no fun, Tomlinson."

" Tell me something, I don't already know. "

Louis looked at him and poked his tounge at him before turning back at the road. Harry snickered at the childish behavior. 

After driving for a several minutes more, Harry stopped the car on the side. 

" Why are we stopping here, are we going on a bakery date ?" Louis asked eyeing the beautiful bakery shop in front of him as he got out of the car. . 

" Remember when I told you that I used to work in a bakery, when I was a teenager ?" Harry asked, placing his right hand on Louis' back, beckoning him towards the shop. 

Louis nodded his head. 

" This is the bakery." Harry said as he held the door open for Louis. 

Louis' face lit up with a smile, as he looked from Harry to the shop and eagerly went inside, leaving Harry behind. Harry shook his head and walked inside as well, smiling big. 

When the couple went inside, people who knew Harry, welcomed them with warm hugs. Harry introduced Louis to some people, who didn't make it to their reception in London. Barbara, Megan and Ross already met Louis at their reception, so it was easy for Louis to recognize them. Harry took Louis inside the bakery and gave him a tour of the whole shop. Louis chatted along with every person that was there and would watch with so much adoration, when Harry would describe, how he used to wash the dishes or place the baked goods on display. Louis kept looking at Harry with sparkling eyes, when he handled a few customers at the till (cash register) . 

After getting some things to eat that Harry tried to buy but obviously Ross declined the money, they both said their goodbyes to everyone and drove away from the bakery. 

" Where are we going now ?" Louis asked. 

" We are going to a place that is really special to me." Harry answered, looking at him, when they stopped at a red light. 

Louis nodded his before he again started looking out of the window. Holmes Chapel was indeed a really beautiful place. Being a person who always lived in a city where it was all hustle and busy life, Louis found the small town really relaxing and inviting. 

After driving a few minutes Louis saw a beautiful bridge coming in front of his sight and his eyes started twinkling. 

" Such a beauty." Louis said looking at the bridge on his left. He couldn't retreat his eyes off of it. 

" It really is." Harry nodded his head and after a few moments of driving more , Harry parked his car on the side of the road. 

Louis looked at him confused, when Harry turned off the engine and jumped out of the car. When Harry was next to Louis' side and opened the door, Louis already unbuckled himself. He took Harry's hand that was in front of him and step out of the car as well. Harry picked up the goody bag from the bakery and closed the door before locking the car. 

" Shall we ?" Harry offered his hand again to Louis, with a warm smile on his face. Louis was still confused but anyway he placed his hand on his. 

They walked a few steps before they were next to a tiny escape between the barricade that was between the side of the road and the ground beneath the bridge. Harry instructed him to go through it before he himself followed him. Louis didn't say anything about it but kept his questions to himself. He could sense the change in Harry's behaviour and body language, as they were passing each pillar of the bridge. Their fingers were tangled tightly with each other's, as they were walking over the green grass. Harry's eyes looking ahead of them. 

Suddenly Harry started walking towards an specific pillar before turning around and stopping in from of the concrete structure. His eyes trailed up over the pillar wall as he sighed heavily, looking at it with pain in his eyes. Louis followed Harry's eyes to where they were, his eyes widened in surprise, when he saw Harry's name scribbled on the wall in a really messy way. If he wasn't wrong, it seemed like that the words were written in quite an angry way, because they were barely able to read. He stayed quiet though, waiting for Harry's response, which came after a few moments. 

" This place use to be my secret gateway from my pain and suffering. Whenever I get into a fight with Mum - Dad or anyone, I would run to here and would cry for as long as I needed to. I would stay here whole day and would get myself out of any negative thoughts. This place always brings me happiness, a sense of joy and calm. " Harry looked around, before sagging his head down between his shoulders, and continued . 

" The day when I received the letter of getting banned from boxing, someone told me that I was a worthless maniac and would never amount to anything in my life. Ever. They said, I should have been caged behind the bars as well for beating those bastards to the pulp. Because I was an animal. " Harry's voice wavered at the end and a tear dropped from his eye to the ground. 

In a beat of heart, Louis cradled Harry's head on his shoulder before wrapping his arms around him. Harry's hand hold onto the back of Louis' shoulders as his breaths were shaking into Louis' neck. Louis threaded his fingers through Harry's back of head, to make him calm. 

" Instead of going back to home from the police station, I came here. I was so angry at myself and I didn't even know why. I cried sitting beside this pillar for God knows how long before I could see any better. When I came down from my tears, I looked at my shaking hands. I stood up and started punching this pillar. I couldn't care less about the pain that I was feeling in my knuckles. When I finally stopped my hands, they were red. I looked at them and laughed at myself. I don't know what happened in the next moment, but I found myself carving my name on this pillar aggressively with a stone. When I was finished with it, my name was covered with my blood  on some places. It made me grimace in my heart. " 

Harry stopped his words before pulling back from Louis' shoulder. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and looked back at the pillar. 

" That day I promised myself, I will come back to this place only then, when I won't any longer be an animal." 

Louis didn't know what to say about it. He could feel Harry's sorrow through his eyes, the way they were looking at his name. He looked from Harry's face to the pillar for a while before he started pulling him towards it. Harry didn't know what he was planning to do but he followed him without a word. When they were next to the pillar, Louis looked around on the ground for something, and when he found it he released Harry's hand to pick up a stone from a few feet away from there. When he returned to Harry, he was looking at Louis with confused eyes. 

" Hold me up, please ?" Louis asked him, lifting his arms up. 

Harry looked at him in confusion,  "Lou, what ?" 

"Pretty please ?" Louis fluttered his lashes at him. 

Harry's lips lifted up on the corner a little bit at Louis' innocent face. He crouched a little before wrapping his arms around Louis' thighs and hoisted him up. Louis squeaked a little before holding Harry's shoulders to steady himself. 

" Now please take me next to there." Louis pointed towards where Harry's name was carved on the pillar. Harry looked at him for a second before closing the few steps of distance to the pillar. 

" Thank you." Louis said, looking down at him before his eyes were on the pillar. 

With one hand holding Harry's shoulder to steady himself, Louis brought his other hand to run over the carving. His eyes started to prickle with moisture. And then he did something that Harry never expected. Louis brought his face next to the name before placing a gentle kiss on it. Harry's eyes started spilling the warm tears down his face. 

Louis took out the stone from his jacket pocket and started to outline Harry's name, but with alot of care and feelings. When he was finished with Harry's name, he started carving something above it. Harry couldn't see it because it was hidden with Louis' hand. So he waited for Louis to finish it. For Harry, Louis weigh nothing, so he was in no hurry to put him down. 

When Louis removed his hand after finishing what he was writing, he put the stone back in his pocket and then patted his hands on Harry's shoulders, signaling him to put him down. Harry slowly and carefully put him back on his feet. Louis looked at him with a smile, before looking back at the carvings. Harry followed his actions and looked at the pillar as well, but suddenly he felt like the air knocked out of his lungs at what he saw. 

Right above Harry's name, Louis carved his name as well. And it was not just that. There was a little heart carved between their names, with their wedding date inside it. The single name that used to look like a sign of anger and frustration, was now a memory of a beautiful moment. It was like Louis rewrite the history of that carving . 

Harry put his head against Louis' as a muffled sob escaped from his lips. Louis moved his face to look at Harry, who's face was wet with silent tears. He placed his lips over Harry's forehead and kept them there for a few moments. He then cradled Harry's face into his neck while Harry cried silently holding him. 

When Harry pulled back, his whole face was flushed. Louis brushed his tears with the pad of his thumbs before giving him a quick peck on the lips. 

" You okay ?" Louis murmured. 

Harry nodded his head in the answer. 

" Good. Now let's go somewhere to sit and enjoy these donuts. I would like to have a taste of them as well. You were lucky to have them all your life." Louis tried to cheer them up, which kind of worked when Harry chuckled softly. 

The couple looked back at the pillar for a second time, " Thank you. " Harry said and kissed Louis' cheek. Louis' face grown some color at Harry's action but he didn't say anything and put his head on Harry's shoulder before they started walking away from there. 

After walking a few feet, there was an arrangement to jump over the wooden fence, between the bridge area and the open ground. Harry helped Louis to go to the other side of the fence, before he himself did as well. They walked a few more steps before they settled down on the ground a few feet away from the river dane that was flowing next to the open area. 

 

The couple stayed there for a while. Louis listened to Harry while he was explaining him about his memories that he made at the place. He explained, how he never come to the place with any other person in his whole life. And how bringing Louis here was a good restart for him to coming back to this place. They shared donuts with each other and some kept on the side to eat later in the day. Louis asked about what he had planned for the day, but Harry only told him to wait and just be surprised every time. Louis already knew that he wouldn't get the answers but trying never hurts anyone. 

Before leaving the place, they both once again went to the pillar and stood next to it. They looked at their names together, with a smile on their faces. Harry held Louis close to his chest, but his eyes never moving from the letters. Harry was so happy that he couldn't say or do anything for a few seconds and just kept staring at the pillar. When Louis looked up at him, his worried mind felt relieved watching Harry smile. He put his head back on his chest before kissing him right above his heart. When they left the bridge to proceed to their next destination, it was few minutes past noon.

" Where are we going now ?" Louis asked buckling his seat belt. 

" To have our lunch, don't forget it's our lunch date, Lou." Harry replied, after turning on the engine. He looked at Louis with a look that Louis couldn't decipher. 

" Why do I feel like, you're about to do something crazy ?" Louis said looking at him suspiciously. 

Harry did nothing but to continue smiling while took the car back on the road. During the whole drive none of them talk about anything or about where they were going. They kept bobbing their heads to Westlife songs and sometimes singing along as well. It was after 20 minutes when Harry took a turn and Louis read the sign board, he started questioning him. 

"Harry." He asked with his eyebrows frowned. 

" Yeah ?" 

" Where are we going ?" 

" I told you already, Boo, we are going to have our lunch." Harry wasn't looking at him, only to focus on the traffic ahead. 

" But what the heck are we here for ? There are many other restaurants in the town, we can go there. Why here ? " His body was now fully turned into his seat towards Harry. 

When Harry stopped his car in the parking, that's when he looked at Louis. 

" Lou, the place is really good. I mean it's our first date. Is it bad that I want our FIRST DATE to make it memorable for both of us ? Trust me on this, you will love it." Harry tried to convince his boyfriend, while brushing the back of his hand against his cheek. 

Louis' eyes were looking into Harry's to find some kind of secret plan in them, but when he couldn't find any, he sighed and nodded his head. Harry's face beamed at that and he gave a quick peck on his lips. 

" Thank you, and I promise you that you will love it." 

" Yeah, I will love it, you idiot." Louis said, smiling at him. 

 

==========

 

"No." 

" What do you mean, No?" Harry asked. 

Louis' eyes as big as saucers and he was shaking his head, taking steps back from Harry. 

"I'm not going in there."  Louis said looking in front of him before continuing,  " You can't make me." He said before he started to walk away from there . 

Harry looked at him with big eyes before he ran after him. He stared laughing when Louis started to struggle in his hold, when Harry caught him and lifted him up. 

" Let me go, Harry. You're insane. I'm not going with you in there. " Louis kept wriggling in Harry's arms. 

" What's so bad about it, Boo, I want to make this special for both of us ?" He asked, chuckling, when he somehow managed to get him stop moving and put him on the ground. 

" What's so bad ? You're seriously asking me this ? Harry, that's a freaking plane and we are at the damn airport, what the heck is going on in your head?"  Louis exclaimed moving his hands towards the private jet standing tall in front of them and the airport behind. 

" Actually the name is Manchester Airport not the 'Damn Airport'. " Harry said, bringing his fist to his mouth to control his laughter at Louis' flabbergasted face. 

" Don't test me, Harry." Louis glared at him as he advanced towards him with a finger pointing at him. 

Harry's eyes widened and he held his hands up in surrender, taking a step back from him. The airport staff that was standing near them, snickered at the scene unfolding in front of them. 

" Boo, c'mon. It's just a plane, and none of us used it for a while. It needs to get some fresh air as well, you know." Harry said pouting his lips. 

Louis' face that was frowning in anger, suddenly became pale in shock. He looked from Harry to the plane and back at him with his mouth gaping like a fish. 

" Lou, you okay ? " Harry asked, at his boyfriend's sudden change of expressions. 

" Th - Th - This is y-your plane ?" Louis finally stuttered out. 

Harry rolled his eyes before he answered,  "  Yes, Louis, that is OUR plane. Now let's go, we are getting late. " He looked at the watch it was almost 1 in the noon. 

" No, no, no, no. Definitely not. Nope. I'm not gonna do this." Louis said shaking his head, before he started walking backwards. 

Harry looked at him with creased eyebrows before he started following him. 

" Louis what the heck ? Get back here." He started laughing again, when he started chasing Louis. 

" No, Tomlinson, you're not going to get me. And I'm filling for a divorce. I can't handle this. I thought, we were going on a lunch date." Louis was saying out loud while circling around the plane. 

Harry kept laughing at Louis' action, following him. All the staff were looking at them in amazement. 

" But we ARE going on a lunch date. " Harry said. 

" Not on a freakin private jet." Louis said and suddenly exclaimed when two hands grabbed him from behind his back. 

Harry slid down under the plane and caught him in the middle. He threw his boyfriend over his shoulder and give a pat on his bum, before making his way to the plane's door. 

" Harry, unhand me." 

"No." 

" This is kidnapping, why isn't anyone doing anything to help me ? Help !" Louis said before he exclaimed at the staff, who turned away from them, holding their laughs. 

"Because, I paid them a lot of money to not to." Harry said before he started climbing the steps of the plane, after shaking his hand with the stuff standing next to the portable stairs. 

" Thank you, Guys." Harry said looking back at the staff and walked inside the plane, minding Louis' head. 

When he put Louis back on the floor, he was met with a pouty face. Harry snickered at him before holding his hands and making him walk further inside the plane. Louis followed in silence, making his pout more prominent . 

 

It's been few minutes since the plane took off. Louis and Harry were sitting on the opposite side of each other. At this point according to the pilot's announcement Louis knew that they were going to land at the Gatwick Airport but still, Harry did not say anything about where they were going. Louis wasn't looking at him or talking to him since they walked inside, he was just staring out of the window at the clouds. Meanwhile Harry couldn't control his smile because of Louis' cute face. 

" Would you quit staring at me ?" Louis said, still not looking at him. 

Harry shook his head at his boyfriend's stubbornness and got up from his seat. He picked Louis up from his seat before himself sitting at his place and then placing him in his lap. Louis gasped in surprise, when he couldn't register what just happened. 

" Harry, let me go. I'm not talking to you." Louis ordered and looked away from him. Harry's grip was firm on him. Even after trying with his full strength, Louis couldn't free himself. 

Harry didn't cared about his glare and put his palm flat on Louis' cheek to make him look at him. 

" Harry, I sa-  mmffphh !" 

Louis couldn't even complete the sentence before there were warm lips on his, making him shut up in the best way. Their eyes were closed and heart beating fast. Louis' hands moved on their own accord before they were wrapped around Harry's neck. Harry was moving his lips softly against Louis' as a smile was toying on his lips, when he realized, Louis wasn't pushing him away but kissing him back. 

They didn't realize that someone was standing in front of them until someone cleared their throat out loud. Both of them pulled back from the kiss, hearing the sound. Louis didn't even dare to look up, so he hide his face into Harry's neck, Harry wrapped his arms around his back. Louis was smiling with a pink face, while Harry was struggling to face the flight attendant, who was standing in front of them, but was looking away, minding their privacy. 

" Apologies, Mr. Styles for disturbing you both, but I was wondering if you would like us to bring your lunch now or a few minutes later ?" The attendant spoke in professional manner, now looking at Harry. 

" It's alright , Christian. And yes, I think we would like to have our lunch now. Is it okay, Lou ? " Harry asked Louis, rubbing on his back softly. Louis nodded his head before saying softly, " Yes, please." 

Harry looked back at Christian with a smile,  " You heard the boss. Thank you, Christian. " 

When the flight attendant left, Harry looked at Louis before brushing his knuckles against his cheek to make him look up. When he did look up, Harry smirked at him. Louis rolled his eyes playfully before saying, 

" We are really having our lunch, 30,000 ft above the ground. You're insane, Harry." Louis shook his head at Harry's smiling face. 

" Hey, is it wrong that I want our date to be unique than everyone else's ?" Harry looked at him with fake offended expressions. 

" Oh shut up, you drama queen. " Louis said before continuing, " And by the way, I thought, the kiss was supposed to be kept safe for the end of the date ." 

" It was, but my boyfriend talks too much sometimes, and I know just the perfect way to how to make him stop. "

Louis hit him on the shoulder before hiding his face into his neck again . Harry let out a laugh, holding him close to himself. 

 

==========

 

They were almost done with their lunch, when Louis asked, " Where were you in the morning ?" 

"Hmm, when exactly ?" Harry asked sipping some water. 

" When I woke up first, you weren't there. I waited for you for a few minutes but you didn't come back and your phone was still beside your pillow, so I fell asleep again. But when I woke next, you were sitting outside the tent." Louis explained as he took another bite of his ravioli. 

" Oh yeah, actually I went to wrap up the light display. "

Louis nodded his head. He continued after a few seconds. 

" Well that was really beautiful, if I must say. Thank you for making it special for me. " Louis said smiling, and brought the wine glass in front of Harry. 

" As I told you already, you deserve the best. "  Harry said before he clinked their glasses together and took another sip of their favorite white wine. 

Louis moved his hand before holding Harry's. " How did you manage to do that, I mean we were out for the whole evening ? "

" I actually made it in the afternoon, after when I left my bike at the workshop. But Gemma actually helped me to put on the display later in the evening, after when we get back . "

" Well then, I think I should thank her too. And you, Mr., are definitely in debt of her. " Louis said with a pointed look. 

Harry nodded his head, " I know. And I will always be there for her, whenever she needs me on this subject or any other thing. Even if I have to fight Mom and Dad for her. "

Louis stopped drinking from his wine glass, when heard that. He put the glass back on the table and looked at him in fond. 

" You would do that, to fight anyone for her love ? "

" Of course, Lou. I mean we do fight a lot and make fun of each other but when it comes to support, we never take step back. That's our thing. " Harry said with a proud smile , rubbing his thumb over Louis' knuckles. Louis smiled thinking about everything that was going into his mind. 

" By the way, where did you learn singing like that ?" Louis asked when they were waiting for their desert. 

Harry brought the water glass to lips, to his smile. 

" Why, did you loved it that much ? "

" Shut up you narcissistic idiot. " Louis laughed throwing his napkin at him. 

" I only sing when I'm happy. I'm not a pro, but I love the appreciation that I get from certain blue eyed brunettes" Harry answered cheekily making Louis shake his head. 

" Well, you do have a really beautiful voice. "

" Why, thank you, Mr. Styles !" Harry said and bowed his head. 

Louis was looking at him, biting his lip. He just loves when Harry calls him that. Mr. Styles. They never talk about it but it was like a silent agreement. Louis calling Harry, Mr. Tomlinson and Harry calling Louis, Mr. Styles. It was cute in a way for them, also, it was their claim on each other. 

The flight was almost an hour long, from Manchester to Gatwick Airport. When they landed on the private terminal, there was already a car waiting for them. Harry went ahead and introduced the Louis to some of the people their before he asked if they brought everything that he asked for in the car. After checking the arrangements in the car, which included a food basket filled with some snacks and drinks, blankets and jackets, Harry opened the car door for Louis.  

" Really Harry, a beetle ?" Louis' face was beaming as he started running his fingers over the beautiful cherry red Volkswagen Beetle . 

 

Harry smiled before kissing his temple, " I know, you love these cars. I've prepared myself really well for today." Harry stated proudly. 

Louis looked at him, before tiptoeing to kiss Harry's lips. " Thank you. " 

Harry kissed his nose before gesturing him to get inside the car. When Louis did, Harry closed the door and walked around the driver's side before getting inside. He started the car and drove away from the airport. 

They drive in silence for a few minutes.  Louis looking out of the window at the beautiful city. 

" Harry, would you tell me now that why are we here ? " Louis asked looking back at him. 

"Calm down." Edward chuckles a little as he held out a hand, keeping the other hand on the steering wheel. " I'll tell you when we'll get there." Louis huffed, pouting his lips, but still took Harry's hand in his before tangling their fingers together. 

" Wanna play some songs ?" Harry asked, gesturing at the radio. Louis shrugged his shoulders, before turning on the radio with his left hand. But as soon as he started toggling between the channels, a song grabbed his attention and he shrieked in happiness, startling Harry in the process. 

" Oh my God, this is my favourite song !" 

A million dollar smile was plastered on his face when Louis started singing along with the song. Harry looked from the road to his face and couldn't contain himself as well from smiling. Louis was singing like a kid, bobbing his head from side to side with rhythm of the beat. And when the next song came up, both of their faces started shining even more. It was their favorite song, "Wouldn't it be nice". So that's how the rest of the drive went, singing to The Beach Boys. 

 

==========

 

When after almost one hour of driving, they were near the destination. Harry nudged Louis and motioned to the side. 

It took a second or two for the information to sink in, even though it is right before his eyes, larger than life. Louis felt his lips stretching wider into gaping grin and eyebrows arching for the sky. He turned back to look at Harry with the same face and found him smiling as well. 

" Harry, you - it's - oh my god !" 

Harry started laughing while still concentrating on driving, when Louis started hyperventilating. 

" Would you stop laughing, this is not funny." Louis said as he felt his eyes glistening slightly, looking out of the car. 

 

They were at the Beachy Heads , East Sussex and were driving towards probably one of the most famous landmarks of the town of Eastbourne itself. Seven sisters cliffs and probably the most beautiful cliffs of the coast, the top cliff Belle Tout Lighthouse, were ahead of them. And right in front of them was the beautiful Atlantic Ocean. The expanse of blue water stretched in every direction to the horizon, with no wisp of land in sight ahead of the ocean. This was probably one of the most beautiful places in Louis had ever dreamed of visiting. 

When Harry parked the car on the parking space, he looked back at Louis and widened his eyes in surprise, when he found him wiping his eyes. 

" Are you seriously that happy to be here ?" He asked and unfastened his seat belt. 

Louis nodded his head before laughing at himself for crying.  " I'm sorry, it's just that I've always desired to come here. I've been to London quite a few times, but never been here, this place is absolutely gorgeous." 

Harry kept looking at him for a few seconds before he opened the door and walked out of the car and in seconds he was on Louis' side of door. He slowly opened it and helped Louis to get out of the car. When he closed the door, he immediately pulled Louis into his arms. 

" Well now you're here and we have all the time till the evening. You can enjoy as much as you like. And still if you want to come back here, we will come whenever you want to. Okay ?" Harry murmured the words into Louis' hair, while rubbing his back. Louis nodded his head before dropping a kiss over Harry's heart. 

After that Harry took out the food basket that was placed in the back seat of the car, along with a blanket and a two jackets. Before closing the door and locking the car after. Louis took the blanket and jackets from Harry's hand and then asked. 

" What's the jackets for, the weather isn't that cold ?" 

" It gets when sun starts to set. And it's almost autumn, so the weather drops here rapidly in the evening, mostly because how windy it is here." Harry answered, as he draped a hand over Louis' shoulder and started walking towards the spot he thought would be good to sit down. 

 

========

 

It's been a while since they got settled in a more quiet spot. Couple already walked for while along the edges of the cliff. Harry obviously kept a secure hold on Louis when the youngest of the two was too excited to look ahead at the see. It's as dangerous being reckless at seven sisters as its beauty. But Harry made sure to keep Louis away from the edges of the cliff. 

Harry didn't know from where Louis found a fedora and was making silly faces at him while making him wear it while calling him a cowboy. Harry tried to run away from him but Louis' short and fast legs outrun him. Louis literally straddled him to the ground and didn't get up until Harry said yes. There were some people walking around, who looked at them and smiled at the cute couple. 

When Harry said yes to wearing the hat, Louis was smiling like the happiest kid in the world. He took the camera that they brought and started taking pictures of his. At first Harry was shying away from him, but when Louis himself got in one or two pictures with him, Harry agreed to take some solo pictures of himself as well. They took couple of other pictures with the beautiful view that was in front of them.  

After walking around for a while more they were now laying on the blanket to get some rest. Harry was on his back, his hands folded under his head, while Louis' head was settled on his stomach. Both of their eyes were closed as they were enjoying the warmth of the sun and the cool breeze at the same time. It was heavenly. 

"Haz, gimme your phone, please. "  Louis said after a while. 

Harry blindly searched for his phone before handing it to Louis. 

" Unlock it as well, it's locked." Louis brought the phone back to Harry's face again. But instead of taking it from him, Harry told him his password. 

Louis was shocked for a second at how easily he gave away his password. He didn't say anything and opened the front camera before started taking selfies of them. When he started to adjust his pose to get Harry fully in the shot, it somehow made Harry tickle and resulted him into laughing. 

" Would you stop wriggling ? What are you even doing ?" Harry asked when he opened his eyes. 

" I'm taking pictures of us." Louis simply answered looking at him, tilting his head. 

Harry rolled his eyes before he picked up the fedora and put on his face to hide it. 

" Hey  !!! I was taking pictures. " Louis' exclaimed getting up, his lips pouting . 

" Didn't you already take thousands of those on the camera ?" Harry laughed, looking at him while lifting the hat slightly from the corner. 

" But I wanna take more. " Louis said and tried to take the hat off, only to get his hand swatted away softly. 

" Meanie. Don't worry, I'll take pictures of us with the fedora on your froggy face." Louis said before he again lay down with his head on Harry's stomach. 

" Yeah, you do that and I'll see how that works out with you." Harry smirked at him under the hat before again putting it back on his face . 

" Wanna bet, Tomlinson ? " Louis dared. 

" Oh you're on, Styles ?" Harry said before lifting his right hand up. Louis gave it a high five before they both settled down. 

" What will I get, if I won ?" Harry asked, meanwhile Louis was angling the phone. 

" Anything, and same goes for me too." Louis replied poking his tounge out in concentration. 

" Oooo I'm gonna love winning this bet." Harry grinned mischievously under the fedora. 

" Keep on dreaming, Tomlinson ." 

And started laughing when Harry tickled into his side. But before Louis could catch his hand, Harry put it back under his head. Louis was still laughing looking up at Harry, when his finger clicked the volume button and the moment was captured into the camera at one shot. He looked at the phone screen and opened the gallery. His laughter stopped immediately when he saw the picture, and a beautiful smile replaced it with. 

Louis slowly got up before he crawled over to get next to Harry's face. He bit his lip to control his smile as he lifted his hat. 

" I won." He whispered, when Harry raised his eyebrows at him. 

Then he brought the phone next to Harry's face to show him the beautiful picture. Harry's smirk wiped off from his face and his face started mirroring Louis' expressions. Full of fond. 

 

Harry brought up both of his hands from under his head. With left hand he took the phone from Louis' hand and another he opened for Louis to lay down his head on it. Which he did. 

" It's beautiful." Harry murmured, looking from the phone to Louis, who was looking at him smiling. 

" Yeah, it is. And now you owe me one." Louis reminded him. 

Harry laughed at that before kissing his hair in agreement. And after that they started munching on the snacks they brought, when Louis said that he was hungry and Harry agreed to that. After walking around for so long and all the running and wrestling, they both were out of energy. 

 

==========

 

It was now almost sunset time when, Harry was laying on his back while Louis' head was propped on his hand as he was laying on his side, facing Harry. They were talking about the place and how beautiful it really was. Louis shared how in the past he was looking forward to come here one day, but he was more than happy that Harry planned this. 

" Why do I think that you are the kind of guy who would love to go places like this more than any stereotype places, like Eiffel tower and all ?" Harry asked, looking at him. 

Louis giggled at his keen observation before nodding his head.  

"You are right. I mean because of my job, I've been to quite a few famous places, but never got to enjoy the beauty of these kind of places, which is pity. So I look for places that are not so famous but thousands of times beautiful, and try to go there. And just so you know, I really do prefer this than being on romantic date in France. I mean France is ok, but that's just really regular kind of thing to do. But this is unique. " 

Louis sat up looking at the beautiful sea ahead of them. The sun was shining, but it was not harsh. The temperature was just perfect. His prominent smile and the calm in eyes were the signs that Harry made a right decision to bring him here. When Harry as well get up from his laying position, Louis turned to look at him. Their eyes catched each other's before drifting to their lips. 

Harry brought his hand to Louis' face before he started tracing his lip lightly with the tip of his thumb. It pouted slightly, and he had such an urge to bite it, to kiss it, to wrap him up in a quilt and listen to his gentle breathing and sharing crooked smiles. Louis' lip felt like velvet under his feather light touches and he simply couldn't bring himself to remove them from the touch. He literally couldn't form a word because he was so focused on Louis' lips.

Harry brought his face to Louis' before he began nuzzling his face with delicate kisses. So faint, they were whispers. Louis' limp body began to melting under Harry's soft touchs. Harry's head was angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer and closer to Louis'. Louis was surprised to find his own lips parted. But the gasps those were leaving from his mouth at Harry's touches, made him weak. When Harry's face was right in front of his, their breaths mingled. Louis' heart fluttered inside his chest. At first, it was a delicate butterfly of a kiss. Then Harry's arms encircled his neck. He drew Louis to him so their chests were pressed together. 

Unexpectedly, Louis' hand drifted to Harry's hip. It settled there and pulled him closer. Louis inhaled sharply, he didn't know from where he was getting this confidence all of a sudden, but he was against Harry's warm chest, chiseled to perfection. 

'Must he be so perfect?'

He thought to himself. Louis' breathing quickened as did Harry's, when Harry started to push him down on his back on the blanket beneath them. Harry hovered over him, his lips against Louis' cheek, brushing it lightly—and still that light touch sent shivers through Louis' nerves, shivers that made his whole body tremble. 

"If you want me to stop, tell me now," Harry whispered. When Louis still said nothing, he brushed his mouth against the hollow of his temple. "Or now." He traced the line of his cheekbone. "Or now." 

Harry then held him gently, cupping his face with one hand. He leaned down and softly kissed the tender area at side of Louis' neck. Louis' body went rigid with surprise as trembles shook his body and the euphoric warmth blossomed within him once more. Harry found his soft spot, and the reaction he got from only brushing a soft kiss on his skin, made Harry smile in triumph. Louis was breathless with delight as Harry showered him with gentle, soft kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth.  "Or now." 

Louis gazed up at him, thrilled beyond words to be the recipient of his affection, when Harry drew back again and spent a moment studying his face. Louis felt his blush deepen under Harry's scrutiny. Harry gazed at him lovingly, his eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else. When Harry started to lower himself again, Louis tilted his head to the side. His lips were against Louis'.

"Or—"

But Louis had reached up and pulled him down to him, and the rest of Harry's words were lost against his mouth. Both of their lips meet in a demanding kiss. Louis felt a smoldering heat deep within him as Harry's grip tightened, crushing Louis' body with his, gentle yet firm. He slanted Louis' head further, deepening the kiss. 

Harry started moving his lips gently against his. But for the first time, Louis tried to be more blunt about his feelings for his boyfriend and did what his heart needed at the moment. His fingers threaded into Harry's hair before pulling him harder against his. Harry groaned softly, low in his throat, praising Louis' action. 

Their lips molded together perfectly. The kiss remained close mouthed for a while, before he felt Harry press his tongue to the seam of his lips. Louis' eyes opened to look at him, the moment he felt the warm and moisture of Harry's tounge. But Harry's eyes were still close, face relaxed. Louis didn't give it much thought before he granted the access and opened his mouth slightly. Harry hummed in pleasure and smiled into the kiss, when he felt the warmth inside Louis' mouth for the first time with his tongue. 

When Harry's tongue slipped inside his mouth, gentle but demanding, it’s nothing like he had ever experienced, and he suddenly realised why people describe kissing as melting, because every square inch of his body was dissolving into his. His fingers gripping his hair, kept pulling him closer. His veins started throbbing and heart exploded. He never had experience a kiss like that ever before. Ever. Louis' hands were everywhere up Harry's back and over his arms and suddenly he was kissing him harder, deeper, with a fervent urgent need he never known before.

It was a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of old wine that they share a couple of minutes ago, being exchanged in the intermingling of our billowing breaths. Harry' hand reached down and tangled around his Louis' soft neck. In an instant they had pulled away and Louis arched up into his broad chest, moaning in the contact of body heat against his own. Harry's words came out as heaving. 

" I was addicted to your kisses since we kissed first time. But now, after this, I'm sure it would be really hard to keep my lips away from yours." 

Harry said before he drew back into his lips. Louis laughed into the kiss at Harry's eagerness. They could nearly feel the slight burn of the wine as it rolled off their tongues and seeped down into their throats with every push of tongue against each other's. 

The weight of Harry's body on top of his was extraordinary. Louis could feel him—all of him—pressed against his body, and inhale his shaving cream, his shampoo, and that extra scent that’s just … him. The most delicious smell he could ever imagine. On the other hand Harry was feeling the same for Louis. He wanted to breathe him, lick him, eat him, drink him. His lips taste like honey. His face has the slightest bit of stubble and it rubbed his skin but he didn't care, he didn't care at all. For him, Louis felt wonderful. Louis' hands were everywhere, and it didn't matter that his mouth was already on top of Harry's, he needed him closer closer closer. 

 

=========

 

Louis was looking at the sunset and can’t help but ponder the tenderness of the kisses that he got in the whole day. Specially the one he experienced a few minutes ago. The soft caress of Harry's lips on his face and lips were still lingerie on, making his heart go wild every time he thinks about it. That kiss held many emotions in them. It was the first time they came this close. The kiss was a promise of much more to come.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Harry said , resting his hand on Louis' knee.  

Louis looked at him with a smile on his face before scooting close to him and then resting his head on Harry's shoulder. 

 

" Thank you so much."  He put his hand over Harry's, tangling their fingers together, he sighed, closing his eyes.

" For what, Lou ?" Harry put his cheek against Louis' head, inhaling the sweet fragrance of his shampoo. 

" For today. For making this day special for me, for us. I never thought, my first date would be this beautiful and perfect. You did each and everything single thing that I love. Well, probably the private plane lunch was a bit huge, but I loved it. I loved every bit, every single moment of it. So yeah, thank you so much for today. " Louis tilted his head up and pressed a soft kiss on his lips, making Harry smile. 

" You don't have to thank me for anything, Louis. I'm giving you what you really deserve. We both have been through quite a lot in the past, specially you. But now it's  time to forget what happened then and make our lives beautiful in each and every single moment. We both deserve it. " Harry wiped the single tear that rolled down from Louis' cheek before kissing his hair. 

" When I was heartbroken, I thought I would never find someone special. And it kind of proved. When I started growing my business, many people came around but they all were after the money. And I thought to myself that this world will never love me for who I am. But I guess I was wrong. Maybe I didn't needed the whole world to love me. Maybe I just needed one person." Harry stopped his monologue before pulling Louis' face from his shoulder. He grabbed his face between his palm and wiped some more tears. 

" And that person is you. At this very moment, my thoughts of you have me smiling. You do that for me ...  did you know that? I never wanted to have anyone else in my life that I couldn't stand losing, until you came along. And now It's too late for that. I don’t even want to think about what life would be like without you. I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together. Sometimes I can’t stop looking at you… you look too damn good every time. When I wake up, I’m smiling, because it’s another day with you. You are the best boyfriend/husband in this entire world."

Louis laid his own hand atop his, looking at him. When his bottom lip wobbled, Harry put his thumb against it to make him stop from crying more. "Shhhh" Harry brought their faces closer until their foreheads were pressed together. He started tracing a line along Louis' lower lip. Louis squeezed Harry's hand before he felt Harry's warm lips over his. It was a sweet assuring kiss that lasted a few moments before Harry pulled him into his lap and held him securely. 

And yes, Louis could keep going like this forever. The happy feeling in his stomach, the warmth and comfort he felt in Harry’s arms was something he never wanted to let go of. He snuggled further into him as they both watched the sunset in a peaceful silence. 

 

==========

 

When the couple landed at the Manchester Airport. Harry carried Louis all the way to their car in the parking lot. Louis crossed his ankles, leaning his knees against the center console as he watched Harry slide into the driver’s seat. As soon as Harry closed the door and turned on the car, Louis spread his legs over Harry's thighs. Harry looked at him raising his eyebrows, but Louis only closed his eyes resting his head against the car seat, sideways. He was smiling. Harry shook his head smiling at him, before he started driving. When Harry put his hand on Louis' knees, Louis opened his eyes and looked at him with a tired smile, before he put his own hand over his. 

Louis wanted to touch his face and run his fingers through his hair. Observing his movements, a sigh escapes Louis' lips. Louis adored the subtle tilt of his head when Harry turned onto the road. Every movement of his seemed to Louis, he was falling for the man sitting in front of him, more and more with every passing day. 

 

*****************

 

"You know it's gonna make it that much better  
When we can say goodnight and stay together  
Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up  
In the morning when the day is new?  
And after having spent the day together  
Hold each other close the whole night through  
Happy times together we've been spending  
I wish that every kiss was never ending  
Wouldn't it be nice?"

" Wouldn't it be nice "   
by The Beach Boys


	29. "Maybe More."

(29 August 2016, London) 

 

Louis was sitting on the sofa in the living room. He was working on his laptop with full concentration, with his reading glasses on and a steaming cup of tea resting beside him, on the table. He was given a day off specially to recheck all of their itineraries and start to update on the holiday destinations before the holiday season begins. 

-

It's been a few days since they came back from Holmes Chapel. Jay and Anne as well come back with them and stayed for a few days in London, until Jay needed to go back to America. It was quite emotional for Louis to let her go at the airport, but just like always, Harry was there to hold him close as he cried, waving his mother goodbye at the airport terminal. 

After that, the days went by swiftly. Louis and Harry got comfortable around each other even more. They would share kisses randomly, here and there. Example, if Louis was working or standing somewhere in the house, Harry would walked up to him from behind and just kiss him. And Louis loved such kind of random surprise kisses. 

There were no big rules for them, except for few unspoken ones. The morning kiss after waking up, one before leaving for work, one kiss after coming back from work and the most important one, never go to sleep without a kiss. 

Sometimes these kisses would turn into full on snogging, which most probably occurs in the evening. And both of them shared them quite openly and with a lot of passion. 

So yeah, they both were in a really good place with each other. 

-

Louis just put his cup back on the table after taking a sip, when a loud voice boomed into the house, making him almost fall out of the sofa, he was sitting on. 

"Louehhhh !" 

Louis barely managed himself from falling by putting his hand on the table to adjusted back on his place, when Harry's voice called for him again. 

"Louis help !" 

Louis' eyes widened in fear as he put his laptop aside and sprinted towards the stairs. He nearly crashed into the door frame of their bedroom as he rushed to get inside . 

" I'm here, what happened ?! " He asked frantically, looking around in the room. 

His eyebrows pulled in confusion, when he couldn't find the source of the voice. There was no one in the room. 

"Harry, where are you ?" 

"I'm in here!" the voice came from their walk-in closet. 

Louis immediately rushed inside the closet. 

" What happened, are you o-k-ay...." 

His words got stuck in his throat, at the scene in front of him. 

There Harry was standing in front of the open wardrobe, looking inside it with a cute frown on his face. But that was not the case. It was when Louis' eyes roamed down from his face. 

 

Harry was wearing nothing but a white towel wrapped around his lower half. Which was hung quite low on his propped out hips. Showing off his glowing skin. His hair wet after the shower that he just stepped out of. 

But as soon as Harry turned around to look at him, Louis sucked in a sharp breath, 'cause now Harry's bare torso was totally exposed to him. 

Gawking wouldn't quite describe Louis' state. He was mesmerized by his physique. And It wasn't like he had never seen him before like this, but it always amazed him.  

When Harry didn't get any further response from Louis, he was confused as to why he wasn't saying anything but only staring at him with wide eyes and his mouth agape.  That's when he noticed that his husband was checking him out. 

A mischievous smile lingered on his lips as Harry intentionally crossed his arms over his naked chest. He then held his lips between teeth to resist the smirk playing on his lips as of Louis' reaction to his almost naked body. He was putting on a show of skin that was glowing healthily under the lights of the closet. 

Harry's six packs sculptured quite exquisitely, visible under his folded arms. And those arms, Louis would never accept that but he would always want to be wrapped around in them. Harry's shoulders, round and protruding, give his whole look a new flavor.

Louis always wanted to extend his hands and touch his skin, but he was too shy to do it. Even though Harry was his and only he was allowed to touch him in that way. 

Harry on the other hand as well was staring at his husband in awe, who just arrived in a plain maroon t-shirt and grey hoodie with a pair of black adidas pants. He couldn't keep himself from cooing at his soft nerdy looks. 

He always loved Louis in glasses, he thought that he looked incredibly cute in them. And right now he was looking so cuddly and small that he just wanted to hide him in his arms. 

When Harry finally came out of his trance of cooing at his husband, he tried to tease him. 

" Oi ! Nerdy, I need your help. Come here ." He called out, fixing his expression to neutral. 

Louis broke out of his haze before perching his glasses up on his nose that was now turned cherry, just like his cheeks. He fixed his clothes as well before he started walking towards him, hesitantly. His eyes anywhere but on Harry. 

"Y-yeah ?" Louis' squeaked, when he got next to him. His eyes were trained on the ground, not looking at him. 

Harry unfolded his arms before putting one of them on the frame of the wardrobe, leaning against it. With his other hand, he gestured Louis to come forward. Not for a single moment, he averted his eyes from Louis. 

Louis was now visibly nervous. Bitting his lips as he put his hand in Harry's asking one. Soon Harry started pulling him close, decreasing the distance between them inch by inch. Meanwhile, Louis' heartbeat started to gain speed. 

When Louis was right in front of Harry, his eyes flickered from Harry's eyes, to his straight nose, to his plump lips and back to his eyes those were sparkling with something unusual. 

When suddenly, Harry moved forward, subconsciously Louis took a few steps backwards. Louis' back hit the closed door of the wardrobe and his lips parted, as a small gasp left. 

Harry smirked and leaned a little closer, letting his other hand rest on Louis' hips before pushing his thumb under Louis' t-shirt to brush over the skin of his lower belly. Louis was struggling to keep his eyes open, his skin hot under Harry's touch. 

Harry was enjoying the reaction Louis was giving him. He decided to tease him for a little longer. He hovered his large body over Louis' ; his hot breath washing over Louis' now parted lips. Louis could do nothing more to gulp in anticipation, his eyes already closed .  

" I need your help." Harry whispered bringing his lips close to the corner of Louis' mouth, making his lips brush over his skin. 

Louis sucked in a deep breath at the sensation. Harry started moving his face from his lips to his neck slowly and painfully for Louis as Harry's lips were touching his warm skin. Harry's face was now over the junction of Louis' neck where his head meets his shoulder. His warm breath hitting Louis' neck, making him lick his dry - chapped lips.  

" F-for what ?" 

Harry inhaled deeply the sweet fragrance of his spouse before he opened his eyes and flickered them between Louis' closed eyes and glistening lips. A mischievous smile travelled on his lips. 

" To choose tonight's outfit." 

Louis was quiet for a few seconds and then his face twisted into a frown. He blinked his eyes open to look at his man in confusion. 

Harry rolled his eyes before he suddenly moved closer than before, their chest pressed like magnets. Louis' eyes widened as he pulled his face back, leaning it against the wardrobe door. His hands flat over the wardrobe door, on his each side. 

While maintaining the eye contact with Louis' wide ones, Harry started moving his other hand that was on the wardrobe frame, behind Louis' back. Harry kept bringing his face closer to Louis, while the other person tried to keep it back. 

"What are you doing ?" Louis whispered, when Harry's lips were only a few centimeters apart from his. 

Harry raised his eyebrows, before smirking. All of a sudden he pulled a pair of jeans from behind Louis' back and showed him. 

" I was just going to show you that, I already chose the jeans, but I can't decide on what to wear it with." 

Louis looked from Harry's face to the jeans in his hand a couple of times. After a few moments later, a sudden look of realization hit him as his face grew pink and he curled his lips in the shape of O. 

" I don't know what should I wear tonight ? Help me out ? " Harry said pouting his lips with adorable puppy eyes on display. 

Louis smile at his adorable face that soon turned into a giggle. He pushed his glasses up on his nose before nodding his head.

"Okay." He said happily before turning around in Harry's arms to look into the wardrobe. Harry smiled brightly behind him. 

" Okay, what do you have in mind, I mean do you want to wear something specific ?" 

Louis asked fumbling through his clothes, but stopped when he felt Harry's arms slip around his waist and length of Harry's almost naked body pressed against his back. He pulled Louis flushed against his chest and put his chin over his shoulder before burying his face into his neck. Louis stilled at the sensitive touch. His eyes closed and heart started to beat rapidly. 

" Boo, if I had any idea of what to wear, you would not be helping me right now. I have zero clue." he mumbled looking at him side ways and then kissed his neck, surprising him. 

" You are my only saviour tonight. Help me !"

Harry whined before he started kissing all over his neck and tightened his arms around him. Harry again slipped his hand under Louis' t-shirt and started rubbing against his side. 

Louis gasped silently when Harry's hand moved a little bit ahead and over his belly, lifting his t-shirt. He tried to pull his t-shirt down and push Harry's hands away but Harry's hands were locked and plastered on his warm skin.

Harry's lips nibbling on Louis exposed collar skin as his point finger kept making small circles around Louis' bellybutton. 

" H-Harry." Louis stuttered, tilting his head to the side, obliviously giving him more excess to nibble on his neck. 

" I'm waiting for my shirt, husband. And I'm not letting you go until you help me with it." Harry mumbled against his skin. 

Louis shuddered at his low voice, but a coy smile worked on his way to his face. Louis shook his head lightly and again started going through his shirts. 

He showed Harry a couple of his t-shirts, those were according to him either wore often or not suitable for the occasion or too boring or with some of them he was not feeling it. In short, Harry didn't approve of any of Louis' suggestions. 

" Haz, you've got to choose at least one that I suggest you. I've showed you almost all of them t-shirts. I can't help you like this if you won't give me a hint." Louis huffed leaning his head back on Harry shoulder. 

" Hey, I'm not that picky, okay ? I will simply wear, whatever you suggest me. " Harry pouted on his shoulder looking at him sideways. 

" Yeah, right. You're not picky, that's why you rejected all of the clothes that I've suggested. Because you are so easy to go with anything." Louis rolled his eyes. 

" Well it's not my fault, you choose wrong clothes. "Harry grumbled under his breath, pressing his nose on Louis' shoulder 

" Harry, seriously ! " Louis appalled, lifting his head from Harry's shoulder to look at him. 

" Okay fine, I won't be like that. But choose something different than my regular ones. We're going to a club for the first time together. I want us to have fun while looking good, and it's not only because it's Liam's birthday. It's our first time going to a place like that. I want to enjoy it to the fullest. " 

Louis shook his head smiling before he started walking towards the other side of the closet. Harry was still plastered against his back, refusing to let him go. 

" Harry, let go, we'll get hurt like this. " Louis chuckled as Harry bumped into him, when Louis stopped abruptly and opened another wardrobe to look into. 

" Shush. We won't. And I'm not leaving you until you get my work done." Harry softly retorted before putting his chin back on Louis' shoulder. 

After a few minutes, Louis tapped Harry's hand over his stomach before pointing towards the shirts hung up high, to get them down. Harry did as he was asked for before again taking his position behind Louis. 

Louis leaned his head back a little and turned his face to rub his nose against Harry's jaw. Harry looked over at him with a smile on his face. 

" Thank you." he said smiling at him.

"You're welcome, Babe ." He replied giving a giant smile before moving to capture his lips for a small surprise kiss. Louis' heart skipped a beat. 

"By the way, what are you going wear ?" Harry asked looking over his shoulder, where Louis was going through Harry's unique shirt collection. 

" Nothing. " Louis deadpanned without thinking. 

Harry's breath hitched for a second and Louis smiled in victory to finally shut him up, but then Harry spoke again. 

" Well that would be a good idea. I mean we can do matching outfits together and you don't have to find me anything to wear. Yeah, that would be awesome. And see, I'm already dressed like that, except for the towel. But that I can manage to drop any second now." 

" No ! " Louis exclaimed before he rushed his hand back to hold Harry's towel with his own hand. He knew that Harry was spontaneous and could do something like that. 

Harry on the other hand sucked in a deep breath, hiding his growing hot, pink face into the crook of Louis' neck. His lips pulled between his teeth as he murmured against Louis' skin. His eyes closed. 

" I'm sure you were trying to hold my towel from dropping on the floor, Lou, but there is something else as well behind that towel that you are holding with quite passion right now.

Now I'm not complaining about it though. But it's just that, please don't break him with your iron strong grip. He's fragile and really really important to me. "

Harry smirked when Louis gasped audibly. As soon as Louis realized what Harry was talking about, he removed his hand from the towel and brought it immediately back to his chest. Harry whined at the loss of Louis grip. 

" I asked you to be gentle with him, not abandon him. Now he's sad."

Louis' mouth agape as he gasped yet again loudly. He elbowed Harry in his guts and tried to get out of his arms. 

" I hate you so much ! "

He exclaimed and started walking away from there with cherry pink face. But before he could walk even three steps away from him, Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him in against his chest. 

Louis let out a surprised squeak and his eyes widened, when his hands pressed flat against Harry's naked chest. Harry's arms curled behind his middle before pulling him in more. 

Louis retracted his palm from his chest before curling them into fist over his warm skin. His face was only inches apart from Harry's chest. And from this proximity, he could clearly see the details of Harry's swallow tattoos. Although his glasses slipped down to his nose tip. 

" I'm sure you do." Harry murmured, bringing his lips next to Louis' ear. 

When Harry spread his hand over Louis' back and started rubbing over his spine, Louis closed his eyes immediately. Not a moment later, Harry brought his other hand over Louis' face to fix his glasses, ever so slowly. 

" W-what are you doing ?" Louis whispered as he opened his eyes, when Harry brushed his lips over his cheek. Louis' heartbeat fast. 

" Nothing." 

Harry breathed, bringing lips next to Louis' right ear, again. He brushed his lips over Louis' cheekbones intentionally as he brought them back to his face. 

" Absolutely nothing."  He murmured over Louis' lips teasingly. 

Leaning down further, Harry ducked his head slightly letting his bottom lip catch on Louis' upper lip, making the younger man's breath hitch. As soon as a low, needy whine escaped from Louis' lips, Harry pushed him against the wall slamming their lips together.  

Louis gasped in surprise. But after a moment or so, he started kissing him back. Harry's lips moved roughly against his thinner pink ones. One of his hands was holding his face while the other wrapped around his middle back, pulling his body impossibly close. 

Louis felt Harry's tongue brushed against his lips, prying. Louis parted his lips immediately, giving him permission to intrude, without a delay. Harry's tongue dove into his mouth, exploring every inch of his warmth. 

Louis moaned softly and let his own tongue slide against Harry's tentatively. He felt the same electric like feeling rush over him as their mouths moved together. And just like always, in that moment, Louis could feel he was on fire.

Harry's hands those were over Louis' back, started to drift down south at a really slow pace. He was feeling every inch of Louis' body over the fabric of his hoodie, kneading and squeezing his doughy skin under his touch carefully. Harry bit down on Louis' bottom lip and he couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped his mouth. 

Harry released his face with his lips still on Louis'. His free right hand tapped Louis' thigh, a silent demand for him to jump, which Louis complied without wasting a second.

Suddenly Harry's both hands were holding Louis up by his thighs, and Louis' own hands and legs wrapped around Harry's body tightly. Keeping himself from falling down. 

Louis was caged between the wall behind him and Harry's nearly naked body as he was hovering over him. And if he wasn't wrong, Louis could feel Harry's hard on pressed against his bum, as he shifted a little in his hold. 

Out of no where, Harry's hands started kneading his plum buttock as the unbroken kiss got hotter. His hips bucked a little up to rub between Louis' butt, when he as well felt the hot blood rushing to length making him hard. 

They've never shared a kiss like that before. The intimacy and boldness was 10 steps ahead from what they had shared before, as Harry slowly started grinding up against him. It was overwhelming but at the same time not enough, both of them wanted more.

Harry adjusted Louis in his one hand to free his other. Louis gasped into his mouth , surprised that right now Harry was holding his whole weight with only one hand. It made him feel hot and he started kissing him even more deeply. 

Harry started trailing his free hand under Louis' t-shirt, all over his upper body. The soft caress of his fingers over Louis' sides, started to move around his back. Louis felt like his whole body was on fire under Harry's touches. He started whimpering into the kiss. 

Harry ran his finger tips from the bottom of Louis' spine to his shoulder blades and back down , few times. Soon his thumb started to change it's course from his hand, on its way down to Louis' middle back as Harry's hand settled flat under Louis' underarms. His thumb moved a little bit front and was now resting dangerously close to the territory of Louis' pink-aroused nipples. 

When Louis felt Harry's hand not moving an inch from where it was, teasing him by caressing the skin of chest, Louis let out a greedy whine before pulling Harry's hair, at the same time grinding down against his length that was pressed hard under his bum. 

Harry's lips broke away from Louis' as he let out a loud growl at the friction. He pushed Louis further more into the wall before he started kissing, licking and biting his way down to his neck. His lips stopped over the junction of his shoulder to nip and suck. Louis' hands twisted in Harry's soft curly hair as he tipped his head back, relishing Harry's lips allover his skin.  

A soft moan escaped Louis' lips along with a gasp as he felt Harry scrape his teeth down the column of his neck. 

Harry's hand that was teasing Louis for a while under his shirt, started moving. To test the waters, Harry started circling the tip of his thumb around Louis' nipple before slowing brushing the pad of it over the tip of the hard bud. Louis pulled Harry's face further into his neck at the sensitivity, as his eyes closed and mouth opened for a silent gasp. 

Harry continued doing just that for a few seconds, while sucking the skin under his ear. Louis felt him swirl his tongue against his skin then drop to where his neck meets his shoulder and his lips latched on. 

And that's when Harry started twisting Louis' incredibly hard nipple bud between his thumb and point finger, meanwhile his lips were sucking on his velvety skin, mercilessly. Definitely bruising it for a longer time. 

"H-Harry." Louis moaned loudly as he tightened his legs around Harry's back, making their lower parts fit like a complete puzzle piece. His mouth open wide, breathing uneven. 

Louis' swollen-glistening lips shaking like a leaf in a windy day. Eyes rolling back to his head. His hands moving every where from Harry's hair to his back. Kneading and digging his fingers deep into Harry's muscles. 

Louis can't explain the feeling. He never felt such euphoric bliss in his entire life. Sure, they both had shared a few steamy kisses, but those were nothing like this. They never escalated down from his neck. And this one was just everywhere. His face, neck, chest, stomach, back, bum and his crotch as well. Every inch of his body felt like it was burning with desire. 

When Harry moved his other hand as well after giving Louis' bum a tight squeeze, Louis was only holding up on to Harry with his arms and legs. Harry moved his free hand up to pull down Louis' t-shirt collar to get better access to his collar bone. That he loved the most. 

Harry didn't realise in aggressiveness, but he pulled the collar down with so much strength that he literally tore it from where it was stitched together with the rest of the t-shirt.

As soon as Louis' collarbone was exposed to him, Harry eyes widened. They turned to the darkest shade of green in lust, before he started attacking his collarbone with open mouth kisses. 

Louis felt like he was going to slip and fall at any point when Harry's other hand as well went under his shirt and started playing with his abandoned nipple. Everything that Harry was doing to him at the moment, made his blood feel like lava ; his touches were electrical. 

The younger between the two was only left to gasp and moan with his head resting on the wall behind him, while his husband was lost in his own world, exploring, tasting and leaving love bites on every inch of his exposed skin. 

After few seconds, Harry started to make his way back to Louis' lips as his hands as well slowly drifted downwards to his butt. He nipped at Louis' bottom lip a few times before pulling back a little. He softly dropped his lips to Louis' jaw a couple of times before fixing Louis' glasses on his nose back up. There was no use of them any way as they were all foggy. 

"I've never made out with a nerd before. Guess that's off the bucket list." Harry gravelled, rubbing his nose over Louis' jaw before he kissed him again . 

Harry's hands gave a tight squeeze to Louis' soft globes as he whined into the kiss. He again abandoned Louis' lips to bring his own lips on his neck where he littered his skin with love bites . Louis rested his head on Harry's shoulder, when Harry started kissing his neck . 

"H-Harry..." suddenly Louis gasped on his shoulder with his eyes closed, when Harry started nipping on one particular love bite. It was on his sweet spot. 

Harry pulled back from his neck and smirked, " You drive me crazy, Mr. Styles. And that's really by doing nothing, but just being simply you. And I think that's dangerous for me. 'cause I've become an addict to your simplicity and this craziness."  Harry said and placed his lips on Louis' for split second again.  

Harry slowly and carefully put Louis back on his legs before he pulled away completely, releasing his hands from behind his back . Louis felt like his legs became jelly as he tried to stand up on them. 

When he opened his eyes, the first thing that his eyes focused on, were Harry's lips. They were red and painfully swollen from all snogging, obviously mirroring his. He tried to avoid his gaze from them as he lowered his eyes, but turned out it was a wrong thing to do. 

" Oh my God !" Louis appalled and looked away immediately, closing his eyes tight. 

Harry's face frowned in confusion. 

" Harry, pick it up. Please." Louis said, hiding his eyes behind one hand while with other he started gesturing at the floor. 

Harry looked down and his own eyes widened when he realizes what Louis was trying to say. 

Between all the snogging and everything, at some point his towel somehow slipped down from his hips around his legs. Leaving his private bits only to be hidden by his tight black briefs. But that thin piece of fabric was doing no justice to hide the hard on he was supporting proudly. 

Harry grinned at Louis' pink face before he picked up the towel and wrapped it around his lower half again. 

" You can open your eyes, Mr. Styles. It's safe to look for your pure innocent eyes." 

Louis removed his hand from his eyes before he turned to glare at him. But he again started blushing under Harry's eyes and the knowing grin that was plastered over his face. 

Even though he was still wobbly, Louis pushed at his chest and turned around to walk away from him. But again Harry pulled him back to cage him between himself and the wall behind him.  

" Harry, let me go ?" Louis whined when he couldn't move. 

" Where is my shirt, Mr. Styles ? You have yet to help me with it." Harry asked, smirking down at him. 

Louis rolled his eyes as he pushed him back. Harry barely managed to stay up. 

"Hey, there is no need to get aggressive." Harry fake cried leaning against the wall. 

Louis walked towards the wardrobe to pull out a yellow shirt and threw it on Harry. 

" There. Now let me work in peace or ---" 

He didn't know when and how it happened but Louis once again found himself pressed against the same wall with Harry crowding his personal space. 

Harry stepped closer and closer while Louis backed up all he could. Harry crowded against him as Louis placed his hands flat on the either side of him on the wall. Harry as well placed his hands next to Louis' and smirked slightly as his warm breath washed over Louis' throat. Harry leaned forward and kissed up his neck, across his jaw, and then sealed his lips over his. It didn't last long.

"Or what ?" Harry whispered sensually, bringing his lips to his ear before nipping at his earlobe. 

Louis closed his eyes as he held Harry's side, winning . " Harry please. I need to finish this work before we leave for club. Try to understand." 

Harry turned to look at Louis' face. His face flushed and eyes pleading. The taller guy sighed, nodding his head. He kissed Louis' cheeks lovingly before pulling back from his personal space. 

Louis sighed in relief before he gave him a thankful smile with a soft peck on the lips and walked away from there. Harry was only left to look at his husband's perfect back meeting his extravagant bum. 

He pulled his lips between his teeth, looking down at where there was still a little big problem throbbing in his briefs. 

" What am I gonna do with you Mr. ?" 

Harry chuckled, shaking his head and made his way once again to the bathroom. 

And if Louis was having his own trouble with fixing his own problem while trying to work downstairs, no body has to about it. Specially not Mr. Harry Styles. 

____________________

 

( Night Club, few hours later in the evening ) 

 

Harry and Louis walked through the crowd to where Zayn told them their separate booth was. 

" About time you guys !" Niall and Zayn exclaimed together, as soon as their eyes landed on the couple. 

"Sorry, sorry. We were on time but there was huge traffic, right Lou ?" Harry held up his hands in defense. 

Louis simply ignored him and moved ahead to hugged Liam. 

" Happy Birthday, Liam. " 

Louis wished, cheerfully rubbing his back and then moved to say hello to rest of the guys. Finally standing next to the girls, facing away from Harry. 

Everyone looked at Harry in amusement as the boy pouted before moving ahead to hug Liam as well. 

" Happy birthday, mate." Harry sighed into his shoulder before giving him a little pat on the back and pulled away. 

" Wow! I'm so glad seeing your excitement to celebrate this blessed day. Mate. " 

Zayn and Niall burst into laughter. 

" What happened, big guy ? " Zayn asked. 

" He's angry with me." Harry said, pouting his lips looking at Louis, who was glaring at him. 

Everyone looked from Harry to Louis. 

" Why ? " Niall jumped next to Louis before putting his arm around his shoulder. 

" I didn't do anything wrong. He's just exaggerating it." Harry whined, giving Louis his puppy eye look. 

" Oh really, I'm exaggerating it. You are the one to talk. Don't you dare talk to me or come near me, this whole night or probably this whole year. I hate you. " Louis retorted, pushing Niall's arm off his shoulder, pointing a sharp finger at Harry, before turning his face away from him. 

" Heyyyyyy that's not fair. That is so not fair. You were the one who first grabbed my---" Before Harry could complete his sentence, Louis rushed to cover his mouth with his own hand. 

Harry's eyes widened in surprise for a second but then he started smiling down at Louis from behind his hand. Louis' face on the other hand was flushed crimson and his eyes glaring daggers at him. 

" Don't you dare. I forbid you to talk about it, if you want to talk to me ever again. Got it ?" 

Harry chuckled behind Louis' hand but when the smaller one growled, he immediately started nodding his head. 

Louis gave him a harsh threatening look before removing his hand. When he turned around, everyone was looking at their little interaction with keen interest. 

" So what did you grab--" Liam started speaking with a mischievous smile on his face, but soon he stopped his words when Louis gave him a death glare as well. 

" Don't think if it's your birthday, I will spare you, Payne." 

Everyone except for Louis and Liam burst into laughter at Liam's terrified expressions. 

" Hey Lou, come help me with something ?" Zayn asked patting his shoulder. Louis nodded his head as both of them walked away from their. 

After that rest of the group settled in the booth and started chatting. 

" It's nothing serious right ? We don't have to punch you in your head for something stupid ?" Liam asked, looking concerned. 

Harry smiled before shaking his head. 

" It's just a banter, nothing serious. I promise." 

Liam nodded his head as he sipped from his soft drink glass. 

When Harry heard Gemma and Perrie whispering and laughing about something while looking at their phones, Harry's eyebrows quirked in curiosity. 

" What is going on with you two ? "

The girls immediately turned to look at him before shaking their heads and Perrie immediately hide her phone away. 

" Nothing that you should be concerned about." Gemma said as she sipped from her sprite. 

Harry hummed, still not believing them but let it go. 

" Don't be smart with me, I'm still your brother, and may I add Elder as well. And where the heck are your jackets ? Don't you two feel cold in such - less - short clothes ? It's been raining whole day. " Harry asked, looking from the girls to the crowd around in the club, a bit concerned for his sister and friend. 

" Look who's talking. You're the one who's showing more cleavage than any of the other girls in this club, and you are worried about us ?" Perrie said cheekily. 

Niall literally spit the whole drink from his mouth, on the floor as he started laughing uncontrollably. 

Harry's face turned pink as he started buttoning his shirt up. 

" Chill bro, we have our shrugs right here. So don't worry about it." Gemma said as she picked up the two pieces of clothes from behind Perrie's back, to show him. 

Harry sat back in his seat with a pout. He snatched Niall's drink from him and started drinking it. Niall was still laughing, while Liam was hiding his own laughter behind his hand. 

"Harry, is that you ?" 

Harry looked ahead at the person and his smile widened after recognizing them. 

"Will ! Hey man, how are you ?" Harry stood up before shaking hands with Will and pulling him in for a hug. 

" I'm good. What are you doing here on a monday night, don't you have your big company to run tomorrow ?" Will joked, looking around in the club. 

Harry let out a little laugh, " That I do, but I can always make an exception, when it's my best mate's birthday." He said and turned them around to the others in booth. 

" Guys, meet my friend, Will Sweeney. And Will, this is Liam, who's birthday party it is. And this is Perrie, Niall and that's my sister Gemma. "

Will shook hands with everyone, as well as hugging and wishing a happy birthday to Liam. 

" Where is Louis ? " Will asked looking around for him.   
    
" Oh he was just here b---"

Right then, Louis and Zayn turned around the corner of the booth, singing Happy birthday to Liam. Louis was holding his mobile in his hand, recording everything, Zayn was behind him. 

When Liam stood up from his seat and looked around Louis, his eyes started to twinkle and a bright smile popped on his lips. 

Zayn was holding Liam's birthday cake in his hand as he was singing him happy birthday, with a million dollar smile on his face. And it wasn't just another random birthday cake, it was a Toy Story themed birthday cake. With a small Woody and Bullseye on the top and other characters around it. 

When Zayn put the cake on the table and looked back at Liam, he was already looking at him with glossy eyes. Zayn didn't say anything but took his phone out of his pocket before opening a specific picture in his gallery. He turned the phone around to show it to him. 

Liam gasped at the picture before taking the phone from his hand to look closely at it. Zayn was looking at his face with a fond look in his eyes. 

" I asked Karen for a little help. She only sent me this. Quoting ' I am smart enough to know what to do with it.' "

Liam looked at him as a single tear rolled down his right eye. His lips pulled up in a smile. 

" Did you like it ?" Zayn asked nervously. 

Instead of answering him with words, Liam pulled him in his arms, all of sudden. He hid his face into the crook of his neck before he literally lifted him up and swung him around. Zayn started laughing at his excitement and hugged him back equally, before kissing him on the cheek. 

" I love you, Z. I so fucking love you. You don't know how special this everything is for me. I don't know what to say. You always make me feel better and happier. I love you so much." Liam said looking into his eyes before pulling him again in his arms.  

And just like that, Zayn was the happiest person in the world. Liam's happiness mattered to him really much. 

Both of the boys were so much engorged in one another that they almost forgot about the people standing around them. People who were looking at them with so much adoration for their unique relationship. 

" Should we let the lovebirds know about us still being here or we all just walk away quietly ?" 

Niall leaned a little bit sideways to talk to the person standing beside him, who he thought was Harry, but instead it was Louis. 

When Niall turned his face to look at him after not getting an answer, he found Louis looking at him with a raised eyebrow. 

" Shit." Niall cursed under his breath before he smiled at him to hide his nervousness. 

Louis smirked before turning his face to look back at the two and said, " Don't worry, I already know." 

" What !?" 

Louis sniggered at his reaction. 

Niall's loud voice broke the two hugging boys out of their own little bubble and they pulled away from each other. 

After that Liam cut his cake, blowing off the candles, that Harry helped to put on. The first bite of cake was saved for Zayn, as always. Liam took the slice of desert and brought it to Zayn's lips. Zayn shook his head and took it from him to feed him instead. 

" It's your birthday, Li." He said. 

Louis looked around in their little crowd as he was still recording. Everyone's face beaming with smiles, looking at their little interaction. But when his eyes settled next to his husband, he had to take a second look. He was surprised to see Will standing there and smiling at the two as well. 

Louis handover his phone to Gemma before he moved to stand next to where Will was, to say hello to him. 

When everything was clear from the booth, Harry turned to Will once again. 

" And Will, this is as well one of my favorite people on this planet, who is known as Z---" 

"Zayn." Will completed his sentence, out of the blue. His eyes never leaving Zayn's face for a second. Everyone looked at Will curiously as well as Zayn. 

" Hello, I'm Will Sweeney." 

Will introduced himself, offering a handshake. His eyes shining as he was looking at him with bright smile. Zayn shook his hand and said hello with a coy smile. Obviously, he was nervous when a person who he never met, recognised him. 

" Do you know him ?" Harry asked finally. 

That's when Will moved his eyes from Zayn. Distracted. 

"Hmm ? Oh no, it's just that his eyes and smile. I mean, I remember them from the pictures you've shown me earlier when we met in New York. He still looks the same. I mean that's not a bad thing, cause it's definitely not a bad thing. He looks really pretty, I mean beautiful. I mean his eyes are just so gorgeous. Shit I'm rambling. Don't -- just ignore me. I get really embarrassing sometimes. Sorry, I'll just leave. "

Everyone's eyes wide with amused expressions, except for Liam's, who was kind of frowning. 

" Wait ! " Zayn spoke, when Will started to rush away from there. Liam looked at Zayn in surprise, when he rushed after him as well. 

" It's okay. You're not embarrassing. I can understand. Sometimes it happens, when you meet new people. It happens to me always. So you're okay. And you are more than welcome to our little party. I mean if Liam's okay with it ? It's his birthday after all. " Zayn looked back at Liam, and so does everyone. 

" So, is it okay with you, Liam ? " Niall asked from where he was standing. His expressions drowning in amusement. 

Liam looked at Zayn, who had a pleading look with that cute smile which Liam could never say no to, " Sure, I mean of course, no problem. " He said half heartedly, with a fake smile. 

" Yeah, Will. You can stay. Remember, the more the merrier. Right, Liam ? " Niall exclaimed enthusiastically, pulling Zayn and Will, both under his arms together, before winking at Liam. 

Liam gave a curt nod with closed lip smile. 

" Yay! Now off to dance floor. We'll pop the champagne later. " Niall chimed happily and dragged the girls with him towards the dance floor . 

" After you." Will said as he beckoned Zayn with a hand over his back. 

Zayn smiled and started walking ahead of him but not before looking back at Liam who was obviously gritting his teeth. Will followed right behind him with a cheeky smile on his face. 

When Harry looked back at Louis with a charming smile and offered him a hand, Louis rolled his eyes and swatted his hand away from him. Then he grabbed Liam's arm and dragged him towards the dance floor, leaving a baffled Harry behind. 

____________________

 

It's been a couple of minutes since everyone joined the dance floor. And to say any of the person was enjoying, would not be true. Cause none of them were with whom they really wanted to dance with. 

Starting with Zayn who was dancing with Gemma, Will with Perrie, Louis with Liam and finally Harry, who was dancing with Niall, who was doing nothing but making him the most uncomfortable he had ever made him.

Because according to Niall, it was all Harry's fault that this was happening in the first place . If Harry didn't piss Louis for some unknown reason, the husbands would be dancing together. That way, Liam would be free from Louis to dance with Zayn, who would eventually leave Gemma all for him. 'Cause Perrie seem to have no problem dancing with Will, everyone would be happier. 

But that did not happen, so it was Niall's personal responsibility to make Harry's life miserable until he gets what he wanted. 

" C'mon man, show some love. It is I, the Irish Prince, who is dancing with you. At least you can show me your dimpled smile sometimes. I may not be as beautiful as your husband, but for tonight, I am the only one who you have. So c'mon. Give me a kiss. " 

Niall puckered  his lips and brought Harry's face next to his before placing his own hand on his mouth and kissed the back of it to pretend like they were really kissing. 

Harry pushed Niall's face away from him in disgust when he started kissing his cheek after that, and glared at Louis who was dancing with Liam, holding his laugh. 

" I swear to God, he's planning on to something . Help me before your husband gets molested by this Irish leprechaun." 

"He's the "Irish Prince", Harry, a royalty. You'd be lucky to have him. " 

Louis said with full enthusiasm and started laughing when Niall nuzzled his face under Harry's neck. Harry was trying really hard to push him away, but he was clinging on him like a freakin koala. 

" C'mon baby, do this one dance for the kiss we shared when we were younger. You took my first kiss after all. You're actually my true love, Styles." 

Niall said while giving out his best heart eyes  and hugged Harry to look behind him, where Gemma was dancing with Zayn, and gave her a wink as he said the last sentence. Gemma's face turned pink and she looked away. 

" Excuse me ! " Louis suddenly exclaimed and stopped dancing to look back at the two. 

Harry and Niall as well stopped dancing as Harry pushed him away from him. Thank god. 

" What do you mean, you shared a kiss when you were younger ? Who took who's first kiss ?" Louis asked glaring at the two, putting his hands on his hips. 

" Yes, Lou. Harry here took my first ever kiss. It was so romantic, right Harribo ?" He started fluttering his eyes at Harry, who only rolled his eyes. 

" Hold on a second. First of all, you get away from him." Louis said as he pulled Niall away from Harry and pushed him towards Liam. He stood in front of Harry giving him a daring look. 

" Now, you tell me what the heck he's talking about ?" Louis squinted his eyes at Harry who wasn't looking afraid at all of his gesture, but pleased. 

Harry smiled down at him before placing his hands on his hips. Louis tried to take them off but Harry's grip was firm. 

" Yes, he's saying the truth. "

" WHAT !!! " Louis exclaimed and started to push him away . 

All the other stopped dancing as well and were now looking at them, Niall was smirking. 

" But, but, but. Let me complete first. We were only playing tug of war against each other, and when I pulled the rope with full force, he fell on top of me. That's how it happened, also we were only 13. So no need to worry about it. No one's claiming your husband." 

Harry said, wrapping his arms around him and pulled him flat against his chest. He was biting his lip to control the grin that was peaking out of his lips, seeing his husband being jealous like that. It was hot. 

Louis looked back at where Niall was hiding his laughter into Liam's shoulder and all of a sudden started punching him. " You idiot, I'm gonna beat the shit out of you." 

Harry stayed aside for a while, entertaining himself while Niall was getting beaten, but after a few more punches being thrown at the "Irish Prince", he pulled Louis back to himself, wrapping his arms around his middle. Niall immediately rushed off to hide behind Gemma. 

" Yes, you stay right there or I will squeeze the royalty out of your Irish ass. Gemma , get this Irish tool out of my face." Louis said glaring at Niall. 

" With pleasure, My lord." Gemma bowed to Louis before she grabbed Niall's jacket and started dragging him out of there . 

Liam turned to look at Zayn who was still looking at where Nemma disappeared. His eyes flickered between Zayn and Will, who was still staring at Zayn. When Liam noticed that Will was about to walk towards Zayn, Liam immediately grabbed Zayn's hand. 

" It seems like both of our partners ditched us, so care to join me for the next dance ?" Liam asked cheekily giving him a wink. He would not let that Weird Will's hand on his Zayn. 

Zayn's face turned pink at Liam's question, before he tried to hide his nervousness behind a fake cough. 

" I thought royalty left with the Irish tool ? " Zayn smiled, pointing towards Nemma. 

" Then take it as an order from the most important person of the day. Come and dance with me, peasant." Liam said with a fake accent before he started pulling him towards the other side of dance floor. 

" But you are the most important person for me every single day. " Zayn murmured under his breath, silently being pulled to wherever his master was taking him. A smile was dancing on his lips. 

After that, Will and Perrie as well started dancing again, not being bothered by anyone. Well, Will missed Zayn a little bit. 

Meanwhile Harry took Louis to a corner where music was a bit light and tender. Harry turned Louis in his arms to face each other as they were dancing. Louis' arms wrapped behind Harry's neck and the taller lad was still holding him close with his hands locked behind Louis' hips. They weren't talking though as Louis was yet to look into Harry's eyes. 

" Hey, are you still angry with me ?" Harry asked, rubbing his side. 

Louis didn't respond and kept looking away from him, now supporting pouty lips. 

" I'm sorry, Boo. I didn't mean to get it out of my hands like that. I'm sorry that I pushed you to your limits this afternoon. I would never do it ag--- " Harry's words got caught in his throat when a pair of soft lips came in contact with his. 

His eyes widened for a split second before he started responding to the kiss as well. Harry parted his lips when he felt Louis' warm tongue stroking his bottom lip. He circled his arms around Louis' whole back before pulling him impossibly close, when they started making out. Louis was standing on the tip of his toes, leaning his whole body on Harry. His fingers threaded into his hair, running and pulling on them now and then. 

" Just so you know, I was not angry because of what happened this afternoon. I don't and will never regret it. Ever. "  Louis said against Harry's mouth as soon as the kiss broke. 

Harry brought his right hand up to run his thumb over Louis' swollen, glistening lip. 

" Then what were you angry about, My Queen ? " Harry murmured, sucking on Louis' bottom lip. 

" I was not angry at all. I was just pissed because I couldn't wear, what I planned about wearing for tonight. And it all happened because of you. " Louis glared at him like a kitten . 

Harry looked at him in complete confusion. 

"Babe, how can I stop or affect, what you wanted to wear, you didn't even ask me anything ? I'm confused." He said, rubbing the back of Louis' neck to ease his tension. 

-

Louis' face turned a deep shade of pink when he remembered the moment, he was going to take a shower before leaving for the club. When he removed his t-shirt in front of the mirror, his eyes turned wide and mouth hung open at view in the mirror. 

His whole upper body was was littered with hickeys. From his neck, shoulder, collarbones and to his chest, it was all in the color of cherry, slowly turning into darker shade. 

When Louis ran his fingers over his collarbones, where they were the deepest shade of color, he let out a painful hiss. His eyes closed, immediately turning back to when Harry's lips were on his skin making the artwork on his body. 

-

" Louis, are you okay ?" Harry suddenly brought him back from his thoughts, shaking him a little bit. 

" S-sorry." Louis said hiding his face from Harry. 

" Boo, you didn't tell me, how I stopped you from wearing what you wanted to wear, and what did you want to wear ?" 

Louis licked his lips, as they become dry out of nowhere before he started speaking. 

" I'll tell you about it later. And I wanted to wear that black sheer shirt of yours which you bough a couple of weeks ago. " 

Harry tried to talk but Louis put his lips on his once again, silencing him before he started moving his body with the rhythm of the beat. 

" By the way, what's going on between Liam and Zayn ? And don't you dare try to lie to me, cause Niall already spilled enough ." Louis asked against his lips. 

Harry gave him a lopsided smile before rubbing their noses together, " I think you are smart enough to understand what it is. "

Louis smiled, cheekily. "Is that so? "

" Of course. And that's why you are my queen." 

Louis kept looking at him for a few moments before they both leaned in for another kiss, which they spent while giggling in between. 

____________________

 

After dancing for a few minutes on their own, all the pairs once again got back together on the dance floor, when they started playing their favorite rock beats. They danced like crazy around each other and screamed at the top of their lungs whenever their favorite song started playing. None of them cared who was dancing with who or what the heck were any of them screaming. They were having a blast. 

It continued for another half an hour before they decided to take a break and go back to the booth to pop that champagne which was waiting for them. Also they were kind of hungry after having that much fun in a long time. 

After popping the champagne with a loud chime of "Happy Birthday Liam !", they all chugged one time directly from the bottle. But as it was Liam who opened it, as always Zayn was the first one to take the first chug, resulting in the foam being spilled all over his face.

So after passing the bottle to Will, Zayn got out of the booth saying, " You guys go ahead and order some snack for me as well, I need to use the washroom." 

Everyone nodded their heads before Liam said that he'd order for him his favorite chicken pops. Zayn gave him a thumbs up before disappearing in the crowd. 

When a few minutes later, Zayn came back to their booth, his eyes widened and face fell immediately. It felt like someone pierced a burning knife right through his heart, after what he witnessed. 

The person who he loved his whole life without any conditions or anything else in return, was sitting extremely close and hugging someone, after every other word they spoke. And that was the same person who hurt him the most and made him cry for so many restless nights. 

Liam Payne was once again being friendly with none other than Demi Xandros. 

When Zayn looked around in the group, everyone except for Louis and Will, looked quite uncomfortable and pissed. The other two seemed kind of confused at the sudden change of atmosphere in the group. 

When Zayn looked back at Liam, he was now whispering something in Demi's ear as she was smiling around her glass of champagne. Zayn just couldn't find more strength in himself to watch it further more and turned around to walk away from there, but a voice stopped him. 

" Hey Zayn, where are you going ?" It was Will. 

Everyone's head whipped to where Zayn was standing, facing away from them.  

Zayn's eyes closed tight and he sucked in a deep breath, when he heard the next voice. 

" Hey Zayn !" Demi said, standing up, walking towards him. 

When Zayn turned around, he came face to face with Demi's smiling face. But in his mind, everything that happened 4 years ago, started replaying. Still Zayn tried to give her a smile. 

" Hey Demi ." 

Demi's smile widened even more before she engulfed him in a surprise hug. Zayn's eyes widened and body went stiff in her embrace. 

Except for Louis and Will, they all looked at him with regretful and sad eyes. 

" How are you Z ?" Demi asked, still hugging him. 

But before Zayn could reply to her question, Perrie stood up from where she was sitting right next to them, and literally pulled her away from him. She grabbed Zayn's hand and made him sit between her and Liam. The same place where Demi was sitting before.

Liam tried to hold his hand but Zayn flinched away. Everyone around the table noticed that action. 

" He's absolutely fine, Demi. I was just wondering what are you doing here in the club all alone, at this time ?" Perrie gave her a creepy smile, fluttering her lashes. She really despised that woman. 

Demi looked down at her awkwardly, as she was now standing and there was no other space left to sit. She scratched behind her neck, looking from one person to another in awkwardness. 

" Actually I'm not alone, I came here with a couple of my friends." 

Liam was about to stand up to give her some space to sit down but Niall grabbed his hand and held him down ; even after getting a harsh glare from Liam. 

Zayn was lost in his own thoughts staring at his lap, but looking at nothing. Louis was still confused at Zayn's and everyone else's reaction, but kept his quiet. 

" O yeah ? Then don't you think, you should go back and catch up with them ? They must be worried about you. Because from the last 10 minutes you are here with us. And I'm not even sure for how long you've been wondering around in this club,  'Making Friends', as you were doing a few minutes ago here." Gemma's voice was sarcastically sweet and her words nothing but a hot chilli layered with honey. 

Liam was gapping at Gemma in shock, meanwhile everyone else was amused. Harry even gave her a proud smile and Niall threaded his fingers with her, to show his support. 

After hearing that, Demi did what any other person with even a little bit of shame would do, and rushed out of there. She didn't even look back at the booth for once. 

" Excuse me." as soon as Demi left, Zayn stood up from the booth and rushed away. 

Liam stood up as well, but Niall stopped him immediately. 

" I forbid you to follow that woman and I suggest you to not go anywhere near Zayn right now. If you know any better how much I love Zayn , you would listen to me." Niall's usual electric blue eyes, right now ice cold with threatening looks. 

" Sit down, Liam. It's better for you. " Harry said as he picked up his glass of champagne. 

" I'll go look for him." Louis said standing up. He picked his and Zayn's champagne glass as well. 

" Please look after him, and if he asks for me, call me immediately. " Liam said looking at him, pleadingly. To which, Louis gave a smile and walked out of the booth. 

" You're a right prick." Perrie said before downing her champagne in one go. Everyone except for Liam and Will, raised their glasses to that. 

____________________

 

Zayn was sitting on one of the bar stools with a glass of whisky in his hand. The golden liquid was swirling, caged inside the jar as Zayn was looking at it move splendidly under the light of the bar. 

" Hey, you okay ?" Louis asked, when he sat next to Zayn, and put both glasses of champagne on the counter, before pushing Zayn's glass to him. 

Zayn gave him a plastic smile, nodding his head as he tried to blink back his tears. He picked up the champagne glass and drank it all at once . 

" No, you're not." Louis stated flatly. 

Zayn kept his silence as another few moments passed in complete silence between the two. 

" When are you going to tell him ?" Louis asked looking ahead, sipping at his drink. 

Zayn looked at him in confusion. 

" About your feelings for him ?" Louis elaborated a bit. 

And now Zayn was in total shock as he looked at him. Still he tried to recover from his shock by coughing awkwardly. When the next words came out, Zayn's eyes were focused on his hands around the drink glass. 

" I don't know what you are talking about ?" 

Louis chuckled, obviously excepting the similar reply, " I may not be your friend for as long as Harry has been, but I'm not an idiot to not see it in your eyes. You like Liam. Or maybe more." 

Zayn crumbled inside. He literally started sobbing in his head. This was the first time someone confronted him about this topic. He looked down, twisting the whisky glass in his hand as a tear rolled down his eyes. He didn't want to accept it but he was feeling really weak, and just needed some kind of relief. 

A sad chuckled left through his lips, when he accepted the truth for the first time in his life to someone other than just himself. 

" Maybe more." 

Louis' own lips stretched in a genuine smile. 

" So what's the problem ? "

" He's straight. "

Louis shook his head, looking at him sideways. " Trust me Z, he's not. "

" He is Louis. He's never had a boyfriend in his life." Zayn finally looked at him, sadly. 

" You do know the concept of Bisexuality and other than just Gay, right ?" Louis turned his face to look him in the eyes. 

Zayn looked down as he put the glass on the bar counter. " He's not into men. "

" You're putting it the wrong way. "

" Then what's the right way, if I may ask ? " Zayn turned his body completely towards Louis . Giving him a look that could be considered, sadly amused. 

" He's not into other men. He's into you. " Louis shrugged as it was that easy to get , sipping on his champagne. 

Zayn laughed shaking his head, " I think the champagne started working on you, Lou. "

" Shut up, Z ! This is not a joke. I've been noticing you two's behavior for each other for a while now. I can see how much he's protective of you. I may not be as experienced as others when it comes to love, but I am really good at judging people's actions. " Louis' patience level was giving up on him, watching his friend suffer like that. 

After that, they both settled in an awkward silence. Until Louis tried to change the topic. 

" What's the deal with Demi ? "

" What do you mean ? "

" Except for Liam, everyone's mood turned off since she arrived. And she's the reason why you are here all sad. So what's the story ? " Louis was serious about this. 

Zayn sighed before leaning on the bar counter, " She was his only serious girlfriend. They were together for 3 years. And then-- "

"And then what ? What happened ?" Louis looked at him, curiously. 

" That's not my story to tell. Let's just talk about something else."  Zayn said, shaking his head and gulped the rest of the whisky before gesturing the bartender for refill. 

Louis was about to stop him from drinking more, but suddenly someone knocked into Zayn's back and almost made him fall from his seat. 

" Hey ! Watch out dude. " Louis glared at the man before helping Zayn to get back on the seat. 

" What the fuck did you say, twink ?" The man who was obviously drunk as his body was swaying in every direction, snarled at him. 

Louis' own anger rose up to his mind as he stepped down from his seat to stand in front of him. He folded his hands over his chest before giving him a challenging look. 

" I said, Watch out--" Louis leaned in to get close to his face before saying the next word in a deep provoking tone, " --Bitch."


End file.
